Make a Deal
by Kaelindy
Summary: Tony avait besoin du dieu et de ses connaissances pour trouver un moyen de protéger la Terre des menaces venues de l'espace. Loki avait besoin de l'humain et de son réacteur ark pour réussir à échapper à Thanos. Deux objectifs pour un projet commun : allier technologie et magie. Ils avaient un deal. "Merde, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ?"  [Juin 2019 - Collectif Noname]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Nous vous présentons le prologue de "_**Make a deal**_", une histoire qui nous tient vraiment à cœur à toutes les deux. La base de cette idée est née pour le challenge "**Juin à 4 mains**" du **Collectif Noname**. (Oui, nous publions en décembre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est totalement normal !)

Comme souvent (pour ne pas dire toujours) avec nous, l'idée de départ, relativement simple, nous a complètement échappé ! Vous vous retrouvez donc le prologue du premier tome, pour une histoire intitulée "_**Human and God**_" qui en comportera trois. Nous allons reprendre la chronologie des films à partir de la fin d'Avengers, et jusqu'à Endgame. (Oui, ça explique la longueur de l'histoire !) Toutefois, cette histoire prend place dans la **chronologie alternative d'Endgame** lorsque les Avengers retournent dans le passé, c'est à dire quand Loki s'échappe avec le Tesseract.

Nous avons donc un Loki libre et en possession du Tesseract, ainsi qu'un Tony ayant des problèmes avec son réacteur ark depuis qu'Ant-Man s'est amusé en jouant avec. De petits détails en apparence, mais qui vont faire toute la différence, et amener à leur collaboration. L'**Ironfrost** viendra, mais bien plus tard. Commençons par les rapprocher pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent, on verra un potentiel couple plus tard !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs, mais l'histoire est à nous !

En espérant que ce prologue vous donne envie d'en savoir plus !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**PROLOGUE**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_L'absence d'émotion dans le regard bleu._

_La force de son ennemi alors qu'il le lance à travers la pièce._

_La douleur lorsque les éclats de verre lui entaillent la peau._

_La peur de se sentir tomber sans savoir si Mark VII va bien le rattraper._

_Le sol qui se rapproche, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite._

_Quelque chose ne va pas. La peur enfle, se transforme en panique._

_Il hurle d'épouvante alors que les voitures en dessous de lui se font engloutir par un vortex, laissant apparaître des choses monstrueuses._

_Il suffoque. L'armure n'est pas faite pour supporter le vide de l'espace. Ou est-ce dû à la panique ?_

_Il est bien au-delà de la terreur lorsqu'il se rend compte que des dizaines de monstres sont en train de se jeter sur lui. Il hurle une dernière fois, fermant les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir la mort arriver._

_Une douleur terrible au niveau de la poitrine lui coupe le souffle. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, c'est pour voir un chitauri en train de broyer son réacteur ark._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony se réveilla en se redressant brusquement, une main sur la poitrine, la bouche ouverte dans un cri étranglé. Lentement, il se reconnut le lieu où il se trouvait, et réalisa du même coup que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar comme ceux qu'il faisait chaque nuit – chaque fois qu'il dormait, pour être exact.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il repensa à son rêve. La couleur des yeux de Loki le perturbait un peu. Son cerveau lui donnait deux informations contradictoires. D'un côté, durant leur petite conversation « civilisée » – même s'il mettait de sérieux guillemets là-dessus – il avait bien remarqué les yeux d'un bleu trop _bleu_ pour être naturel – mais il s'agissait d'un _dieu_ alors qu'est-ce qui était naturel pour un Ase ? Très bonne question – Mais lorsqu'ils l'avaient désencastré du sol de la tour où Hulk lui avait fait faire une petite sieste, Tony aurait juré que ses iris étaient... verts. Il avait voulu demander à Jarvis une confirmation, mais l'intelligence artificielle lui avait expliquée que la source d'énergie déployée par le Tesseract avait fait effet de brouilleur et ils n'avaient aucun enregistrement de ce qui s'était passé avant l'extinction de la source d'énergie. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être la seule chose qui déconnait ces derniers temps.

Il poussa un soupir las. Mais refusant de ressasser le peu d'informations dont il disposait une fois encore, il se dépêtra de ses draps et passa rapidement sous la douche pour éliminer la sueur qui lui collait à la peau et le faisait frissonner – foutus cauchemars. Une fois habillé, il passa par la cuisine se faire couler une cafetière, qu'il versa dans une thermos avant de prendre la direction de son atelier.

Il avait beau se concentrer au maximum pour trouver comment la capsule d'alimentation de son réacteur avait pu se déconnecter ainsi – s'arracher, les traces étaient formelles – son esprit revenait invariablement à ce qui s'était passé les jours précédents. Après la fuite de Loki grâce au Tesseract et la crise cardiaque de Tony, ce dernier avait décidé de prendre quelques semaines de repos dans sa villa, à Malibu. Il avait remplacé son réacteur ark par un de secours, d'ancienne génération, le temps de trouver l'origine de la _panne_.

Il avait également envisagé de se faire opérer, pour faire retirer les éclats de shrapnel qui menaçaient sa vie, mais avait rapidement laissé tomber l'idée. L'opération en elle-même n'était pas _si_ risquée – pour une opération à cœur ouvert, tout était relatif – mais le temps de convalescence était bien trop important. Il ne pouvait se permettre de rater des journées entières de travail ou de recherche alors que la Terre était sans défense face à des menaces dont personne n'avait conscience jusqu'à présent – d'autant que la plupart des dirigeants de la planète n'était pas convaincue de l'urgence de la situation – Bande d'imbéciles, ça ne leur suffisait pas des extra-terrestres sortis d'un trou de ver ? – Et si les risques médicaux étaient minimes, ils existaient toujours. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de ne plus pouvoir être Iron Man à cause d'une opération ratée, alors que celle-ci n'était pas indispensable.

Et il avait plus urgent à régler que les éclats de métal dans sa poitrine. Son réacteur fonctionnait parfaitement avant la p... Il ricana alors même que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Ce n'était pas une panne. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ce n'était _pas_ une panne. Personne ne le croyait parce qu'après tout, _tout le monde_ faisait de erreurs, même un génie comme Stark fils, mais il _savait_ que c'était autre chose, et pas une erreur de sa part. La capsule avait été arrachée – ou une surcharge l'avait délogée de son emplacement. Mais dans ces cas, aucune des analyses qu'il avait tentées jusque-là ne prouvait qu'il se fût passé quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

Sans compter que lesdites analyses étaient partiellement faussées. La décharge d'énergie de Mjöllnir avait abimé pas mal de petits composants, qu'il allait falloir changer. Pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre, l'initiative peu orthodoxe de Thor étant probablement l'unique raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie.

Néanmoins, Il n'y aurait pas grand monde pour le croire s'il affirmait que ce n'était pas sa faute, cependant, préférant croire qu'il essayait de les berner et de ne pas admettre son erreur, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il accordait la moindre importance à ce que les autres pensaient.

N'est-ce pas ?

Pepper le croirait sûrement. Mais la rousse était restée à la tour pour gérer Stark Industries – et la reconstruction de la ville, accessoirement. Il aurait dû y être, mais il n'avait pas la force de faire face aux dégâts qu'ils avaient causés. Est-ce que Fury avait pensé à ça dans toute la magnificence qu'était l'Initiative Avengers à ses yeux ? Aux dégâts ? Aux victimes collatérales ? Non, il s'en fichait, le connard. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui œuvraient pour le _Plus Grand Bien_ – avec des majuscules, parce que cette connerie était toujours déclamée d'un ton supérieur parce que seuls les plus courageux étaient capable d'y faire face, n'est-ce pas Dumbledore ? – et ça lui donnait la gerbe. Quand on en venait à "il faut choisir entre laisser tout le monde mourir ou en sacrifier une moitié pour que l'autre puisse vivre", ça voulait dire qu'on avait déjà échoué. Qu'il aurait fallu réagir plus tôt. Mieux se protéger. C'était la raison pour laquelle Tony ne quittait pas la villa. À New York, on lui demanderait de l'aide partout, et il n'aurait pas le cœur de la refuser. Alors qu'ici, il pouvait réfléchir à des solutions à long terme. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus autant de morts. De dégâts collatéraux.

Il secoua la tête. En réalité, il ne savait pas s'il y avait eu des victimes collatérales. Mais il voyait difficilement comment il pouvait en être autrement, alors que tout le quartier n'avait pu être évacué à temps. S'il n'avait touché personne à proprement parlé, combien de ces vaisseaux volants que lui et ses petits camarades Avengers avaient abattus s'étaient écrasés sur des civils ? Combien de projectiles avaient-ils dévié, pour qu'ils aillent heurter quelqu'un d'autre ? Combien d'électrocutions causées par les éclairs de Thor ? Et Hulk…

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, écartant du même coup les images de mort et de sang qui le hantaient même éveillé. Un problème à la fois, et pour le moment il devait parer au plus urgent. Rouvrant les yeux, il se concentra de nouveau sur le réacteur ark. Il devait le réparer. Si celui qu'il portait avait un problème – comprendre se faisait détruire par un énième ennemi – il n'en avait plus de rechange, et ça, par-dessus le reste, l'angoissait. Heureusement – ou malheureusement, il aurait été incapable de le dire – il avait un peu trop l'habitude des situations de crise imminente et pronostic vital en jeu.

Ce n'était rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_La douleur, partout, tout le temps, dans chaque fibre de son corps._

_Dans ses yeux, sa peau, ses ongles arrachés. Dans ses os, ses cartilages brisés._

_Dans sa magie, qui s'épuise à le remettre en état, inlassablement. Elle se bat comme une forcenée pour le garder en vie, même si lui a abandonné._

_Il perd la notion du temps. Et puis finalement, l'apaisement, les soins, le retour à la vie._

_Mais avec viennent l'asservissement, les ordres et les missions d'un maître fou et avide._

_Il n'a jamais été aussi puissant, et n'a jamais autant souhaité être mort._

_Pourtant il ne peut pas abandonner. Il n'a jamais accepté le destin qu'on voulait lui imposer._

_Alors il courbe le dos, attendant son heure, guettant le moment de se libérer. Un moment qui ne vient pas._

_Il essaie de lutter, mais son esprit est totalement soumis à la volonté du sceptre. Il hurle, frappe contre les parois de sa conscience, mais rien n'y fait._

_Il y a seulement cette lumière bleue. L'éclat bleu du sceptre. L'éclat bleu du Tesseract. L'éclat si semblable de ces deux artefacts indéfinis._

_L'incompréhension. La frustration. La colère. La peur._

_La chute, encore. La mission qui échoue. Le retour au pied du Titan fou._

_Il essaie de se débattre, le cœur battant à tout rompre._

_Non, non, pitié. Pas la torture. Pas pour le reste de l'éternité._

_Pitié. Pitié, laissez-moi faire mes preuves, encore. Pitié._

_Il hurle de douleur alors que le Titan lui arrache une oreille._

_Et ne tombe dans l'inconscience que de longues heures plus tard._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki se réveilla brutalement et fut aussitôt pris d'une longue quinte de toux. L'air était saturé de poussière, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il essaya de se rappeler où il se trouvait et les souvenirs revinrent d'un coup. Son souffle retrouvé, il s'assit lentement et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Il ne l'avait pas immédiatement réalisé après s'être réveillé à la suite de sa défaite cuisante face au monstre vert enragé, mais il avait été libéré de l'emprise du sceptre. Son esprit vacillant avait péniblement tenté de faire le point entre les souvenirs des actes induits par le sceptre et les sensations qui lui étaient propres. Tout était flou, et la limite bien trop mince entre les deux.

Il s'était ainsi laissé enchainer par son frère et ses « amis » sans – trop – protester. Mais soudainement, il avait vu le Tesseract qui lui tendait les bras, l'avait attrapé et s'était téléporté. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir beaucoup. Il avait le moyen de s'échapper, mais où ? Ásgard et Jotunheim étaient exclues. Il n'était plus le bienvenu sur Nidavellir depuis qu'il avait joué une fois de trop au plus malin avec Eitri. Il n'avait pas osé se rendre sur Svartalfheim, Malekith n'aurait sûrement pas encore digéré sa dernière intervention dans son monde, quand bien même elle date de plusieurs siècles. Álfheim était également exclue, les elfes de lumière étaient capables de le rendre à Odin juste pour bien s'en faire voir. Il en allait de même pour Vanaheim. Quant à Muspellheim, ce n'était pas une bonne idée : même lui n'était pas certain d'être assez puissant pour battre Surtur et ses compagnons.

De toute manière, il ne savait pas pourquoi il perdait du temps à chercher un endroit lointain – même si le Tesseract avait la capacité de le transporter partout dans la galaxie, et même au-delà – alors qu'il se sentait incapable de faire trois pas sans s'effondrer tant son esprit n'était qu'un capharnaüm de pensées dont il ne savait trop s'il s'agissait de véritables souvenirs ou de réminiscences de l'influence du sceptre.

Il ne restait donc que Midgard – il n'était pas assez désespéré pour aller sur Helheim – alors il se téléporta au seul endroit de la planète qu'il supposait sûr et où il s'était déjà rendu : la base secrète du SHIELD qui avait explosé quelques heures – jours ? Il ne savait plus très bien – plus tôt.

Loki s'était assis précautionneusement sur le morceau de béton le plus proche, tenant fermement le Tesseract dans ses mains au cas où la base finisse de s'écrouler sur lui et qu'il ait à se téléporter ailleurs immédiatement. Mais rien ne s'était passé. Il avait poussé un long soupir, ses épaules s'affaissant alors que l'inquiétude le quittait lentement. La poussière de béton dans l'air conjugué au bâillon qu'il portait l'avait un peu gêné pour respirer mais rien de dramatique.

Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Son premier sommeil libre depuis des semaines. Des mois peut-être. Il n'était pas certain du temps qu'il avait passé sur le Sanctuary. Un sommeil interrompu par un cauchemar – un souvenir plutôt – des tortures qu'il avait subi aux mains du Titan.

Il n'était vraiment pas passé loin de l'enfermement, cette fois-ci. Tout ça à cause de cet homme de métal arrogant et versatile. Tout était parti de travers à partir du moment où il n'avait pas pu le soumettre à la puissance du sceptre. Cette sale vermine mortelle était à l'origine de l'échec de son plan. Du plan du Titan Fou. Du... Il ferma les yeux, passant une main tremblante sur son visage encore fatigué.

Il était enfin libre de l'emprise du sceptre.

Il savait pourtant que si le Titan parvenait à remettre la main sur l'artefact, il lui serait de nouveau soumis. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'en protéger. Après un temps d'hésitation, il décida qu'il ne perdait rien à espionner un peu le midgardien nommé Stark. Il découvrirait comment il s'était protégé du pouvoir du sceptre et l'appliquerait à lui-même.

Mais avant cela, il devait se défaire de ses menottes et de son bâillon. Il essaya la magie mais elle ne fonctionna pas mieux que les précédentes fois où il avait tenté de l'activer, le bâillon l'annihilant sans qu'il ne sache exactement comment. Des runes très probablement. Il décida donc de commencer par enlever cette fichue chose. Il réussit à passer ses mains liées derrière sa tête et à en ouvrir le mécanisme. Le bâillon s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit des plus satisfaisants. Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur et de soulagement mêlés, avant de formuler mentalement un sort qui libéra ses poignets. Une fois libre, il se frotta doucement la peau meurtrie de ses poignets, de sa nuque, de ses joues et du tour de sa bouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il commença à réfléchir concrètement au meilleur moyen de découvrir le secret de Stark. Une pensée en entrainant une autre, il se retrouva malgré lui à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il réalisa progressivement qu'il avait causé des dégâts conséquents et grimaça de dépit et de frustration. C'était _fantastique !_ Non pas qu'il se préoccupait réellement des midgardiens. Seulement, la plupart de ceux qui le connaissaient était intimement persuadés qu'il méprisait toute race qui n'était pas la sienne – alors que la _seule_ qu'il méprisait réellement _était_ la sienne – et ces morts seraient une pierre de plus à apporter à leur édifice, peu importe qu'ils aient tort. Mais après tout, il était un monstre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à attendre de lui que de faire le pire choix possible.

Il soupira encore et se redressa, faisant quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de ce que pensaient les autres ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il existait une seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

N'est-ce pas ?

Non, c'était certain. Et encore moins une seule personne pour qui il comptait.

Il allait devoir sortir. Manger un peu. Trouver des vêtements – il pouvait transformer les siens mais maintenir sa magie si longtemps à un niveau constant allait être compliqué. Si Thor le recherchait – ce qui ne manquerait probablement pas – ce grand benêt allait finir par repérer sa magie, même s'il n'était pas capable de la pratiquer.

Se résolvant à s'extirper de son trou à rat, il transforma ses vêtements en ce costume qu'il avait utilisé à Stuttgart et se téléporta dans une cité lambda en Europe. Quelques heures et pas mal d'agacement plus tard – et de vendeurs terrorisés – il finit par trouver un tailleur qui accepta de lui faire immédiatement ses vêtements moyennant un nombre de billets conséquent – les billets s'évaporeraient quelques heures plus tard mais Loki serait déjà loin et introuvable.

Il rentra à la base du SHIELD, sécurisa magiquement l'endroit pour ne plus craindre que tout s'effondre sur lui en plein sommeil – quelques morceaux de béton étaient effectivement tombés durant son absence – téléporta le mobilier dérobé dans la tour de ce Stark – c'était mesquin, mais hautement satisfaisant – dans son abri, rangea dans les armoires ses vêtements et la nourriture non périssable qu'il avait volé et s'installa pour la nuit.

Il s'accordait une nuit de repos, puis il se mettrait en chasse. Stark avait le moyen de se protéger de la magie et de Thanos ? Loki trouverait ce moyen et le lui arracherait, avant de se volatiliser sans laisser de trace. C'était le même jeu auquel il jouait depuis des siècles, et il y était devenu un expert.

Ce n'était rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Nous avons quelques chapitres d'avance, mais pour le moment nous préférons n'annoncer **aucune date de publication** pour la suite, le temps que nous mettions au point les derniers détails au sujet de la publication.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le second chapitre de "_Make a deal_". Nous retrouvons Tony qui chercher à comprendre pourquoi le réacteur ark a lâché, et Loki qui va progressivement se rendre compte que le mortel orgueilleux possède quelque chose qui lui serait fort utile. Nous vous laissons découvrir cela !**

**Après réflexion, nous avons décidé de POSTER toutes les TROIS SEMAINES !**

**.**

**edenvy-D.M, Lyrellys, Myrzi, merci pour vos reviews !**

**Myrzi : Ah, c'est vrai que dans la culture artistique d'aujourd'hui, Dumbledore est un des spécialistes du "plus grand bien", et Fury étant adepte de la chose, Albus s'est invité tout seul dans la narration. Tu as donc le chapitre suivant. Nous espérons que l'histoire continuera à te plaire !  
**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Travailler._

_Trouver la raison de l'arrêt du réacteur ark._

_Travailler._

_Chercher une solution pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus._

_Travailler._

_Pour essayer de garder son cerveau occupé._

_Travailler._

_En espérant que les images de ses cauchemars ne vont pas revenir le hanter_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki se réveilla, une odeur inhabituelle venant lui chatouiller les narines. Il s'étira, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, et l'odeur se fit plus forte.

_Stark !_

Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup et il se redressa brusquement.

Il décida de se rendre à la Tour Stark pour trouver des informations sur cet artefact que le midgardien avait inséré dans la poitrine, qu'il devinait être à l'origine de son immunité face à la magie. Il se rendit invisible et se téléporta sur le toit de la tour. Il fouilla méticuleusement le bâtiment, pièce par pièce, faisant attention à ne pas toucher quiconque – l'endroit grouillait d'employés et de personnes déblayant les gravats.

Il évita stratégiquement la pièce où l'autre fou furieux vert avait miraculeusement pris le dessus sur lui – profitant _honteusement_ d'un instant de faiblesse alors qu'il était perturbé par l'homme de fer ne voulant pas se soumettre au sceptre – et continua ses recherches. Il finit par tomber sur ce qui s'apparentait à un laboratoire et s'installa devant le terminal. Si Ásgard n'utilisait pas ce genre de technologie, il avait suffisamment voyagé pour savoir la reconnaitre et s'en servir. Le système était rudimentaire mais les informations étaient admirablement classées et détaillées. Il passa un long moment à chercher, encore et encore, mais ne trouva rien de bien intéressant. Les données les plus sensibles semblaient toutes protégées par plusieurs systèmes de sécurité qu'il n'osa forcer.

Frustré, constatant que la nuit commençait à tomber – il n'avait pas passé toute la journée à fouiller dans cette fichue machine, il avait tout de même dû comprendre comment elle fonctionnait exactement et cela lui avait pris quelques heures – il se décida à rentrer _chez lui._ En s'asseyant sur le lit qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, il ne put retenir un rictus ironique. C'était peut-être la première fois de sa longue vie qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il avait choisi, un endroit qui était sien. Il regarda autour de lui, les décombres, les morceaux de ferraille qui sortaient des murs de bétons effondrés et qu'il avait plus ou moins ressoudés avec sa magie, le mobilier qu'il avait volé déjà plein de poussière. Était-ce là tout ce qu'il méritait ? Tout ce qu'il avait le droit de considérer comme une maison, un foyer ?

Un rire amer le secoua. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de cela ? Refusant de laisser son esprit s'égarer sur ce genre de chemins, Il s'allongea, croisant ses jambes au niveau des chevilles et ses doigts sur son ventre. Il avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer. Il allait continuer de fouiller la tour le lendemain, mais il supposait qu'il ne trouverait rien.

De fait, le jour suivant, après avoir parcouru tous les étages privés, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne trouverait pas de réponse de cette manière. Il lui fallait le midgardien. Il patienta donc dans le bureau de la direction mais Stark ne parut pas. Le lendemain ne lui apporta pas plus de succès et il commença à se demander où avait bien pu passer cet horripilant mortel.

Il occupa son temps en cherchant des informations sur le scientifique. Il était toujours utile de connaître un minimum les personnes avec qui on aurait éventuellement des contacts. Malheureusement ce ne fut pour lui d'aucune distraction. La vie du mortel était d'un ennui terrible.

Finalement, c'est en fin de matinée du troisième jour qu'il eut un début de réponse. Une femme rousse remplaçait Stark, qui était apparemment parti récupérer de la bataille dans une de ses résidences privées. Mais laquelle ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il lui fallut une journée supplémentaire, et l'envie de tordre le cou de cette... _midgardienne_, pour enfin apprendre la localisation exacte de l'homme. Malibu, Floride. Il retourna dans le terminal du laboratoire pour obtenir la localisation exacte, ce qui ne fut pas difficile. Il lui suffit de taper Stark et Malibu pour obtenir des milliers de résultats de journaux et de vues aériennes de la résidence du milliardaire. Il s'y téléporta immédiatement et fut frappé par la température élevée du lieu, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de New-York. Heureusement que son organisme n'était pas soumis aux problèmes de régulation de température sinon il aurait souffert de la chaleur.

Il resta à l'écart du bâtiment dans un premier temps. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur le mortel, mais il savait qu'il était prudent. Très prudent. Paranoïaque, même. Il décida donc de projeter un peu de magie, discrètement. L'extérieur était truffé de pièges en tous genres dont il sentait la présence, quoique sans en comprendre le fonctionnement. Le dedans, en revanche, paraissait sauf. Il décida donc de se téléporter à l'intérieur et d'en ressortir immédiatement après, pour voir si une quelconque alarme se déclenchait. Rien ne se passa. Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, en restant de plus en plus longtemps et en testant différentes pièces. Il finit par se téléporter dans la cuisine, se désaltérer – l'eau avait un goût infâme de détergent – et arpenter la maison afin d'en découvrir les moindres recoins. Il trouva rapidement le laboratoire mais, prudent, n'entra pas.

Il regarda un moment Stark en train de s'affairer sur il ne savait quel artefact avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de cette chose étrange qu'il logeait dans sa poitrine, le réacteur ark – il avait appris deux ou trois choses en fouillant dans le terminal de la Tour – et ne résista pas à l'envie de se téléporter dans un coin de la pièce.

Le midgardien se figea immédiatement.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il en jetant autour de lui des coups d'œil perplexes.

Loki ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, attendant patiemment que le mortel reprenne sa tâche.

« Jarvis, tu as capté quelque chose ? »

Loki se figea. Il n'avait senti qu'une seule présence, celle du maître des lieux. À qui parlait-il ?

« _Non Monsieur_, » répond une voix métallique et désincarnée, faisant presque sursauter le dieu.

Tous deux parlèrent assez longtemps pour que Loki comprenne qu'il s'agissait de ce que les midgardiens appelaient une intelligence artificielle. Il se rendit également compte que ce Jarvis allait sérieusement lui compliquer la tâche. Il ne pourrait pas chercher dans le terminal lui-même, et dépendrait donc de Stark et de son travail, en espérant que le mortel allait continuer à travailler sur son réacteur ark et ne pas passer à un autre artefact.

Il décida de rester jusqu'à ce que Stark aille se coucher mais le midgardien était infatigable. Il resta debout toute la nuit, et la matinée suivante. Il n'arrêta que lorsqu'il failli tomber après avoir trébuché sur ses propres pieds – _stupide_. Il quitta le laboratoire et Loki se téléporta à sa cachette avant de s'affaler sur son lit, assez inélégamment. Il venait de passer une vingtaine d'heures debout, sans bouger. Même les dieux avaient leurs limites. Il s'endormit immédiatement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il grimaça en sentant la raideur de ses jambes. Il se leva lentement, étirant les muscles endoloris, avant de se rendre une nouvelle fois invisible et de se téléporter de nouveau à la résidence Stark. En arrivant, il se rendit compte de deux choses : premièrement, il faisait nuit. Un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine l'informa qu'il avait dormi au moins vingt-quatre heures, ce qui était totalement inattendu. Mais au vu des derniers jours qu'il avait passé – et par extension les mois précédents – ce n'était guère étonnant. Et ensuite, il entendait des bruits dans le laboratoire, ce qui voulait dire que Stark était également réveillé.

Loki hésita à reprendre sa position inconfortable de la veille. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir la posture aussi longtemps, en tout cas, pas jusqu'à ce que Stark aille se reposer de nouveau et le Dieu craignait de l'alerter en se téléportant trop souvent dans la même pièce que lui lorsqu'il était présent. En effet, son arrivée et son départ provoquaient des mouvements d'air, que les personnes alentour pouvaient détecter pour peu qu'elles soient sur leurs gardes – et Stark l'était, indubitablement – D'un autre côté il craignait de passer à côté d'informations importantes s'il n'écoutait pas.

Après une hésitation, il décida de retourner au laboratoire. Qu'était un léger mal de jambe face à une solution pour se protéger du Titan Fou ?

De nouveau, le midgardien se figea lorsqu'il apparut dans la pièce.

« Jarvis, t'es sûr que t'as rien senti ? » demanda l'homme de fer.

« _Absolument certain Monsieur_, » répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

« Scanne toute la maison, » ordonna tout de même le milliardaire. « Y'a un truc pas normal, je le sens. »

« _Très ben Monsieur_, » accepta le majordome virtuel. « _Rien du tout, Monsieur_, » ajouta-t-il une poignée de minutes plus tard.

« C'est pas normal, » bougonna-t-il.

« _Êtes-vous certain d'avoir assez dormi ? D'après les spécialistes, un manque de sommeil chronique peut engendrer des halluci..._ » commença à raconter l'IA.

« Merci Docteur, je n'ai pas besoin d'un diagnostic proposé par un forum en ligne, » le coupa le milliardaire. « Occupe-toi plutôt de me modéliser ça, » grogna-t-il en désignant le réacteur ark entre ses mains.

Loki avait envie de s'avancer, de voir de plus près, de comprendre les détails. Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que le mortel racontait lorsqu'il commençait à débiter son charabia scientifique. Il connaissait certaines notions de physique élémentaire, parce qu'elles étaient communes à tous les mondes qu'il avait visités, mais guère plus.

Six heures et demie plus tard, il était frustré et ses jambes le brûlaient. Il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps. Il lutta encore quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que la douleur l'empêchait d'écouter convenablement le charabia de Stark. Il se résigna donc à retourner à sa cachette. Il attendit le premier moment où le midgardien faisait du bruit – allumait un chalumeau, selon ses propres mots – pour se téléporter.

Une fois un peu de nourriture absorbée, il s'allongea sur le lit et réfléchit à la meilleure manière de procéder. Il n'était pas pressé par le temps. Même si plus tôt il aurait maîtrisé cette technologie, mieux ce serait, quelques mois de plus ou de moins n'allaient pas faire grande différence. Sans le sceptre, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'ouvrir un portail stable et le Vaisseau du Titan, même s'il était rapide, était extrêmement éloigné de Midgard. En supposant que le Titan pousserait le _Sanctuary II_ à pleine vitesse, ce qui était hautement improbable, il ne serait pas en vue du Système Solaire avant une année et demie.

En deux sessions à l'intérieur du laboratoire – plus ses quelques heures de recherches dans le terminal – il avait appris quelques spécificités techniques propres au réacteur. Il en apprendrait d'autres au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à être capable de comprendre tout ce que le mortel dirait.

Il ne restait donc qu'à trouver le moyen pour rester un long moment sur place sans sacrifier les muscles de ses jambes – ainsi que ceux du bas de son dos – mais aucune solution réellement satisfaisante ne lui vint à l'esprit. Par dépit, il finit par se décider pour la moins mauvaise. Il se téléporterait lorsque le mortel ne serait pas dans la pièce et s'assiérait à même le sol. Il serait plus lent à réagir si un quelconque danger survenait et il aurait un moins bon point de vue sur la table de travail du milliardaire, mais il n'avait pas mieux pour le moment.

Il s'accorda une demi-journée de repos supplémentaire, s'empêchant d'utiliser la magie pour soigner ses muscles – il n'en était pas à ce point – et s'obligea à chercher de quoi se nourrir un peu mieux que par biscuits secs. Une fois encore, il perdit plusieurs heures à comprendre le fonctionnement d'une cuisine midgardienne, des _supermarchés_ et de _l'électroménager_.

S'il avait visité un nombre certains de mondes, par obligation ou par pure curiosité de découvrir d'autres civilisations – Midgard faisait partie de la seconde catégorie – il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas poussé ses connaissances jusqu'à connaître le moyen de subsister sur lesdites planètes sans alerter la population de sa présence.

Il dut également admettre que, comme toute civilisation, quelques-uns de ces mortels possédaient un génie assez important pour permettre des avancées significatives, qui amélioraient véritablement le quotidien des midgardiens. Le réfrigérateur en était une. Avoir trouvé le moyen de conserver de la nourriture périssable durant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines, le tout sans magie, était plutôt remarquable. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas de quoi avoir de l'électricité dans sa cachette – et les sortilèges de stase demandaient des conditions qui n'étaient pas réunies – ce qui le condamnait à de la nourriture non fraîche. Cependant, la découverte des _conserves_ le rassura un peu. Il n'allait pas être obligé de se nourrir de biscuits des mois durant.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il attendit le lendemain, pour se téléporter dans le couloir menant au laboratoire de Stark, à un emplacement où il avait vu sur l'intérieur grâce aux baies vitrées que le propriétaire avait installées. Le maître de maison n'était toujours pas couché. Il aurait pu s'être reposé depuis la dernière fois que Loki l'avait vu mais les cernes sous ses yeux, ses paupières qui se fermaient d'elles-mêmes toutes les vingt secondes et ses gestes malhabiles lui assuraient le contraire. Il patienta tranquillement, assis en tailleurs, adossé à un arbre, que le mortel buté aille se reposer.

Il lui fallut attendre cinq heures avant que Stark ne daigne prendre la direction de sa chambre, et Loki attendit encore une bonne demi-heure après ça, histoire d'être certain que Stark n'allait pas revenir, et se téléporta dans la pièce. Malheureusement, Le dieu se rendit vite compte qu'il allait s'ennuyer à mourir. Il se décida donc à parcourir la maison – une fois de plus, mais c'était toujours mieux que rester assis à ne rien faire en sachant qu'il allait être ensuite obligé d'être encore assis sans bouger plusieurs jours durant. Il échoua devant la chambre du maître des lieux – par hasard, et un peu par curiosité – et hésita à entrer. La porte n'était pas fermée mais le risque que Stark voit sa porte bouger le dissuada de passer le seuil. Il continua donc ses déambulations, finissant par s'échouer dans l'un des canapés du salon, avec vue sur l'océan. Il dut admettre que le midgardien avait du goût. La vue était impressionnante – pour la planète rien à voir avec les chutes d'Ásgard ou l'étoile à neutron des nains, mais tout de même.

Il resta là, à contempler la vaste étendue d'eau, jusqu'à ce que du bruit se fasse entendre à l'étage. Le dieu se releva immédiatement et allait se téléporter dans le laboratoire lorsqu'il entendit un cri étranglé. Il se figea, à l'affut. Un second cri parvint à ses oreilles. Il hésita sur la conduite à adopter, plusieurs choix s'offrant à lui.

Le premier, s'enfuir. Le plus simple. Sauf qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il s'agisse d'une personne à sa recherche. Il avait beau ne rien risquer des midgardiens, Odin avait probablement envoyé à sa suite des chasseurs de prime – sauf si Thor l'en avait dissuadé, ce dont il était capable, ce grand benêt – qui seraient capable de le pister s'il se téléportait, peu importe combien de fois il le ferait. La magie était pratique, mais laissait des traces impossibles à camoufler ou modifier pour quiconque savait les déchiffrer. Alors que s'il restait sur place, invisible et immobile – il commençait à en avoir l'habitude – personne ne le remarquerait.

L'autre option était d'aller aux renseignements, discrètement. Plus risqué, mais aurait l'indéniable avantage de lui permettre de savoir ce qu'il se passait plutôt que d'attendre sans savoir ce qui risquait de lui tomber dessus. De plus, il était encore très loin d'avoir toutes les informations nécessaires pour créer un réacteur ark. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser mourir Stark.

Les autres choix furent éliminés d'office puisqu'impliquant révélation de sa personne ou réduction en cendre de la maison et/ou ville et/ou planète.

Au cri suivant, il se décida et se déplaça lentement jusqu'à la chambre du midgardien. Plus il approchait, plus il était sceptique. C'était comme si l'humain se faisait torturer, mais sans aucun bruit de la part de son bourreau. Ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres de la porte que le dieu compris. Stark était simplement en train de cauchemarder. Rassuré, il retourna dans le salon admirer la vue, ignorant les plaintes venant de la chambre.

Finalement, le mortel se réveilla dans un sursaut quelques minutes plus tard. Puis Loki entendit le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant dans les tuyauteries, longtemps – très longtemps même lui, dans ses pires moments, ne restait pas si longtemps sous l'eau – avant quelques minutes de silence suivi de pas lourds dans l'escalier. Le dieu se dépêcha de se téléporter dans le laboratoire et de s'installer aussi confortablement que possible. Il eut tout juste le temps de trouver une position qui lui convenait avant que le mortel n'entre.

« Jarvis, mets-moi un peu de musique, » grogna-t-il.

« _Vous savez que je peux vous bloquer l'accès au laboratoire si j'estime que vous ne dormez ou ne vous nourrissez pas assez ?_ » répondit le majordome virtuel.

« Qui a été assez con pour te programmer à faire ça ? »

« _Vous, Monsieur, sur _suggestion_ de Miss Potts, ce qui je pense est une idée particulièrement pertinente._ » rappela Jarvis en insistant assez sur le mot 'suggestion' pour que Loki comprenne qu'il avait s'agit d'un ordre déguisé.

« Pertinente mon cul ouais, » grogna le milliardaire en réponse. « J'ai le droit de bosser quelques heures avant d'aller remplir mon estomac, _maman _? » ironisa le midgardien.

« _Je vous laisse trois heures avant de verrouiller tous les ordinateurs de cette maison,_ » répondit l'IA d'un ton exaspéré. « _Et ne pensez même pas à prendre une armure par pur esprit de contradiction, je verrouillerai le garage également. _»

Le midgardien fit un doigt d'honneur à une des nombreuses caméras du laboratoire, faisant grimacer Loki, qui avait horreur de la vulgarité de bas étage. Le dieu ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle sorte de personnes créaient un servant qui ait les capacités de se montrer discourtois ou insolent.

« _De plus, si je puis me permettre..._ » reprit l'intelligence.

« Tu te permettras de toute manière, ne fait pas semblant de me demander la permission de parler, » le coupa le scientifique.

« _Même si je n'ai pas de corps, ma programmation et ma voix de synthèse ont été conçus pour être masculin. "Maman" ne convient donc pas,_ » finit Jarvis comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé.

« Oui papa poule ? C'est mieux ? » railla clairement le mortel. « Je veux bien te laisser des libertés mais si tu commences à réfléchir à ce genre de considérations, je t'assure que tu vas avoir droit à une remise à zéro. »

« _À votre guise, Monsieur_. »

« Encore heureux, » marmonna Stark en prenant le réacteur pour le lever à hauteur de ses yeux et pourtant ne pas le regarder, comme s'il pensait à autre chose.

Agacé qu'il lui fasse perdre du temps sans qu'il en ait conscience, Loki se retint de se téléporter. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, pourtant, mais il ne supportait pas le regard... hanté du midgardien. Quelque chose le dérangeait profondément sans qu'il sache précisément quoi, lui donnant envie d'aller le frapper. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants – il ne risquait pas de rater une étape dans son apprentissage scientifique midgardien, Stark était immobile – pour se calmer. Quelques profondes inspirations plus tard, il rouvrit les paupières pour constater que le mortel n'avait pas bougé.

« Très bien, t'as gagné, j'ai besoin de sucre, j'arrive plus à réfléchir, » marmonna soudain le scientifique avant de reposer le réacteur sans délicatesse.

« _Je crains que ce ne soit les réminiscences de votre cauchemar plutôt qu'un manque de nutriments qui provoque cet état apathique, _» rectifia Jarvis avec délicatesse.

Le mortel laissa échapper un rire amer.

« Si tu le dis, » ricana-t-il avec une grimace.

Il contourna les bureaux et tables, passant à moins de trois mètres de Loki, avant de sortir de la pièce en traînant les pieds.

Loki resta dans le laboratoire. Il supposait que le midgardien ne tarderait pas à revenir, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de retourner à sa cachette, revenir après Stark et devoir rester de nouveau debout pendant des heures. En revanche, il se déplaça jusqu'au bureau où se trouvait le réacteur.

Jusque-là, le scientifique l'avait rangé dans une boîte lorsqu'il quittait la pièce, ce qui empêchait Loki d'y jeter un œil une fois qu'il était seul. Il mit donc à profit le temps qui lui était imparti pour examiner le dispositif sous toutes ses coutures, un peu trop près par rapport à ce que la prudence recommandait – avoir le nez à quelques centimètres du réacteur n'était pas une bonne idée s'il venait à sursauter – mais la curiosité était trop forte.

Dire qu'une chose aussi basique dans sa composition – une fois qu'il en aurait compris le fonctionnement, il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour le recréer – était capable de contrecarrer un artefact aussi puissant que le sceptre du Titan Fou était frustrant. Lui, malgré toute sa puissance, n'y pouvait rien. Mais cette chose, dépourvue de toute magie, de sophistication, y arrivait. Là en résidait peut-être le secret.

Il passa ses mains au-dessus du réacteur, tentant de le sonder, mais sa magie ne détecta rien. S'il n'y avait rien eu sur la table, le résultat aurait été le même. La frustration le saisit brutalement et il se rappela à la dernière seconde qu'il était invisible mais que s'il bougeait la moindre chose l'intelligence artificielle le repérerait. Il essaya de relativiser. Il avait désormais la confirmation que le réacteur était la clé de la résistance de Stark à la magie du sceptre, et même à la magie en général puisque sa propre magie n'avait pas de prise dessus.

Il ne réussit à se détacher du réacteur et retourner à sa place que lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il finit de s'assoir alors que Stark était déjà dans la pièce, mais il mâchait bruyamment des céréales dans du lait – premier repas de la journée particulièrement apprécié des enfants midgardiens, selon ce qu'il avait pu observer, que cela voulait-il dire du scientifique ? – et le bruit croustillant dut assez l'assourdir pour qu'il ne relève pas les bruits de tissu froissé.

Loki se maudit. Il devait arrêter de prendre des risques et être patient. Il en aurait pour des semaines à glaner toutes les informations nécessaires, il devait prendre des précautions.

« C'est bon, _papa poule_, je peux recommencer mes devoirs maintenant que j'ai bien mangé mon goûter ? » ironisa le mortel.

« _Dois-je répondre ? _»

Stark ricana.

« Pour ton propre bien, je te le déconseille. »

« _Bien Monsieur. Je vous laisse à votre travail._ »

« J'en ai de la chance, » railla le scientifique avant de reprendre le réacteur et de procéder à un énième test.

Loki continua d'observer, mettant de côté la discussion surréaliste qui venait de se produire. L'homme était donc si seul qu'il en était réduit à parler à une création immatérielle ? Se désintéressant de la question, il continua d'emmagasiner les quelques informations que le mortel lâchait à mi-voix. Il avait la chance que Stark ait la sale manie de converser avec lui-même – y compris lorsque Jarvis restait silencieux – ce qui lui permettait d'associer les gestes de l'homme à certaines notions de physique ou d'algèbre.

Mais le cerveau du dieu n'était pas concentré que sur l'artefact et son fonctionnement. Une partie de son esprit analysait inconsciemment le comportement du mortel. Le regard hanté se dissipa lentement, alors que les heures passaient et le dieu sut précisément lorsque les restes du cauchemar se furent évanouis. Les gestes se firent plus rapides, le débit de parole plus élevé, signifiant que le cerveau du scientifique était totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Et les heures passèrent. Cette fois, le mortel resta dans la pièce plus de vingt-sept heures avant d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Jarvis le prévint qu'il allait verrouiller toutes les pièces où le scientifique risquerait de trouver de quoi travailler durant dix heures, pour l'obliger à se reposer et manger convenablement.

Loki n'attendit pas la fin de la discussion et profita que Stark fasse du bruit pour s'échapper. Même les dieux étaient soumis à certaines nécessités. Manger, dormir, se nettoyer... évacuer également. Il se soulagea rapidement, avant de retourner à sa cachette, manger un peu et faire une sieste.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le dieu, cependant, fut rapidement réveillé et décida de retourner à la résidence Stark. Le mortel se reposant, il tenta de nouveau de sonder grâce à sa magie le coffre où le réacteur ark se trouvait. Il sentait les parois d'acier renforcées, mais à l'intérieur, rien. Il insista, encore et encore, la frustration augmentant à un point qu'il préféra sortir de la pièce pour ne pas tout envoyer valser. Il se téléporta à côté de la chambre pour vérifier que son « hôte » dormait mais il découvrit que le midgardien était en proie à un nouveau cauchemar.

Après une énième hésitation, Loki décida de se téléporter à l'intérieur. Et ce qu'il découvrit le dérangea. Stark ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Pas cette fois. Il était réveillé, assis dans un coin de sa chambre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autour de ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Il paraissait en sueur et se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière en laissant échapper de temps à autre un gémissement pitoyable.

Le dieu savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Le mortel était en pleine crise d'angoisse, relativement aigüe. Il se demanda pourquoi il restait seul s'il se sentait aussi mal. Ou plutôt, pourquoi le laissait-on seul ? N'avait-il pas des proches pour se soucier de lui ? Il paraissait adulé par des milliers de gens. N'y avait-il pas une âme pour se soucier de lui ? Inévitablement, Loki repensa à sa propre expérience. Il avait vécu un certain nombre d'épisodes similaires par le passé, et bien rares avaient été ceux à lui tendre la main en ces moments de faiblesse.

Refusant de laisser ses pensées s'égarer sur ce chemin, il regagna le salon pour attendre au calme que le mortel ne récupère ses esprits.

Lorsque Loki le vit entrer dans le laboratoire, une dizaine d'heures plus tard, il se fit la remarque que le mortel n'avait pas l'air franchement reposé – ce qui n'était pas étonnant, il n'avait probablement pas dû beaucoup dormir après sa crise. Des cernes se devinaient sur son visage, quelques vaisseaux sanguins commençaient à éclater dans ses yeux, prouvant que malgré le temps passé en dehors de la pièce, son corps ne s'était pas restauré. Ou peut-être avait-il réussit à se rendormir, pour enchaîner avec des cauchemars, ce qui était loin d'être impossible. Loki était assez curieux de savoir de quoi rêvait le mortel.

_Peut-être se glisserait-il dans sa chambre pour en savoir un peu plus._

Une flopée d'insultes de bas étage jaillit soudain de la bouche du scientifique alors que du sang coulait de l'intérieur de sa main. Loki grimaça, comme à chaque fois que des mots dégradants sortaient de la bouche du midgardien.

_Ou peut-être pas. Pourquoi perdrait-il du temps avec cet énergumène ?_ Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à interagir avec lui. Ils ne se supporteraient pas plus de quelques minutes.

Laissant ces pensées de côté, il focalisa son attention sur les gestes et les mots du mortel, qui s'était soigné sommairement et avait repris le travail. La journée passa, ainsi qu'une grande partie de la nuit. Mais Stark finit par s'endormir sur son bureau, le front posé sur ses bras croisés.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours suivants n'apportèrent rien si ce n'était la certitude que le mortel avait un problème d'ordre mental. Il travaillait jusqu'à l'abrutissement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sans être en proie à de violents cauchemars ou à des crises d'angoisse. Et s'il restait éveillé sans rien faire, les images de ses rêves l'assaillaient. En tout cas, c'était ce que le dieu avait déduit de ses observations.

Il avait constaté que Stark n'était pas si seul que cela. La femme rousse, la _Miss Potts_ dont Jarvis avait parlé, et que Tony appelait _Pepper_ – quel nom ridicule – passait régulièrement. Lorsqu'elle était présente, le mortel paraissait récupérer toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il ne trouvait pas lorsqu'il était seul. Mais dès qu'elle repartait, l'esprit du midgardien semblait retomber dans son propre abîme de souffrance. Comme s'il était incapable de gérer ses problèmes seul. Une image s'imposa à lui : le visage de Thor hurlant son nom, alors qu'il lâchait Gungnir. Loki secoua violemment la tête. Les problèmes existentiels du mortel n'étaient pas comparables aux siens. Stark au moins n'aurait pas à vivre plus de cinquante ans avec ses erreurs. Lui...

Le dieu avait également fini par réaliser que s'il ne comprenait pas certaines réflexions scientifiques, c'était parce que Stark travaillait sur deux projets en parallèle. Lorsqu'il le vit mettre littéralement en pièce l'une de ses armures, il retint un grognement d'agacement. Non seulement il comprenait à peine ce qui avait trait du réacteur, mais s'il se mettait à mélanger deux sujets, avec probablement des procédés communs aux deux, le dieu n'était pas près de comprendre le fonctionnement du réacteur.

Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que quelque chose tracassait Stark, en rapport avec le réacteur, justement. Loki n'avait pas immédiatement compris le souci et il lui fallut attendre plus d'une semaine pour commencer à cerner le problème. Le soleil était en train de se lever, et Stark s'acharnait sur un des éléments internes du réacteur depuis une trentaine d'heure. La broche de raccordement, s'il avait bien compris. Il finit par poser le dispositif sur le bureau avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il se retourna d'un coup et balaya brusquement les piles de feuilles noircies de calculs et de schémas en tous genres entreposées sur la paillasse derrière lui. Elles finirent leur course au sol dans un enchevêtrement froissé. Un cri de rage jaillit de la gorge du mortel, avant qu'il ne se laisse choir au sol, adossé contre le bureau, un genou remonté contre la poitrine et la tête appuyée contre le métal dans son dos. Le dieu attendit patiemment. S'il commençait à le connaître – et Stark n'était pas spécialement complexe à décoder – alors un épisode d'auto-apitoiement allait suivre.

« C'est pas normal Jarvis, » murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. « La broche a été arrachée. Il n'existe rien sur cette planète capable de réussir ce tour de force sans rien abimer autour, pourtant c'est le cas. Loki n'aurait pas été privé de sa magie, je l'aurais soupçonné, mais... »

Il secoua la tête, passant une main dans sa tignasse déjà en désordre.

« Ce n'est pas _si_ important de savoir _qui_ ou _quoi_. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire une crise cardiaque, n'importe où, n'importe quand. J'ai besoin de savoir si je risque de mourir juste comme ça, et de pouvoir me prémunir de ce genre d'incidents. C'est... »

Il secoua la tête avant de se mettre à genou, ramassant les papiers éparpillés dont certains très près de Loki. Le dieu profita du léger bruit que faisaient les feuilles lorsque Stark les ramassait pour rapprocher ses jambes de sa poitrine et les entourer de ses bras, se concentrant pour prendre une respiration lente et légère.

Il épia chaque geste du midgardien, près à se téléporter le plus discrètement possible s'il risquait de le toucher. C'est probablement la raison qui lui fit remarquer que les mains du scientifique tremblaient et que sa respiration était rapide. Trop rapide, même après un accès de colère.

Le mortel avait peur de perdre la vie. Quoi de plus étonnant ? Même les immortels avaient peur de la mort. Alors les pauvres midgardiens qui ne vivaient même pas un siècle devaient être terrorisés par elle. Ce n'était pas pour rien que quelques siècles auparavant, les peuplades du nord de Midgard avaient commencé à vouer un culte aux êtres immuables qu'ils paraissaient être.

Les ases.

Il avait cru en faire partie, durant plus d'un millénaire. Il avait pensé qu'il serait une personne importante, un jour. Une personne sur qui on pouvait compter, qu'on admirerait pour ce qu'il avait accompli. Mais il ne serait jamais cela. Il ne resterait que le monstre qui se cachait sous le lit pour dévorer les enfants qui n'étaient pas sages. La bête de foire qu'on exposerait si on arrivait à l'attraper – et qu'Odin ne le faisait pas exécuter.

Il regardait encore les mains aux gestes hésitants de l'humain lorsqu'un autre souvenir le prit par surprise. Il vit des doigts humanoïdes, mais de couleur bleue, tremblant violemment. Il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser un cri de rage franchir ses lèvres. Il n'avait _rien_ en commun avec cette vermine ! RIEN ! Personne ne pouvait comparer ce qu'il avait vécu avec les problèmes éphémères du mortel.

Stark se figea soudain, regardant autour de lui en se mettant en position défensive, les bras en avant, les feuilles retournant au sol dans un amas fouillis puisqu'il venait de les lâcher. Loki vit les pupilles se dilater et le mortel déglutir.

« _Monsieur ?_ » intervint l'intelligence artificielle.

« Est-ce que tu as capté quelque chose ? » demande le mortel à mi-voix.

« _Pas plus que les vingt-sept dernières fois où vous me l'avez demandé,_ » répond Jarvis.

Loki fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Au pire, s'il avait alerté le midgardien à chaque fois qu'il s'était téléporté, il l'aurait entendu à dix-neuf reprises, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas totalement responsable de la paranoïa du mortel.

Finalement, Stark se releva, regardant les feuilles en vrac dans ses mains avec un désespoir perceptible.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je fais tout ça, Jarvis ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Loki hésita. Il voulait bien supporter les cauchemars, les crises, les moments de lassitude du midgardien mais pas ses accès d'accablement mélancolico-prostrés.

« _Ça__, quoi ? Monsieur ?_ »

« Les armures, Iron Man, tout ça, quoi. »

« _Parce que vous aidez les gens,_ » répondit le majordome virtuel sans une hésitation.

« Et fais-je partie de ces _gens _? »

« _Vous êtes un être humain, comme eux, donc je suppose que la réponse est oui._ »

« Alors pourquoi ne puis-je m'aider moi-même ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Cette fois, Jarvis resta silencieux un instant et Loki eut envie d'aider Stark à en finir avec la vie, s'il ne retrouvait pas très vite de l'intérêt pour elle.

«_ Parce qu'il est plus difficile d'aider les autres que de s'aider soi-même je présume._ »

Stark laissa échapper un rire si amer que Loki en grimaça, l'envie de le tuer augmentant.

« Je ne suis pas asocial au point d'ignorer ça, » répondit sèchement le mortel. « Mais à qui veux-tu que je demande de l'aide ? »

« _Miss Potts serait..._ » commença l'IA.

« Totalement terrorisée que j'entende des choses qui n'ont pas l'air d'exister puisque tu m'assures qu'aucun de tes détecteurs ne capte quoi que ce soit, que je cauchemarde dès que je m'endors et elle en ferait de même si je devais lui raconter ce que j'ai vu, » répondit le midgardien en levant les mains au ciel.

« _Il existe des spécialistes qui pourr..._ » tenta de nouveau Jarvis

« Oh ouais, » railla le maître de maison. « Et je lui dis quoi ? Que je suis passé par un trou de ver et que ce que j'ai vu de l'autre côté me fait flipper à un point tel que j'ai plus de mal à le surmonter que des mois d'emprisonnement et de torture ? Je n'ai pas envie de finir dans un asile, merci bien. »

_« Tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à New-York, Monsieur. Tous ont frémit de peur devant l'apparence monstrueuse des chitauris. Personne __ne pensera que vous avez__ perdu l'esprit. »_

« Mais connais-tu quelqu'un qui est dans le même état que moi à cause de ça ? » répliqua le mortel entre ses dents.

« _Je ne vis pas chez les autres, Monsieur._ »

« Ne réponds pas à côté de la plaque, Jar'. Comme tu le dis, tout le monde les a vus. Pourtant personne n'en a réellement perdu le sommeil. Ça fait des jours, des semaines même, et le simple fait de fermer les yeux me donne envie de vomir. Est-ce que les autres ont réagis comme ça ? Tu les surveilles, eux. Thor ne compte pas, il a l'habitude, il sait ce qui existe ailleurs dans l'univers. Bruce c'est différent, bien entendu. Il doit gérer sa propre culpabilité, mais je suis certain qu'il n'a pas peur de ce qui se trouve ailleurs. Est-ce que la Veuve Noire, ou Œil de Faucon ne dorment pas ? Est-ce que Captain-sans-peur s'est caché dans un trou de souris comme moi ici ? Non, lui il n'a peur de rien, il a la _foi _! » finit-il en crachant le dernier mot, une grimace de dégoût aux lèvres.

Le majordome virtuel garda de nouveau le silence un moment.

« _Je trouve que c'est un joli trou de souris,_ » répondit-il finalement, un soupçon d'hésitation dans la voix.

Loki fut une fois de plus décontenancé. Comment quelque chose qui n'avait pas de conscience pouvait-il saisir et imiter les émotions et le comportement qu'aurait un être réel ?

« _Comme vous le dites, le prince Thor est lui-même un alien, il a donc eu l'habitude de côtoyer des créatures de ce genre. Quant aux autres, je vous répondrais qu'ils n'ont pas eu à franchir le trou de ver. Vous ne pouvez donc pas comparer vos expériences, _» expliqua Jarvis.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'humain de rester silencieux.

« Tu as pris des cours de psychologie, Jarvis ? » demanda-t-il finalement avec ironie

« _Eh bien j'admets être allé me renseigner pour essayer de comprendre certains de vos comportements lorsque vos cauchemars ont commencé après l'Afghanistan,_ » répondit l'IA d'un ton parfaitement neutre. « _J'ai rapidement laissé tomber puisque votre esprit s'est apaisé, mais j'ai recommencé à fouiller dans les dossiers médicaux des plus grands praticiens ces derniers jours. J'ai en particulier trouvé un psychiatre à Baltimore qui, malgré des pratiques personnelles plus que douteuses, est une référence dans son domaine. Ses notes sont particulièrement détaillées et son approche, bien que très classique, est redoutablement efficace. Et..._ »

« C'est bon, j'ai saisi l'idée, » le coupa Stark.

Loki lui en fut presque reconnaissant. Il était à deux doigts de faire exploser la maison pour faire taire le moulin à parole virtuel. Bon sang, on aurait dit Thor qui paradait devant Sif en étalant le peu de science qu'il possédait.

« Que préconisez-vous alors, _Docteur_ Jarvis ? » questionna le mortel.

« _Ne pas rester seul. Parler. Dormir,_ » énuméra l'IA, qui ne reçut qu'un grognement en réponse. _« Je suis sérieux, Monsieur. Cette fois, je ne suis pas certain que vous pourrez vous sortir de cet état par vous-même._ »

« Ah, tu m'emmerdes, » grogna le mortel avant de se relever. « Aide-moi plutôt à trier ces papiers, plutôt que de jouer au docteur. »

« _L'expression est-elle à prendre au sens littéral ou au sens figuré ?_ » demanda Jarvis.

Stark ricana.

« Littéral, évidemment ! Comment peux-tu avoir l'esprit aussi mal tourné ? »

_« On se demande, Monsieur,_ » répondit le majordome virtuel d'un ton amusé.

« Allez, on reprend, » déclara le midgardien avant de faire un tas propre des papiers et d'en saisir la première feuille.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**Et voilà, on est parti !**  
**Nous sommes très curieuse d'avoir vos avis, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**  
**Merci d'avance, et à dans trois semaines !**


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour **** tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, nous nous attaquons à l'un des premiers pivots de cette histoire : la première "rencontre" entre Tony et Loki !**

**.**

**Lyrellys, edenvy-D.M, Makiang, Myrzi, merci pour vos reviews !**

**Makiang : Voilà la suite, on espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Myrzi : Ah, la rencontre ? Eh bien, nous te laissons lire dans ce cas ;)**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 2**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Ce n'était même pas vraiment un plan. A peine plus que l'ébauche d'une idée. Mais depuis que celle-ci lui avait traversé l'esprit, il était incapable de faire autrement que d'y penser sans relâche. _

_Elle avait beaucoup de mérite cette idée, et un potentiel de dingue. Ça pourrait être une solution, __LA__ solution à tous leurs problèmes. L'œuvre de toute une vie probablement, plus encore que ne l'était le réacteur ark ou les armures d'Iron Man. Ce serait l'ultime rempart, la dernière défense. Car protéger et défendre, voilà ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Ce projet, qui n'était encore qu'à ses balbutiements, serait son achèvement. _

_Le début et la fin, l'Alpha et l'Omega. Ce serait probablement poétique, si ce plan n'était pas l'ultime carte à jouer avant leur destruction à tous. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les heures suivantes furent assez calmes et le mortel fut d'une efficacité encore jamais atteinte depuis que le dieu le regardait travailler. En revanche, il ne parlait pratiquement plus, ce qui compliquait d'autant plus la tache de Loki de comprendre les tests qu'il effectuait. C'est donc un dieu particulièrement frustré qui alla se coucher le jour suivant, en fin d'après-midi.

Les jours d'après, Stark oscilla entre état déprimé et efficacité redoutable. Il dormait de moins en moins, excepté quand Virginia Potts était présente. Loki apprit que le second projet sur lequel le mortel travaillait était une armure en pièces détachées. Stark voulait que les éléments – les bras, les jambes et le casque – puissent être assemblés séparément. Le dieu finit par préférer les moments où la femme était présente, car Stark lui expliquait avec des mots non scientifiques ce qu'il faisait – même si elle n'écoutait pas grand-chose – et Loki pouvait ainsi absorber bien plus de connaissances. Malheureusement, le mortel n'abordait pas les aspects les plus techniques, ce qui laissait Loki à la fois satisfait de comprendre les bases mais frustré de ne pas aller plus loin.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le réacteur fut réparé et le mortel abandonna – temporairement du moins – l'idée de trouver la cause de l'arrachement de la broche de raccordement.

Loki l'observa réfléchir, cherchant un quelconque projet sur lequel travailler. Somnolant presque, le dieu dû se retenir de sursauter lorsque l'imbécile de mortel frappa soudainement le plateau en verre du bureau de la paume de la main, provoquant un claquement sec qui résonna dans le laboratoire.

Il se jeta sur l'ordinateur le plus proche et se mit à taper frénétiquement sur les touches – ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu sa vitesse de frappe habituelle. Rapidement cependant, il dut faire face à un Stark taiseux qui virevoltait d'un plan de travail à l'autre, d'un ordinateur à l'autre, et d'une idée à l'autre apparemment, si Loki s'en fiait aux exclamations dépitées et aux « Non, ça, ça ne marchera pas » récurrents et plus ou moins agacés que lâchait le midgardien à intervalles réguliers.

Loki patienta deux heures avant de se résoudre à quitter l'endroit – de toute manière, le mortel était bien trop concentré pour entendre le moindre bruit.

Une fois dans la cachette, il se décida à aller récupérer un peu de nourriture et à changer le linge du lit, qui était de plus en plus poussiéreux. Après une hésitation, il téléporta depuis la résidence Stark de New-York ce dont il avait besoin. Il ignora la partie de son esprit qui s'insurgeait de devoir s'abaisser à effectuer des tâches de servants et enleva les draps sales pour les remplacer par les propres. Lorsqu'il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, il retrouva l'odeur des premières nuits dans la base effondrée, la même que celle que le midgardien laissait dans son sillage et qu'il sentait chaque fois que Stark passait non loin de lui.

Ne se sentant pas particulièrement fatigué, il se laissa aller à rêvasser. Sans surprise, son inconscient dériva vers quelque chose auquel il pensait beaucoup depuis des jours. Antony Stark. L'homme le déstabilisait, il devait le reconnaître. Il était capable de faire preuve d'une volonté hors du commun et pourtant se laisser déborder par un évènement isolé jusqu'à s'en rendre malade, voire totalement improductif.

Le dieu se posait sérieusement la question d'aider le mortel à dormir en apaisant son esprit par magie. Mais cela avait deux inconvénients majeurs. Premièrement, il serait obligé d'avoir un contact physique avec le mortel, ce qui était des plus dangereux. Ensuite cela l'obligerait à dormir à un autre moment que Stark, et donc manquer une partie des expériences du mortel – mais puisqu'il avait l'air décidé à travailler sur autre chose que le réacteur ark, Loki ne savait pas s'il allait continuer à passer autant de temps assis à même le sol dans le laboratoire. Face à ces journées oh combien longues et répétitives, Il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Maintenant qu'il ne lui servait à rien de rester concentré sur chaque geste ou mot de Stark, il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir en place. Il tenta de trouver de quoi s'occuper, mais les seules idées qui lui passèrent par la tête impliquait de rendre cinglé le mortel ou de provoquer un certain nombre de dégâts matériels, ce qui serait contreproductif et aurait le détestable inconvénient de révéler sa présence. Une idée lui vint, cependant, qui le divertirait un peu et aurait l'avantage d'apaiser un peu la paranoïa du midgardien. Un sourire aux lèvres, il échafauda son plan.

Mais une heure plus tard, il s'ennuyait de nouveau ferme. Il passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de pousser discrètement Stark à retravailler sur le réacteur ark, mais la seule solution fiable était la moins réalisable : se montrer au mortel et le lui demander directement. Loki n'était pas certain que Stark le livrerait aux autorités midgardiennes – si tant est qu'il en ait les capacités – mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aiderait. Avec le sceptre, il aurait pu soumettre le mortel à sa volonté et le forcer à coopérer, sans craindre de quelconques représailles ou rébellions. Mais quand bien même le dieu aurait su où le trouver, il ne se serait pas risqué à l'approcher de nouveau sans une protection adéquate. Une protection que seule le réacteur ark semblait pouvoir lui fournir. C'était un cercle vicieux et inextricable.

Frustré et toujours incapable de dormir, le dieu décida de retourner à la villa. Avec un peu de chance, l'humain serait en train de dormir et Loki pourrait fureter un peu. Effectivement, lorsqu'il se téléporta dans le laboratoire, celui-ci était vide. Il s'approcha des écrans holographiques en plein milieu de la pièce et décrypta lentement les formules et autres schémas, aidé par les quelques pages internet restées ouvertes. Progressivement, il comprit quel était l'objectif de ces recherches.

Le mortel était stupide. Il était impossible, aux vues de l'avancée technique de Midgard, que Stark réussisse à mettre en place une telle technologie. Au rythme où se développait cette planète, il ne saurait la créer avant vingt ou trente ans, au bas mot. Pourtant, l'idée était _vraiment_ intéressante.

Il fouilla des yeux les plans de travail et les écrans pour tenter de glaner quelques informations supplémentaires, mais sans avoir la possibilité de déplacer les papiers ou chercher dans les ordinateurs, il n'obtint aucun autre renseignement pertinent.

Plutôt que de retourner dans la base effondrée, il décida de mettre en place son plan de distraction. Il lui fallu quelques heures, mais lorsque le mortel se réveilla, en même temps que le soleil se couchait, tout était prêt. Pour une fois, il ne resta pas dans le laboratoire à l'attendre mais le suivit dans la maison à une distance raisonnable. Il passa par la cuisine, où Jarvis l'obligea à manger et pas seulement prendre deux cafés et d'emporter le reste de la cafetière au laboratoire. Le dieu regarda l'autre homme agir comme un enfant boudeur, résistant à l'envie de s'en aller uniquement grâce à ce qui allait se passer plus tard dans la journ... dans la nuit.

Loki n'était pas perturbé par grand-chose. Il était blessé, en colère, indifférent. Mais qu'il ressente à la fois de la fascination et une telle envie de tuer dirigées vers la même personne était inhabituel – non pas que le mortel le fascine, bien entendu. C'était juste une façon de parler.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il failli ne pas se rendre compte que Stark s'était levé et se dirigeait droit sur lui. Il fit un bond de côté. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas totalement silencieux et le mortel se figea.

« Jarvis, si tu me dis que tu n'as rien capté, je te vire, » souffla Stark.

« _Alors je crains que vous ne deviez me trouver un remplaçant,_ » répondit l'IA.

Le midgardien se crispa, son regard s'assombrit et ses mains se serrèrent en poings.

« Je ne suis pas fou, » murmura-t-il dans le vide.

Le majordome virtuel ne répondit pas, accentuant la lueur grave dans le regard marron.

« _Monsieur..._ » finit par dire Jarvis avant de se faire couper la parole.

« Laisse tomber. J'ai du travail de toute manière, » déclara le mortel d'un ton parfaitement neutre, qui perturba Loki, plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

Pour l'avoir aperçu en société – même s'il ne l'avait vu interagir avec les autres que quelques minutes, dans la tour Stark – Loki pouvait affirmer que l'homme de fer ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait. Lorsqu'il était seul – l'intelligence artificielle ne comptait pas – les accès de mélancolie, d'abattement et de colère étaient légions. Irritants mais inoffensifs, ils permettaient au mortel d'évacuer les émotions négatives qui le tourmentaient. Mais ce qui venait de se passer était d'une toute autre nature.

Peu importe l'agacement et l'indifférence que le dieu ressentait envers l'humain, la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister pourrait l'inquiéter si elle venait à se reproduire. Stark avait placé sur son visage un masque de neutralité, se faisait croire à lui-même – et plus seulement aux autres – que tout allait bien, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de faire face à la violence de ce qu'il venait de réaliser – qu'il pouvait être fou.

Et Loki connaissait les conséquences de ce genre de comportement – commencer à croire à ses propres mensonges – pour les avoir lui-même expérimentées. Ça l'avait conduit à un enchaînement d'évènements qui l'avait mené entre autres à lâcher délibérément Gungnir et à atterrir chez le Titan Fou, lui faisant vivre les pires mois de sa vie.

Dans le fond, il se fichait bien que le midgardien s'enlise lentement dans l'autodépréciation et le découragement, mais il avait _besoin_ – il grimaça de frustration – de lui. Ou du moins de ses connaissances. La journée passa ainsi dans un silence dérangeant. Le scientifique était dans un jour productif mais n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Le dieu fut surpris lorsque le mortel, un peu après le crépuscule, sortit du laboratoire, et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il ne le vit pas revenir. Poussé par la curiosité – ce qu'il nierait fermement si quiconque venait à l'interroger à ce sujet – Loki parcourut la demeure jusqu'à trouver le midgardien dans le garage, dans l'un de ces immensément longs véhicules précisément, en train de... vider consciencieusement le minibar.

Le dieu avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer le mortel boire plus que de raison, mais à cet instant il semblerait qu'il s'était donné pour but de finir les bouteilles présentes, peu importe l'état dans lequel il se trouverait à la fin. Après une autre hésitation – il doutait un peu trop pour ce qui concernait le mortel, ces derniers temps – il se décida à le laisser agir à sa guise et de n'intervenir que s'il mettait sa vie en danger.

Loki s'installa donc un peu plus loin, sur une chaise à roulettes qu'il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas faire bouger en s'asseyant. Il patienta plus de deux heures, le temps que le mortel se mette à ronfler, avant de se relever et s'approcher. L'odeur d'alcool qui flottait l'écœura – et lui rappela désagréablement une époque où lui-même avait tenté la même solution avant de se résigner à accepter que rien ne pourrait faire disparaître son mal-être généralisé. Il secoua brutalement la tête, refusant une fois de plus de se comparer au mortel. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. _Rien_.

Agacé, il retourna à sa cachette après avoir vérifié magiquement que les constantes vitales du mortel étaient à un niveau acceptable. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'il meure dans son sommeil, cet imbécile.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il revint à la résidence Stark une douzaine d'heures plus tard, pour découvrir un scientifique avachi derrière son écran, le regard hanté par il-ne-savait-quoi, une tasse de café à la main. Le dieu réalisa que l'autre homme n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il s'était téléporté, ce qui était assez significatif de son état. Pour le secouer un peu, il décida de déclencher son _plan_ de divertissement. Il se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible dans un coin de la pièce, s'accroupit, coinça un poing entre son ventre et ses cuisses et claqua des doigts discrètement, le son assourdi par son corps autour de sa main. Il sentit la magie s'agiter en plusieurs endroits de la villa et un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait, constatant non sans plaisir que le maître des lieux n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Loki patienta difficilement l'heure et demie qui suivit, attendant la réaction inévitable de l'IA de Stark. Il était en train de se demander s'il allait aller vérifier que son plan n'avait pas raté – ce qui l'aurait étonné, mais savait-on jamais – lorsque Jarvis se manifesta.

« _Monsieur, je détecte un léger mouvement dans le garage, et un autre dans le salon,_ » déclara-t-il.

Le scientifique se leva sans entrain et se dirigea vers la porte.

« _Monsieur, je ne sais pas s'il est sage de vous déplacer sans protection si des intrus se sont infil..._ »

« Tu sais très bien que s'il y avait des intrus, tu les aurais détectés. »

_« Je vous signale d'autres mouvements dans votre chambre et dans la cuisine,_ » ajouta l'IA.

« As-tu un visuel ? »

«_ Pas enc- oui. Un rat vient de traverser la cuisine, Monsieur._ »

Enfin, _enfin_, le mortel eut une réaction, quoi qu'elle ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Il écarquilla simplement les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Appelle une entreprise de dératisation. Essaie de tous les trouver, » ordonna-t-il au majordome virtuel.

« _Bien entendu Monsieur._ »

Stark hocha la tête et retourna devant son écran holographique, parcourant des yeux les dernières recherches qu'il avait effectuées, un air las sur le visage.

Loki, quant à lui, était absolument frustré. Il avait travaillé dur pour trouver ces répugnantes créatures, avait choisi des spécimens particulièrement gros et agressifs. L'objectif était simple : que le mortel enclenche le branle-bas de combat, s'énerve un bon coup et retrouve par conséquent la motivation nécessaire à continuer ses recherches, de préférence en parlant à voix haute pour que Loki l'entende. Même s'il ne travaillait plus sur le réacteur ark, le nouveau projet – peu importe qu'il paraisse irréalisable dans l'état actuel des choses – serait un avantage certain pour le dieu, vis-à-vis du Titan. Tant qu'il resterait sur Midgard du moins.

Et si aucun habitant de cette planète n'avait les connaissances nécessaires pour achever le projet encore à l'état d'ébauche, il n'était pas impossible que les connaissances du génie mortel associées à celles du Dieu de la Malice se révèlent suffisantes pour qu'ils y parviennent.

Cependant, Loki n'avait qu'un moyen de transmettre ses connaissances : parler avec Stark. Sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le scientifique s'était laissé aller à un tel point que même la recherche commençait à lui paraître inintéressante.

Le midgardien avait besoin d'un coup de pied dans son orgueilleux séant, sinon il allait sombrer. Loki avait besoin d'aide pour utiliser ce foutu réacteur ark et il avait eu une idée pour le nouveau projet du mortel. Le dieu savait qu'il prenait un risque, mais s'il voulait obtenir des résultats, il ne lui resterait plus guère de choix.

Le lendemain, il se montrerait à Stark.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au dieu pour trouver une approche acceptable du mortel. Il avait pris certaines précautions – entre autres, vérifier que la PDG de Stark Industry, le garde du corps de Stark et le SHIELD soient occupés– et s'était téléporté à la résidence de Malibu.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il sut que Stark allait se rendre du laboratoire au salon, avec l'intention probable de se saouler, puisqu'il avait pris cette détestable habitude, il s'y téléporta avant lui et se servit un whisky, se moquant allègrement que Jarvis se rende compte que la bouteille versait toute seule le liquide ambré dans le verre, et s'installa dans le canapé avant de se rendre visible, au moment précis où le maître des lieux arrivait dans la pièce.

Il vit les pupilles de Stark se dilater brutalement, et tout son corps se raidir. Pour ne pas lui laisser une chance de commencer la joute verbale – le dieu se doutait un peu que la discussion se finirait en combat – il s'enfonça dans le canapé, un bras étendu en haut du dossier, l'autre tenant son verre, le coude reposant sur l'accoudoir.

« Vous m'aviez proposé un verre, j'ai fini par penser qu'il était impoli de refuser une invitation du plus grand génie de Midgard. Enfin, un génie selon les standards admirablementbas de cette misérable planète, » déclara-t-il du ton le plus traînant qu'il avait en stock.

Il aurait pu tenter une approche plus diplomatique. Certes. Mais où aurait été l'intérêt, alors qu'il pouvait regarder les yeux du mortel se remplir de rage et ses joues se teinter de rouge ?

Sauf que le scientifique ne réagit pas. Il laissa échapper un léger rire et secoua la tête.

« Voyez-vous cela, » marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar et se servant une double dose d'alcool.

Il revint et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au canapé.

« _Monsieur_, » intervint Jarvis, « _je vous suggérerais de prév..._ »

« Oh, suffit, Jar', » râla l'homme de fer. « Pour une fois que je peux m'amuser, fiche-moi la paix. »

« _Mais Mons..._ »

« Coupe le son, » ordonna le mortel.

Incapable de contrer un ordre aussi direct, le majordome virtuel fut réduit au silence. Loki ne s'en plaint pas.

« Êtes-vous à ce point incapable de vous faire obéir qu'il vous faut une machine pour vous affirmer ? » railla le dieu avec un sourire en coin, le regard méprisant.

Une fois de plus, Stark ne réagit pas comme Loki le souhaitait.

« Je ne vais pas m'amuser à argumenter avec une autre partie de mon cerveau, » répondit le mortel avec un sourire amusé.

Et Loki comprit que Stark le prenait pour une hallucination, malgré le fait que l'IA l'ait remarqué. Décidant qu'il pouvait tourner cela à son avantage – comme à peu près toute situation qui se présentaient à lui – il but une gorgée de whisky avant de reprendre.

« Peu importe d'où je viens, je reste un Dieu. Je suis tout puissant. Vous ne pouvez que vous agenoui... »

« Tu rêves mon pote, » se fit-il couper la parole. « On reparle de ta toute puissance lorsque tu as voulu me corrompre ? Hein ? Ton bâton magique a eu des ratés, Gandalf. »

Le dieu se retint de répliquer vertement. Obtenir des informations importantes valait bien quelques remarques, aussi désagréables soient-elles. Il réalisa également que Les quelques informations qu'il avait récoltées les semaines précédentes allaient lui être utiles.

« Si vous n'aviez pas été équipé du réacteur ark, je vous aurais soumis comme les autres, insecte stupide, » ricana-t-il.

« Insecte que tu vouvoies, » répliqua Stark aussitôt.

Le dieu s'empêcha de s'énerver, s'accrochant à la pensée que la colère le desservirait. Mais c'était incroyable à quel point il avait envie de le _tuer_.

« Parce que _moi_, au moins, j'ai quelques notions de respect, » répondit-il, glacial.

Le scientifique fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Si tu ne parlais pas de choses que le vrai Loki ne peut pas connaître, je croirais presque que tu es lui, » avoua-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous fait penser ça ? » demanda le Jötunn en retrouvant son sourire amusé.

Il n'était pas totalement stupide l'insecte. En revanche, il réalisa qu'il était en train de perdre le fil de la conversation. Il avait un but.

« J'en sais rien. Y'a un truc, mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, » marmonna le midgardien avant de boire une grande lampée d'alcool fort.

« En effet, vous n'arrivez pas à trouver un certain nombre de choses. Comme ce qui est arrivé à la broche de raccordement de votre réacteur, » lâcha le dieu à voix basse.

Tout le corps du mortel se crispa, y compris ses doigts qui rapprochèrent une nouvelle fois le verre de sa bouche.

« C'est pas normal, » souffla-t-il.

« Peut-être quelque chose de magique ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire ironique. « Je n'étais pas très loin après tout. »

Mais le mortel secoua la tête.

« Non, si le réacteur a résisté au sceptre, il t'aura résisté aussi, » assure-t-il avant de froncer encore plus les sourcils. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui cloche dans la représentation que j'ai de toi ? » marmonna-t-il en se grattant la mâchoire.

« Ne voulez-vous pas profiter de ma présence pour réfléchir plus en profondeur au problème du réacteur ? Listez-moi sa composition, les étapes de sa construction ? C'est un point de départ comme un autre, » tenta Loki en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel, alors que la seule chose dont il avait envie était d'arracher la langue de cet être vulgaire.

« Je dois être cinglé pour imaginer un mec comme toi aussi serviable. Le connard que tu es en réalité n'aurait même pas pris le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour me parler. Il m'aurait juste tué et nous n'aurions pas cette discussion totalement invraisemblable. »

« Prends garde à tes mots, mortel, » siffla soudain Loki, n'en pouvant plus de l'impertinence de ce minable petit...

« Ah ben voilà, le retour de _mon connard bien aimé_, » ricana-t-il.

« Pardon ? » s'étouffa presque le dieu.

Stark leva sa main libre au ciel.

« Mais si, tu sais, la série avec la nana qui fait de la magie en tortillant de la bouche ! » expliqua-t-il. « Roh, tu connais rien, espèce d'inculte ! » soupira-t-il devant l'air interdit que devait présenter Loki, les yeux presque écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte d'ébahissement.

« Bon, je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver ce qui cloche chez toi, connard. Mais ça va venir. On a tout le temps du monde, n'est ce pas ? »

« Certainement pas. J'ai moi-même encore quelques milliers d'années à vivre, mais tu n'as que quelques décennies devant toi ? Et à l'allure où tu martyrises ton corps avec l'alcool, probablement moins que la moyenne de votre monde, » répliqua le dieu, acerbe, en finissant son whisky d'une gorgée avant de déposer le verre sur le petit guéridon accolé à l'accoudoir.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu se montrer à lui, déjà ? Pour en apprendre plus sur sa technologie. Oui, certes. L'idée en elle-même était censée. Il avait juste sous-estimé la capacité du midgardien à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ils ne s'étaient parlé qu'une fois avant ça pourtant, mais _immédiatement_, il avait su que le tempérament du mortel serait insupportable pour lui. Et malgré cela il avait tenté de réitérer l'expérience. Décidément, la stupidité des midgardiens déteignait sur lui.

« Oh, je te parle tête de bouc ! » s'énerva soudain le mortel et Loki se rendit compte qu'il s'était égaré dans ses pensées.

C'en fut trop pour sa patience déjà bien entamée. Le dieu bondit du canapé pour fondre sur Stark, se penchant en avant jusqu'à se trouver à vingt centimètres tout au plus du visage du mortel, appuyant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour se soutenir. Il était prêt à déverser toute sa verve mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les yeux du midgardien s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

« Bordel, tes yeux ! » souffla-t-il.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ses yeux. Ses putains d'iris. Ils étaient bleus à la tour. Bleus comme ceux de Clint. Comme la gemme lumineuse du sceptre. Comme son réacteur ark, si on poussait la comparaison, même s'il n'y avait pas de rapport.

Mais les yeux pile en face des siens étaient verts. Il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'ils avaient escorté le dieu après la bataille mais Tony avait totalement oublié ce détail jusqu'à cet instant. Pourtant les iris d'un putain d'émeraude fascinant, porteurs d'agacement contenu, de supériorité, de siècles qu'il avait vécu, et de tant d'autres choses, perturbèrent Tony. Un vert forêt alors que les pupilles se dilataient sous la colère qui envahissait le dieu. Et il sentit.

Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent, les petits cheveux sur sa nuque également, et un frisson parcourut la totalité de son corps. Il avait l'impression que sa peau crépitait, chauffait et refroidissait en même temps.

Plusieurs conclusions s'imposèrent simultanément à lui : petit un, il sentait la magie de Loki petit deux, Loki n'était pas une hallucination causée par la fatigue ou l'alcool, mais était réellement présent dans son salon.

Il verbalisa le petit trois pour tenter de distraire le dieu alors qu'il appelait Mark VIII, qu'il avait finit de créer quelques jours auparavant.

« Tu as toi-même été manipulé par le sceptre. Ce n'est pas toi qui as décidé de l'attaque, ou de tes actes, » souffla Tony, tendu.

Les iris verts s'éclaircirent brusquement alors que les pupilles se rétractaient, la colère masquée par une légère inquiétude. Le dieu se recula aussi vivement qu'il s'était approché, se retrouvant debout devant le canapé dans une posture presque défensive. L'ingénieur se sentit profondément satisfait d'avoir trouvé au moins un point faible chez l'autre gars, loin d'être aussi impassible et indifférent qu'il le prétendait. Puis il entendit le léger vrombissement de l'armure et n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour que le métal s'enroule autour de ses doigts, son bras et le reste de son corps, l'entaillant légèrement au passage – il aurait encore quelques réglages à effectuer – et la seconde suivante, il tirait un coup de rétro propulseur dans la poitrine du dieu.

Loki vola en arrière, basculant derrière le canapé.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu auras raison de moi, misérable insecte, » ricana le dieu en se remettant debout d'un mouvement souple.

L'asgardien évita les trois tirs suivants mais son mobilier, lui, n'esquiva pas assez vite – n'esquiva rien du tout d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'un vase de la grand-tante-je-sais-pas-qui de Pepper se brisa, l'ingénieur se figea.

« Je suis désolé mon pote, mais si je n'arrive pas à te tuer, Pep le fera, » déclara-t-il d'un ton si sérieux que le dieu fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ? » questionna-t-il avant de pincer les lèvres.

Visiblement, la question lui avait échappée.

« Pepper. Ma petite amie, » expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent légèrement.

« Par les Nornes, pourquoi vous lui avez donné un nom d'assaisonnement ? » questionna-t-il encore.

Tony sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez – sans mauvais jeu de mot en rapport avec le poivre, merci.

« Espèce de- » grogna-t-il avant de tirer deux coups de rétro propulseur supplémentaires, qui ravagèrent une chaise et un tableau derrière lequel se trouvait un faux coffre fort – fallait bien occuper les cambrioleurs potentiels. Parfois, Tony disait à Jarvis de les laisser entrer et de les emprisonner dans la villa, le temps que la police arrive, lorsque lui-même se trouvait à New-York. Ça le faisait marrer. « Arrête de te tortiller comme une anguille, enculé ! » siffla-t-il alors que le dieu se téléportait quelques centimètres plus loin à chaque tir.

« Pourquoi cela ? Vous voir vous agiter en vain me distrait, » répondit-il. « Et pas une anguille. Un serpent, » précisa-t-il avec un sourire supérieur.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que chaque putain de personne sur cette planète veut ta tête, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est la même chose sur ton monde. Et pourtant tu te paies le luxe de te distraire, » se moqua l'humain.

« Je vous assure que mes congénères ne me cherchent pas, » assura Loki d'une voix soudainement plus sèche.

« Eh bien on va prévenir Thor de ta présence ici et on va voir le temps qu'il va mettre à rappliquer, » retorqua Tony.

Une lueur de rage pure passa dans le regard vert.

« Thor n'est pas des _miens _! » cracha-t-il le dernier mot, comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte particulièrement vulgaire.

« Je veux bien qu'il ne soit pas parfait mais au moins il est du côté des gentils, contrairement à toi, » répliqua l'ingénieur.

Loki éclata d'un rire tellement amer que l'humain s'en sentit mal à l'aise.

« Bien entendu. Thor le magnifique, défenseur des neuf mondes, contre le terrible sorcier qui cherche à dominer l'univers, » grinça le dieu.

« Non mais c'est bien, l'acceptation est le premier pas vers la guérison, » s'esclaffa l'ingénieur, sarcastique.

Il n'aima pas la manière dont le regard de Loki se durcit alors qu'il se redressait imperceptiblement. Comme si, jusque là, il n'avait que conversé paisiblement et qu'il allait se préparer à attaquer. Tony serra les dents, soudainement sur ses gardes et prêt à encaisser.

« C'est bien connu, l'univers est manichéen. Vous en êtes le parfait exemple. Jamais vous ne vous seriez aventuré à agir d'une manière à ce que quelqu'un en souffre, » persiffla le dieu. « Oh, attendez, » ajouta-t-il en faisant semblant de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Rappelez-moi qui a passé des années à armer des mercenaires dans des pays dévastés par la guerre civile ? »

Tony avait eu beau se préparer à l'attaque, une de celle qu'il entendait depuis des années qui plus est, ça faisait toujours aussi mal. La culpabilité déferla comme une vague s'abattant sur lui, le frappant en pleine gueule.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfait, » siffla-t-il après avoir déglutit difficilement. « Vous pouvez me dire combien vous avez tué de personnes à New-York dans votre attaque ? Ou dans la base du SHIELD en arrivant sur Terre ? Moi au moins je n'ai pas tué sciemment des gens. »

Loki éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi me soucierais-je de quelques personnes sacrifiées pour mon projet ? Dans quelques décennies tout au plus, elles seraient mortes. Cela ne fait aucune différence pour elles. De toute manière, elles ne m'auraient en rien été utiles, » expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'en moquait – ce qui était probablement le cas. « Mais vous vous moquiez bien de savoir dans quelles mains échouaient vos armes. Quand bien même elles seraient allées à l'armée de votre pays, ne pensez-vous pas que leurs projectiles auraient tués des innocents ? Et tant qu'à parler des morts de votre fait, pensez-vous vraiment que vous n'avez pas fait de victimes collatérales lors de la bataille de New-York ? »

La bouche de Tony s'asséchait à chaque mot. Il savait déjà tout ça, comment pourrait-il ne pas le savoir ? Mais qu'un type comme lui se permette de lui renvoyer à la figure ses erreurs ? Il se leva lentement, plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais il n'eut jamais le temps de répliquer.

« Vous vous targuez d'être différent de moi, insecte, mais vous êtes, et avez été le même. Vous n'avez pas tué ces personnes sciemment, certes. Mais Pas plus que moi. Alors de quel droit me jugez-vous ? »

Tony lutta contre la nausée qui le menaçait. _Ne pas vomir, pas devant ce connard_. Il allait réduire Loki en miette. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il allait le faire. De quel droit cet...

« Ne prenez pas cet air supérieur, mortel insignifiant. Le jour où vous arrêterez de geindre comme une fillette apeurée par le noir chaque nuit que vous passerez seul, alors seulement vous pourrez vous permettre de me défier. En attendant, contentez-vous de ramper à mes pieds ! » finit-il froidement avant de disparaître purement et simplement.

Tony ferma les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était à genoux au sol, l'armure en pièces à ses pieds – elle avait toujours un souci au désassemblage. Qu'importe. D'un geste malhabile, Il tendit le bras pour récupérer son verre sur la table derrière lui et finit le whisky en une lampée avant de se relever en trébuchant. Il retourna au bar, se saisit de la bouteille, remplit son verre à ras bord et le vida cul sec, s'étranglant presque avec.

La culpabilité l'étouffait, physiquement.

_Oublier_.

Il remplit le verre de nouveau. Un peu d'alcool déborda. Il le porta jusqu'à sa bouche et le vida d'un coup, en renversant sur son t-shirt au passage.

La honte lui contractait toujours l'estomac.

_Oublier._

Trois verres plus tard il dut ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille. Il attrapa la première qui lui tomba sous la main, incapable de dire de quel alcool il s'agissait.

Les larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

_Oublier_.

Lorsqu'il n'arriva plus à verser l'alcool dans le verre sans en mettre plus à côté qu'à l'intérieur du récipient, il décida de boire au goulot.

Les mots de Loki résonnaient toujours dans son esprit.

_Oublier_.

L'ingénieur sentit le moment où il allait tomber inconscient. Il ne chercha pas à rejoindre le canapé ou un endroit pour s'allonger. Il n'avait plus conscience d'être debout. Plus conscience de grand-chose à vrai dire. Il sentit le noir le prendre avec autant d'appréhension que de soulagement, comprenant inconsciemment qu'il allait enfin pouvoir laisser les mots de Loki derrière lui mais allait probablement tomber dans un cauchemar.

Le noir l'emporta.

_Oubli_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'ingénieur n'avait pas senti une seule seconde la présence invisible du Dieu de la Discorde, appuyé contre le bar, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Loki ne manqua pas une miette de la déchéance du mortel. Il le regarda glisser lentement à ses pieds, se recroquevillant en position fœtale, les traits tirés, les joues mouillées de larmes. Une satisfaction intense prit possession de lui.

On ne s'en prenait pas à la Langue-d'Argent sans conséquences. Il se téléporta à la base, un sourire vicieux et victorieux collé sur les lèvres.

Pourtant, une fois dans son lit, il dut admettre qu'une légère frustration traînait dans le fond de son esprit. La victoire était amère. Certes, c'étaient ses mots qui avaient poussé le mortel à boire jusqu'à l'inconscience. Mais ce n'était pas Loki qui l'avait détruit pour qu'il en arrive là. Le midgardien était déjà brisé, il s'était contenté de verser du sel sur la plaie ouverte.

Stark avait frôlé la limite de très près. _Trop près_. Loki s'était vu serrer la gorge fragile, écraser la trachée, sentir l'air expulsé, les yeux exorbités, et la vie quitter le corps, seconde après secondes, et n'avait retenu ses pulsions que de justesse. Il avait choisi de prendre le dessus sur le mortel, lui rappeler qui menait le jeu. A présent que quelques jours étaient passés depuis leur entrevue, il devait retourner voir Stark. Il avait fait l'effort de ne pas le tuer, autant qu'il profite de cet acte de bonté.

* * *

**Bon, rencontre : "ok"  
État de la relation : "à deux doigts d'appuyer sur le bouton _lancement de l'ogive nucléaire_"  
Espoir de développer une relation neutre à ce stade de l'histoire : "Utopie"**

**Nous espérons que vous aimez ces deux-là, parce que eux ne s'aiment pas _ du tout_. Et je vous assure qu'on va avoir besoin de soutien pour arriver à les calmer et les convaincre que peut-être il serait dans leur intérêt de bosser ensemble.**


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Après Loki qui s'est montré... infect, on peut le dire, c'est au tour de Tony de répliquer ! Mais surtout, et vous l'attendiez, nos deux zigotos obligés de mettre leur égo de côté pour collaborer !**

**.**

**edenvy-D.M****, ****Lyrellys****, ****Guest****, merci pour vos reviews !**

**Guest**** : Première ébauche de collaboration aujourd'hui !**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Ce n'était rien. Que quelques mots, qui lui étaient crachés à la figure. Il avait l'habitude des moqueries et des insultes. Rien qu'il ne puisse gérer, vraiment._

_Rien d'autres que du sel, versé sur des plaies qui n'avaient jamais cicatrisé. _

_Rien qu'il ne puisse gérer._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony était en train de boire son deuxième café du petit déjeuner lorsque la sensation survint encore. La différence notable était que, contrairement aux derniers jours, il savait ce qui la provoquait. Il réussit à ne rien laisser paraître, continuant de vider son mug comme si de rien n'était. Il avait mis du temps, la veille, à réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il avait finalement émergé – et surtout que les trois aspirines et le litre de café qu'il avait avalés avaient fait effet – une rage comme il en avait rarement connu était montée en lui. Jarvis lui avait interdit l'accès aux ordinateurs pour essayer de pister l'autre enflure, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait pas et, s'énervant davantage, prendrait une armure pour quadriller chaque foutu kilomètre carré de la Terre s'il le fallait pour le retrouver.

Puis l'ingénieur avait mis en route son cerveau, jusque-là mis en veille par la murge monumentale qu'il s'était pris. Il ne connaissait rien sur Loki, à part les bribes que Thor leur avait racontées. Alors il avait juré à Jarvis qu'il n'allait pas partir à la recherche du dieu asgardien et s'était plongé dans des recherches un peu différentes de celles qu'il effectuait d'habitude. Après quelques heures, il avait assez d'éléments pour savoir qui était Loki-pas-tant-d'Ásgard-que-ça et ce qu'il avait fait de ses premiers siècles d'existence. Un rapide coup de fil à Pepper qui avait à son tour contacté Coul... Fury – _putain de connard d'ase de mes deux _– qui avait lui-même contacté Thor qui était encore sur Terre lui avait permis d'un tant soit peu démêler le vrai du faux. Il n'avait pas tout, le dieu de la foudre ayant été inhabituellement taiseux à ce sujet, mais quelques informations importantes lui avaient été confirmées.

Il avait ensuite passé un long moment à se questionner sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Loki à venir le visiter. Quelques réponses potentielles lui étaient passées par la tête, toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Par ennui, par curiosité, juste pour emmerder le monde, ce genre de choses. Mais si ces excuses pouvaient potentiellement expliquer sa venue, ce n'était pas assez pour contraindre un être millénaire tel que lui à se montrer. Et c'est là qu'il avait réalisé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de se montrer qu'il venait d'arriver. Il avait demandé les images des vidéosurveillances de la villa et les avait visionnées en remontant dans le temps de plus en plus loin. Il n'avait trouvé que deux choses. La veille, juste avant que Loki ne se _matérialise_, la bouteille de whisky avait bougé "toute seule". Et lors de l'un de ses éclats de rage dans le labo, quelques jours plus tôt, deux feuilles de papiers avaient décrit une trajectoire défiant les lois de la physique.

Tony en avait déduit que le dieu savait se rendre invisible et l'avait espionné. Et n'avait accessoirement pas cherché à le tuer, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tour. Savoir que le dieu avait passé tant de temps dans son labo, à tout juste quelques mètres de lui, l'avait fait entrer dans une rage froide. Il avait passé une journée et demie à développer et appliquer à la villa des détecteurs thermiques, se jurant d'en poser dans toutes ses résidences au plus vite. Puis il s'était acharné sur un autre prototype d'armure jusqu'à ce que Mark IX soit prêt. Parce que cette enflure allait revenir, il le savait. Il voulait apprendre quelque chose, probablement une technologie qu'il développait. Peut-être pour la voler, peut-être pour pouvoir la contourner lors d'une future attaque, ou peut-être cela faisait-il simplement parti du plan plus vaste qu'avait n'importe quel psychopathe qui se respecte. Mais il allait revenir.

Revenant au présent, il ferma les yeux et soupira en frottant son visage avec la main. Il finit sa tasse en une gorgée, la posa dans l'évier et se dirigea vers le salon. Savoir que Loki était là, invisible, le faisait carrément flipper. En un claquement de doigt, il pouvait le tuer. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait jusque-là, et l'ingénieur comptait bien en apprendre la raison dans les minutes suivantes. Il mit à profit les quelques mètres le séparant du canapé où il s'affala pour réunir tout le calme et la maîtrise de lui-même qu'il avait en stock. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais ça devrait suffire.

« Allez, file-moi un verre et serre-t-en un puisque tu as l'air de considérer ma villa comme un squat pour dieu en cavale, » déclara-t-il avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

Tendu comme un arc, il réussit à ne pas sursauter lorsque Loki apparut à quelques centimètres de lui. Le voir raviva la colère et il faillit coller un coup de poing au dieu, mais un bon sens qu'il ne pensait pas posséder lui rappela qu'il avait un autre but. Loki l'avait laissé plus bas que terre et si Tony n'espérait pas vraiment réussir à le mettre dans le même état, il avait quelques munitions en stock et il allait tirer à l'artillerie lourde... oh, attendez, ce n'était pas du bon sens, en fait : c'était de la vengeance. Ce qui lui correspondait tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

Loki le toisa d'un regard méprisant, avant de tendre la main, paume vers le haut. Tony vit du coin de l'œil deux verres disparaître du bar et le niveau de whisky dans la carafe baisser un peu. Puis un verre rempli apparu dans la main du dieu et l'autre sur le guéridon le plus proche de l'ingénieur, qui refusa de se montrer impressionné. Il ne l'était _absolument_ pas, de toute manière.

« Bon, Tête de Bouc, maintenant que t'es là, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder, je suppose ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire qu'il tenta de rendre aimable, mais qui devait être plus grimaçant qu'autre chose.

Le Jötunn prit une gorgée avant de s'avancer et de s'installer sur le canapé face à lui, croisant les jambes comme les nobles du dix-septième siècle en Europe, avec une telle pédanterie qu'il en frisait le maniérisme.

« Je ne vous dois rien, mortel, » répondit-il d'un ton tellement indifférent que Tony lutta pour ne pas envoyer balader sa retenue et lui défoncer la gueule – et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que ce serait lui qui se ferait castagner au final, bien entendu.

« Oh, allez, je suis curieux ! Je veux dire, le monde vient de découvrir que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers. Qu'il y a d'autres planètes habitées, d'autres peuples, » expliqua-t-il, ne feintant pas l'intérêt qu'il ressentait.

Malgré la terreur que lui inspirait les chitauris, le peu que lui avait raconté Thor sur Ásgard – pour le coup tous les bouquins et les articles qu'il avait pu trouver étaient loin de la réalité – l'avait fait saliver.

« Vous entendez-vous parler ? » demanda le dieu, la lèvre supérieure légèrement relevée. « _Le_ monde, dites-vous ? L'univers ? Vous pensez que Midgard, et à fortiori _votre_ Midgard, est la planète référence ? Mais il y a des milliers de mondes, et autant d'univers, là dehors, et vous n'êtes que des insectes arrogants et éphémères. »

Tony inspira lentement deux fois pour calmer la colère, rangeant les dizaines des questions qui tentaient de franchir ses lèvres concernant les univers parallèles. Ça viendrait plus tard. Tony en était toujours à la partie vengeance.

« C'est juste, » finit-il par déclarer. « Mais comment pouvons-nous comprendre qui nous sommes et notre place dans le cosmos si les rares personnes qui sont au courant ne partagent pas leur savoir ? » demanda-t-il entre ses dents – il ne pouvait pas faire plus aimable, et de toute manière, il ne serait pas convainquant s'il était tout sourire.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un moment, sans un mot. De longues minutes passèrent, avant qu'un éclat calculateur brille dans les iris vertes et que le dieu hoche la tête.

« Très bien, mortel. Que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda Loki avec un sourire poli.

« Parle un peu des neuf mondes, pour commencer, » décide Tony en se saisissant de son verre de whisky.

Il eut une seconde de flottement. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il avait à boire ? Peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, qu'il vienne de se lever ou qu'il aille se coucher, rien ne le distrayait d'un verre rempli d'alcool. Il se dit que la présence potentiellement létale du dieu avait mobilisé toute son attention. Mais il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par Loki qui commença à parler, agréant étonnamment à sa demande. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré avait derrière la tête ? Tony dut toutefois reconnaître que le dieu était agréable à écouter ; sa voix grave et tranquille avait quelque chose de prenant et la manière dont il racontait les choses était intéressante. Captivante, aurait-il dit si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre que ce connard. Mais la tension qui contractait en permanence son estomac lui rappelait qui il avait face à lui. Un être qui était capable de sacrifier des innocents pour atteindre son but. Les paroles du dieu concernant Tony lui revinrent en mémoire et il les chassa rapidement, sentant la culpabilité l'assommer de nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony se redressa soudainement, plus attentif. Loki venait de finir de raconter l'histoire d'Ásgard – il avait commencé par les six mondes les moins connues de Tony, pour finir par Jotunheim et Ásgard. Tony savait que le moment était idéal.

« Attends voir, » le coupa Tony, récoltant un regard glacial. « Tu n'as pas parlé du couronnement raté de Thor, il me semble ? » demanda-t-il alors que le dieu se figeait.

L'ingénieur eut le temps de remarquer la lueur d'angoisse dans le regard vert avant que le masque neutre recouvre de nouveau le visage millénaire. Mais il savait ce qu'il avait vu, et c'est avec un malin plaisir qu'il s'engouffra dans la brèche qui lui était apparue.

« Non, parce qu'il me semble que tu as fait ton lot de conneries ces dernières années, » continua l'humain. « Faire rentrer les ennemis jurés d'Ásgard via un passage détourné entre les mondes, c'est pas mal, surtout un jour aussi important pour ton frère. Et tout le bordel que ça a créé, hein ? »

Il prit le temps de lister tout ce qu'il s'était passé – merci Thor – et regarda avec délectation le visage de Loki se décomposer. Il s'était levé au milieu de son monologue, appuyant ses paroles de gestes et de mimiques qui ne devaient pas aider le dieu à rester calme.

« Oh, suis-je bête ! Je fais une erreur _monstrueuse_ depuis le début, » » s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front du plat de la main, insistant bien sur le mot. « Tu n'es pas un Ase. Tu es un Jötunn. Un géant des glaces. Comment tu t'es senti quand tu as découvert ça ? Hein ? En plus ça a failli causer une crise cardiaque à papa Odin. Mais t'en soucies-tu seulement ? N'empêche, j'admire maman Frigga. Élever un petit monstre comme toi n'a pas dû être fa... »

Il s'arrêta avant même que Loki ne bouge. En une fraction de seconde, le peu de maîtrise dont le dieu faisait encore preuve avait lâché. Son masque de neutralité avait volé en éclat, laissant apercevoir une rage et une douleur immense. La seconde suivante, Loki le tenait à la gorge, où Tony put constater la peau plus fraîche que la normale du géant des glaces. Il le tira à lui comme si Tony ne pesait rien, comme à la tour lorsqu'il l'avait défenestré. La peur lui contracta l'estomac mais la poigne sur sa gorge l'empêcha de déglutir.

« Vous ne savez _rien_ de moi, mortel, » murmura le dieu, glacial, avant de le relâcher. « Ne t'imagine pas que tu pourrais un jour ne serait-ce que rivaliser avec moi. Tu n'es qu'un insecte que j'écraserai sous ma botte, comme tous les autres avant toi, » finit-il en tapotant son réacteur ark du doigt.

Une violente douleur prit Tony à la poitrine. Il baissa vivement les yeux pour découvrir que le doigt que Loki avait posé sur lui était bleu. _Bleu_. Et que la surface de son réacteur ark et la peau autour dans un rayon de deux centimètres avait instantanément givré, ce qui avait provoqué la douleur. De frayeur, l'ingénieur bondit en arrière. Il appela Mark V, – soigneusement rafistolée et rangée dans sa mallette, elle-même posée dans le hall d'entrée – espérant se protéger du dieu, mais ce dernier claqua des doigts et un léger souffle d'air lui indiqua qu'il était parti, ne se contentant pas de se rendre invisible.

Malgré tout, il pouvait s'agir d'une autre _tour_, alors il laissa l'armure le recouvrir, la sueur coulant le long de son dos, la peur lui labourant les entrailles. Il pivota rapidement sur lui-même, essayant de saisir le moindre mouvement inhabituel dans la pièce.

« Jarvis ! Les détecteurs thermiques ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tendue.

« _Rien, Monsieur, la signature de Monsieur Loki a disparu en même temps qu'il s'est rendu invisible. Ou s'est téléporté, plus probablement._ »

« Ça ne veut rien dire ! » cria-t-il. « Il peut très bien cacher sa chaleur corporelle ! C'est un géant des glaces ! Il m'a cramé la peau ce connard ! Il... » débita-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus aigüe avant d'être coupé par l'IA.

« _Monsieur, les capteurs thermiques l'ont nettement détecté lorsqu'il est arrivé, avant d'apparaître à votre vue. De même, j'ai très nettement enregistré une baisse de sa température corporelle lorsqu'il s'en est pris à vous. Si je ne le capte pas, c'est qu'il est parti, géant des glaces ou pas, _» expliqua le majordome virtuel.

Tony resta paralysé de très longues secondes, prêt à bondir, les jambes à moitié fléchies, les bras tendus et le souffle court, avant de réussir à se calmer. Il était ridicule et il le savait. Loki n'avait qu'à lui briser la nuque sans même redevenir visible et il serait mort. Aussi bêtement que ça. Parce qu'il avait voulu provoquer un être bien plus puissant que lui. Comme dans le trou de ver. Il avait toujours adoré l'espace, il en rêvait. Il s'en voyait le conquérant. Mais...

Comme les autres fois il sentit la crise arriver, et comme les autres fois il ne put l'enrayer. Son souffle s'emballa alors qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il enleva l'armure, la laissant se ranger comme une grande dans la mallette, et se précipita dans l'angle de la pièce le plus proche, s'étalant de tout son long alors que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter. Il finit à quatre pattes, avant de coller son dos contre les murs, entourant ses jambes de ses bras alors qu'un violent vertige le prenait. Il manqua de rendre le contenu de son estomac, avant de cacher sa tête dans ses bras, le front appuyé contre ses genoux. Il ne put lutter contre son esprit qui dérivait, lui montrant encore et encore les milliers de chitauris prêts à exterminer le monde.

Peu importe ce qu'en disait Loki. La Terre était _leur_ monde. Un monde que Tony pensait formidable et fort. Invincible. Il croyait l'espèce humaine à la tête de la chaîne alimentaire universelle. D'autant qu'il se prenait lui-même pour un des humains les plus puissants. L'arrivée de Thor, quelques temps plus tôt, l'avait secoué, mais il avait accepté. Il fallait une exception à toute règle, et Ásgard était un genre de mère bienveillante et éloignée qui laissait ses enfants grandir sans intervenir. Un peu comme un paradis inaccessible. Ça, Tony était d'accord avec. Mais à chaque gentil il y avait un méchant qui essayait d'être plus puissant. Et les méchants capables d'écraser Ásgard... Il avait l'impression que tout l'univers allait s'effondrer. Le sien, en tout cas, et sa petite vie de milliardaire super héroïque en prenait un sacré coup.

La crise se calma – des minutes, des heures plus tard ? Qu'importe – comme toutes les autres, et il se traina jusqu'à son lit. Oui, il venait de se lever, et alors ? Ça se voyait que vous n'aviez jamais été confronté à un géant des glaces sous forme humaine avant le petit déjeuner, merde.

« Stores, » grommela-t-il.

Les rideaux électriques se fermèrent.

« Merci Jar', » soupira-t-il en se glissant dans son lit.

Il laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction. Un souvenir récent lui revint.

« Oh, et si jamais tu redis un jour _Monsieur_ Loki, je te détruis, Jarvis, » marmonna-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours suivants, Tony crut devenir cinglé. Réellement cinglé s'entend. Il entendait des bruits partout, tout le temps. Jarvis le prévenait régulièrement – et discrètement – que Loki était présent. Mais l'ingénieur avait fini par s'apaiser en voyant qu'il était toujours vivant, et avait commencé à se poser sérieusement la question de pourquoi Loki s'intéressait à lui – ou à son travail, plus probablement.

Vu les questions qu'il avait posées, Tony en avait déduit que le Dieu cherchait des informations sur la technologie de son réacteur ark. La véritable interrogation fut celle de la motivation du dieu. Avec toute la magie qu'il avait à sa disposition, Loki devait pouvoir _tout_ faire. Que pouvait lui apporter un réacteur ark, aussi performant soit-il ?

Une réponse plausible lui apparut au réveil d'un cauchemar, où il avait vu un Loki et Clint, les yeux d'un même bleu électrique, le tuer. Loki était sensible au pouvoir du sceptre, il l'avait réalisé lors de leur première rencontre, alors même qu'il venait de comprendre que le dieu n'était pas une hallucination. Et si l'artefact tombait entre les mains d'un être plus puissant que le Dieu de la Malice, ce dernier risquait de nouveau de se trouver sans défense. Or, qui avait résisté au sceptre si ce n'était Tony, grâce au réacteur très probablement ?

Malheureusement, cette réflexion lui apporta une question de plus. _Comment_ exactement Tony avait-il pu résister au pouvoir du sceptre ? Il hésitait à travailler dessus. Non pas qu'il n'était pas curieux – c'était même le contraire – mais s'il faisait des recherches, le dieu, qui traînait systématiquement dans le laboratoire, aurait également les réponses.

Il finit par trouver un compromis en commençant par hacker le SHIELD. Après tout, Fury avait récupéré le sceptre. Il devait forcément être en train de faire toutes les batteries de tests possibles et imaginables dessus, il aurait forcément commencé à récolter des données. Le dieu ne serait probablement pas à même de comprendre les résultats, ce qui lui laissait un peu de marge de manœuvre si l'organisation avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. De plus, cela lui permettrait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la technologie alien, lui permettant de rabattre – au moins partiellement – le caquet de Loki. Et aussi frustrant que soit le fait de ne pouvoir expérimenter lui-même à ce sujet, il était assez satisfait de la façon dont avançaient les choses.

En parallèle de ses recherches sur le sceptre, il essayait d'avancer d'autres projets. De nouvelles armures d'un côté et de l'autre une idée qui, il était certain, devrait faire croire à Loki qu'il travaillait sur le réacteur alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le Dieu savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki apparut en début de soirée dans le laboratoire une semaine plus tard, alors que le mortel venait de décider d'aller se coucher. Il se tendit brusquement, se préparant à une attaque – autant qu'il pouvait le faire sans la moindre armure pour lui venir en aide – mais le Dieu secoua la tête, agacé, en levant sa main droite pour montrer la bouteille de whisky qu'il était allé chercher dans un petit pays de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique, où l'on parlait le même langage qu'aux États-Unis mais où l'on roulait les « r ».

« Oh. Est-ce que c'est une offre de paix ? Parce que tu peux toujours rêver, connard, » siffla le mortel en guise de salutation.

« C'est une proposition de discussion, » répondit-il en ignorant l'envie persistante de tuer cet insecte impoli.

« C'est ça, » ricana le midgardien. « Dis plutôt que t'as des questions. »

« Également, » admit Loki entre ses dents. « Allons-nous rester ici ou continuer dans un endroit plus adapté ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je veux discuter de quoi que ce soit avec toi qui ne concerne pas ta mort ? » rétorqua le mortel.

« Le fait que j'aie dans les mains un Whisky tourbé de vingt-cinq ans d'âge indisponible à la vente, » répondit le dieu avant de se téléporter dans le salon – il _avait dû_ partir, sinon il l'aurait occis.

Le scientifique arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce à vivre, en grognant et marmonnant à qui mieux, mieux. Loki s'empêcha de relever, s'installant dans le canapé dans un mouvement de cape qu'il affectionnait particulièrement – il portait ses habits asgardiens lorsqu'il rendait visite au mortel, ça le rendait plus impressionnant et il savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour calmer l'égo démesuré du mortel.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire, » déclare-t-il en regardant le mortel droit dans les yeux.

L'insolent le fixe sans gêne.

« Tu n'as pas de proposition. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai résisté au pouvoir du sceptre alors que même _toi_ tu as dû t'y plier, et ça t'agace prodigieusement » insista-t-il sur le « toi ».

Quelques flashs de ce qu'il avait dû subir parce qu'il n'avait pas su _résister_ à l'artefact jaillirent de ses souvenirs. Il les enfouit le plus profond possible, refusant de se laisser déstabiliser.

« Eh bien sache que tu peux toujours courir mon pote. Je ne suis pas prêt à te donner une seule info qui pourrait t'aider. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard de longues secondes, avant que Loki se lève et se rapproche du mortel, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« J'avais connaissance de vos autres projets avant même notre première entrevue, mortel. Votre armure déployable membre par membre est en bonne voie. Vous la finirez en quelques mois, peut-être même en quelques semaines si vous continuez sur ce rythme. Mais votre esprit est occupé par votre autre projet… »

Loki s'interrompit un instant, savourant l'ascendant certain qu'il venait de prendre sur le mortel tandis qu'il voyait celui-ci blêmir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir sa pleine et entière attention qu'il daigna lâcher sa bombe.

« Vous souhaitez créer une sorte de bouclier à l'échelle de votre planète, afin de la protéger d'une attaque venant de l'espace. »

Le midgardien se contenta de cligner des yeux. Lorsqu'il l'eut fait quatre fois, Loki décida qu'il avait patienté et reprit la main.

« Votre but est louable. Mais vu le niveau de l'évolution de la technologie ce monde, l'idée est inapplicable, » ajouta-t-il sèchement. « Et ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence, ne me dites pas que vous êtes le meilleur scientifique ou je ne sais quelle stupidité du même acabit. Si vous maitrisiez la magie, je vous laisserais le bénéfice du doute. Mais en l'état actuel des choses vous n'arriverez à rien. Je crois que vous commencez à en avoir conscience, d'ailleurs. »

De fait, l'avant-veille, le mortel avait passé un long moment à jurer et à frapper du poing son bureau, avant de diriger sa réflexion sur Mark IX qui ne fonctionnait définitivement pas. Quant au bouclier, comme pour le réacteur ark, Loki y voyait un intérêt. S'il était déployé et fonctionnait comme le mortel le souhaitait, même le Titan Fou ne pourrait le franchir, ou du moins pas avant que des alliés – Ásgard, à tout hasard – ne viennent prêter main forte. Seulement, il faudrait apporter au mortel de l'aide.

« Voici ce que je vous propose. Vous me donnez des informations concernant le réacteur ark. En échange, je vous aide à élaborer ce bouclier, en alliant technologie et magie. »

Loki s'attendait à avoir une explosion de colère et d'indignation mais au lieu de ça l'autre homme sembla réfléchir intensément, prenant en compte ses propos. Possèderait-il une once de bon sens ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je voudrais de ton aide ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai d'autre moyens de trouver des magiciens, maintenant que Thor passe régulièrement sur Terre. Grâce à toi d'ailleurs, puisqu'il est toujours à ta recherche. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider à protéger ce monde ? Nous ne sommes que des insectes pour vous, non ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu ne cesses de dire ? » finit Stark, plein d'ironie.

Le dieu lança un regard méprisant au midgardien.

« Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant d'Ásgard, misérable cancrelat, » siffla-t-il. « Thor n'y connait rien en magie, il est à peine capable de la ressentir lorsqu'elle crépite sous son nez ! Arrêtez de croire que le fils d'Odin fera des efforts pour vous. Les seules raisons qui poussent Le Père de Toutes Choses à protéger Midgard sont de vieux traités surannés, rien de plus. »

Le mortel ouvre la bouche mais le dieu lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

« Attentions à vos prochains mots, » murmure-t-il simplement, le regard glacial.

Les fragiles mâchoires se referment dans un claquement sec. Loki se retient de sourire. Son but était de parvenir à cet accord, et s'il lui fallait épargner l'orgueil du mortel pour cela, alors soit, il le ferait.

« Est-ce celui qui est à la tête des chitauris qui te fait peur au point de te contraindre à proposer cet accord ? N'y aurait-il pas un autre monde où tu serais plus à l'abri ? » demanda Stark.

Le dieu retient sa réaction première – l'envoyer balader puis se téléporter – et s'obligea à lui offrir une réponse honnête.

« Le Titan est intelligent, mais il ne maîtrise ni la magie, ni la technologie. Je ne pensais pas Midgard apte à se protéger, mais si j'apporte ma pierre à l'édifice, il n'est pas impossible que le bouclier auquel vous avez réfléchi ces derniers jours soit réalisable, » expliqua-t-il patiemment. _Si vous n'êtes réellement pas aussi stupide que le reste des insectes de cette planète_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en retenant un coup d'œil méprisant.

Le mortel le regarda de très longues secondes, mais son regard s'était fait songeur. La colère était toujours présente, bien entendu, et cette tension dans les frêles épaules, le buste légèrement penché en avant, les pieds bien ancrés au sol, montraient que Stark était prêt à attaquer à chaque instant – ou à fuir, puisqu'il devait avoir conscience de n'avoir aucune chance contre un dieu – malgré son air inattentif. Il finit par souffler fortement et secouer la tête.

« Ok, je ne veux pas avoir la moindre chose en commun avec toi, connard. Peu importe ce que tu penses, on n'est pas pareil, toi et moi, » déclare-t-il sombrement. « Mais j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du trou de ver. Et j'ai vu que tu en avais peur. Alors si tu penses que tous les deux on peut créer ce bouclier, je veux bien mettre ce que je pense de côté, » finit par déclarer Stark.

Loki ravala tous les sarcasmes qui lui venaient aux lèvres.

« Vous me voyez ravi de découvrir que vous possédez un minimum de bon sens, » lâcha-t-il – certes, la réponse n'était pas _totalement_ dénuée d'ironie mais il ne pouvait faire mieux.

« Merde, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ? » marmonna soudain le mortel en se cachant le visage dans les mains. « Ça va être l'enfer. »

« Vous voyez, » ricana le dieu, « notre collaboration est fructueuse, nous voilà déjà du même avis. Cet échange sera interminable. »

« Fais pas le malin, connard. Si tu penses que je vais te rendre la vie facile, ou m'aplatir devant toi, tu peux toujours rêver, » grogna le midgardien.

« Sur ce point je veux bien vous faire entièrement confiance, » grinça Loki avant de se détourner et marcher jusqu'au bar.

Il ouvrit la bouteille qu'il avait apporté et versa du liquide ambré dans deux verres, avant d'en prendre un et de téléporter l'autre sur la table basse. Stark s'en saisit sans un mot de remerciement, avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Ils levèrent leurs verres sans un mot, défiant l'autre du regard de remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Mais aucun ne céda à la tentation.

« J'aime bien ta manière de sceller un accord, » finit par admettre le mortel. « C'est un des meilleurs whiskys que j'aie bu, je dois le reconnaître. »

« Ne pensez pas que je vais faire une habitude de vous offrir de la boisson, mortel, » répliqua tranquillement Loki.

Ils se jaugèrent de nouveau durant de longs instants, mais leurs postures étaient plus détendues. De peu, mais le dieu ne sentait plus l'autre homme à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus et lui-même devait admettre qu'il ne se sentait plus en danger. Pas qu'il l'ait réellement été de toute manière puisqu'il n'aurait eu qu'à _penser_ à se volatiliser pour disparaître sur une autre planète. Mais la méfiance latente qu'il ressentait la plupart du temps avait disparue.

Il était satisfait de l'arrangement qu'il venait de conclure avec le mortel. Il était _évidemment_ celui qui allait le plus apporter à la création du bouclier. Le scientifique lui serait donc redevable et le dieu l'obligerait à révéler les secrets de son réacteur ark pour payer sa dette.

« Bon... On s'organise comment ? » demanda le scientifique une fois qu'il eut fini son quatrième verre – Loki finissait son premier.

Le dieu laissa échapper un léger soupir.

Le temps allait s'étirer à l'infini les semaines suivantes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony était partagé. Il se réjouissait à l'idée d'enfin comprendre comment fonctionnait ce que Loki et Thor appelaient la _magie_ – parce que c'était quand même super cool de pouvoir se téléporter ou téléporter n'importe quoi de n'importe où – et en même temps dégoûté de devoir côtoyer le Dieu de la Malice pour se faire. Bon sang, le mec dans le canapé en face de lui avait buté des gens quelques semaines auparavant – _on reparle des armes de Stark Industry ?_ – avait tenté d'asservir la terre – _il ne maîtrisait pas ses actes_ – et l'avait balancé de sa tour – _même une personne saine d'esprit l'aurait fait taire par tous les moyens possibles. Il était insupportable quand il s'y mettait, même lui voulait bien le reconnaitre_. Il se demanda pourquoi la petite voix dans sa tête était un mélange de Jarvis et Pep, mais il s'en moquait, en réalité. Il savait que c'était à cause de cette petite voix qu'il avait accepté l'accord – et qu'il avait tût sa présence. Le dieu était sur Terre depuis des semaines, et l'ingénieur avait beau suivre les renseignements de la NSA – il ne s'était jamais totalement retiré de leur système depuis qu'il les avait hacké des années auparavant – il n'avait pu trouver aucune information qui aurait pu lui faire croire que Loki avait de nouveau tué. Idem pour la CIA.

Il savait également que le dieu ne pourrait pas racheter toutes les vies qu'il avait prises en créant ce bouclier, mais s'il pouvait aider à empêcher que de nouvelles personnes soient tuées – voire la planète entière décimée, vu ce qui se profilait – ce serait toujours ça de pris. Il refusa tout parallèle avec un humain qui tentait désespérément de se faire pardonner ses fautes par omission en sauvant le plus de vies possibles. Ce n'était pas le sujet. Du tout.

Quoi qu'il en fût, l'ingénieur était plutôt satisfait de lui. Peu importe ce que pourrait lui apprendre Loki, il savait pertinemment qu'une fois qu'il aurait compris comment la « magie » fonctionnait – oui, parce qu'il mettait de sérieux guillemets là-dessus – il n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Il ne pensait pas y arriver en quelques jours, ni même quelques semaines. Il faudrait probablement des mois et des mois de travail acharné pour arriver à saisir le fonctionnement d'une telle énergie. Mais une fois qu'il y serait parvenu, il n'aurait plus besoin de Loki et il pourrait le remettre aux autorités compétentes – il aimerait que la Terre le juge bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas grand espoir. Odin voudrait sûrement le punir lui-même et la sentence serait moins dure pour Loki que celle qu'il aurait reçu chez les humains, il ne punirait pas son _fils_ aussi durement que les _midgardiens_.

Tony finit son second... troisième... quatrième ? verre et le posa sur le guéridon – il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de se pencher en avant pour le mettre sur la table basse – avant de relever le nez ver le dieu.

« Bon... On s'organise comment ? » demanda-t-il, s'ennuyant déjà – il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

Le soupire de Loki lui donna envie de sourire mais il se retint. L'égo du dieu était assez énorme – c'était même l'euphémisme du siècle – et il ne voulait pas risquer de le contrarier. Après tout, il serait sûrement plus enclin à lui révéler des secrets sur la _magie_ s'il était dans de bonnes dispositions. Ça valait bien quelques petites concessions.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Avant que le dieu n'ait pu reprendre la parole, le mortel s'arrogea ce droit, répondant de fait à sa propre question. Absolument pathétique.

« Allez Loki, ça fait des semaines que tu ne branles rien à part rester assis dans mon laboratoire à même le sol. T'as pas mal au cul d'ailleurs, à force ? » demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil.

Le Jötunn le jaugea du regard quelques secondes.

« Comment savez-vous que j'étais présent ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre, refusant de lui montrer à quel point ce simple fait l'intriguait.

Le mortel laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« Détecteur thermique. Jar', montre au néogothique ! » ordonna-t-il.

« _Tout de suite, Monsieur_ » acquiesça l'intelligence artificielle.

Un écran immatériel – y en avait-il vraiment dans toutes les pièces ? – s'éleva de la table basse et une image provenant de l'une des caméras du laboratoire s'afficha. Elle montrait la pièce dans des couleurs grises et bleues, avec des taches plus ou moins oranges-rouges. Deux en particulier, grandes, avaient forme humaine. Une penchée par-dessus un bureau, l'autre assis contre le mur – Stark et lui, de toute évidence.

« Vous saviez donc que j'étais présent et vous n'avez rien dit ? » s'étonna-t-il légèrement.

Le midgardien ricana encore et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil.

« Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? » répondit-il.

Loki laissa échapper un vague sourire.

« À part commencer un autre combat verbal, je ne pense pas, » admit-il.

Il pinça légèrement les lèvres, prenant une profonde inspiration. Il aurait voulu que ce soir le mortel qui commence à poser des questions sur la magie, mais s'il le poussait un peu trop, Loki craignait que qu'ils recommencent à se disputer, ce qui serait contre-productif. Lorsqu'il eut inspiré au maximum, il relâcha doucement un peu d'air et se lança.

« Voudriez-vous m'expliquer de quelle manière vous parvenez à capter les différences de température dans une pièce ? » questionna-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il s'appliqua à ignorer la lueur de victoire dans le regard de l'autre homme, ou il l'aurait tué sans le moindre état d'âmes.

« Ok. Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Je vais t'expliquer selon des termes scientifiques assez pointus comment ça fonctionne. Tu me dis ce que tu ne comprends pas et je vulgariserai de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur des notions que tu connais, » expliqua le mortel. « Ça te va ? »

« Je suppose que oui, » acquiesça le dieu en hochant légèrement la tête.

« Très bien ! » s'exclama le mortel en frappant dans ses mains. « Tu connais le principe des caméras ? »

Loki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel mais son air exaspéré dut suffire au midgardien qui arbora un sourire en coin.

« Parfait, » reprit-il. « La caractéristique qualitative principale d'une caméra infrarouge thermique peut se résumer par sa courbe MRTD qui correspond à l'évolution de la résolution thermique en fonction de la résolution spatiale, » débita-t-il ensuite.

Le dieu se demanda sincèrement si le mortel tentait de prouver qu'il possédait des connaissances que Loki n'avait pas, mais ce dernier dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas compris grand-chose.

« Je crains qu'il vous faille être plus basique dans vos explications, » lâcha-t-il avec réluctance.

Stark fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer, mais son regard n'était plus moqueur.

« Une caméra infrarouge permet de mesurer le rayonnement infrarouge émis par différentes surfaces ou zones. Le rayonnement varie en fonction de la température qui peut être réfléchie, dégagée par un corps ou même provenir d'un flux thermique, » reprit le mortel, du questionnement dans les yeux.

Le dieu serra les dents, refusant de demander une seconde fois.

« Toute chose possède une température. Les objets inertes sont à la température de leur environnement. Et ce qui ce qui créé de l'énergie – à partir d'une réaction chimique – a une température propre. Le feu, un corps humain ou asgardien ou Jötunn ou peu importe, la compression des gaz... on est ok jusque-là ? »

« Oui, » marmonna Loki pour signaler qu'il avait saisi.

« La caméra thermique capte ces températures, » ajoute-t-il avant de faire une pause.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous arrêter après chaque phrase, » siffla le dieu, agacé.

« Bien. Selon la température qu'elle capte, elle retranscrit les données sous forme de couleurs. Du bleu foncé au rouge sombre, du plus froid au plus chaud, » ajouta-t-il.

Le dieu opina de nouveau.

« C'est pour ça que ma silhouette est plus rouge que la tienne, parce que ta température corporelle est plus basse que celle des humains, » finit-il en désignant Loki sur l'image.

Celui-ci se tendit imperceptiblement, guettant le moindre signe de sarcasme, dans la voix, le regard, les gestes, mais rien ne l'interpella aussi s'obligea-t-il à rester calme. Le mortel continua ses explications, détaillant les différents types de caméras thermiques – avec capteur infrarouge refroidi, qui offre une meilleure qualité et précision d'image, ou sans, moins précise mais moins onéreuse, entre parmi tant d'autres.

Loki posa d'autres questions, dérivant petit à petit sur l'informatique – et il se rendit rapidement compte que le sujet était vaste et complexe. Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à échanger, le plus civilement possible – c'est-à-dire que Loki ignorait les insultes du mortel et Tony faisait comme s'il n'entendait pas les sous-entendus caustiques du dieu – et Loki dut convenir que l'autre semblait savoir de quoi il parlait.

Il attendait avec impatience le moment où ils allaient aborder le sujet de la magie.

* * *

**Et c'est parti, nous voilà lancé ! Tony et Loki, technologie et magie pour un même bouclier. On peut dire que l'histoire commence vraiment ! (oui, il nous aura fallut 3 chapitres pour ça !)**


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Loki de jouer les professeurs. Chapitre assez dense, avec beaucoup d'informations (issues à la fois de la mythologie nordique et des comics), mais prenez garde aux détails. En effet, de manière très discrète, l'impact de cette coopération entre Loki et Tony se fait déjà sentir...**

**.**

**edenvy-D.M****, ****Lyrellys****, merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 4**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Il était une fois…_

_Au fond, toutes les histoires commencent pareil, qu'il s'agisse de contes féériques venant bercer le sommeil des enfants ou le récit de la création du monde. Yggdrasil étendait ses branches sur le cosmos, tandis que les Nornes tissaient la tapisserie du destin dans l'ombre._

_Et si Loki feuilletait une à une les pages du grand livre de la vie, il était bien incapable d'en prédire la fin._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'il se glissa dans le lit à côté de Pepper, Tony était étonné. Il avait passé près de cinq heures à parler avec Loki, sans que leur échange finisse en bain de sang – verbal ou physique. Ou que la fatigue se fasse sentir, alors qu'il était initialement sorti de son labo dans l'idée de boire un verre et d'aller se pieuter.

C'était l'arrivée de sa petite amie qui avait brutalement stoppé leur échange, le dieu disparaissant en plein milieu d'une phrase sur la stupidité de la plupart des constructeurs d'ordinateurs portables qui s'obstinaient à mettre dans leurs bécanes des disques durs mécaniques au lieu de disques durs électroniques.

Un peu frustré, Tony avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Pepper, qui revenait d'un voyage d'affaire à Shanghai – _ce n'était pas la semaine suivante ce déplacement ? Ah, on était déjà la semaine d'après ? Oh, il avait vraiment passé tant de temps que ça à travailler sur le bouclier ?_ – Voyage qui était pourtant censé l'intéresser puisqu'il s'agissait d'acquérir un centre de recherche axé sur les nanoparticules. Depuis qu'il en avait entendu parler, il ne rêvait plus que d'une armure de nanoparticule, capable de se déployer d'elle-même depuis un réservoir, et ce sur une simple impulsion mentale. Mais même s'il était un visionnaire, Tony restait lucide, il savait qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore plusieurs années avant que la technologie à nanoparticules ne soit viable et utilisable. En revanche, il savait pouvoir se servir de cette idée pour l'armure autonome en pièces détachées sur laquelle il avait commencé à travailler… avant d'être happé par le bouclier bien-sûr.

Il avait donc laissé sa petite amie parler autant qu'elle le voulait, se recentrant progressivement sur la conversation. À un moment, un bâillement avait échappé à la rousse et il en avait profité pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose, qu'elle était fatiguée par le décalage horaire et que lui aussi était crevé. Elle avait froncé les sourcils mais n'avait pas argumenté. Il savait qu'il avait des valises en guise de cernes sous les yeux et un habile bâillement étouffé avait fini de la convaincre.

Il était fatigué – complètement défoncé, plutôt – et pourtant il ne parvint pas à dormir. Son cerveau répétait en boucle la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Loki. Certes, le dieu n'était pas très calé – manière polie de dire qu'il ne connaissait _rien du tout_ – à la technologie terrienne, mais il comprenait tout ce qui touchait aux réactions physiques et chimiques. Ce qui était logique quand on y pensait. Si, de ce qu'il avait compris, le développement d'Asgard était avant tout basé sur la « magie » – et dieu qu'il détestait ce mot pourtant – ce ne pouvait pas être le cas de toutes les planètes là-dehors. Le sorcier avait des milliers d'années d'expérience, évidemment qu'il avait voyagé, vu et appris beaucoup de choses. Quant au reste, à partir du moment où Tony prenait le temps d'expliquer les termes techniques, le dieu comprenait tout, immédiatement. Pour avoir eu l'habitude d'enseigner à des petits génies – au MIT principalement – il devait admettre que ce premier "cours" avait été intéressant, même pour le professeur. D'autant que l'élève ne cherchait pas à lui lécher les botte pour obtenir une meilleure subvention que son voisin, ce qui était quand même un plus non négligeable.

Finalement, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony aurait voulu profiter d'un sommeil tranquille quelques nuits supplémentaires mais Pepper lui rappela que Stark Industries ne se dirigeait pas tout seul et que contrairement à lui, elle ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de dormir toute la journée, même quand elle travaillait la nuit. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur, et l'envie de lui répondre que ce n'était pas par caprice qu'il souhaitait qu'elle reste encore un peu ou qu'il passait ses nuits dans son labo mais pour fuir les cauchemars. Il avait cependant conscience que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt d'admettre que son stress post-traumatique d'Afghanistan s'était réveillé avec l'invasion de New-York. Alors il ricana, répliqua une ânerie qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de sa petite amie qui tourna les talons et sortit de la maison sans l'embrasser et en claquant la porte.

Un sourire teinté d'amertume se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ingénieur, alors que son estomac se contractait. Il savait qu'il devait faire attention, arrêter de se cacher derrière son éternelle carapace de dédain et d'amusement. Pepper voyait à travers. En réalité, elle savait probablement que les cauchemars l'assaillaient dès qu'elle disparaissait. Elle était toujours présente, pourtant. L'avait toujours été. S'était toujours discrètement accrochée lorsqu'il la repoussait. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas inépuisable. Il n'avait pas peur des jours où elle partait en claquant la porte. Il avait peur du jour où elle sortirait sans un mot, sans lever les yeux au ciel et sans hurler, où elle tournerait lentement la poignée de la porte en espérant qu'il la retienne et la refermerait tout aussi doucement, par peur qu'un bruit trop fort ne la fasse craquer. Il avait peur du jour où il entendrait le claquement de ses talons s'éloigner pour la dernière fois.

Les gens finissaient toujours par ne plus le supporter. Il le faisait parfois exprès, provoquant la rupture plutôt que la subissant. Ça lui donnait l'impression de maîtriser les choses.

Oui, il y aurait une dernière fois avec Pepper. Il y avait toujours une dernière fois, avec lui. Parce que Tony Stark n'était qu'un ado affectivement déficient, qui n'aurait jamais le cran de se mettre psychologiquement à nu devant qui que ce soit. Tout le monde savait ça, Pepper comme les autres. Il hésita entre se diriger vers le bar ou le labo, avant de se décider pour le second. Il n'en était pas – encore – à ce stade. Après tout, Pep' était partie en claquant la porte, il avait encore un peu de marge.

Une marge que pourtant il sentait rétrécir à vue d'œil alors qu'il songeait à ses occupations à venir, et ce à quoi il allait occuper ces prochains jours. Souligner le « avec qui » serait d'ailleurs plus judicieux. Pep' le ferait enfermer si elle savait, et il la comprenait. Lui-même, si on lui avait annoncé quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il collaborerait _volontairement_ avec le taré psychopathe ayant tenté d'envahir la Terre… Bouclier ou pas, nécessaire ou pas, il avait encore du mal à l'avaler celle-là !

N'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit en attendant Loki, partagé entre la colère envers les meurtres que le dieu semblait assumer sans culpabilité, la frustration de ne pas arriver à bosser et l'excitation qui restait présente à l'idée de découvrir tout un monde – la _magie_, quoi ! - il décida de ranger un peu l'atelier.

« Salutations, mortel, » déclara soudain une voix dans son dos.

Tony sursauta en pivotant sur lui-même, le cœur battant la chamade. Agacé et vexé de s'être fait surprendre, il lui lança le regard le plus furax qu'il avait en stock.

« Salut Balais-Dans-Le-Cul. On t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Tu sais, s'annoncer en arrivant quelque part, tout ça ? » demanda-t-il, le ton dégoulinant d'ironie.

« Je me suis annoncé en vous saluant, » répondit sèchement le dieu.

« T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire ! » râla l'humain. « C'est peut-être marrant pour toi d'apparaître et disparaître à tout va, mais imagine que j'ai été en train de manipuler un élément dangereux ? Tu aurais pu faire rater une expérience, ou me blesser. Même si je suppose que tu n'en as rien à faire, » finit-il dans un grognement.

Il ne quitta pas le dieu des yeux une seconde, pour voir sa réaction, mais celui-ci se contenta de reprendre son air neutre.

« Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Sonner du clairon ? » railla-t-il malgré son regard sérieux.

Tony serra les dents à s'en faire mal pour ne pas dire – ou faire – une bêtise. Le dieu leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, nous établirons un procédé afin que je ne vous surprenne plus, » accepta-t-il finalement.

« Tu n'as qu'à apparaître dans le couloir. Jarvis me préviendra que tu es ici et tu rentreras dans le labo par la porte, »

« Je m'en tiendrai à ce mode opératoire, » accepta Loki.

« Merci, » marmonna Tony entre ses dents.

Ils se jaugèrent – une fois de plus – du regard. L'ingénieur avait envie de l'envoyer bouler. Fort. Mais il se retint. Le dieu était resté courtois la veille, avait posé la première question et Tony avait besoin de certaines informations. C'était à lui de faire un effort cette fois. Il allait devoir donner du sien s'il voulait que ça marche, même lui voulait bien le reconnaitre.

« Souhaites-tu quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda-t-il.

« À part être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici ? » répondit Loki du tac au tac.

Tony faillit l'envoyer chier bien comme il faut mais se retint. Il s'était promis, quelque part entre le troisième et le cinquième café, de se montrer plus adulte que Loki et de ne pas répondre à ses piques. Rien à voir avec le fait que le dieu gagnerait n'importe quelle joute verbale, bien entendu – de toute manière c'était de la triche, Loki avait un millénaire d'entrainement à la langue de vipère.

« Il va sérieusement falloir faire un effort au niveau de la communication mon pote, » soupira l'ingénieur. « Sinon on va se fritter et ça va mal se finir. »

« Surtout pour vous, » répliqua Loki avec un sourire en coin.

« Dans un premier temps, oui. Mais je te rappelle que si on n'arrive pas à collaborer, pas de bouclier. Et si on n'a pas de bouclier, tu te fais choper par le Titan dont tu m'as parlé. Et tu meures aussi, accessoirement. T'es tout aussi perdant que moi. » rappela l'humain.

Le tic d'agacement qui étira brièvement la bouche du dieu ne lui échappa pas.

« Je peux me téléporter en un instant sur une autre planète, mortel, » grinça-t-il.

« C'est une chose de te cacher sur Terre en restant plus ou moins libre de tes allées et venues sur la planète. S'en est une autre de fuir tout le temps, partout, sur des mondes qui connaissent ta magie en plus, et dont les habitants sont au moins aussi forts physiquement que toi, contrairement à ici, » rétorqua Tony.

« Tu ne connais rien des autres mondes ! » cingla Loki.

« Non, en effet. Et nous recommençons à échanger de douces paroles, ce qui est précisément ce que nous devons essayer d'éviter si nous voulons progresser ! » s'exclama l'humain. « Alors on arrête les piques. Je pense qu'on sait à quel point on est bons à manier les mots. Oui, oui, surtout toi, j'ai saisi, je ne suis qu'un microbe éphémère et ignorant, » ajouta-t-il en voyant le jötunn ouvrir la bouche.

Loki pencha un peu la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux.

« Je ne serais pas allé jusque-là, » déclara-t-il calmement. « Un microbe en tant que tel ne sert à rien, ne produit rien. Les midgardiens ont quelques utilités. Ils auraient même pu être qualifiés d'espèce intelligente s'ils ne s'étaient pas mis à saccager leur monde. »

Tony préféra ne pas commenter. C'était assez incroyable. Loki ne lui avait balancé que des saletés sur son peuple et sa planète, donnant l'impression que la situation était mauvaise _à cause_ des humains. Comme s'ils avaient décidé de vivre moins d'un siècle et de ne pas être capable de faire de la _magie_.

« Et puis grâce à certains d'entre vous, notre puissance a progressivement augmenté ces derniers siècles, » finit-il

La réponse fusa de la bouche de Tony avant qu'il ait pu la retenir.

« C'est impossible. »

Le dieu ricana légèrement.

« Combien de choses que même vous, un des meilleurs chercheurs de ce monde, ne pensiez pas possible et qui pourtant existent bel et bien ? » questionna-t-il.

Tony accusa le coup. Il parlait à un être venu d'un autre monde par un trou de ver, accompagné d'extraterrestres. Il repensa à la magie qu'il avait senti crépiter autour de lui. A la peau de Thor, qui était quelque chose comme deux-mille-cent-quarante-trois fois plus résistante que celle des humains et qui pourtant était composée strictement de la même chose que la peau d'un terrien. Et toutes ces autres choses, ces incohérences, ces invraisemblances qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas abandonner ce point-là à Loki.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai pas encore expliqué que ça défie l'impossible, » grogna-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, » répliqua Loki. « Pourquoi la magie ne trouve-t-elle pas grâce à vos yeux ? »

« Parce que la magie n'existe pas, tout simplement, » répondit Tony sincèrement.

Loki laissa échapper un rire spontané.

« Je crois que votre définition de la magie est erronée, mortel. »

« Eh bien explique-moi, grand manitou. On est là pour ça non ? » soupira l'ingénieur.

Loki le jaugea du regard quelques secondes.

« Lorsque je téléporte un objet ou moi-même je prends en compte chaque partie, chaque... molécule, comme vous dites sur Midgard, et je la déplace dans l'espace, ou plus exactement, je me déplace à une vitesse suffisante pour arriver une seconde après être parti, peu importe la distance entre les deux points. »

Tony cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression de comprendre ce que le dieu voulait lui expliquer mais c'était comme s'il n'utilisait pas les mots les plus pertinent et que sa phrase perdait un peu de sens.

« Très bien, j'ai démarré par une notion relativement difficile, et je ne connais pas assez votre langage scientifique pour être certain d'utiliser les bons termes, » reprit le dieu. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'imaginez que la possibilité que n'importe quoi soit le résultat d'une réaction physique ou chimique. Mais je vous assure qu'il existe d'autres sources de puissance. L'esprit en est une. C'est ainsi que nous avons gagné en puissance. Par les prières des peuples primitifs de Midgard. Seulement c'est un concept que vous n'arrivez pas encore à appréhender. Mais ça viendra. Vous serez bien obligé d'admettre que tout n'est pas démontrable. »

« Tout est explicable par la science, tête de bouc, » répliqua Tony sans animosité. « Mais ça ne me surprend pas que tu le penses. Après tout, si l'humanité a inventé les dieux pour trouver des excuses à leur ignorance, ceux que nous appelons les dieux ont bien dû eux-mêmes trouver leurs propres prétextes à ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Appelle donc ça magie si tu le souhaites. »

Ils se regardèrent encore – ils passaient leur temps à ça ou quoi ? – avant que Tony hausse les épaules.

« Bon, tu me raconte une histoire Père Castor ? »

Le dieu le regarda avec un regard si consterné que Tony ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

« Il faudra qu'on fasse ta culture un jour, » rit-il. « Allez, parle-moi de la magie, ou de ce que tu veux, mais qu'on avance un peu ! Ce bouclier ne va pas se créer tout seul. »

Loki hocha la tête.

« Peut-on passer dans le salon, nous serons plus à l'aise, » demanda Loki.

« Si tu veux. Je suppose qu'on se retrouve là-bas, » railla l'ingénieur. « La majesté que tu es va s'y téléporter. »

Le dieu contracta les mâchoires et disparut dans un souffle d'air. Tony cligna des yeux.

« Attends, il vient de se vexer ? » s'étonna-t-il à voix haute. « C'est une blague c'est ça ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu l'intention de se traîner à ma pauvre vitesse de mollusque, non ? » marmonna-t-il en sortant du labo.

Il sursauta en se retrouvant face à Loki, les bras croisés, l'épaule contre la cloison, en appui sur une jambe.

« Effectivement, l'allure à laquelle vous vous déplacez m'agace. Mais vous êtes mon hôte, et j'accorde un certain intérêt au respect, peu importe la respectabilité des gens. J'étais donc décidé à faire le chemin en marchant mais vous avez décidé de me juger sans me laisser le bénéfice du doute, » déclara le dieu d'un ton monocorde.

« Tu sais qu'on est censé paraître agacé lorsqu'on dit des choses de ce genre. À quel moment devrais-je m'inquiéter que tu essaie de me buter si tu gardes toujours un ton détaché ? » répliqua Tony, mal à l'aise de s'être encore fait surprendre.

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous le saurez, » ironisa clairement le dieu.

« J'ai la vague impression qu'il sera trop tard, » murmura le scientifique pour lui-même, mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe ultra fine de Loki.

« Alors il ne tient qu'à vous de vous comporter correctement, » ajouta-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches – depuis quand y avait-il des poches dans les tuniques d'apparat ? se demanda Tony avant de se secouer mentalement. On s'en _fichait._

« Et toi ? On en parle de ton comportement ? » répliqua-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Bon sang, il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de provoquer le dieu. Ce serait plus simple d'arrêter l'alcool ou de quitter Pep'.

« Il me semble que depuis que nous avons scellé notre accord en buvant le même breuvage, vous n'avez rien à me reprocher, » répondit calmement Loki.

Une fois de plus, Tony ne put laisser la discussion en l'état. C'était comme si, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il perdait toutes les discussions, et ce n'était pas acceptable. Il était un génie, putain.

« Et ton entrée tout à l'heure, on en parle ? » attaqua-t-il encore.

« Non, puisque ce n'était pas délibéré de ma part, et que je vous ai assuré que je ne recommencerai pas, » répondit Loki dans un soupir.

« Tu as bien conscience que je ne te laisserai pas avoir le dernier mot ? » Finit par grogner Tony en poussant la double porte du salon.

« C'est ce qu'il vient de se passer, pourtant. Peu importe que vous ne terminiez pas la discussion ou que vous changez de sujet. Il ne s'agit pas de s'échanger des mots, mais d'avancer des arguments. Et concernant mon comportement, vous n'avez rien à me reprocher, mortel, » finit le dieu en s'asseyant dans le même canapé que les autres fois.

Tony rejoignit son fauteuil de prédilection et s'affala dedans. Il hésitait à se servir un verre, mais la voix de Loki ne tarda pas à s'élever.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki inspira profondément. Il aurait voulu laisser une copie de lui-même raconter l'histoire des mondes mais cela n'aurait rien changé, en réalité, puisque les souvenirs seraient tout aussi désagréables dans son vrai corps que dans celui de l'une de ses projections.

« Je n'ai jamais apprécié conter les histoires, alors je vais vous dire mot pour mot ce qu'Odin m'a expliqué lorsque j'ai été en âge de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que les Neufs mondes ont été créés. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tout vous détailler, j'en aurais pour des jours, mais vous aurez les informations les plus importantes, » expliqua-t-il.

Le dieu vit que le mortel se retenait de parler aussi commença-t-il sans attendre, profitant de cette brève accalmie.

« À la base de tout se trouve Yggdrasil. Cela signifie "Le Destrier d'Ygg", qui veut dire "redoutable" et qui désigne le Père de Toutes Choses, Odin. Sur l'Arbre Monde reposent les neuf royaumes : Ásgard, Vanaheim, Álfheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, Hel et Muspellheim. »

« Jusque-là je connais, » acquiesça Stark dans un hochement de tête.

Le dieu en fut soulagé. Il n'avait guère envie de jouer les précepteurs pour enfant. Il espérait simplement que les informations que le mortel avait trouvées étaient fiables.

« Ces neuf royaumes, bien qu'étant localisé dans des systèmes stellaires séparés, sont connectés par un nimbus cosmique, les branches d'Yggdrasil. »

« Nimbus Cosmique ? » l'interrompit le midgardien.

« Trop compliqué à vous expliquer maintenant. Je vous donne simplement le terme pour que vous en preniez connaissance. Et je vous prierais de ne m'interrompre que si vous ne comprenez pas le sens de ma phrase. Si vous aviez l'intention de m'arrêter à chaque mot inconnu, ça ne sert à rien de continuer, » déclara Loki, agacé.

Stark grinça un peu des dents mais finit par hocher la tête légèrement, lui permettant de poursuivre.

« Les neuf mondent échangent entre eux. Certains sont en guerre, d'autres ont formé des alliances militaires ou commerciales. Midgard n'a, jusqu'à ce jour, jamais été associé aux autres mondes, car nous estimions qu'elle n'était pas assez développée. Et ne vous vexez pas, » ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la colère envahir le mortel, « ce n'est qu'une constatation, pas un jugement. C'est comme si vous décidiez d'apporter vos ordinateurs dernier cri dans des pays où l'électricité n'est pas encore connue. Cela ne servirait à rien. »

Le mortel mit quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux, une vague acceptation dans le regard. Loki eut l'impression d'avoir gagné une grande bataille.

« Tous les cinq mille ans environ, se produit dans Yggdrasil un évènement nommé la Convergence, où tous les royaumes sont alignés. Il en résulte une diminution des frontières spatiales entre les royaumes, jusqu'à ce que celles-ci deviennent inexistantes. Le rapprochement des mondes provoque la formation de portails entre ces planètes, » continua Loki. « La Convergence entraîne des anomalies physiques qui se produisent au hasard. »

« De quel type ? » questionna le mortel.

« Variations de gravité, extrusions spatiales, déchirures du tissu de la réalité. Des trous de verre invisibles permettant à la matière de passer d'un royaume à l'autre, ce genre de choses, » explicita Loki. « Plus la Convergence se dirige vers son sommet – l'alignement parfait des neuf mondes – plus les anomalies sont fortes. Des trous de ver plus importants se créent au-dessus de l'emplacement central de chaque royaume. Chaque portail peut être observé depuis chaque royaume, comme un empilement de disques. »

Il laissa quelques secondes à Stark pour emmagasiner les informations avant de reprendre.

« La dernière Convergence date de presque cinq millénaires. De graves évènements faillirent s'y dérouler, » reprit-il, captant à nouveau l'attention du mortel qui avait commencé à cogiter s'il en croyait son regard perdu dans le vague. « Il faut que vous sachiez que bien avant la naissance de la lumière, il y avait les ténèbres. De ces ténèbres naquirent les Elfes Sombres. Mais la lumière apparût et les autres races naquirent. Lors de la dernière Convergence, le Roi des elfes sombres, Malekith, tenta de plonger notre Univers dans une nuit éternelle, afin que ceux de sa race puissent retrouver la noirceur d'où ils étaient nés. Pour cela, il a tenté de profiter de l'affaiblissement des frontières entre les mondes pour utiliser une arme redoutable appelée Éther. Une force ancienne, capable d'une destruction infinie. Mais les armées d'Ásgard, menées par le père d'Odin, le Roi Bor, menèrent une vaillante guerre contre ces créatures. Tandis que les Neuf Mondes convergeaient, Malekith relâcha l'Éther. »

Le dieu fit une légère pose. Le regard du mortel oscillait entre scepticisme et intérêt. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il était tellement ignorant que les causes et les conséquences des grandes guerres des Neuf Mondes pouvaient lui apparaître comme une histoire tout juste bonne à raconter aux enfants avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher.

« Sans leur arme, les elfes sombres échouèrent. Fou de rage, Malekith tenta de décimer l'armée d'Ásgard, mais sacrifia une grande partie de son peuple dans l'opération. Lorsque la bataille prit fin, Malekith était mort et l'Éther avait été détruit. En tout cas, ceci est la version officielle. La réalité est tout autre. Malekith a réussi à s'enfuir, et l'Éther est indestructible. Son pouvoir est trop grand. Il fut enterré profondément, à un endroit que personne ne pourrait jamais trouver. »

Il s'arrêta lorsque le mortel laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Tu sais que cette feinte ne fonctionne jamais, hein ? » demanda-t-il. « Il finit toujours par y avoir quelqu'un qui creuse au hasard pile au mauvais – ou bon, selon le point de vue – endroit et paf ! L'artefact ultra puissant de la mort qui tue est ramené sur le devant de la scène et le show recommence ! »

Loki cligna des yeux.

« Votre façon de vous exprimer me déroute, » déclara-t-il. « Ne pouvez-vous pas utiliser des mots censés ? Dont la définition correspond au sens que vous donnez à votre phrase ? »

Stark ricana effrontément.

« Mon pote, je peux envisager de changer certaines choses, comme ne pas t'insulter à chaque phrase, mais sûrement pas ma manière de parler, » répondit-il avec une sincérité qui agaça profondément Loki.

Plutôt que de renchérir et démarrer une autre discussion stérile qui s'envenimerait inévitablement, il décida de reprendre la conversation – ou plutôt son monologue, si l'humain voulait bien s'abstenir de l'interrompre sans cesse.

« Personne n'a trouvé l'Éther alors que cela fait cinq mille ans qu'il est caché. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va réapparaître, » rétorqua-t-il, sûr de lui.

Le mortel haussa un sourcil.

« Laisse-moi additionner deux et deux, » demanda-t-il et le dieu se questionna sur le rapport entre les mathématiques les plus basiques et leur discussion. « D'un côté tu me dis que l'elfe s'est fait ratatiner le cul par Ásgard, mais qu'il n'est pas mort. Que les Convergences ont lieu tous les cinq mille ans. Et que ça fait cinq mille ans que ton Éther a été caché. Tu vois, bizarrement, j'aurais tendance à te dire que l'Éther va réapparaître lors de la prochaine convergence. Et dans les mains de l'elfe en question, qui en quelques cinq millénaires a largement eu le temps de parcourir toutes les cachettes possibles de l'univers et de le trouver. Et ça aurait été très stupide pour lui de le dérober avant la Convergence car Ásgard aurait été alerté, et aurait tenté de l'arrêter et de le faire échouer une fois de plus. Alors que s'il reste discret et ne reprend l'Éther qu'au dernier moment, il profitera de l'effet de surprise. »

Loki garda le silence. Il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, les mots qui allaient en sortir seraient inappropriés. Les arguments que Stark venait d'avancer... le contrariaient. Non pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, mais _justement_ parce qu'il y avait pensé. De temps à autres, ces derniers siècles, il avait tenté de convaincre le Père de Toutes Choses de vérifier que l'Éther était toujours en place et de le faire garder à l'approche de la Convergence, pour être certain que Malekith ne s'en empare pas à leur insu. Mais Odin avait rétorqué que ce serait justement de garder ou même surveiller l'endroit qui attirerait l'attention du roi des elfes. Certes, il n'avait pas tort, mais le pari était risqué. Trop risqué, estimait Loki. Malheureusement, seules deux personnes connaissaient l'emplacement de la cachette et il n'en faisait pas partie. Il avait bien tenté de convaincre Thor, mais cet... Ase lui avait répondu que si son père estimait qu'il était plus sage de ne pas s'en inquiéter alors il lui ferait confiance. Retenant un soupir, Loki se décida à répondre au mortel. Et pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, il décida de lui donner une réponse qui l'empêcherait de harceler le dieu avec ça.

« J'ai déjà informé le Père de Toutes Choses de ce risque il y a des siècles. Mais Odin estime que le risque est nul, » lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Stark dut entendre ou voir quelque chose qui le convainquit, mais choisi fort opportunément de ne pas insister. Bien. Sans doute parviendrait-il il à lui insuffler un semblant de bon sens avec le temps.

« Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'ai une question. »

Loki hocha la tête.

« Je vous en prie. »

« Pourquoi la Terre vous connaît si vous ne vous êtes jamais mêlé de notre histoire ? » questionna le mortel.

« Très bien, vous aurez droit à une autre histoire qu'Odin a raconté à Thor, et que le Dieu de la Foudre est venu me répéter, » déclara-t-il. « Il y a un millénaire de cela, environ, le Père de Toutes Choses entama une campagne de visite sur les huit autres royaumes. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur Midgard, nous fument étonnés du peu d'évolution dont elle avait bénéficié. Malgré cela, une partie de l'espèce humaine accepta une vérité relativement simple. Qu'elle n'était pas seule dans l'univers. Certains mondes étaient la demeure de dieux, de leurs dieux. Et d'autres mondes étaient bien au contraire à craindre. Ils l'apprirent en partie à leurs dépens. »

Le dieu fit une légère pause. Subitement, le mortel était devenu particulièrement attentif. Il se retint de sourire, juste avant que son amusement disparaisse d'un coup alors qu'il pensait à ses prochaines paroles.

« D'un royaume glacé et sombre vinrent les géants des glaces, qui menacèrent de plonger le seul des neuf mondes à porter des êtres mortels dans une nouvelle ère glaciaire. Mais l'humanité n'allait pas faire face à cette menace seule. Les armées d'Ásgard raccompagnèrent les jötnar chez eux. Le prix à payer pour cette guerre fut élevé, de chaque côté. Le roi des Géants des Glace tomba, et la source de leur pouvoir leur fut enlevée. Avec la fin de la dernière grande guerre, les Ases se retirèrent des autres mondes et rentrèrent chez eux, dans le Royaume Eternel. De là-bas, ils représentent l'espoir, qui irradie parmi les étoiles. Et même si aujourd'hui les asgardiens sont relégués au rang de mythes et de légendes sur Midgard, cela ne change rien au fait que ce furent Ásgard et ses guerriers qui apportèrent la paix dans les Neuf Mondes. Mais il viendra un jour où cette paix devra être défendue, » raconta Loki, le regard dans le vague.

_Un seul de vous accédera au trône, mais vous êtes tous les deux nés pour être rois_, avait ajouté Odin. Et Loki avait stupidement pensé que celui qu'il croyait être son père, à l'époque, pensait qu'ils avaient la même chance de prendre la tête d'Ásgard. La réalité était toute autre. Il était prince héritier de Jötunheim par le sang, même s'il n'en prendrait jamais la couronne. Il n'en voulait pas, et personne ne voudrait de lui là-bas, de toute manière.

Et puis il y avait le Titan. Le Titan qui allait chercher Loki, pour lui faire payer sa trahison. Il retournerait les Neuf Mondes si besoin est. Il y arriverait. Et c'est ce qui avait motivé le dieu à accepter de travailler avec le Midgardien en premier lieu. Il _devait_ trouver une solution pour se protéger du Titan fou, et également de le détruire, même s'il n'avait encore aucune idée de la façon d'y arriver.

« Et tu parles de quelle menace exactement ? » demanda le mortel, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il instinctivement.

« _Mais il viendra un jour où cette paix devra être défendue_, » répéta Stark. « Tu parles l'autre, avec les Chitauris ? »

Loki hocha la tête.

« Rien n'est défini, » répondit-il simplement, biaisant légèrement. « Ni le type d'ennemi, ni l'endroit, ni le temps. »

« Okay. Génial, » soupira le mortel. « Et aujourd'hui, est-ce que les autres mondes s'intéressent à la Terre ? »

« Pas que je sache, » répondit le dieu.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu des principaux conflits ayant secoués les royaumes, de la suprématie d'Ásgard alors que leurs habitants n'étaient pas ceux qui vivaient le plus longtemps ni n'étaient les plus forts, mais dont la sagesse du roi Bor leur avait permis de se poser en leader. Lorsque Loki en eut assez des questions incessantes que lui posait le mortel, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain en début de matinée, pour que Loki aborde le sujet de la magie proprement dite.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony avait la vague, _très vague_ impression de s'être fait enfler. Loki lui avait parlé de la magie durant des _heures_. Ils y avaient passé plus d'une demi-journée, durant laquelle l'ingénieur s'était efforcé de ne pas chercher à remettre en question les propos irréalistes du dieu – les quelques démonstrations qu'il lui avait faites ne lui avaient pas trop laissé le choix – et d'assimiler le plus d'informations possibles. Il devait admettre une certaine logique dans la théorie. Mais de là à passer à la pratique...

Et donc, une fois que Loki eut décidé qu'il avait assez parlé, Tony lui avait posé une question simple. En combien de temps pourrait-il maîtriser des sortilèges basiques ? Pas tant pour les utiliser – quoique pouvoir se la péter en disant qu'il était le premier sorcier de la Terre serait carrément génial – mais pour comprendre comment elle fonctionnait et l'intégrer dans le bouclier. Loki l'avait regardé avec consternation et avait secoué la tête, expliquant que les organismes des midgardiens n'étaient pas faits pour recevoir de la magie. Quand bien même il essaierait toute sa vie, il n'y arriverait pas. Et de toute manière, si la moindre once de magie pure devait traverser son corps, les cellules le composant exploseraient immédiatement, l'atomisant au sens propre du terme.

De déception et de rage – et accessoirement parce qu'il n'était pas certain que le dieu ne lui ait pas dit ça uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas partager sa magie – il avait appelé une armure et s'était envolé. Lorsqu'il était revenu à la villa, une petite heure plus tard, Loki était parti. Soulagé et frustré en même temps, il s'était mis à travailler sur la première armure qui lui était tombée sous la main.

Le dieu revint quelques heures plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit. Tony marmonna un genre d'excuse, qui avait plus ressemblé à "J'ai préféré aller faire un tour plutôt que de tenter de te défoncer la gueule" qu'à une demande de pardon, mais Loki n'avait pas vraiment semblé s'en formaliser.

L'ingénieur rangea l'armure et afficha sur le grand écran du laboratoire tout ce qu'il avait rassemblé concernant le bouclier. Il proposa à l'autre homme de se rapprocher et lui expliqua par le menu toutes les idées qu'il avait envisagées. Loki élimina d'office quatre d'entre elles, avant de demander des précisions sur les autres.

Les heures défilèrent de nouveau. Ils s'arrêtèrent presque deux journées et une nuit plus tard, lorsque les phrases que l'ingénieur débitait commencèrent à ne plus avoir de sens. Tony lui donna alors rendez-vous une quinzaine d'heures plus tard. Une fois dans son lit, il repassa dans sa tête les derniers jours. Il n'avait pas avancé d'un iota sur le bouclier – à part que quatre options n'étaient plus d'actualité – car Loki avait passé son temps à poser des questions pour tenter de comprendre toutes les notions de physique qui entraient en jeu. Malheureusement, s'il comprenait les principes de base – tout ce qui concernait les quarks en particulier – les applications qu'on pouvait en faire restaient un mystère pour lui, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de comprendre comment ça fonctionnait – il n'en avait pas besoin avec la magie.

Cependant, Tony devait reconnaître que le jötunn était d'une vivacité d'esprit assez exceptionnelle. Il posait toujours la question pertinente au bon moment, et l'avait plusieurs fois obligé à réfléchir à sa réponse parce que l'interrogation du dieu demandait une argumentation spécifique – et pas seulement parce qu'il devait utiliser un vocabulaire simplifier et organiser ses réponses pour lui expliquer les principes qui amenaient à telle ou telle interaction.

Et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, quatre jours passèrent sans la moindre anicroche. Le cinquième, malheureusement, vit arriver un problème auquel Tony n'avait _absolument_ pas pensé. Il débarqua dans la villa en pleine nuit, alors que Loki était parti pour laisser l'ingénieur se reposer un peu. Pepper se glissa dans le lit silencieusement, mais Tony l'entendit tout de même. Une alarme sonna ans son cerveau, alors qu'il comprenait immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut certain que sa petite amie était endormie. Il se redressa silencieusement et attrapa son StarkPad sur la table de chevet.

"_Jarvis, demain, à la seconde où Loki se pointe, tu le préviens qu'il ne peut pas rester. Pepper est censé rester jusqu'à après-demain soir. Qu'il repasse le lendemain matin en étant discret et reparte si elle est toujours là_," écrivit-il sur la tablette_._

"_Bien Monsieur, ce sera fait._ "

"_Merci Jar'_"

"_Avec plaisir Monsieur. J'en déduis que je ne dois pas aborder le sujet du Dieu de la Malice lorsque miss Potts est ici ?_ "

"_EVIDEMMENT ! Tu ne parles de cela à personne ! PERSONNE._ "

"_Bien Monsieur._ "

L'ingénieur reposa la tablette et inspira un grand coup. Si Jarvis lui faisait passer l'arme à gauche, un jour, serait-ce considéré comme un suicide puisqu'il avait créé l'IA ? Retenant un ricanement devant la bêtise de ses questionnements, il se recoucha et replongea dans le sommeil. Certes Loki et lui ne pourraient pas avancer le lendemain mais au moins sa nuit serait tranquille. Et avec un peu de chance, si la réunion de Pepper... avec le conseil d'administration ? Ou avec les actionnaires peut-être – il n'était plus certain – s'était bien passée, ils pourraient prendre un peu de temps dans le lit au moment de se réveiller.

* * *

**Petite parenthèse : à cause de Covid-19, du confinements et des diverses mesures qui ont été prises, nos emplois du temps à toutes les deux ont été grandement bouleversés. Nous allons bien sûr essayer de maintenir notre rythme de publication, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Bon courage à tous pendant ce confinement !**


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Au programme d'aujourd'hui, Tony et Loki se construisent tant bien que mal une petite routine de travail, la présence de Pepper se fait sentir, et on a l'irruption d'un personnage surprise à la villa.**

**.**

**edenvy-D.M****, ****Lyrellys****, merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité !**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Le noir. Le vide. Le silence. Le froid._

_La mort._

_De l'autre côté du trou de ver, partout dans l'univers et à cet endroit-là précisément, où des chitauris par milliers, par millions peut-être, patientent paisiblement malgré leur faim de chair fraîche. Ils savent que le festin est sur le point de commencer._

_La mort._

_Elle les attend tous. Elle est en chemin._

_En direction de leur minuscule petite planète bleue, à la merci de monstres venus d'une autre galaxie. Un cauchemar tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, et qui hante ses pensées jour et nuit, réveillé ou assoupi._

_Personne ne sait. Personne ne comprend. Il n'y a que lui qui a réalisé. Que lui qui essaie de trouver une solution._

_Mais il n'a pas de solution. Il n'en aura pas. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais._

_Parce qu'il n'est qu'un insecte. Une misérable loque imprégnée d'alcool hors de prix._

_Il est seul et misérable._

_Peut-être mérite-t-il la mort, en réalité. Le monde – et Pep – ne s'en porteront que mieux._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, réussissant à retenir un cri de détresse. En revanche, il ne put contenir un sanglot, qui s'échappa douloureusement de ses lèvres. Il mordit dans son poing serré pour tenter d'endiguer les suivants, essayant d'inspirer lentement par le nez. Mais sa cage thoracique se comprimait douloureusement au rythme des spasmes de ses pleurs et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il se laissa glisser du canapé, se cognant durement contre la table basse. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier la douleur physique mais les images de son cauchemar frappèrent ses rétines. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres closes et ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux avant de se contracter, emprisonnant douloureusement des mèches brunes entre ses doigts serrés, alors qu'il relevait les paupières.

Un temps indéfini passa, comme à chaque crise. Lorsqu'il arrivait à retrouver quelques courtes secondes de lucidité, il se faisait engloutir par l'horreur et l'impuissance, le replongeant dans cette spirale infernale.

Petit à petit, il réussit à reprendre assez le contrôle de son esprit pour tenter de s'extraire de la crise.

Essayer de focaliser sa pensée sur quelque chose d'agréable. De rassurant.

_Pepper_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hormis cette crise d'angoisse qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulée à sa petite amie, le week-end s'était déroulé à merveille. Pepper et lui avaient plus profité de leur couple en deux jours que depuis les évènements de New-York, et ça avait fait un bien fou à Tony. Lorsqu'elle était repartie, elle avait arraché à l'ingénieur la promesse de dormir quelques heures de plus – elle allait en faire de même dans le jet. Et il avait obéit, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il risquait de faire un autre cauchemar, toujours pour les mêmes raisons et que puisqu'il avait promis, il allait le faire. Il savait se dérober aux injonctions des autres, mais pas à celles de sa petite amie.

Il finit par se lever, prendre une douche et descendre au labo – vide. Ne se formalisant pas de l'absence de Loki, il se mit au travail. Le dieu fit son apparition en milieu d'après-midi, entrant dans le laboratoire d'un pas conquérant, un air hautain et absolument scandalisé sur le visage.

« Vous êtes répugnant, mortel. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a d'autres choses auxquels penser que copuler ainsi que vous l'avez fait avec cette femelle ? J'admets que nous ne sommes pas à une journée près, mais je suppute qu'elle sera régulièrement présente et que chacune de ses apparitions retardera d'autant notre avancement, » cingla-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

« C'est ma petite amie, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'elle ne passe jamais ? » rétorqua l'ingénieur.

« Ce terme est ridicule. Elle est plus grande que vous, » répliqua le dieu.

Tony dut se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise.

« Sérieusement, Tête de Bouc ? C'est censé être une insulte ça ? »

« Non, bien entendu. Pourquoi voudriez-vous que c'en soit une ? De toute manière, je ne peux vous en tenir rigueur, vous n'êtes qu'un midgardien soumis à ses instincts, » répondit Loki d'un ton plat.

La rage envahit Tony en une fraction de seconde.

« De quel droit oses-tu... »

« Oh pitié, arrêtez de geindre, » le coupe-t-il. « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

L'ingénieur serra les poings et pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper sa colère. Loki avait raison, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Pourtant, comme d'habitude, il ne put laisser Loki finir la conversation. C'était plus fort que lui.

« Dis-moi, toi qui prônes la politesse, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par me saluer en entrant dans le labo, au lieu de m'agresser verbalement ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il tourna immédiatement le dos à Loki, lui signalant qu'il se moquait de sa réponse.

« Bon, tu viens ? » l'interpella-t-il immédiatement après. « C'est pas que, mais on a du pain sur la planche. »

Le dieu approcha d'un pas mesuré – comme d'habitude.

« Quel rapport avec la nourriture ? Encore une de vos expressions illogiques, je suppose, » déclara-t-il, faisant la question et la réponse.

« Pourquoi tu demandes si tu sais déjà ? » répliqua l'ingénieur.

Loki eut le bon goût de ne pas relancer, mais il ne fallut à l'ingénieur que lui jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir qu'il était lui-même à deux doigts de s'énerver. Il prit sur lui et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à l'écran.

« Bon, comme d'habitude, tu es ok avec ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois ? »

Il entendit le Jötunn inspirer lentement avant de répondre.

« Oui. Je ne pense pas avoir tout saisi par rapport aux nanoparticules, mais vous avez dit que nous y reviendrons plus tard alors je n'insiste pas, » répondit-il.

Tony hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Alors reprenons. Et si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais qu'on reparle un peu de magie, j'ai pensé à quelque chose mais je n'ai aucune idée de la faisabilité. »

« Bien entendu. Nous pourrons voir cela dans l'après-midi, » répondit le dieu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La "session" – il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de journée, puisque leurs échangent duraient la plupart de temps une trentaine d'heures – fut mouvementée. Loki se téléporta quatre fois à la base et Tony sortit deux fois du labo en claquant la porte. La session suivante, alors que Pepper était revenue l'espace d'une vingtaine d'heures, fut encore pire.

Alors que les premiers jours, ils arrivaient à se comporter de manière civilisée l'un envers l'autre, ils étaient redevenus incapables de communiquer sans prendre la mouche à la moindre remarque ou question.

Loki avait fini par supposer que leurs caractères – et leur passif – ne leur permettaient pas de rester courtois l'un envers l'autre très longtemps. Aucun des deux n'était habitué à être dans la position de celui qui a des choses à apprendre – et encore moins de laisser quelqu'un d'autre tenir le rôle du professeur. Heureusement – ou malheureusement – les rôles s'échangeaient régulièrement, équilibrant leurs statuts, la hiérarchie se renversant régulièrement et empêchant l'un ou l'autre de prendre réellement le dessus.

Malgré ces altercations récurrentes, les sessions continuèrent, le mortel réussissant à lui expliquer la manière dont il espérait mettre en œuvre le bouclier, et Loki apprenant lentement au mortel les bases de la magie.

Les jours passant, donc, une certaine routine s'installa. Pepper passait en moyenne deux à trois jours par semaine à la résidence, jours durant lesquels Loki s'occupait de façons variées. Le mortel lui donnait l'heure à laquelle elle était censée repartir et lui se téléportait à la résidence de Malibu quelques heures après – on n'était jamais trop prudent – Le reste du temps se passaient de la façon suivante : ils travaillaient jusqu'à ce que le midgardien tombe d'épuisement, Loki repartait à sa cachette le temps que Stark se repose – il avait tenté de rester se reposer ou méditer à la villa, mais les cauchemars de l'autre homme le déconcentraient – et revenait une douzaine d'heures plus tard. Ils passaient donc approximativement soixante-douze heures par semaine à travailler ensemble.

Comprenant qu'il allait rester encore un moment dans sa cachette, il avait attendu que Thor ne soit plus sur Midgard pour créer un système d'aérations, lui permettant de renouveler l'air et ne pas manquer d'oxygène. Il avait définitivement consolidé les gravats et transformé magiquement le béton accumulé de manière aléatoire lors de l'effondrement en murs propres ne le recouvrant pas de poussières dès qu'il passait un peu trop près. Il s'était même payé le luxe de téléporter d'un magasin en Europe de la tapisserie et de la moquette confortable.

Il avait décidé de ne plus se compliquer la vie en dérobant de la nourriture, ayant découvert les _restaurants_. Une fois qu'il eut compris que les standards de Stark étaient soit catastrophiques – il se souvenait encore avec répugnance de son « cheeseburger » – soit terriblement haut-de-gamme, il réussit à faire le tri dans les conseils de l'humain et trouva des établissements respectables, particulièrement en Europe.

Il avait du mal à y croire, pourtant il était en train de tomber dans une routine qui le reposait, même s'il savait qu'elle l'ennuierait à long terme. Et même s'il était agacé par le mortel tous les jours et qu'il rêvait parfois de l'étrangler – vraiment, certaines fois, il se posait la question des bénéfices qu'il tirerait à l'avoir mort et silencieux à ses pieds – il se sentait plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières décennies.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le dieu n'était pas le seul à avoir trouvé une espèce de train-train. Malheureusement, du côté de Tony, il comprenait également la récurrence des crises d'angoisse. Les seuls moments où il n'en avait pas était lorsque Pep était dans la villa. Et encore…C'était déjà arrivé, alors qu'elle était à Malibu avec lui. Très rarement, mais _c'était déjà arrivé_. Et il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas que cela devienne une habitude. Et aussi stupide que cela paraisse, lorsqu'elle était présente, il avait peur qu'une crise survienne, à la fois parce que sa petite amie allait l'obliger à consulter, et aussi parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il n'aurait aucun moment de répit. Plus aucune nuit sans cauchemar, plus aucun moment sans se dire qu'il serait plus ou moins en paix – jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. C'était absolument aberrant. Il n'osait pas croire que les choses allaient bien se passer quand Pepper était là, de peur qu'elles se passent mal et stressait à mort, au risque de provoquer une crise. Stupide. Crétin. Abruti. Incapable de profiter des moments de répit ! Peur d'aller bien !

Alors pour empêcher de céder à ses peurs délirantes, il passait du temps dans son atelier. Comme Loki n'était pas présent, et qu'il ne pouvait prendre le risque de travailler sur le bouclier au cas où Pep rentre dans le labo et pose des questions _très_ gênantes – pourquoi tu as un dossier nommé « magie vane » et un autre « magie ase » ? – il avait continué des recherches classiques. Les armures. Les améliorer, en créer de nouvelles.

S'occuper l'esprit, coûte que coûte. Ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, en un sens.

Un matin, alors que Pepper dormait encore, et après avoir récupéré sa thermos de café dans la cuisine, il créa un nouveau dossier qu'il appela Mark-22, refusant de penser au fait que la dernière qu'il ait utilisé en combat réel était Mark-8, à New-York, à peine deux mois plus tôt.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après quelques jours, Tony s'était rendu compte que le dieu ne pouvait pas le localiser. L'ingénieur se trouvait au salon en train d'admirer le soleil couchant lorsque le Jötunn s'était pointé.

« Jarvis, passe dans les enceintes du labo ce que je dis, qu'il m'entende, » avait-il demandé lorsque l'IA l'avait averti de l'arrivée du dieu. « Amène-toi Tête de Bouc, la vue est sympa d'ici, » avait-il déclaré.

La réponse lui était parvenue pas le biais des haut-parleurs du salon.

« _Je voudrais bien, si j'avais connaissance de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez,_ » lui était parvenue la voix légèrement grésillante du dieu.

« Dans le salon, » avait-il répondu par automatisme.

Trois secondes plus tard, le léger son de l'air qui se déplace, accompagné du frisson coutumier des téléportations l'avertirent que Loki était apparu juste derrière lui.

« Comment pouvais-tu ne pas savoir où je me trouvais ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement.

« Je suppose que cela vient du réacteur ark, » expliqua Loki. « Comme il vous rend insensible à la magie, Je ne suis pas capable de vous localiser. »

Tony n'avait pas insisté, acceptant l'explication. Ils étaient restés plantés devant la baie vitrée les quelques minutes qu'avaient duré le coucher de soleil puis s'étaient dirigés vers le labo.

L'ingénieur était satisfait de leur arrangement. Il avait enseigné suffisamment de notions scientifiques au dieu pour que celui-ci comprenne la suite de ses recherches, et ce dernier lui avait appris les bases de ce que Loki appelait magie, assez en tout cas pour comprendre les explications du dieu. Tony put donc reprendre ses recherches et Loki démarrer les siennes.

Après réflexion, ils avaient décidé que Tony créerait en série des réacteurs ark, jusqu'à en avoir constamment une dizaine d'opérationnels. Une partie servirait à l'amélioration de ses armures, l'autre pour les tests de Loki concernant la compatibilité magie-technologie.

Ils travaillaient dans le laboratoire, que le scientifique avait séparé en deux parties distinctes. Le long d'un des murs se trouvait une grande bibliothèque que seule Loki pouvait voir et où le dieu stockait tous les ouvrages potentiellement intéressant pour leur projet. Cela avait été difficile à admettre pour Tony, mais il ne la _sentait_ même pas alors qu'il passait _à travers._ Mais quand Loki avait posé sur la table entre les deux fauteuils une dizaine de livres, il avait bien été obligé d'admettre qu'elle existait.

L'ingénieur avait demandé à les regarder, et Loki lui en avait tendu un sans rechigner. Surpris mais satisfait, Tony s'en était emparé avant de déchanter rapidement. Il était écrit dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas et pire, ne reconnaissait même pas. Il avait rendu l'ouvrage en levant les yeux au ciel mais avait retenu sa langue. Ça avait été une journée plutôt calme, pas besoin de l'envenimer.

Malgré leurs incessantes prises de bec – l'ingénieur n'arrivait pas à ne pas répondre aux provocations du Jötunn même s'il faisait attention à ses mots ; il avait eu le malheur une fois de parler de son ascendance, juste pour lui demander si tous les Jötunn faisaient de la magie, et Loki avait disparu une journée entière, alors qu'il venait d'arriver. Tony s'était senti mal à l'aise, craignant d'avoir fait fuir l'autre pendant des jours, mais finalement ça ne s'était pas si mal terminé. Il était revenu comme si de rien n'était, et l'ingénieur s'était bien gardé de poser plus de question. Il...

« Tony ? Tu es avec moi ? » l'interrompit la voix de Pepper.

« Hein ? Oui, excuse-moi, je t'écoute, » assura-t-il. « Je trouve inadmissible que ce Sao Feng ait fait tant d'histoires pour si peu, » ajouta-t-il pour montrer qu'il suivait, en espérant que sa petite amie n'avait pas changé de sujet.

Le regard consterné qu'elle lui envoya brisa ses espoirs.

« Tony, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton avis. Je sais que tu me fais confiance, ça me touche et je ne pourrais pas être à cette place si ça n'était pas le cas, mais il restera toujours des sujets que je ne maîtriserai pas car ils sont scientifiques, et la personne qui a ces connaissances, ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi, » déclare-t-elle, oscillant entre la neutralité prudente et un l'agacement certain.

Il se contente de hocher la tête, la connaissant assez pour savoir que n'importe quelle réponse ou excuse l'agacerait. Il se demanda si Loki était présent. Il lui avait interdit de rester lorsque Pepper était là, et Jarvis scannait constamment toute la villa et ses alentours grâce aux caméras thermiques, mais il restait persuadé qu'il pouvait tromper les détecteurs de chaleur en restant invisible sous sa forme de naissance. Il se demandait d'ailleurs à quoi ressemblait un Jötunn. Il avait trouvé des illustrations sur le net, bien entendu, mais elles variaient tellement d'une source à l'autre qu'il était difficile d'en tirer une forme précise.

« Bon sang Tony ! » s'écria soudain Pepper. « Que se passe-t-il ? Quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-elle, partagée entre inquiétude et colère.

« Il n'y a rien, Pep', je t'assure. Je suis désolé, je suis crevé et mon esprit... » il s'arrêter avant de hausser les épaules.

« Non, tu crois ? » ironisa la jeune femme. « Depuis que tu es revenu à Malibu, c'est à peine si nous nous voyons. Même lorsque je suis présente, tu passes tout ton temps à l'atelier, ou tu dors. Dois-je en déduire quelque chose ? As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? » finit-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

_Alerte ! Alerte !_ hurla une voix dans sa tête, ressemblant de manière perturbante à celle de son majordome virtuelle. Il devait faire immédiatement quelque chose. Arrêter de divaguer et aligner les mots qu'il fallait.

« Bien sûr que non Pepper, » assura-t-il de sa voix la plus sérieuse en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « C'est juste... Ce qu'il s'est passé à New-York n'était pas très rassurant, et ce que j'ai vu de _l'autre côté_ encore moins. Ces monstres connaissent notre planète, désormais. Si le mec derrière tout ça a envoyé Loki pour nous écraser, alors il enverra peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Et à ce moment-là nous devrons être prêts, » ajouta-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Qu'il bossait de concert avec celui qui avait tenté d'envahir la Terre, que le Titan était probablement déjà en chemin et qu'il arriverait d'ici quelques années d'après les calculs de Loki – et ça pouvait paraître très loin mais Tony savait combien de temps il faudrait pour créer et déployer le bouclier, et ça prendrait au moins autant. Il ne pouvait pas dire que s'il travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement, c'était pour essayer de dormir du sommeil le plus lourd et faire le moins de cauchemars possibles.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as vécu lors des quelques secondes que tu as passé dans l'espace, » reprit-elle, un peu calmée. « Mais te voir t'épuiser ainsi m'inquiète de plus en plus. Ça ne coûterait rien que tu demandes conseil. Après l'Afghanistan, ça t'avait bien aid... »

« S'il te plait Pep, si tu veux m'aider, ne parle pas de ce genre de choses, » marmonna Tony, les dents serrées. « Peut-on revenir au sujet de cette réunion ? »

La rousse le jaugea un instant du regard avant de se résigner, continuant le récit de sa dernière réunion, laissant apparemment de côté les questions qu'elle voulait poser. _Pour l'instant._

Tony se retint de soupirer de soulagement. C'était également une des raisons qui le poussait à… à passer moins de temps avec sa petite amie, disons-le clairement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des remarques sur son état, le poussait à parler, voire à aller consulter un psy comme au retour de son enlèvement.

Au moins Loki ne l'emmerdait pas avec ça. Tony n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien, ou mal, ou peu importe. Le Dieu savait déjà qu'il était au plus mal et le laissait tranquille. Il avait évoqué les cauchemars de l'ingénieur une des premières fois où ils avaient parlé mais depuis plus rien. De fait, le dieu lui avait demandé quelques fois s'il se sentait bien, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait concerné : c'était pour être certain qu'il serait apte au travail. Tony le comprenait. Les premiers tests qu'il avait effectués ne s'étaient pas tous bien passés et Loki avait contenu quelques explosions avec sa magie. Cela avait été difficile à admettre, mais avoir le pouvoir de Loki était réellement pratique, dans ces occasions. Il prévenait le dieu avant de tenter quoi que ce soit de potentiellement dangereux et le bouclier énergétique temporaire qu'il générait évitait des blessures au terrien et des jours à attendre que son labo soit réparé. Heureusement, le Jötunn n'avait pas vraiment conscience d'à quel point Tony avait pu détruire murs, mobilier et autres baies vitrées lors des années précédentes, sinon il aurait droit à ses railleries sans fin à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait de créer un champ de confinement _magique_.

L'ingénieur essaya de se concentrer sur Pepper mais son cerveau ne voulait pas obéir, repartant invariablement vers son compère de travail. Le dieu ne le laissait pas parler de la PDG de S.I. sans la moquer. Assez bizarrement, Tony n'en était pas agacé. Il défendait toujours Pepper, mais calmement, patiemment, sans s'énerver. Il supposait que c'était parce qu'il n'accordait aucune importance à ce que pouvait penser le dieu – tant que ça n'entrait pas dans le cadre de leurs travaux de recherche. Malgré leurs prises de bec toujours régulières – bien que plus espacées – ils avançaient lentement mais sûrement dans leurs recherches. Ils avaient atteint un stade où Tony pouvait qualifier leur relation de professionnelle – mais il n'en n'était pas au point de ne plus avoir l'impression de se trouver dans un univers parallèle en y pensant.

L'ingénieur avait tenté de l'ignorer, mais il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Il était satisfait d'avoir trouvé un autre cerveau ultra intelligent capable de rivaliser avec lui. Il avait pensé que Banner pouvait faire un compagnon de jeu intéressant, et ça aurait probablement été le cas dans un autre univers. Mais cela ne s'était pas fait, à sa grande déception, et d'autant plus frustrant que c'était Loki qui l'avait remplacé. D'un autre côté, vu les saloperies que Tony avait faites et son caractère de merde, ce n'était pas étonnant que le Destin – ou il-ne-savait-qui – lui ait refusé de devenir ami avec un mec génial comme Bruce, même s'il était en contact avec le scientifique et le reste des Avengers de temps à autres.

Fury l'avait contraint à faire un point téléphonique par semaine avec le directeur et le reste de l'équipe de super héros qu'ils venaient de former. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, la visioconférence ne durait pas plus de quelques minutes à chaque fois – sauf la première où il avait fallu que quelqu'un se déplace jusque chez Cap' parce qu'il ne savait pas comment démarrer l'ordinateur portable dernier cri fourni par le SHIELD. Mais ils faisaient un point sur ce qu'il s'était passé de merdique aux US et les quelques missions auxquels certains d'entre eux avaient participé – en général, Hawkeye, Black Widow et parfois Cap, ou Thor, lorsqu'il était présent – le dieu cherchait ardemment son frère dans les coins les plus reculés de la Terre et était donc régulièrement à portée de Mjöllnir pour filer un coup de main.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un matin, Tony réalisa que ça faisait trois mois et demi qu'il collaborait avec le Dieu de la Malice. Il l'attendait dans un des deux fauteuils qu'il avait fait installer dans le laboratoire – Loki lui avait demandé cet agrément afin qu'ils soient bien installés lorsqu'ils débattaient parfois de longues heures – un café à la main, en train de fredonner un air d'AC/DC qu'il avait demandé à Jarvis de lancer. L'intelligence artificielle lui annonça l'arrivée du dieu et baissa la musique immédiatement – une autre demande du dieu, qui avait accepté de tolérer la _chose bruyante que le mortel appelait musique_ à condition qu'elle soit diffusée à un volume raisonnable.

Loki entra de son habituel pas conquérant dans la pièce. Depuis trois semaines environ, il avait laissé tomber son armure pour des habits Ase plus ordinaires, généralement une tunique par-dessus un pantalon de cuir souple. Et ces habits, qui auraient rendu n'importe quel humain ridicule, lui donnait une allure de mannequin qui auraient presque rendu Tony jaloux.

« Bonjour mortel, » le salua le dieu.

« Salut le Néogothique, » répondit-il en se levant du fauteuil.

Il avait tenté de demander à Loki d'arrêter de l'appeler "mortel", le surnom l'agaçant au plus haut point. Ce à quoi le dieu lui avait répondu qu'il était d'accord, seulement si Tony arrêtait également avec les surnoms péjoratifs dont il l'affublait également. L'humain avait soigneusement pesé le pour et le contre avant d'abandonner la partie. Il appréciait bien trop voir Loki pincer les lèvres ou lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement, ça ne valait pas la vague satisfaction de ne plus s'entendre être appelé mortel.

« On s'y met où tu veux voir quelque chose avant ? » demanda-t-il, comme à chaque fois que le dieu arrivait.

« J'ai une suggestion, » déclara-t-il.

Ils démarrèrent ainsi une énième discussion sur les propriétés du réacteur ark, qui aurait pu durer longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par la voix de l'IA.

« _Messieurs, pardonnez mon impolitesse de vous interrompre en pleine discussion, mais j'ai pensé que vous auriez aimé savoir que Monsieur Odinson est en train de se diriger vers notre position,_ » déclara Jarvis alors que le soir tombait.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Pour la première fois, Tony put apercevoir les émotions du dieu. Ses _vraies_ émotions, pas le masque et les sentiments feints qu'il affichait en permanence. Loki avait toujours gardé pour lui ce qu'il ressentait – hormis l'agacement – mais cette fois, le temps de quelques secondes, l'ingénieur sut.

Peur.

Colère.

Souffrance.

Il eut l'impression de voir son propre regard, lorsqu'il se voyait dans le miroir après un cauchemar.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer – rien à voir avec le fait qu'avoir le moindre point commun avec le mec devant ses yeux lui foutait les jetons. Il leur fallait un plan d'action, _maintenant_. Dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas pensé à cette éventualité. Ils étaient stupides.

« As-tu une idée ? » demanda-t-il au dieu.

« S'il est encore assez loin, je peux me téléporter. Sinon, je me rends invisible, » expliqua-t-il.

« Jarv' ! »

« _Monsieur Odinson se trouve à moins de cinq minutes d'ici,_ » répondit-il.

« Moins d'une centaine de kilomètres ? » insista Loki.

« _En effet_, » confirma l'intelligence artificielle.

Le dieu le regarda de nouveau, résigné.

« Il est capable de te sentir de si loin ? » s'étonna l'ingénieur.

« Hélas oui. Il n'a beau ne pas savoir utiliser la magie, il y est sensible. Notre m... Frigga en a usé devant lui toute son enfance, il y est même plus sensible que la plupart des Ases, » expliqua le dieu.

« Et il va pouvoir te suivre à la trace ? » insista Tony, mettant de côté sa curiosité au sujet des relations familiales de la famille royale d'Ásgard, dont il savait déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet épineux.

« Non, mais il ira demander à Odin d'envoyer ici des mages dont la spécialité est de suivre les traces laissées par la magie. Et eux sauront remonter jusqu'à moi, où que je me trouve, » soupira-t-il.

« Et ces traces restent longtemps ? »

« Pas plus de quelques heures, mais c'est malheureusement suffisant pour qu'il fasse un aller-retour au royaume d'Ásgard et lance ses chiens à ma suite, » grinça-t-il. « Maintenant cessez, nous sommes en train de perdre du temps. »

« Désolé vieux, j'essaie d'explorer toutes les options en ayant tous les paramètres en main, » râla l'humain, dépité de se faire remonter les bretelles alors qu'il était vraiment en train de chercher une solution.

« J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situations, ce n'est pas la première fois que cet... être me court après, » marmonna le dieu. « Je n'ai d'autre solution que me camoufler. La trace sera indétectable, elle ne mobilise aucune magie une fois en place, et celle demandée pour l'activer est minime, il ne sentira rien si j'agis maintenant. »

« Alors fais ton tour de magie mon pote. Moi je vais essayer de lui faire passer le moins de temps possible ici, » déclara-t-il.

« J'aurais besoin d'avoir un visuel sur lui. Je saurai décoder son langage corporel. S'il soupçonne quelque chose, je préviendrai Jarvis par ordinateur, et il pourra à son tour vous prévenir. Même si je ne sais pas ce que vous pourrez faire si le cas se présente. »

Tony hocha la tête, s'approcha de l'ordi le plus proche et ouvrit la console pour que le dieu n'ait qu'à taper ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Voilà pour Jarvis. Jarv', tu suivras Thor et moi et tu retransmettras la vidéo sur l'écran mural, sa résolution est meilleure que celle de l'écran holographique, » ordonna-t-il.

« _Bien Monsieur. Deux minutes et quarante-sept secondes approximativement_, » ajouta l'IA.

« Approximativement ? » ricana l'humain.

« _J'ignorerai ce sarcasme, Monsieur_, » répondit-il.

« Ouais, vaut mieux. Bon, dis, t'es certain qu'il faut flipper autant ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à Loki. « Parce que je comprends qu'il est fort et tout, et qu'on ne doit surtout pas apprendre que tu es ici mais il n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça, non ? Le peu de fois où je lui ai parlé, non seulement il n'avait absolument pas l'air de savoir où tu te trouvais, mais en plus il avait l'air plus triste qu'en colère. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il mette toutes ses forces dans ses recherches. Et puis le peu de fois où on a parlé de lui, tu as passé ton temps à se moquer de son intelligence limitée, » rappela Tony

« C'est un benêt pour un Ase. Pour le commun des midgardiens, il serait considéré comme un excellent stratège, » déclara le dieu avec un regard désabusé.

« Je ne suis pas le commun des mortels, » répliqua Tony, vexé.

Il s'attendait à une énième pique, mais rien ne vint. Étonné, il leva les yeux vers un Loki au visage neutre et au regard vaguement amusé.

« C'est certain, » admit Loki en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Sinon je serais parti depuis bien longtemps, laissant derrière moi votre cadavre. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'arrêta. Il analysa les mots du dieu, un sourire s'étalant progressivement sur ses lèvres.

« C'est moi qui ai gagné cette manche-là ! » s'écria-t-il en parlant de leur joute verbale.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, l'étincelle d'amusement disparue.

« Je suis déconcentré par Thor qui arrive, mortel, » rappela-t-il.

« Tout comme moi ! » asséna Tony, toujours en souriant. « Essaie de rattraper ça comme tu veux, j'ai gagné ! Et en plus, ce que tu viens de dire s'apparente à un compliment ! T'es fini mon vieux, je vais plus te lâcher avec ça ! » ricana-il en passant la porte du laboratoire en courant.

Il se précipita au salon et analysa ses options, toute trace d'allégresse disparue. Il ne savait pas ce dont Thor voulait lui parler, mais il pouvait toujours tenter d'avoir l'air bourré. Il l'avait assez pratiqué – réellement et par tromperie – pour savoir le faire de manière convaincante. Au pire, si vraiment Thor avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, il arrêterait son cinéma et lui dirait qu'il avait fait semblant d'être saoul parce qu'il croyait que Thor venait le convaincre de retourner sur New-York comme l'avaient fait Cap et Fury auparavant et qu'il ne voulait pas.

« Jarv', dis-moi qu'il nous reste des bouteilles vides, » demanda-t-il.

« _À la vitesse où vous les buvez, il est difficile de les évacuer au fur et à mesure_, » railla l'intelligence artificielle.

Tony se promit de recalibrer le programme. Il avait l'impression qu'à force de côtoyer Loki, le programme devenait plus caustique.

« Je me passerai de tes commentaires ! » cingla-t-il.

Sagement, L'IA n'ajouta rien. L'ingénieur se précipita derrière le bar, en sortit quatre bouteilles vide plus une de Tequila pleine, les disposa ainsi qu'un verre sur la table basse, avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

« Combien ? »

« _Trente-trois secondes_. »

« Parfait, merci Jarv'. »

« _Je vous en prie Monsieur_. »

L'ingénieur ouvrit la bouteille, versa de l'alcool dans le verre, en renversa un peu à côté dans sa précipitation – ce qui n'était pas plus mal, ça ajouterait de la crédibilité à son état s'il n'était plus capable de viser correctement le récipient. Il le porta ensuite à sa bouche tout en se laissant aller dans le canapé, renversant encore un peu de liquide sur sa chemise. Il but son verre cul sec, un peu d'alcool s'enfuyant de chaque côté de sa bouche pour dégouliner sur son menton. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et leva son verre en direction de la caméra en face de lui.

« Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire, Tête de Bouc ? » demanda-t-il au dieu. « Et fais gaffe à ce que tu réponds. Même si je ne t'entends pas maintenant, je pourrai visionner l'enregistrement de la caméra du labo plus tard ! » rappela-t-il.

Il se redressa et se servit un second verre de Tequila, avant de s'affaler à nouveau. Il fut tenté de le boire mais il préférait avoir les idées le plus claires possibles pour ne pas faire de bourdes.

Une pensée fugitive lui traversa l'esprit. Ne serait-il pas dangereux de se bourrer la gueule ? Si, alors qu'il n'avait plus conscience de grand-chose, on – c'est-à-dire Pepper probablement, ou tout autre emmerdeur qui viendrait le faire chier à la villa – venait à s'inviter chez lui de manière impromptue – 'tain, depuis quand il utilisait des mots comme ça ? Loki lui déteignait dessus, c'était pas possible – ne risquait-il pas de révéler des choses en rapport avec le Dieu de la Malice ? Si ça devait arriver… En fait, il ne préférait même pas imaginer les conséquences !

Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, la sonnette retentit.

« Amène-le jusqu'ici, Jarv', » demanda-t-il dans un souffle, de peur que son invité l'entende.

« _Bien, Monsieur_, » répondit l'IA.

Une petite minute plus tard, le Dieu de la Foudre entrait dans le salon.

« Ami Stark, je suis heureux de vous voir, » déclara-t-il de son habituel air débonnaire.

« S'lut Thor. Vieux pote. C'ment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de se lever du canapé.

Il fit semblant de tituber.

« Ola, ç'bouge, » marmonna-t-il. « T'm'en veux pas si j'reste assis ? »

« Vous êtes saoul ? » demanda le dieu en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony prit une grande lampée de tequila.

« Naaaoooon, » rigola-t-il bêtement. « J'tais saoul y'a deux ou trois heures. Là, j'suis totalement pété, » précisa-t-il en gloussant. Et franchement, il mériterait un Oscar !

« Tony, allez-vous bien ? » demanda le blond en s'accroupissant devant lui, l'air grave.

L'ingénieur s'en voulu soudain de jouer cette comédie. S'il devait y avoir un asgardien au grand cœur, honnête et bon, il l'avait devant les yeux. Et s'il devait y en avoir un mauvais, il était caché dans son laboratoire. Alors pourquoi était-il en train de faire de la peine et d'inquiéter le bon – sans parler de Pep' – pour protéger le mauvais ? "_Parce qu'au regard de beaucoup, tu es à ranger dans la même catégorie que Loki alors que tu sais que tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvais ?_" lui proposa sa conscience, sale traitresse. Peu importe, il fallait juste qu'il dévie la conversation.

« T'fais pas pour moi, Point Break, » assura-t-il en reprenant une gorgée. « Pourquoi t'es là, d'ailleurs ? » fit-il semblant de se rappeler. « Tu cherches toujours t'frère ? T'penses qu'il est sous mon canap' ? »

La seconde suivante, il se frappa mentalement. Était-il stupide ? Il fallait croire que oui. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ?

« L'avez-vous vu ? » questionna brutalement le dieu.

Tony, essayant de conserver l'attitude du mec pinté, éclata d'un rire gras.

« Tu crois que ce connard oserait passer par ici ? Je lui ai mis la pâtée la dernière fois, » assura-t-il.

Thor parut réfléchir, avant de hocher la tête.

« Vous avez raison, c'est absurde, » approuva-t-il. « C'est simplement qu'il s'est passé des choses étranges ces dernières semaines dans un rayon de quelques centaines de kilomètres, impliquant des objets "volant" alors qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour, et d'autres genre de tours que mon frère pourrait accomplir. Mais ce genre de choses se passe régulièrement, partout sur votre monde. Les deux derniers endroits où je suis allé vérifier, les étrangetés étaient dues à un farceur et un ancien guerrier asgardien qui a fuis après la guerre contre ces saletés de Jötnar parce qu'il ne supportait plus la violence. J'aurais dû le ramener pour qu'il soit jugé pour désertion, mais je n'en ai pas eu le cœur. Je ne me suis même pas montré à lui, j'ai acquis ces informations par des chemins détournés. Mais je m'égare, pardonnez-moi, » s'arrêta finalement Thor.

« Haha, t'en fais pas, je suis spécialiste en égarement, » ricana l'humain, grimaçant intérieurement à "_ces saletés de Jötnar_", parce que Loki allait encore faire la gueule pendant des heures. « Mais vu c'que tu m'dis, j'pourrais faire surveiller certains endroits, ça coûte rien. Jarv', enregistre ça, au cas où j'm'en rappelle pas t't'a l'heure. »

« _Tout de suite, Monsieur_, » acquiesça l'IA.

« Mon frère sait se rendre invisible, vous ne le détecterez pas avec des caméras vidéo, » précisa Thor.

« P'tain dans l'genre chiant, c'est l'champion ce mec, » souffla-t-il en finissant son verre. « Mais ok. J'verrai si on a des caméras thermique queq'part. »

Le dieu hocha la tête, le regard un peu perdu. Il ne connaissait pas le principe, tout comme Loki avant que Tony lui explique. Et contrairement à son frangin, Tony doutait sincèrement qu'il en comprenne le fonctionnement, même après de longues explications.

« Bon, c'pas tout, mais j'vais aller m'pieuter hein. J'du boulot moi d'main, » grogna-t-il en se relevant difficilement.

Il repoussa la main que Thor tendait vers lui, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'en voulait de garder le dieu à distance, il était sûr qu'il était vraiment sympa. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser se rapprocher de lui. S'il était aussi futé que Loki paraissait le croire – et il lui faisait malheureusement confiance là-dessus, il essayait assez de descendre le Dieu de la Foudre à la moindre occasion pour que le moindre compliment soit pris avec sérieux – alors le comportement de l'ingénieur finirait par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

« T'voulais aut' chose ? » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, à l'opposé de l'entrée de la villa.

« Non, mais... »

« Alors j'vais t'abandonner, » le coupa Tony. « J'te laisse partir, t'connais la sortie. 'plus m'grand. »

« Vous savoir dans cet état ne me fait pas plaisir, et m'inquiète un peu, je dois l'admettre, ami Stark. J'en toucherai deux mots à vos amis. »

« C'est ça, va pleurer chez Pep', » grogna Tony. « B'ne nuit ! » finit-il en passant la porte.

Il ne donnait pas le nom de sa PDG par hasard. Pepper savait déjà plus ou moins l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et elle venait chaque semaine à la maison. Elle ne pouvait pas augmenter sa durée de présence, prise qu'elle était avec le groupe. Alors que si Thor en parlait à n'importe qui d'autre, Tony était certain qu'il se retrouverait avec un Captain ou un Rodhey sur le dos en plus.

Il s'étala sur son lit sans aucune grâce. Il patienta de longues minutes, avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée et le sifflement accompagnant le déplacement haute vitesse de Mjöllnir. Il se redressa rapidement et descendit au labo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki oscillait entre soulagement et colère. Lorsque le mortel franchit la porte du labo, ce fut sans surprise le second qui prit le pas sur le reste.

« Êtes-vous parfaitement inconscient ma parole ! » s'écria-t-il alors que la porte n'était pas encore refermée.

« Oh ! On se détend le néogothique ! » s'écria le midgardien. « Je sais parfaitement que j'ai perdu une occasion de me taire, mais tu sais aussi que je serais totalement capable de dire une connerie pareille si tu n'étais pas là. Alors pète un coup et laisse la pression retomber. Merci. »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence alors que le mortel retournait devant son ordinateur.

« Est-ce tout ? » demanda le dieu en masquant son étonnement.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'autre homme en faisant pivoter sa chaise sur elle-même. « De quoi veux-tu parler ? Il n'y a rien à dire. Un clown quelconque fait flipper les gens dans la région, c'est tout. Une fois que Thor aura trouvé de qui il s'agit, il ira chercher ailleurs en était persuadé que tu n'es pas passé et ne passeras jamais dans le coin. C'est le meilleur scénar qu'on aurait pu demander. De quoi tu te plains ? »

Loki s'autorisa deux secondes pleines de réflexion. Devait-il lui dire ? Non, certainement pas. Il ne lui _devait_ rien. Pas sur ce plan-là en tout cas. Mais il jura d'aller se distraire plus loin la prochaine fois, sur une autre partie de Midgard. Il avait été inconscient de jouer des tours aux mortels de la région. Surtout que Stark lui hurlerait probablement dessus – avec raison, partiellement, pour une fois – et il ne souhaitait pas donner au mortel de nouvelles raisons de lui en vouloir.

Les mois précédents, Stark avait étonné Loki. En bien. Il ne croyait pas qu'un midgardien pourrait posséder une vivacité d'esprit et une capacité de compréhension aussi importante. Les premiers jours après avoir proposé cette alliance, il s'était imaginé repartir au bout de quelques semaines. Mais il devait admettre qu'il s'était trompé, et qu'aux vues des premiers résultats de recherches – ceux dont les tests de Stark ne leur explosaient pas au nez – un réel espoir de parvenir à créer ce bouclier existait.

« Très bien, accepta-t-il d'un hochement de tête. « Remettons-nous au travail. Ce grand dadais nous a assez fait perdre de temps. »

Stark leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien.

Loki attira un livre à lui par magie et continua ses recherches.

Ils avançaient autant que possible sur Omega – oui, ils avaient fini par lui trouver un nom, parce que "Projet-de-bouclier-anti-magie-et-anti-aliens", ça commençait à devenir pénible – s'interrompant uniquement lorsque la fatigue se faisait sentir. Et ce n'était pas la brève incursion de Thor à Malibu qui allait changer quoi que ce soit à leur routine ou à leurs projets.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un soir, alors qu'il travaillait sur Mark-42 en attendant que Pepper arrive – le jet avait eu un peu de retard à cause d'une tempête – Tony écoutait distraitement les infos qu'il avait demandé à Jarvis de diffuser, comme il le faisait occasionnellement. Un énième meeting inutile entre le président et les dirigeants de grosses compagnies d'armes, la guerre en Afghanistan qui suivait son cours, une explosion dans le Tennessee et une autre dans l'Ohio. Rien de particulièrement excitant.

S'il savait…

* * *

**Vous l'aurez compris, on attaque au prochain chapitre les événements d'Iron Man III. Qu'est-ce que la présence de Loki et ses liens avec Tony vont apporter comme changements ?**

**Pour votre information, sachez que dans notre chronologie (parce qu'il a bien fallut en établir une), la bataille de New-York a eu lieu à la mi-juin, et ils ont commencé à vraiment travailler ensemble fin juillet (respectivement le 12 juin et le 28 juillet pour être précis, parce que nous sommes toutes les deux et Ju' encore plus de vraies maniaques avec les chronologies !) Comme Iron Man III se passe au moment de Noël (Youpi, enfin un film dont on sait exactement quand est-ce qu'il se passe !), à ce moment-là Tony et Loki travaillent depuis presque cinq mois ensembles.**


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Après avoir posé les bases des relations entre Tony et Loki, on attaque aujourd'hui le 1er film du MCU après Avengers, à savoir Iron Man III. Nous avons fait le choix de ne pas décrire toutes les scènes du film, ce qui aurait été long et fastidieux à lire comme à écrire. Alors si certaines choses ne sont pas claires, n'hésitez pas à demander !  
**

**.**

**Amy****, Yuedra, ****Lyrellys****, Amaniel, merci pour vos reviews !**

**Amy : Je crois bien que je suis incapable de te dire d'où précisément est venu l'idée de partir de la chronologie d'Endgame. Ce qui est clair par contre, c'est qu'à la base nous n'avions pas prévu que ce soit un projet d'une telle ampleur ! XD**

**C'est génial d'écrire la relation entre Tony et Loki, la façon dont elle évolue progressivement à me sure qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Et même si c'est complexe du fait de leurs caractères respectifs, c'est hyper stimulant en tant qu'auteur.**

**Les changements seront moindres dans Iron Man III, mais ils seront là et auront un impact sur la suite qui sera d'autant modifiée, et ainsi de suite...**

**Amaniel : Nous espérons que la site te plaira !**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 6**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Il avait depuis longtemps oublié cette soirée en Suisse. Après une brève soirée dans une caverne afghane, il avait fait ses adieux à la fiesta. Il avait évolué, changé, était devenu un autre homme. Il n'était plus le même. _

_Il n'aurait jamais cru que son passé le rattraperait de cette façon…_

_« Nous créons nos propres démons. » Une phrase bateau, un proverbe débile, une expression à la con._

_Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette phrase ferait office de prédiction. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Désolé de t'interrompre, Happy, tu as ton taser avec toi ? Il y a une fille à la DRH qui vole des cartouches d'encre, tu devrais peut-être y faire un tour et la neutraliser. »

Tony coupa la communication. Ou pour être tout à fait exact, il enferma le téléphone dans le frigo pour le simple plaisir d'énerver son ex-garde du corps. Laissant donc à celui-ci le soin de raccrocher une fois qu'il aurait compris que non, il ne comptait pas poursuivre cette discussion, quand bien même ce type dans la salle d'attente soit louche. Selon les critères de Happy, tout ce qui n'était pas connu était louche.

Toujours était-il que Tony avait actuellement bien plus urgent à gérer que ses sempiternelles remarques sur le système de sécurité de Stark Industries et sa paranoïa excessive. Comme par exemple se renseigner sur ce fameux Aldrich Killian, accessoirement, ainsi que sur sa nouvelle innovation supposément géniale.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse donner ses premières consignes de recherche à Jarvis – études, parcours, recherches, et sans doute aussi cette fameuse soirée de réveillon de 1999 dont il n'avait que peu de souvenirs – l'IA l'informa d'un appel entrant du colonel Rhodes. Tony accepta l'appel à contrecœur, basculant la transmission sur l'un de ses écrans principaux. Qu'avait-il tous à vouloir lui parler le même jour, alors qu'il pouvait parfois passer des dizaines d'heures de suite enfermé dans son labo, sans contact avec le monde extérieur et sans voir personne d'autre que Loki. Ou était-il passé celui-là d'ailleurs ?

« Rhodey, tu tombes très mal, » lança Tony immédiatement après que le visage du militaire est apparu, pianotant distraitement sur l'un de ses StarkPad. « J'essaye de savoir qui est cet enfoiré qui aurait soi-disant une cervelle plus grosse que la mienne – ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est Happy – et qui accessoirement essaye de draguer Pepper tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle est prise, parce que c'est le genre de choses que tout le monde sait. Pas comme si elle était du genre à se laisser avoir par ce genre d'artifices d'ailleurs, tu la connais aussi bien que moi, mais… »

_« Alors je ne serais pas long. »_

Que Rhodes ne réponde pas à sa plaisanterie, ça n'avait en soit rien d'exceptionnel. Mais qu'il ignore totalement ladite blague et lui réponde d'un ton si froid et formel ? C'était mauvais signe.

Malgré lui, Tony sentit un frisson d'appréhension familier lui parcourir l'échine.

_« Je voulais simplement te prévenir que je pars dans moins d'une heure, pour traquer le Mandarin. Je viens d'obtenir le feu vert du président. »_

C'était même _très_ mauvais signe. Ce vigoureux pincement au cœur était plus que de l'appréhension. Malgré tout, Tony s'efforça de garder un ton léger et détaché. Cela faisait six mois qu'il jouait un rôle auprès de ses proches, Rhodey compris. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

« Je suppose que les grands pontes du gouvernement n'ont pas lésiné sur les effectifs. Montrer la toute-puissance des États-Unis, jouer à celui qui a la plus grosse, je suis un pro à ce jeu-là… » Il déglutit difficilement, pris d'un affreux pressentiment en voyant que Rhodes ne répondait pas. « Combien d'unités ? Trois, quatre ? Une opération conjointe avec le SHIELD ou l'ONU ? »

_« Je pars tout seul, ordre non négociable du Pentagone. »_

Le tapotement distrait de ses doigts sur la machine s'accentua, tandis que sa jambe gauche était agitée de tressautements intempestifs. Tony était fébrile. Certes, cet état ne le quittait presque jamais ces derniers temps. Entre les insomnies, les cauchemars, l'ingestion massive de caféine comme unique aliment, les crises d'angoisses, la frustration de son projet qui n'avançait pas et la culpabilité qui le tiraillait malgré lui à traiter avec l'ennemi – parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Loki demeurait l'ennemi, quoi qu'il pense de l'asgardien – il était même étonnant qu'il ne soit _que_ fébrile. Mais il y avait ce nœud qui lui tordait les entrailles, mélange d'angoisse et d'anticipation. Que les Etats-Unis soient menacés par un terroriste, c'était malheureusement une situation qui n'avait rien de nouveau. Que le Mandarin ne soit pas du ressort des Avengers, soit, il comprenait les arguments avancés. Que le gouvernement américain ait chargé Iront Patriot – et définitivement, il ne laisserait jamais Rhodey oublier ce surnom débile – se charger de trouver ce terroriste, passe encore. Mais Tony avait absolument horreur de se sentir impuissant.

Apprendre donc que Rhodey partait en mission super secrète à l'autre bout du globe, seul et sans renforts, pour traquer un homme ayant déjà fait exploser neuf putains de bombes sur le territoire américain… C'était une nouvelle source d'inquiétude, une de plus à ajouter à une liste sans fin. Depuis ce déjeuner avec lui, deux jours plus tôt, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit envoyé pour de bon sur le terrain. Il n'avait seulement pas anticipé que ce serait si rapidement, et surtout dans ces conditions.

« Et où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda-t-il après un moment, une fois certain que sa voix serait assez stable pour paraître normale.

Il y eut un long silence, avant que Rhodes ne daigne finalement lui répondre.

_« Tony, c'est… »_

« Secret défense, j'ai compris, » soupira-t-il.

La dernière discussion qu'ils avaient eue à ce sujet lui avait suffi. Il ne voulait pas revivre encore les sensations qu'il avait eues lors de son déjeuner avec James plus tôt, le discours flippant du militaire, la gamine et son dessin d'Iron Man portant le missile à New-York, son frère lui demandant comment il était sorti du portail de la mort… Il avait lui-même coupé court après sa crise d'angoisse, préférant fuir que d'assumer sa faiblesse devant son meilleur ami. Alors même s'il mourrait d'envie de l'aider, il n'avait pas la motivation nécessaire pour endurer un autre débat stérile, qui à coup sûr ne déboucherait sur rien de nouveau. Qu'y avait-il possiblement à ajouter ? Rien. Absolument rien.

« Prends soin de toi mon vieux. »

_« Je te tiens au courant. »_

Et c'est sur cette phrase laconique – et mensongère, parce que bien sûr qu'il ne le tiendrait pas au courant, c'était secret défense ! – que la communication fut coupée. Tony ne put contenir un juron et retint difficilement la pulsion qui voulait envoyer valser tout ce qui se trouver sur son bureau, avant de croiser les bras et d'y plonger la tête. Cinq minutes, juste cinq petites minutes de repos, oublier rien qu'un instant les problèmes qui ne faisaient que s'accumuler, les milliers de projets qui fourmillaient dans sa tête et l'angoisse qui lui tordait les tripes. Mais c'était visiblement trop demander puisqu'il ressentit bientôt le frisson habituel trahissant l'apparition de Loki dans la pièce. Pour autant, il ne décroisa pas les bras, ni même ne lui accorda une miette d'attention. Quelques mois plus tôt, il ne s'y serait pas risqué, mais il commençait à suffisamment cerner le type pour savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec lui. Il garda donc le silence et, coup de bol monstrueux, le dieu se tût également. Pendant approximativement dix secondes.

« Si ma présence vous est à ce point inopportune, je puis sans doute m'en aller. Pour l'accueil que vous me faites, cela ne ferait pas grande différence. »

Tony se retint de l'envoyer paître. Très fort. Justement parce qu'il connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser. Pour autant, il était absolument hors de question qu'il lui présente des excuses pour l'avoir sciemment ignoré. Et puis quoi encore ?

« Mauvaise journée, » se contenta-t-il donc de dire. C'était un euphémisme, mais que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ?

« Votre compagne vous fait des infidélités et votre meilleur ami part pour une mission à haut risque en vous laissant seul en arrière. Selon les standards midgardiens, je suppose que l'on peut effectivement considérer ceci comme une mauvaise journée. »

Ne pas s'énerver, surtout ne pas s'énerver.

« T'es là depuis quand pour savoir tout ça ? »

Mais l'inquiétude se muait lentement mais surement en colère, tandis qu'il serrait les poings. Il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs, et Loki ferait un punching-ball tout à fait adéquat. Absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'il apprécie leurs joutes verbales, il avait seulement besoin de relâcher la pression

« Un certain temps. »

Les yeux du dieu brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse, tandis qu'il restait délibérément des plus vague. Espèce d'enfoiré.

« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ce genre de discussions étaient privées ? »

« Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de m'informer du fait que ladite discussion était privée ? »

« Comment aurais-je pu le faire puisque je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! »

« Parce que nous avions convenu que j'arrive à treize heures trente et que la demie est passée de douze minutes. »

Bordel, est-ce que ce connard avait vraiment réponse à tout ? Si c'était ça, il allait le buter, et pas plus tard que maintenant. Parce que, plus qu'être impuissant, il détestait être pris pour un imbécile, même quand celui qui le ridiculisant était un dieu nordique plusieurs fois centenaire.

Le dieu en question sentit-il le vent tourné ? Ou avait-il simplement décidé de cesser ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris – je t'en foutrais de la souris ! – Toujours est-il qu'il reprit la parole, sans jamais cesser d'arborer son petit sourire narquois.

« Je repasserai donc quand vous serez d'humeur plus affable. Deux heures vous semble-t-il être un délai raisonnable pour retrouver votre sang-froid, ou dois-je m'absenter plus longuement ? »

A ces mots, Tony retrouva subitement son sérieux. Le changement drastique de son attitude sembla d'ailleurs attirer l'attention de Loki puisqu'il haussa un sourcil circonspect. Tony retint une vague grimace, attendant l'inévitable réaction à sa déclaration.

« A vrai dire, Pepper arrive ce soir pour notre diner hebdomadaire, si elle ne passe pas la soirée à fricoter avec Aldrich Killian, et elle restera demain à la villa. Alors je suppose qu'on se voit dans deux jours, comme d'habitude ? »

« Puisque vous savez encore compter jusqu'à deux, il semblerait en effet que ce soit le cas. »

Et ses craintes n'étaient visiblement pas infondées, puisque le visage de Loki s'était immédiatement fermé au simple énoncé du prénom de sa petite-amie. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait que, deux jours durant, Omega resterait au point mort. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il le mettait plus ou moins – plutôt plus que moins d'ailleurs – dehors. Sans doute le mélange des trois, et de plusieurs autres choses également dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Il était presque impossible de découvrir les véritables intentions et les motivations du dieu de la malice, alors il n'essayait même pas de comprendre ses « sentiments ».

Mais avant que le milliardaire ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit – qu'il s'agisse d'une salutation ou d'une énième pique sarcastique – le magicien se téléporta hors de la pièce en le fusillant du regard. Restant un instant bouche bée – ce qu'il nierait aussi longtemps qu'il serait en vie – il finit par éclater en imprécations diverses et variées, ayant toutes le même objet : Loki.

Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour, tout semblait vouloir foutre le camp. Le Mandarin et ses bombes, Pepper et Killian, Happy et ce gars suspect, Rhodey et sa foutue mission, Loki et… Juste Loki en fait. Projets et amis, missions et ennemis, un agglomérat indistinct d'emmerdes dont il ne parvenait à voir le bout.

Mais il devint rapidement évident que son allié de circonstance avait bel et bien débarrassé le plancher. Le dieu aussi l'abandonnait lâchement – et non, il ne le prenait pas _du tout_ personnellement. C'est lui qui lui avait demandé de dégager après tout. En même temps, comme s'il pouvait l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit…

Tony se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Le silence de l'atelier le prit presque par surprise, tandis qu'il réalisait pleinement qu'il était seul. Totalement seul. Encore une fois. Résistant à l'envie tenace de se servir un verre de scotch, il réajusta d'un geste machinal et à présent habituel le dispositif lui permettant de contrôler son armure à distance. Pepper n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et il fallait absolument qu'il avance sur son travail – car le terminer, il n'y comptait pas. Mais en attendant, Mark-42 ferait un leurre tout à fait satisfaisant. La moindre minute de travail était précieuse, et il voulait retarder le plus possible le moment de quitter son atelier pour rejoindre sa compagne. Qu'il s'agisse de ses armures, du réacteur ark, de la magie, d'Omega…

Il ne serait jamais prêt à temps.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le petit matin trouva Tony dans son atelier, comme c'était devenu sa routine depuis près d'un mois. Mais ce matin-là, rien n'était habituel.

Installé devant son bureau, ses yeux erraient d'un écran à l'autre, cherchant à comprendre où était l'erreur, quand ils ne s'arrêtaient pas sur les débris de l'armure au sol. Ses mains tremblaient. La fatigue, peut-être. L'horreur, surement. La culpabilité, sans aucun doute. Tony était un visionnaire de génie, l'avait toujours été. Le Mark-42 était un véritable petit bijou de technologie, repoussant les limites de la physique plus loin qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Alors comment était-il simplement possible que l'armure se soit retournée contre lui ? Contre Pepper ? Comment avait-il pu l'appeler dans son sommeil, et pourquoi avait-il pris la rousse pour cible ?

Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Ça ne devait plus jamais arriver.

Alors Tony s'acharnait sur les protocoles de contrôles de l'armure, recalibrant les capteurs, réécrivant les lignes de code et révisant toute sa programmation. Et il y était presque, il touchait au but. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, deux, trois heures tout au plus. Il pouvait le faire, il _devait_ le faire. Aussi il ne réagit pas en entendant le bruit coutumier des escarpins de Pepper résonner dans la pièce, alors que la rousse descendait les escaliers menant à son atelier. Néanmoins, il ne put tout à fait empêcher ses épaules se crisper. Quoi d'étonnant quand on voyait la façon dont s'était terminé leur précédente « discussion ». Cherchant à devancer l'inévitable remontrance qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui adresser, il prit la parole en premier, sans toutefois la regarder.

« Pas maintenant Pep', je suis à deux doigts de régler le problème de cette nuit, » déclara-t-il précipitamment. « Il ne manque pas grand-chose, je te le jure, juste… »

« Tony… »

Alors qu'il était fermement décidé à ne pas lever les yeux de son travail, Tony fut incapable de dire ce qui l'avait forcé à relever la tête. Le ton de Pepper, presque implorant ? Les trémolos dans sa voix ? Les sanglots étouffés que sa PDG d'ordinaire impassible ne parvenait pas totalement à réprimer ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il releva la tête pour trouver Pepper, parfaitement apprêtée, vêtue d'un tailleur crème du dernier chic et aussi soigneusement coiffée que d'ordinaire. Sa douce Pepper, totalement livide, les yeux rouges et le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, la faisant tomber au sol par la même occasion, et l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer. Plus que tout, le fait qu'elle s'accroche désespérément à sa chemise lui fit craindre le pire. A peine eut-il formulé cette pensée que les pires scénarios catastrophes vinrent danser derrière ses paupières closes, lui coupant le souffle. Sentant son souffle s'emballer, et cherchant à réprimer ces idées morbides, il posa finalement la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est Happy. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il avait attendu dans la salle d'attente. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Presque quatre heures, avant qu'un médecin ne vienne les prévenir, Pepper et lui, qu'Happy était finalement hors de danger. Quatre heures interminables durant lesquelles il avait arpenté en long, en large et en travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, incapable de tenir en place et encore moins de s'assoir. Mais alors que Pepper s'était approchée du médecin pour obtenir plus de détails sur l'intervention que leur ami avait subi, Tony s'était directement dirigé vers les étages, et plus précisément le service de traumato et la chambre que lui avait indiquée un infirmier.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer au spectacle qui l'attendait. Happy, le visage enveloppé de bandages, certains tachés de sang. Les marques de brûlure que ne dissimulaient pas entièrement la blouse d'hôpital. La canule dans son nez, lui permettant de respirer. Le bip lancinant du moniteur cardiaque, résonnant comme un glas.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il resta ainsi debout, à deux mètres du lit. Incapable de s'approcher, mais incapable de partir. Impuissant, encore. Impuissant, toujours. Et ce fut seulement sous l'impulsion de Pepper, qui avait fini par arriver, qu'il céda finalement à la fatigue et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, avant que sa petite-amie ne l'imite. Ensemble, main dans la main, ils attendaient. Quoi ? Un mot, un geste, un signe ? Ils ne savaient pas. Mais ils attendaient.

_Il_ attendait, ruminant silencieusement sa colère, son esprit enfiévré élaborant la prochaine offensive. Car le Mandarin avait fait une grossière erreur en s'attaquant à l'un des membres de sa famille. Ce que pouvaient penser le gouvernement, la justice ou les médias – qui à coup sûr devaient s'en donner à cœur joie à l'heure actuelle – il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Ce n'était plus une question de justice.

C'était une question de vengeance.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Je vous ai préparé une base de données sur le Mandarin monsieur, grâce aux données du SHIELD, du FBI et de la CIA. Initialisation de la reconstitution virtuelle de la scène de crime. »_

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

Rapidement, Tony parcouru les différentes informations que Jarvis lui avait affichées : articles de presses de divers médias, vidéos de propagande, rapports supposément confidentiels du SHIELD ou de la CIA qu'il avait piratés… Tout ce qui pouvait servir.

_Le terme « Mandarin » est un ancien titre chinois voulant dire « Conseiller du roi ». Parle comme un prêcheur s'adressant à ses fidèles, et se positionne au centre d'une mise en scène. Utilise des techniques similaires à celles des guérillas en Amérique du Sud._

Mais ces informations n'étaient que ça justement, de simples mots. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de beaucoup plus concret, de tangible. Il passa rapidement à la reconstitution proprement dite, matérialisée tout autour de lui. Un épicentre surchauffant à plus de trois mille degrés, une carbonisation totale des corps sur douze mètres, et absolument aucune trace d'engin explosif sur six kilomètres à la ronde. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. C'était quoi une bombe qui n'était pas une bombe ?

Il refusa férocement de s'appesantir sur le corps fictif d'Happy étendu à ses pieds, et réprima fermement les pensées le menant tout droit à un corps bien plus réel, toujours inconscient dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il était devenu très bon en refoulement. Alors à la place, il se concentra sur ce que son regard comme son doigt désignait : des plaques militaires. Bien joué Happy.

De là, il parvint de fil en aiguille à retrouver la trace d'un suicide à la bombe dans le Tennessee, antérieur aux attaques du Mandarin, mais à la signature thermogénique remarquablement similaire.

_Il avait trouvé une piste. _

Mais il ne put savourer cette victoire – la première véritable réussite depuis un sacré paquet de temps – que Jarvis l'avertissait d'une présence inconnue pénétrant sur la propriété. Pas le Mandarin de toute évidence, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi. Pas qu'il soit parano, simplement prudent. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la confrontation entre Maya Hansen et Pepper, ancien coup d'un soir, versus actuelle petite amie . Il avait une chance phénoménale que cette dernière soit si compréhensive, ou il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Mais bien vite, la conversation dériva une nouvelle fois sur sa foutue manie à provoquer des terroristes – oui, il arrivait occasionnellement à Pepper de jurer – et sur la volonté de sa compagne à quitter sur le champ la villa. Qui dériva une nouvelle fois sur le lapin – et vraiment, un lapin géant, c'était une bonne idée non ? Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils en faisaient tout un plat !

Et puis tout à coup, Maya pointa l'écran affichant les infos en direct du doigt, désignant ce qui semblait être, ce qui ne _pouvait être_ qu'un missile, lancé tout droit sur la villa. Il y eut deux interminable secondes d'effroi et de panique mêlés alors qu'il demeurait là, tétanisé.

Et l'explosion.

Il fut violemment projeté en arrière par le souffle de la déflagration. Dans un geste qui tenait plus du geste instinctif que du véritable acte conscient, il dirigea son armure sur Pepper. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : la protéger. Il devait la sortir de là. La suite se déroula dans un enchainement flou, entre le plafond qui s'effondrait sur lui et le sol qui s'élargissait sous ses pieds, le séparant d'elle. Tout n'était plus qu'une affaire de réflexes et d'automatismes, nés d'une trop grande habitude des situations de ce genre. Se raccrocher à la poutre de métal, ramper, courir, éviter les tirs en rafales qui le prenaient pour cible. _Protéger Pepper_. Sauf que Pepper était dehors, enfin dehors, saine et sauve, en sécurité. Et Pepper sauvée, il pouvait enfin se concentrer sur autre chose : sa propre survie par exemple, à tout hasard. Il appela l'armure à lui, qui vint rapidement l'entourer. Juste à temps. Sauf que Mark-42 n'était qu'un prototype, une armure qui n'était pas encore apte à combattre. Juste ses répulseurs, ses bons vieux gadgets, et un instinct de survie plus développé que certains ne pourrait le penser.

Il dégomma deux hélicoptères, envoyant directement son piano dans la face du premier, faisant exploser le second. Mais la carcasse de ce dernier vint se crasher sur ce qu'il restait de la villa, et le dernier hélico continuait de le mitrailler.

Il bascula.

Ou plutôt, la villa toute entière bascula, faisant une chute vertigineuse de plusieurs dizaines de mètres sur la falaise en contrebas, et lui avec. Accroché à ce qui était anciennement le sol de son salon, évitant missiles, voitures de collection et blocs de bétons qui l'encerclaient, il tomba à l'eau. Un câble sur sa gorge l'entrainant malgré lui par le fond, il coula. L'étanchéité tout sauf au point de l'armure lui faisant défaut et, l'eau s'infiltrant dans son casque, il manqua de se noyer. Les lumières s'éteignant peu à peu autour de lui, il crut mourir.

Il eut vaguement conscience du gant se détachant, pour venir l'attraper par le poignet et le sortir des décombres.

Puis ce fut le noir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le Tennessee. Le Tennessee, bordel ! Pourquoi pas l'Arizona, le Nouveau-Mexique ou même le Texas ?

Quelques heures plus tôt il se dorait la pilule à Malibu, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à se peler le cul, perdu au milieu de nulle part, en tee-shirt manches longues alors que la température extérieure devait avoisiner le zéro degré. Et la neige putain ! La neige, sans doute la première et principale raison pour laquelle il avait décidé en premier lieu de s'installer en Californie.

Sauf qu'à cause d'une foutue IA un poil trop intuitive et autonome – ou pas assez, c'était une question qui méritait sans doute d'être posée – il se retrouvait à dix kilomètres de Rose Hill, dans le Tennessee donc. Peut-être un peu moins maintenant, puisqu'il tirait derrière lui son armure désormais inutile depuis près d'une heure. Mais connaissant son sens de l'orientation absolument foireux, il était également possible qu'il se soit au contraire éloigné des habitations les plus proches.

Et pour compléter le tout, Jarvis s'était tût en même temps que le mark-42 s'était désactivé. Alors pour combattre le froid, la solitude et le silence, il parlait. Jurait plutôt. Maudissant ce temps de merde – cet état de merde tant qu'on y était – la neige dans laquelle il s'enfonçait et son armure dix fois trop lourde. Insultant ce connard de terroriste et ses misérables sous-fifres qui avaient eu l'audace de détruire sa si précieuse villa. Incendiant verbalement Dieu, le destin ou seulement son karma de merde, au choix, selon l'humeur du moment. Il parlait, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque, épuisé par l'effort fourni et sa diatribe furieuse, son souffle se tarissait. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, le son de sa voix était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de dérailler pour de bon.

Il se pensait seul la veille – était-ce seulement la veille ? – dans son atelier, quand tour à tour Happy, Rhodey et Loki l'avaient planté là. Si seulement il avait pu imaginer à quel point les choses aller dégénérer… En l'état actuel des choses, même l'apparition de Loki venu se foutre de sa gueule aurait été considéré comme une bonne nouvelle. Mais il ne fallait pas trop compter là-dessus. Quand bien même l'autre enfoiré se serait soucié de lui – ce qui restait encore à prouver – il serait dans l'incapacité de le localiser. Réacteur ark, incompatibilité avec la magie, tout ça… Pas comme s'ils bossaient dessus depuis des mois n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que visiblement, la chance ne l'avait pas tout à fait abandonnée, et après deux heures supplémentaires à patauger dans la neige, il finit par entrapercevoir entre les arbres la lumière d'un éclairage public. Subitement ragaillardi, et presque oublieux du froid – presque, fallait pas déconner non plus – il accéléra le pas. C'était bien une ville, et miracle : avec une cabine téléphonique. Bien sûr, c'était proprement scandaleux que de pareilles antiquités existent encore, mais avec Jarvis en rade et aucun moyen autre que celui-ci de contacter qui que ce soit, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Laissant l'armure à l'extérieur de la cabine, appuyée contre la paroi de celle-ci, il entra rapidement la longue série de chiffres lui permettant de pirater le système pour envoyer un message sécurisé à Pepper. Les presque huit secondes de battement entre le moment où il termina d'enclencher la séquence et celui où une voix désincarnée retentit dans le combiné lui parurent être une éternité.

_« Serveur sécurisé Stark. Transfert vers tous les récepteurs identifiés. »_

Tony déglutit difficilement, une boule dans la gorge. Donc maintenant on y était. En trois heures de marches, entre deux insultes, il avait pas mal eu le temps de cogiter. A ce qu'il allait dire à Pepper, aux piètres excuses qu'il allait pouvoir lui présenter. Comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il avait fait…

« Pepper c'est moi. J'ai un paquet d'excuses à te faire et pas beaucoup de temps alors… Pour commencer, je m'en veux vraiment de t'avoir mise en danger, c'était vraiment égoïste et stupide et ça n'arrivera plus. Ensuite, même si c'est Noël, le lapin est trop grand. Voilà. Désolé. »

… et à ce qu'il allait faire.

« Et j'suis désolé par avance parce que je peux pas encore rentrer. Il faut que je trouve ce type. Reste en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je viens de voler un poncho à un indien en bois. »

Parce que malgré ses excuses qui ne seraient jamais suffisantes, malgré la culpabilité qui plus que jamais lui labourait les entrailles de l'abandonner dans ces circonstances, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il était Iron Man. Il devait continuer, aller jusqu'au bout. Pour Happy. Pour Pepper aussi. Et pour tous ces gens que le Mandarin avait tués et tueraient encore si personne ne l'arrêtait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki avait attendu que la matinée soit suffisamment entamée avant de se téléporter à la villa. Un moment, il avait envisagé de se présenter aux aurores afin de ne pas gaspiller davantage de temps, mais il préférait éviter autant que faire se peut de croiser miss Potts. Et il savait pertinemment que Stark ne lâcherait pas sa compagne tant qu'elle serait présente à Malibu. Il était heureux que celle-ci ne vienne qu'épisodiquement sur la côte ouest, ayant fort à faire à New-York, mais chacune de ses visites durait entre deux et trois jours et retardait d'autant leurs avancées.

Toujours est-il qu'il quitta l'ancienne base du SHIELD qui l'abritait dès lors qu'il ne pouvait résider en Californie pour se matérialiser à la villa, directement dans l'atelier. Ou du moins, telle était son intention, puisqu'à peine eut-il effleuré le sol que celui-ci s'effrita sous son poids. Tout à coup soupçonneux, le dieu appela à lui sa magie, prêt à se défendre et à répliquer. Mais il était bel et bien seul.

Lentement, il tourna sur lui-même, observant les ruines qui l'entouraient. Il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit, comme il l'avait un instant cru. Il reconnaissait parmi les débris les ordinateurs de Stark, et au fond de la pièce, les alcôves qui abritaient certaines de ses armures avaient pour la plupart explosées, ne laissant plus que des débris de métal rouge et or. Il s'était téléporté exactement là où il le souhaitait. Mais en ce cas, une question s'imposait : par la barbe d'Odin, qu'était-il donc arrivé ?

Mais cette interrogation en amenait une autre, inévitable : quels ennuis Stark s'était encore attirés, et où diable était-il passé ?

Sans nul doute cet imbécile avait fait exploser son labo, prouvant une nouvelle fois son incapacité chronique à parvenir au résultat escompté et sa phénoménale propension aux explosions. Agacé malgré lui d'en être réduit à chercher ce pathétique mortel, il tenta de le localiser magiquement, ce qui échoua. Prévisible, mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il n'avait pas essayé. Toutefois, Loki était bien incapable de dire si Stark était mort ou s'il s'agissait une nouvelle fois du réacteur ark entrant en conflit avec sa propre magie, tout comme il ne saurait dire laquelle de ces deux options l'exaspérait le plus. Pour sûr, un décès prématuré mettrait à mal ses plans, mais au moins n'aurait-il plus à supporter son caractère imbuvable et ses emportements inutiles. Au moins pouvait-il admettre en toute honnêteté apprécier sa verve et son ironie mordante, et c'était là plus de compliments qu'il n'avait daigné accorder à un mortel depuis plusieurs siècles.

Soupesant soigneusement les différentes possibilités s'offrant à lui, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'existait qu'une seule solution viable. Soupirant par avance face à la tâche ingrate à laquelle il allait s'atteler, il leva les yeux au ciel. Mais ne pouvant repousser davantage l'échéance, il entreprit de soulever magiquement d'un geste négligent de la main l'enchevêtrement d'électronique et de tôle froissée qui reposait là où d'ordinaire l'homme s'installait pour travailler.

Il allait retrouver Stark. Et quand il l'aurait trouvé, car il ne doutait pas une seconde d'y parvenir, il lui ferait payer au centuple les multiples désagréments qu'il lui causait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les heures avaient passées, et le soleil avait atteint son zénith. Loki avait retourné le moindre centimètre carré de la villa, sans succès. Soulevant à l'aide de sa magie les blocs de pierres et de béton, détruisant sans états d'âme les obstacles sur son passage, vérifiant les moindres cavités pouvant abriter un corps, et manquant accessoirement de se recevoir un coin de mur sur la tête. Il avait même dragué la côte sur plus de deux cent mètre, dans le cas où le cadavre de Stark se serait échoué dans les bas-fonds marins. Mais il n'avait pas eu davantage de succès que dans la villa, et n'avait trouvé que des gravats.

Enfin, ceci n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il avait trouvé les épaves de deux de ces machines volantes de combat, et des traces indéniables d'explosion provenant de toute évidence de l'extérieur, et non du laboratoire comme il l'avait d'abord cru.

Selon toute vraisemblance, la villa avait été attaquée. Si le « comment » était donc expliqué, le « pourquoi » demeurait. Néanmoins, cette conclusion le rassura sur le sort de l'humain. Si l'ingénieur avait été mort, il aurait sans nul doute trouvé son corps. En l'absence de celui-ci, sans doute pouvait-il en déduire que Stark était parti traquer les personnes ayant tenté de l'assassiner. Cela ralentirait irrémédiablement ses plans, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire en l'état actuel des choses. La vengeance était un concept latent dans beaucoup de culture, et il comprenait cela sans doute mieux que beaucoup.

Il était toutefois curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu advenir du milliardaire, et de ce que pouvait bien penser l'opinion publique de ce « tragique incident ». N'ayant donc rien de mieux à faire, il altéra quelques peu sa physionomie et les traits de son visage avant de se vêtir de vêtements midgardiens, plus aptes à lui permettre de se fondre dans la masse grouillante des habitants de Malibu. Une fois certain de ne pas être reconnaissable, il se téléporta dans une petite ruelle d'ordinaire déserte, en périphérie de la ville, qu'il avait déjà utilisée en des occasions similaires.

Flânant dans les rues envahies de monde, il évitait tant bien que mal les gens pressés qui se hâtaient de terminer les derniers préparatifs du fameux réveillon de Noël, cette fête païenne et archaïque. Mais nombreux étaient ceux commentant abondamment les événements survenus la veille, à grand renforts de spéculations rocambolesques et toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. La théorie la plus répandue voulait néanmoins que le milliardaire ait péri dans l'effondrement de sa villa, et ce même en l'absence de corps. Loki ne put tout à fait retenir un sourire narquois lorsqu'il entendit celle-ci pour la première fois. Même lui, sur Midgard depuis tout juste six mois, avait compris qu'il était fort ardu de se débarrasser du milliardaire. Mais la populace de Malibu, et probablement celle du pays si ce n'était de la planète entière, semblait avoir aisément oublié ses actes passés. Quant aux autres Avengers, nulle part n'était faite mention d'eux, ce qu'il appréciait indéniablement. Il n'aurait plus manqué que son imbécile de frère ne vienne mettre son nez dans ses affaires.

Il avait également appris que miss Potts, passé la première émotion, avait chassé les journalistes de la villa pour laisser le champ libre aux différents organismes de l'armée et du gouvernement, censés faire la lumière sur ce qu'il s'était passé et attester ou non du décès de Tony Stark. Enfin une réaction correcte et réfléchie, bien qu'il lui déplaise au plus haut point de concéder ceci à la femme.

A force de déambuler dans les rues, il finit par arriver sur le front de mer où il resta longuement à admirer le reflet du soleil sur les vagues, tandis que celles-ci venaient se fracasser contre les falaises en contrebas. Ce spectacle lui rappelait les rivières d'or de Vanaheim, et il fut surpris par la vague de mélancolie que cette pensée soudaine provoqua en lui. Si c'était Frigga qui lui avait appris la magie, c'était sur la planète d'où était originaire la reine qu'il avait perfectionné son art, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé ne pouvoir un jour y retourner librement. Mais il était un fugitif, recherché partout dans les neufs royaumes et sans nul doute au-delà.

Son seul espoir de salut résidait dans le tesseract en sa possession et la possibilité de voir le projet Omega aboutir. Si seulement il parvenait à allier technologie et magie, il ferait de Midgard une forteresse imprenable, sur laquelle même le titan fou ne saurait poser le pied. Mais pour y arriver, il fallait que Stark survive à sa vendetta, et aux innombrables ennuis qu'il semblait attirer malgré lui. Car il pouvait prétendre ce qu'il voulait, Loki avait besoin de lui.

Cette pensée, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de réfuter depuis quelques mois déjà, s'imposa une fois de plus à son esprit. Mais pour la première fois réellement confronté à la mortalité du midgardien, il se retrouva à accepter cette idée qu'il avait pourtant longuement contesté. Par la volonté des Nornes, et qu'il le veuille ou non, son destin était désormais intrinsèquement lié à celui de Stark.

Il retint un haussement d'épaule. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les Nornes s'amusaient avec lui et ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière.

Ainsi soit-il.


	8. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Au programme du jour, suite et fin d'Iron Man III. On saute ici un gros morceau du film, mais Tony et Loki le passent essentiellement séparés, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt à réécrire des scènes identiques à celles du film. Par contre, on s'attarde sur les conséquences de ce film, et les premiers changements sont en route !  
**

**.**

****Lyrellys******, ******Amy, MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES******, Edenvy-D.M****, merci pour vos reviews !**

**Amy : Tony ou Loki, lâcher le morceau et abandonner ? Même pas en rêve ! XD Et oui, Loki se rend _enfin_ compte qu'il est bel et bien obligé de composer avec Stark, qu'ils vont devoir coopérer et apprendre à travailler ensemble. Petit pas en avant, même s'il reste du boulot !  
**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 7**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Il y avait eu Harley. Une infime petite touche d'espoir et d'innocence, quand malgré toute sa bonne volonté il se sentait sombrer._

_Il y avait eu Ellen Brandt et Eric Savin. La mort le frôlant de près – trop près, encore une fois – même s'il se vantait du contraire._

_Il y avait eu Extremis. La preuve que la Terre n'avait pas besoin de dieux et d'extraterrestres pour s'auto-détruire, elle faisait très bien le boulot toute seule._

_Il y avait eu Trevor Slatterry. Un piège tellement bidon et grossier qu'il n'en revenait pas d'être tombé là-dedans, et à pieds joints s'il vous plait !_

_Il y avait eu Killian, enfin. Cette sale pourriture, l'architecte de cet immense jeu de massacre, et qui avait eu l'audace d'enlever __**sa**__ Pepper pour en faire l'un de ses foutus cobayes !_

_Car il y avait eu Pepper, surtout. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Ça je l'ai pas vu venir… »

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Réussir à sauver tous ces gens était un exploit dont il n'était pas peu fier, et se faire acclamer faisait toujours du bien à l'égo. Ce qu'il n'avait effectivement pas prévu en revanche, c'était le camion heurtant son armure téléguidée, et la rupture brutale du lien mental qui les reliait. Lui foutant accessoirement un mal de crâne digne de ses pires lendemains de soirée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que déjà Rhodes venait ouvrir la porte du placard dans lequel il s'était enfermé pour pouvoir travailler en paix, et il fallut rapidement dresser un bilan. Onze vies de sauvées, c'était pas mal. Pas mal du tout même, si on prenait en compte le fait que l'armure ne pouvait théoriquement en porter que quatre. Mais il était un génie, ce n'était pas ce genre de petit problème purement mathématique qui allait l'arrêter. Malheureusement, Killian – ou plutôt, l'un de ses hommes, puisque l'autre blondinet ne semblait pas vouloir se salir les mains – les avait pris de vitesse, et le président Ellis avait été emmené avant même qu'il ne gagne Air Force One.

Si Slattery avait raison – et franchement, si on lui demandait son avis, Tony n'aurait pas parié là-dessus. Mais avaient-ils une autre option ? – le président avait été emmené sur une plateforme d'exploitation pétrolière à laquelle était amarré le Norco, et que Killian avait choisi comme théâtre de l'exécution du président Ellis à la télévision. Quel merveilleux programme ! Mais c'était aussi et surtout là qu'il avait emmenée Pepper. D'une pierre trois coups, éliminer le méchant, sauver l'otage et libérer la demoiselle en détresse, exactement le genre de plan qu'il affectionnait.

Mais comme le lui avait souligné Rhodey, ils n'y parviendraient pas seuls, sans armures et sans renforts. Homme de peu de foi ! S'il n'avait effectivement personne à appeler à l'aide, il avait une solution toute trouvée au second problème.

« Euh, cher Jarvis, je crois que l'heure a sonnée. »

_« Pour le protocole ''fête à domicile'' monsieur ? »_ lui répondit aussitôt son IA.

Tony ne put retenir un sourire diabolique.

« Correct. »

Ses insomnies allaient finalement lui servir. Killian n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui allait lui éclater à la gueule.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rendu invisible aux yeux de ces pitoyables mortels, Loki s'amusait depuis deux jours à leur rendre la vie infernale. Son titre de dieu de la malice n'avait pas été usurpé, et n'ayant guère d'occupation plus constructive en l'absence de Stark, il passait le temps du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ainsi, quand l'un des contremaitres avait le dos tourné, il subtilisait plans et téléphones, quand il ne s'agissait pas directement des outils des ouvriers. Les débris soigneusement déblayés réapparaissaient « comme par magie » au milieu de la villa. Episodiquement une voix robotique – en une imitation tout à fait convaincante de Jarvis, selon son humble avis – résonnait dans les ruines, paniquant allègrement les employés œuvrant sur le chantier.

Mais même lui commençait à trouver le temps passablement long, et s'impatientait de voir réapparaitre l'humain propriétaire de ce formidable tas de gravats. Malheureusement, les Nornes seules savaient combien de temps mettrait-il à venir à bout de sa quête et à retrouver le chemin de son domicile en ruine.

Le dieu fut toutefois sorti de ses errements par un grondement caractéristique, qu'il reconnaissait aisément pour l'avoir maintes fois entendu. Si les ouvriers s'éparpillèrent en piaillant lorsqu'ils virent le sol de métal s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds, Loki afficha quant à lui un sourire sardonique, frémissant malgré lui d'impatience. Sourire qui s'élargit quand, une à une, près d'une trentaine d'armures s'échappèrent de la brèche béante pour s'envoler.

Ne pouvant totalement réprimer un frisson d'anticipation, Loki se leva brusquement avant de porter son regard vers le ciel. Une météorologie clémente, voilà qui lui faciliterait la tâche. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué ce genre de tours.

En une fraction de seconde, il se métamorphosa en corbeau et s'envola à tire d'ailes, puisant allègrement dans sa magie pour ne pas se faire distancer par les armures. Il ne connaissait pas leur destination, ni le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour la rejoindre. Mais où ces dernières iraient se trouverait Stark, et Loki avait trop perdu de temps en vaines futilités pour en perdre davantage.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand les armures ralentirent insidieusement l'allure avant de venir entourer l'un de ces immenses bâtiments marins. Se fondant dans l'obscurité, Loki gagna rapidement un container en hauteur avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il ne voyait pas Stark, pas encore du moins, mais il savait que ça ne saurait tarder. Connaissant l'individu, il était fort probable qu'il se distingue par quelque explosion de son cru. S'installant aussi confortablement que faire se peut, il porta son regard en contrebas, jouissant par avance du spectacle à venir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se baisser, sauter, courir, esquiver. Répliquer quand il le pouvait, trop peu souvent malheureusement. Courir plus vite encore. Il ne pouvait pas arriver en retard, trop tard. Pas encore. Alors bien sûr, il notait ses armures s'interposant entre lui et les dangers – comprendre tous les trois pas – et ses ennemis qui sans raison aucune décrivaient de magnifiques arabesques défiant totalement les lois de la physique. Mais il ne s'y attardait pas. La seule chose qui importait, c'était Pepper. Il avait échoué à la protéger, se vautrant sur tout la ligne comme l'abruti prétentieux qu'il était, encore et encore. Il ne supporterait pas un autre échec. Il ne supporterait pas _cet_ échec.

Sauf qu'elle tomba malgré ses efforts, parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide, assez puissant. Elle tomba, faisant une chute vertigineuse de plusieurs dizaines de mètres venant se terminer dans une mer de flammes. L'histoire se répétait encore une fois, sauf que ce n'était plus lui qui tombait, seul et impuissant. Ce n'était plus lui qui se noyait, et survivait par il ne savait quel miracle. Non, ce n'était pas lui.

C'était elle qui mourait sous ses yeux, et contrairement à lui, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Il ne parvint à détacher son regard du brasier en contrebas que lorsqu'il entendit Killian monter à son tour sur la passerelle. Lui… C'était de sa faute si elle était morte. Il l'avait kidnappé, torturé en lui injectant Extremis, avant de l'emmener sur ce bateau où elle était morte. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Une stupide vengeance contre lui ? Tony culpabiliserait plus tard. Il se flagellerait sans relâche, se reprochant la mort de Pepper qu'il n'avait su éviter comme il portait le poids du décès des victimes innocentes de ses armes. Il ne se remettrait pas de cette perte, il le savait déjà. La culpabilité, fidèle compagne depuis des années finirait par le bouffer totalement. Et plus tard, oui plus tard, il pleurerait Pepper.

« Dommage. Je l'aurais rattrapée. »

Mais pour l'heure, il n'y avait pas de remord ou de douleur. Il n'y avait que la colère. C'est lui qui l'avait tuée, aussi surement que s'il l'avait saisie à bras le corps pour la jeter dans les flammes.

Il allait le payer. Il allait souffrir…

Mais les coups qu'il lui portait étaient au mieux parés, ou au pire lui étaient directement retournés sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, manquant à deux ou trois reprises de se faire arracher les membres et ne devant son salut qu'à une éjection rapide de l'armure. En dernier recours, il projeta Mark-42 – le retour du fils prodigue ! – sur Killian et déclencha son explosion. Ce qui malheureusement n'eut pas d'autre effet que de le foutre en rogne. Enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était cuit, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il n'avait plus de carte dans sa manche, zéro, nada, niet, que dalle.

« C'est terminé, bas les masques. Vous disiez que vous vouliez le Mandarin ? Et bien je suis là. Ça a toujours été moi Tony, depuis le début. Oui, je suis le Mandarin ! »

Et ledit Mandarin se prit un formidable coup de tuyau dans la gueule, manié par nulle autre que Pepper. Rougeoyante de la tête au pied, une lueur folle dans les yeux, mais bel et bien là, _vivante_. Et qui venait de le sauver encore une fois.

« J'ai pas les mots. »

Sans blague. Sa copine était complètement canon ! C'est donc avec une admiration qu'il ne masquait pas du tout qu'il l'a vit s'envoler pour arracher le bras de l'armure la prenant pour cible, et s'en servir pour foutre la misère à Killian. Quelques coups ajustés, une mine qu'elle lui envoya à la figure d'un coup de pied bien placé, avant de la faire exploser d'un tir de répulseur.

Canon ? Elle était carrément badass oui ! Dangereuse aussi, sans doute. Et elle le faisait vaguement flipper aussi.

« Chérie ? » l'appela-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et s'il craignit un instant qu'elle ne le prenne pour cible, il la vit immédiatement reprendre ses esprits.

« Oh mon dieu… c'était vraiment violent… »

Putain, c'était possible d'aimer encore plus cette femme ? Il s'approcha d'elle, et si elle essaya de le repousser en craignant de le bruler – quelle blague, c'est elle qui disait ça ? – il ne la laissa pas faire et l'attira fermement contre lui. Timidement, il la sentit répondre à son étreinte et caler sa tête dans son cou. Ses mains sur sa taille, sa peau contre la sienne, son cœur qu'il entendait battre dans sa propre poitrine. Pepper dans ses bras, Pepper sauvée. Tony ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes de soulagement, et tant pis pour sa dignité malmenée. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, puisqu'elle était là ?

Soupirement lourdement, il promena doucement son regard autour de lui, sans toutefois lâcher Pepper. Partout, les armures étaient en train de mettre hors d'état de nuire les derniers complices de Killian. Ajouté à cela le fait que le président soit sain et sauf, tout se finissait bien. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette solitaire, perchée tout en haut de la plateforme sur un container miraculeusement intact. Magiquement intact devrait-il dire.

Homme brun au cheveux longs, tout vêtu de noir, de vert et d'or, il savait de qui il s'agissait même s'il ne distinguait pas tout à fait ses traits, si ce n'est l'éclat d'un sourire tranchant. Mais il devait avouer que ses applaudissements moqueurs étaient également un bon indice. C'est alors que la lumière se fit, tandis qu'il assemblait mentalement les diverses pièces du puzzle. Il comprenait enfin les événements inexplicables desquels il avait été témoin mais sur lesquels il ne s'était pas attardé. Les ennemis volant dans les airs, sans raison. Ce soldat qu'il n'avait pas vu approcher et qui s'était retrouvé éjecté loin de lui avant même d'avoir pu l'effleurer, et ce sans que rien ne soit venu le heurter. Tout faisait subitement sens. Ce bâtard était là depuis le début

Espèce d'enfoiré…

Secouant négligemment la tête, Tony ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui adressait un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Et le dieu sembla comprendre le message puisqu'il singea une courbette avant de disparaitre dans la nuit. Mais le milliardaire savait qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de cet emmerdeur si facilement. Et pour la première fois, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'en était pas mécontent.

Il reporta son attention sur Pepper, qui n'avait rien vu de leur bref échange et qui s'était finalement détachée de lui.

« Tu crois que je m'en remettrai ? »

Comment lui avouer qu'il n'en avait absolument aucune idée ? Bien sûr, ça devait être dans ses cordes. Ça l'était surement même. Aucune raison d'échouer, même s'il était bien plus branché mécanique que biologie. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui promettre, et ça le détruisait.

« Non. Tu as une liaison avec moi, tu ne pourras jamais t'en remettre, » biaisa-t-il alors. Mais elle avait laissé échapper un petit rire étranglé, alors c'était surement la bonne chose à dire. « Mais je crois que je pourrais arranger ça oui. J'ai eu la même chose il y a vingt ans après une cuite, je réussirai… à te retaper. Je passe mon temps à retaper des trucs. »

« Et… toutes tes distractions ? » lui demanda finalement Pepper. Et c'était sans doute là une bonne question, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y répondre.

« Euh, va falloir que je freine un peu… » se contenta-t-il donc de dire sans rien promettre, avant de porter une main à son oreillette. « Jarvis ? Hey ? »

_« Tout est réglé monsieur. Y a-t-il autre chose ? »_

« Tu sais quoi faire. »

_« Le protocole ''ardoise effacée'' monsieur ? »_

Tony médita quelques secondes cette possibilité. Oui, il pourrait déclencher l'autodestruction de ses armures, toutes celles qui n'avait pas déjà explosé en tous cas. Il le pourrait oui. Ce serait même surement la meilleure chose à faire. Repartir de zéro avec Pepper, sur des bases plus saines. Elle méritait cet effort, et même bien plus encore. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui.

Sauf que l'armure n'avait jamais été une distraction, ou un passe-temps. C'était une part de lui-même. Et la faire exploser reviendrait à se mutiler soi-même. L'homme et le héros étaient indissociables, et il ne lui servait à rien de lutter contre.

Il _était_ Iron Man.

« Non. Protocole ''retour à la case départ'', » dit-il, enfin de se tourner de reprendre Pepper dans ses bras. « On rentre à la maison. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Finalement, ils n'étaient pas rentrés à la maison. Sans doute parce que celle-ci avait été détruite, qu'ils étaient en Floride et non en Californie et que tous deux venaient de traverser un enfer loin d'être métaphorique. Et comme il était absolument hors de question de passer la nuit dans un quelconque hôtel où ils seraient dérangés toutes les cinq minutes par les journalistes et les curieux, ils s'étaient rabattus sur la Tour, à New-York. Pas la meilleure solution, mais la seule à leur portée actuellement. Et avec la séduisante perspective de retrouver son lit et son chez-elle, Pepper avait même accepté d'emprunter l'une de ses armures pour qu'ils aillent plus vites. Comme quoi, les miracles existaient !

Mais la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, loin de là. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu à discuter de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Par sa faute essentiellement, mais pas que. S'excuser aussi. Majoritairement lui, encore une fois. Mais quand Pepper était finalement tombée de sommeil – entre son enlèvement, le sérum et les divers événements auxquels elle avait été confrontée, c'était même étonnant que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt – il ne l'avait pas rejoint dans leur chambre. Pourtant, il aurait payé cher pour pouvoir juste s'étendre à ses côtés. La serrer dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, simplement pour se rappeler qu'elle était vivante. Oublier que pendant un instant, il avait cru l'avoie perdue.

Mais à la place de ce réconfort amplement mérité, il avait regagné son atelier. Ce n'était pas celui de Malibu, il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis des mois, mais cela ferait bien l'affaire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de combattre ses insomnies en construisant des armures. Ce n'était pas non plus les cauchemars qui le maintenant éveillé, même s'il savait que ceux-ci viendraient inévitablement. Voir Pepper mourir avait été un poil traumatisant – quel euphémisme ! – et même lui voulait bien le reconnaitre.

Non, le seul objet ayant son attention était l'échantillon de sang qu'il avait prélevé à Pepper, et dont les cellules gorgées de sérum s'ébattaient sous le microscope. Il avait réussi à griffonner le début d'une solution il y a treize ans en était bourré comme un coing. Alors même dans son état de fatigue avancé – pour être tout à fait exact, il était plutôt sur le point de décéder sur place, mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment de son état habituel – il était parfaitement capable de synthétiser un antidote à Extremis en quelques heures.

Ça n'avait pas manqué. Evidemment qu'il avait réussi, il était un génie.

Et quand il avait trouvé Pepper au petit matin, le souffle court, les larmes aux yeux et entourée de draps brûlés, il ne pouvait possiblement pas regretter ces quelques heures de sommeil en moins et les blessures non soignées qui le lançaient. Pas quand il s'agissait de dessiner un sourire sur son visage.

C'est ainsi qu'en tout début d'après-midi, il se retrouva dans la salle d'attente d'une petite clinique privée où ils avaient leurs habitudes, surtout lui d'ailleurs – et absolument aucun lien avec le fait qu'il se fasse démonter la gueule par des méchants à intervalles réguliers, quand il ne se faisait pas directement exploser dans son labo. Aucun – et qui avait surtout l'immense mérite de préserver l'anonymat de ses patients tout comme la raison de leur hospitalisation. Des gens de confiance, et tous des sommités dans leur domaine. Il payait assez cher pour ça.

Toujours est-il que Pepper était actuellement sur la table d'opération où elle subissait plusieurs injections d'antidote à intervalle régulier sous la stricte surveillance des médecins. Rien de particulièrement fun, mais il fallait en passer par là. A terme, la formule serait dupliquée et injectée à tous les cobayes de Killian possédant les capacités d'Extremis et ayant survécu à la bataille de la veille. Et il y en avait, Rhodey le lui avait confirmé lorsqu'il l'avait appelé dans la matinée, afin de se tenir mutuellement au courant de la situation. Mais tout ça, ce n'était plus de son ressort. Il laissait la politique et les honneurs aux autres : il avait fait bien plus que sa part.

Malgré son inquiétude, il ne pouvait pourtant pas tout à fait s'empêcher de somnoler. Après tout, cela faisait au minimum quarante-huit heures qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Sauf qu'on parlait de Tony Stark. Et même plongé dans un état semi-comateux sur une chaise oh combien inconfortable, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de cogiter, c'était plus fort que lui. Et s'il s'agissait d'ordinaire d'équations à résoudre, de lignes de code apparaissant derrière ses paupières mi-closes ou de problèmes à solutionner, ce n'était pas le cas ici. Même Omega était loin de ses préoccupations, comme c'était rarement le cas depuis six mois.

Non, la question qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil était d'un tout autre genre : devait-il ou non faire retirer son réacteur ark ?

La science et la médecine avaient sacrément évolué depuis 2010 et son enlèvement. Alors certes, une opération à cœur ouvert ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais elle n'avait rien du danger qu'elle aurait eu quelques années plus tôt. Il y avait toujours de gens qui trouvaient le progrès dangereux. Mais il pouvait parier qu'aucun de ces crétins n'avait jamais vécu avec des éclats de shrapnels dans la poitrine. Et aujourd'hui, il avait la possibilité de lui aussi : vivre lui aussi sans shrapnel et sans réacteur, sans cette épée de Damoclès permanente au-dessus de la tête.

Mais le risque zéro n'existait pas. Après tout, des gens crevaient tous les jours d'une appendicite mal cicatrisée. Alors une intervention aussi importante ? C'était un choix lourd de conséquences et même lui – qui d'ordinaire était plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée – préférait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre une telle décision.

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il y pensait. Il avait commencé à méditer sérieusement cette proposition après sa crise cardiaque, six mois plus tôt, avant de finalement l'abandonner faute de temps. Mais avec Pepper à l'hôpital, cela lui faisait reconsidérer la question. Peut-être était-ce finalement là, ce bon moment qu'il avait attendu sans le trouver ?

Bien sûr, dans l'optique où il allait effectivement se faire opérer, cela demanderait quelques jours de délais. Pour les médecins en premier lieu, qui n'allaient pas réaliser une telle opération au pied levé, mais également pour Stark Industries. La société ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester sans personnes à sa tête plusieurs jours durant, et il savait qu'un certain temps de convalescence serait nécessaire, pour lui comme pour Pepper.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui le faisait hésiter. Ça bien sûr, c'était la façade officielle, si quelqu'un au courant de la situation lui avait demandé ses raisons de reporter l'intervention – et attention, il n'avait pas dit qu'il allait le faire, juste qu'il y songeait ! – Et c'était une raison parfaitement valable s'il en fallait une.

Mais ce qu'il était seul à savoir, c'est que retirer son réacteur ark aurait également pour conséquence de le rendre sensible à la magie de Loki, alors qu'il en était immunisé jusqu'alors. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'être localisable, ou manipulable : il s'agissait d'être _vulnérable_. Était-il véritablement prêt à courir le risque ?

Il ne devait pas oublier que Loki était l'ennemi. Coupable d'avoir mené une invasion ayant ravagé New-York et causé la mort de plusieurs centaines de civils, il serait recherché par toutes les organisations de sécurité nationales et internationales – à commencer par les Avengers et le SHIELD – si seulement elles avaient conscience de sa présence sur Terre. Travailler à ses côtés pouvait directement l'envoyer en taule, sans aucune chance de retour ou de pardon.

Mais ça, il l'avait choisi, il le savait au moment où il avait passé son pacte avec le diable, ou en l'occurrence avec le véritable dieu de la malice. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, il avait également conscience de l'invulnérabilité que lui offrait le réacteur ark. Le retirer changerait-il la donne ? Loki profiterait-il de cette soudaine faiblesse pour le manipuler, se jouer de lui ?

Des dizaines d'interrogations et d'hésitations, que résumait une seule question : pouvait-il faire confiance à Loki ?

Un véritable dilemme, d'apparence insoluble. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Tony n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Comment tu te sens ? La douleur ? »

« Je n'ai plus mal Tony, » soupira Pepper pour ce qui était au moins la dixième fois depuis le début de la matinée. « C'est à peine si les marques des injections me lancent. »

« Pas trop froid alors ? Les médecins ont dit que c'était normal, ta température corporelle doit redescendre. Tu veux une autre couverture ? Je suis sûr que je peux leur en demander une autre, ils doivent en avoir plein leurs placards et… »

« Tony… »

D'accord, il avait conscience d'être quelque peu surprotecteur. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, de l'avis de sa chère PDG. Ce n'était pas qu'il manque de confiance en ses capacités, c'est juste qu'il n'appréciait que très moyennement que Pepper ait été la première à tester le remède sans que davantage de tests préalables ne soient menés. Oui, la situation urgeait un max, la formule d'Extremis n'était pas stable, et avec Killian et Hansen morts, elle risquait à tout moment de partir en combustion spontanée. Disons tout simplement que tout ceci ne l'aidait pas particulièrement à conserver son sang-froid, et qu'il scrutait avec une attention particulière les différentes constantes vitales affichées sur les écrans et les divers appareils : pression artérielle, capacité pulmonaire, température corporelle…

« Tu es sûre ? » insista-t-il, malgré le fait qu'elle ait nié avoir besoin d'aide ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre à chacun de ses questions précédentes. « Parce que s'il le faut, je… »

« Tony, stop ! » finit-elle par s'emporter, et honnêtement, comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ? Elle avait ce même regard qu'elle lui destinait à chaque fois qu'il passait des heures enfermé dans son atelier et oubliait les réunions du conseil d'administration. « Tu es absolument insupportable ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je vais bien ? Tu as merveilleusement bien travaillé en trouvant cet antidote aussi vite, mais laisse faire les médecins maintenant, d'accord ? Laisse-les prendre le relais, ils sont bien plus compétents que toi pour encadrer tout ce qui va suivre. »

Un point pour elle – plus d'un même s'il était honnête.

« Tu devrais rentrer, te reposer. Parce que tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit, je me trompe ? Non, ne prend même pas la peine de répondre si c'est pour essayer de me baratiner, » le coupa-t-elle avant même qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole. « Prend un peu de temps pour toi d'accord ? Tu es humain Tony, ne vas pas l'oublier. Tu as besoin de souffler un peu. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que je suis du genre à me reposer simplement parce qu'on me dit de le faire ? »

Parce qu'il est vrai que d'ordinaire, il fallait plutôt le sortir de force de son labo. Néanmoins, même lui commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, et seul un reste d'angoisse qui s'effaçait peu à peu l'avait fait tenir jusque-là. Mais aller lui avouer ? Elle irait directement le faire interner !

« Depuis que c'est moi qui donne les ordres, » asséna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Ouch ! Pepper 2, Tony 0. Ça faisait mal. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse s'appesantir là-dessus et la contrer – essayer de simplement lui retorquer quelque chose serait déjà pas mal à ce stade – elle enchaîna.

« Et si vraiment tu ne peux pas dormir, » reprit-elle plus doucement, « parce que dieu seul sait que même dans des circonstances normales tu dors effroyablement peu, au moins occupe-toi intelligemment, au lieu de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Va bricoler dans ton atelier ou mieux : retourne à Malibu récupérer tes gosses, je crois bien que les ouvriers ont pu les repêcher. Tu pourrais également avoir envie de discuter avec le chef de chantier par la même occasion. »

Et un point de plus pour la dame ! Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, même s'il préférait s'amputer d'un bras plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix.

« Ce n'est que l'affaire de deux jours. Et quand tu reviendras, je serais sans doute prête à sortir d'ici, ou presque. Nous pourrons alors rentrer ensemble à la Tour. Chez nous. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ce qu'il en pensait ? Elle lui posait sérieusement la question ? Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et se laisser aller contre son oreiller, désormais sûre et certaine de sa victoire.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? »

Victoire par KO.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée ainsi que la nuit aux côtés de Pepper, il avait quitté l'hôpital aux aurores. Bien plus tôt – ou tard, c'était selon – que ne le prévoyaient initialement les horaires légaux de visite, mais le personnel de la clinique avait été plus que complaisant au vu des circonstances. Il devait penser à leur verser un gros chèque pour leurs étrennes. Vu leur boulot et leur professionnalisme, ce serait amplement mérité.

Après avoir avalé un repas tout sauf diététique composé exclusivement de sushis et de makis – il en rêvait depuis des semaines, parce que le traiteur jap' de Malibu était absolument dégueulasse ! – il avait essayé de rejoindre sa chambre pour suivre le conseil premier de Pepper : se reposer. Et comme il l'avait prévu, malgré la fatigue qui pesait sur lui comme une chappe de plomb, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. La question de faire retirer ou non son réacteur ark qui continuait à le turlupiner. Les projets de S.I. et les contraintes diverses que l'absence de Pepper allait entrainer. Une certaine angoisse au sujet de sa petite-amie qui ne voulait pas totalement le laisser.

Peut-être le fait qu'il la voyait mourir encore et encore à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux jouait également. Peut-être. Mais juste un peu alors.

Quel bordel…

Toujours est-il que moins d'une heure après être rentré chez lui il ressortait de la Tour pour prendre la direction de l'aéroport. Il n'était pas doué pour patienter et ne rien faire. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait actuellement rien faire de plus, qu'il s'agisse de Pepper ou de l'entreprise – et ne parlons pas de ses questionnements hautement philosophiques et existentiels ! – autant se rendre en Californie pour jeter un œil sur le chantier, comme le lui avait également conseillé sa petite-amie. Après tout, s'il avait été aux premières loges, il n'avait paradoxalement aucune idée de l'ampleur des dégâts.

Avec le décalage horaire, la matinée était à peine entamée lorsqu'il parvint finalement à Malibu Point. Là où se tenait encore il y a moins d'une semaine une superbe villa – _sa_ superbe villa pour être exact – et qui n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'un vulgaire tas de cailloux.

Soupirant, il fit quelques pas dans l'allée – qui fort heureusement avait déjà été dégagée – pour gagner la maison proprement dite. Partout autour de lui, les restes de quelques rares murs se dressaient, mais les gravas à proprement parler avaient d'ores et déjà été déblayés. Il faudrait toutefois qu'il voit le chef de chantier, pour savoir où avait été stockées ses affaires personnelles, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les meubles, il s'en rachèterait. Mais pour tout ce qui concernait Dum-E et U, les pièces d'armures et les prototypes de ses différentes réalisations en cours, il devait voir par lui-même ce qu'il était possible de récupérer ou non. Heureusement que Jarvis stockait sur un serveur sécurisé tous ses plans, ou il aurait été dans la merde à un point inimaginable.

Laissant finalement les ruines de la maison derrière lui, il gagna l'aplomb de la falaise, là où se dressait auparavant une immense baie vitrée. Il avait toujours adoré cette vue. Derrière lui, il entendit les graviers crisser sous les pas de quelqu'un, mais il ne se retourna pas.

« Vous aimez qu'on vous regarde, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interpella-t-on, et Tony leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix familière résonner dans son dos.

« Dit le gars qui a ouvert un trou dans le ciel en plein New-York pour faire passer des créatures encore jamais vues par des terriens. »

« Vous êtes-vous vu avant-hier ? » lui retorqua-t-il immédiatement

Tony se tourna alors vers lui. A ses côtés, le dieu arborait un mince sourire narquois, faisant clairement allusion à la bataille du Norco qui l'avait opposé à Killian.

« Et quoi, tu oses t'en plaindre ? Il m'a pourtant semblé que le public appréciait le spectacle. »

« Je dois admettre que vous n'êtes pas dénué d'une certaine élégance lorsque vous combattez, » lui concéda-t-il, et le compliment semblait étonnamment sincère. « Même si vous semblez dépourvu du moindre instinct de survie. »

La survie… A ces mots, Tony retrouva subitement son sérieux. Blaguer, plaisanter, se lancer des piques et foncer sans attendre dans ces petites joutes verbales, il savait faire. Mais il y avait des choses qui devaient être dites. Il hésita un instant, cherchant la meilleure façon de formuler ses pensées, avant d'aller au plus direct.

« Merci. »

Loki inclina légèrement la tête, mimant un étonnement que Tony savait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux.

« Pour ? »

« Fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je connais assez les lois de la physique pour savoir qu'un homme lancé dans les airs sans mécanisme de propulsion indépendant ne change pas de trajectoire de lui-même, sans qu'aucun élément extérieur n'intervienne. »

Loki ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil, mais Tony ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Finalement, après de longues secondes d'immobilité, le dieu hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. Mais le génie l'avait vu, et ça lui suffisait. C'est alors, et seulement alors qu'il se détourna avant de faire de nouveau face à la mer, les bras croisés dans le dos. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Loki imiter sa position.

« Et maintenant, que fait-on ? » osa-t-il finalement demander après de longues minutes d'un silence apaisé.

« Nous continuons bien sûr, » lui répondit aussitôt le dieu d'une voix décidée. « Pourquoi ? Auriez-vous songé à abandonner Omega et nos projets ? »

Tony laissa alors échapper un éclat de rire libérateur. D'une manière totalement incongrue, il pouvait presque sentir l'approbation de Loki à côté de lui. Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, l'angoisse et l'appréhension qui le torturaient sans relâche avaient totalement disparues, et son fardeau lui semblait un peu moins lourd à porter.

« Jamais. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours avaient passé. Etaient devenus une semaine.

Pepper était rapidement sortie de l'hôpital : après tout, une fois son corps purgé d'Extremis, rien ne nécessitait qu'elle reste sous surveillance médicale constante. Les médecins lui avaient toutefois prescris quelques jours de repos. Et franchement, Tony pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'elle ait daigné suivre leurs conseils et soit restée tranquillement à la Tour pendant cinq longs jours. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle était aussi mauvaise patiente que lui !

Naturellement, Tony était resté pendant tout ce temps à ses côtés. Mine de rien, elle lui avait manquée, lorsqu'il était à Malibu et elle à New-York. C'était sans doute atroce à dire, mais cette tragédie les avait soudés, et ils avaient profité ensemble de ces quelques jours de repos. Mais malgré ce rapprochement, il n'avait pas totalement abandonné ses travaux et passait chaque jours plusieurs heures dans son labo, tandis que Pepper faisait… ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était en congé, soit tous les 36 du mois.

Mais ce temps bienheureux touchait désormais à sa fin. Toute la journée, Pepper avait préparé son retour triomphal au siège de Stark Industries qui aurait lieu le lendemain, ainsi que la conférence de presse et les inévitables interviews qui allaient suivre. Après tout, les événements avaient été relayés par les médias du monde entier, et les pires spéculations circulaient depuis une semaine sur leur soudain retrait commun de la scène politique et people. Toutefois, il ne pourrait être présent à ses côtés comme ils l'avaient prévu – Pep' allait hurler, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait l'habitude de ses fameuses « surprises » – Car si tout se passait bien, demain à la même heure, il serait sur la table d'opération pour enfin se faire retirer les éclats de shrapnels entourant son cœur.

Il passa une main sur sa poitrine, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur le réacteur ark, et sur la bordure mal cicatrisée entre l'appareil et la peau. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Loki une semaine plus tôt lui avait donné matière à réfléchir. Mais surtout, elle lui avait fait réaliser qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision, et sans doute depuis un bon moment déjà. D'une manière totalement inexplicable, il faisait confiance à Loki… à un certain degré. Son intervention sur la plateforme pétrolière n'avait fait que confirmer un sentiment déjà présent. Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était le courage d'aller au bout de son choix. Avec Pepper qui serait de retour aux commandes d'ici quelques heures, sans doute le moment était-il venu. Advienne que pourra.

Il priait simplement pour ne pas avoir à le regretter.

* * *

**Nous avions parlé des premières divergences avec le canon, et les voilà : Tony qui _est_ Iron Man, définitivement, et ne fait pas exploser ses armures. Un détail ? Oh que non ! De plus, on retrouve la thématique du réacteur ark. Car si Tony se le faisait enlever "sans problèmes" dans le film, les conséquences ici ne sont plus les mêmes. Alors à votre avis, bon ou mauvais choix ?**


	9. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Vous l'attendiez, la réaction de Loki face à un Tony sans réacteur ark ! Et plus généralement, on retrouve Tony qui essaye tant bien que mal de trouver un équilibre entre les différentes parties de sa vie. Bon courage à lui !  
**

**.**

****Amy, ********Lyrellys******, Parenthese, merci pour vos reviews !**

**Amy : Et oui ! Le réacteur ark, l'un des éléments clé du début de cette fic. L'enlever ne peut tout simplement pas se faire sans conséquences sur Tony directement, mais également sur la relation qu'il entretient avec Loki. Et pour ce qui est de la réaction de Loki : je te laisse lire ! :)  
**

****Parenthese** : Avant toute chose, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments qui nous touchent beaucoup toutes les deux. Nous sommes parfaitement conscientes des longueurs au début de cette fic (les cinq premiers chapitres, avant qu'on attaque pour de bon les films) mais ce temps était nécessaire pour établir la base des rapports entre Tony et Loki. Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi malgré cela à t'accrocher suffisamment pour que tu ais envie de poursuivre ta lecture.**

**A part ça, c'est un véritable bonheur de pouvoir creuser les personnalités de Tony et Loki, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, les sentiments qu'ils répriment tous deux, et cette relation qui se tissent entre eux sans qu'ils ne puissent y mettre de nom. Ça passe par le travail d'écriture, qui diffère d'un point de vue à l'autre, et je suis contente que tu y sois sensible. Encore merci pour ta review !**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Les espoirs déçus, les trahisons successives, les blessures inévitables lui laissant chaque fois le cœur un peu plus meurtri. Un pari sur l'avenir, en véritable acte de foi, sans que rien ni personne ne puisse lui affirmer qu'il ne viendrait jamais à le regretter. La confiance pourtant, timidement offerte sans même qu'il en ait eu conscience, en une rare honnêteté._

_Tony avait finalement décidé de se faire enlever son réacteur ark de la poitrine._

_Ce jour-là, pour la première fois – mais pas la dernière – Tony crut en Loki. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony quitta l'hôpital une semaine après son opération. Un délai d'attente bien trop loin selon lui, mais il n'avait pu négocier moins, les médecins ayant déjà suffisamment rechigner à signer son autorisation de sortie. Après tout, si l'opération s'était étonnamment bien déroulée, ce n'en demeurait pas moins une opération chirurgicale très lourde. Seule la promesse – que, soyons claire, il ne comptait pas le moins du monde tenir – de se ménager pendant les semaines suivantes qu'ils lui avaient arrachée de force avait pu venir à bout de leurs réticences. Mesurer ses efforts, rester alité de longues heures et pire, dormir ? Même pas en rêve ! Toutefois, il allait allègrement profiter du généreux arrêt de travail de deux mois qu'ils lui avaient prescrit pour éviter toute tâche demandée par Pepper et ayant un quelconque lien avec Stark Industries.

Peut-être qu'il profiterait des rendez-vous médicaux hebdomadaires qu'on lui avait imposé pour rendre visite à Happy. Tandis qu'il sombrait sur la table d'opération, son ami s'était effectivement réveillé de son coma, et avait été rapatrié sur New-York dès que son état avait été jugé suffisamment stable pour un transfert de cette ampleur. Happy qui d'ailleurs avait catégoriquement refusé d'être installé dans la même chambre que lui pour la durée de leur séjour commun. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ça aurait quand même fait passer le temps vachement plus vite !

Toujours est-il qu'il rentrait finalement chez lui. Une limousine était directement venue le chercher à la clinique – et définitivement, il bénissait la discrétion de cette dernière – Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas en revanche, c'était le fait que Pepper l'attende directement dans l'habitacle de la voiture, et non à la Tour comme ils l'avaient convenu la veille.

« Chérie ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Croyais-tu vraiment que je te laisserai seul le jour de ta sortie d'hôpital ? »

Nul n'aurait pu se douter des épreuves qu'elle avait traversées récemment. Habillée de l'un de ses tailleurs les plus strictes, coiffée sans qu'un seul cheveu ne dépasse et manucurée jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle renvoyait parfaitement l'image de la PDG intransigeante et sûre d'elle qu'elle était. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, Tony lui ne vit plus que la femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils se furent tous les deux réinstallés et attachés.

« Bien. » Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif, le forçant à développer sa réponse. « Ça peut aller. La douleur est toujours présente, mais les médecins ont dit que c'était normal. J'avais un trou de quinze centimètres de profondeur dans la poitrine. Malgré toute la technologie et la meilleure volonté qu'on peut y mettre, il faut laisser du temps. »

Elle hocha pensivement la tête. Mais maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Tony voyait bien que quelque chose la travaillait. Quelque chose dont elle hésitait visiblement à lui parler. Ouh, ça sentait incroyablement mauvais cette affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? »

Tony s'était raidi. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait, mais ça ne lui disait rien qui n'aille.

« Avec la villa détruite, » reprit-elle en voyant qu'il ne poursuivait pas, « tes expériences en stand-by et Iron Man au tapis, je voulais seulement savoir quels étaient tes projets. »

« Et bien… dans un premier temps, je vais ordonner la reconstruction de la villa, » répondit-il lentement, soupesant attentivement le moindre de ses mots. « Je resterai à la Tour pendant les travaux, mais ça reste chez moi là-bas. Pour ce qui est de mes projets, Jarvis avait des copies de tout, et des copies des copies au cas où. Au final, je n'ai que très peu perdu, mis à part quelques prototypes. Et pour Iron Man, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne sois de nouveau sur pieds et opérationnel. »

Un silence étrangement pénible se dressait entre eux. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Même en ayant passé une semaine tous les deux, dans un cadre familier et rassurant, ils n'avaient à aucun moment abordé les sujets qui fâchaient, passé la nuit de leurs retrouvailles : le Mandarin, Iron Man, ses armures, ses insomnies… Beaucoup de choses en rapport avec lui maintenant qu'il y pensait. Sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'avait personnellement pas tenu à aborder le sujet auparavant. Il semblerait toutefois que le moment soit finalement venu. Et comme souvent, c'est Pepper qui montra bien plus de cran que lui dans ce domaine et reprit la parole.

« Cette bataille… Killian, tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il s'est passé… ça ne change rien pour toi ? »

« J'ai été enlevé, j'ai dû combattre des terroristes, Stane et son Iron Monger puis Whiplash, tout en luttant contre un empoisonnement au palladium. J'ai affronté des créatures venues de l'espace, » et il préférait ne pas aborder le sujet de Loki pour le coup, « et manqué de mourir d'une crise cardiaque il y a quelques mois parce que mon réacteur a décidé de subitement rendre l'âme. En quoi cette crise que nous traversons aujourd'hui est-elle différente de toutes les précédentes ? »

« Je pensais qu'après ton opération… »

« Mon opération ? » s'étonna-t-il, haussant un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis Iron Man, avec ou sans mon réacteur ark. Et mis à part cette épée de Damoclès que j'ai finalement fait retirer de ma tête, rien n'a changé. » Il la coupa fermement avant même qu'elle ne puisse parler. « Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis encore fatigué et je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. »

C'était lâche, mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de se disputer maintenant avec elle, qui plus est à ce sujet.

« Bien sûr, excuse-moi. Ferme les yeux un moment, nous serons bientôt arrivés. »

Tony obéit, plus pour fuir son regard que dans la réelle optique de se reposer. Il savait que ce n'était pas terminé, que le sujet reviendrait inévitablement sur le tapis, que ce soit dans les jours, les semaines ou même les mois qui allaient venir. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait hâte que ce moment arrive.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony entre dans le salon d'un pas vif, dénouant nerveusement sa cravate. La conférence de presse avait été une véritable catastrophe.

Bon, peut-être pas tout à fait une catastrophe, il avait fait bien pire par le passé, mais on s'en approchait dangereusement. Les journalistes n'avaient peut-être rien vu – bande d'idiots stupides et aveugles ! – mais lui s'était senti oppressé tout du long, au point d'avoir parfois du mal à trouver son souffle. Aucun rapport avec l'opération – même si cela avait sans doute accentué le phénomène – mais directement causé par la distance entre lui et Pepper. Cette dernière s'était montrée aussi souriante et professionnelle qu'à son habitude, mais dès qu'ils avaient quitté l'estrade et l'œil scrutateur des caméras, elle avait aussitôt repris son air inquiet et soucieux qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis la veille et cette discussion avortée dans la voiture. Et avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de l'aborder – parce qu'on pouvait dire de lui ce qu'on voulait, que se confier n'était pas son genre, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait de la voir se mettre dans un état pareil – elle l'avait planté là en disant qu'elle devait aller voir Happy à la clinique et qu'elle serait de retour en début de soirée.

Dans ces conditions, le terme « catastrophe » semblait donc être des plus appropriés. Il envisagea un instant d'aller boire un verre – comprendre ''se bourrer la gueule'' – mais les médecins avaient été très clairs, et il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer leurs recommandations sur ce sujet-ci. Objectif : trouver une autre occupation et vite, avant qu'il ne perde la tête pour de bon.

« Jarvis, appelle Loki et dis-lui de venir au labo, » ordonna-t-il à son IA. « J'ai carrément besoin de me détendre, et aller bricoler un peu me semble une bonne idée. »

_« Tout de suite Monsieur. »_

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas nier une légère inquiétude due au fait de confronter pour la première fois le dieu sans la protection que lui offrait le réacteur ark. Toutefois, il avait fait son choix, et c'était pas son style de faire machine arrière, même s'il l'avait pu.

Il allait emprunter l'ascenseur pour descendre les étages le séparant de son atelier – lui, prendre les escaliers ? Et puis quoi encore ? – quand la cabine s'ouvrit sur Rhodey. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de trouver une solution de repli, son ami l'enlaça rapidement.

« C'est bon de te voir mon pote ! »

Mécaniquement, Tony répondit à son étreinte. Heureusement, Rhodey connaissait son peu de goût pour les contacts prolongés et le relâcha rapidement. Mais bientôt, son regard glissa vers sa poitrine où l'habituelle lumière bleue brillait par son absence – bordel, il devait vraiment être fatigué pour faire un jeu de mots pareil…

« On a pas mal de choses à se dire toi et moi, » lui asséna le militaire.

Et sur ces mots, il les dirigea vers le salon qu'il venait de quitter et s'avachi dans l'un des canapés, ne laissant d'autre choix à Tony que de l'imiter. Visiblement, c'était loupé pour l'excursion au labo. Loki allait le tuer…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki tapait impatiemment du pied tandis qu'il attendait dans l'atelier de Stark que ce dernier daigne se présenter à lui. Bien sûr, il comprenait qu'après les événements concernant le Mandarin – c'était le nom consacré à ce terroriste, tout à fait pathétique – il souhaite passer du temps auprès de sa compagne, d'autant plus que celle-ci avait visiblement été sujette aux tortures de cet homme. Mais malgré cela, il n'appréciait que très peu d'avoir été totalement mis à l'écart pendant près de trois semaines, et qui plus est sans recevoir la moindre nouvelle.

Une heure plus tôt, Jarvis l'avait contacté pour lui signaler que son créateur avait du temps à lui consacrer, et qu'il l'attendait dans son laboratoire new-yorkais. Et cela faisait par conséquent cinquante-neuf minutes que Loki l'attendait, sa maigre patience s'effritant de seconde en secondes.

Alors qu'il commençait très sérieusement à envisager de partir, il entendit les portes en verre coulisser derrière lui.

« Désolé, j'ai été retenu ! »

Et c'est à cet instant que Loki _la_ sentit. Sa force, sa présence, sa vie. Là, juste au creux de sa main, presque palpable, quand auparavant il n'y avait que le néant.

Se retournant d'un mouvement vif, il avança plus rapidement encore vers Stark, tant et si bien que celui-ci recula d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise, ainsi que d'une certaine crainte s'il devait en juger par son regard. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour remarquer le réacteur absent de la poitrine de l'humain.

« Qu'est-ce donc que cette sorcellerie ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton pressent. « Cet appareil ne vous maintenait-il pas en vie ? Comment donc pouvez-vous vous en passer alors qu'il vous est indispensable ? »

« Pour être tout à fait exacte, c'étaient les échardes autour de mon cœur qui me menaçaient. L'ark n'était qu'un moyen de palier à ce risque. »

Stark alla s'appuyer contre une table. Délicatement, Loki profita de l'instant pour sonder l'humain face à lui. Et il le sentait, dieux tout puissants ! Os, muscles et chair, le moindre des atomes le composant. Cette étincelle de vie, l'âme même de Stark, retentissante et flamboyante, une flamme telle qu'il ne pourrait la saisir sans se bruler. Et elle était là, à sa portée. Il lui suffirait d'un claquement de doigt. Il serait si facile de s'en emparer, de le soumettre à ses ordres. Si facile…

Il secoua brièvement la tête, écartant de son esprit ces pensées fugitives. Au vu de son regard lourd de sens posé sur lui, Stark devait avoir senti son inspection. Pourtant il ne dit rien, se contentant de soutenir fermement son regard, une leur indéfinissable brillant au fond de ses yeux.

« J'ai failli crever il y a quelques mois parce que mon réacteur a eu une putain de défaillance, » finit-il par expliquer, après de longues secondes d'un silence tendu. « Tu m'espionnais déjà à l'époque, t'as surement dû t'en rendre compte. Alors j'ai pris le problème à la racine, et fait retirer les éclats de shrapnels de ma poitrine. Résultat, plus besoin de réacteur. »

« Seuls les éclats de métal menaçaient votre vie, c'est vous-même qui l'avez dit. Quel intérêt aviez-vous donc à vous séparer de votre réacteur ? »

« On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui te coltinais en permanence un sport lumineux au milieu de la poitrine ! » ricana-t-il stupidement.

Loki ne comprenait pas, et il avait horreur de ne pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas seulement s'agir de ça ! Stark n'était pas un imbécile, il ne pouvait pas avoir subitement décidé de faire retirer son réacteur ark sans songer aux conséquences et possibles répercussions, notamment vis-à-vis de lui !

« Ce réacteur, » insista-t-il donc, « était la source de pouvoir alimentant votre armure, et vous protégeait des attaques magiques dont vous pourriez être victime, y compris des miennes. Alors pourquoi vous débarrasser de cet avantage tactique indéniable ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'il s'agit uniquement de considérations esthétiques ! »

« J'ajouterai un réacteur à mes armures. Ça demandera quelques ajustements, mais rien d'insurmontable ou même de compliqué. Quant à ta magie… disons simplement que j'ai choisi de te laisser une chance. »

« Une chance ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, se rapprochant de lui.

« Un pari plutôt. Oui, voit ça comme une sorte de pari avec le diable. Ce ne sera pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière. La dernière fois m'a plutôt bien réussi, si tu regardes où on en est toi et moi. »

« Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que je pourrais te faire, » menaça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, tournant lentement autour de sa proie. Mais Stark ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain et ne le lâchait pas des yeux, allant même jusqu'à chercher son regard. Effronté, et arrogant, et impertinent petit humain, qui eut l'audace de lui adresser un sourire tranchant.

« Je prends le risque. »

Et pour preuve, il se retourna et lui offrit insolemment son dos pour gagner l'établi le plus proche. Un instant stupéfait, Loki laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire sarcastique, dissimulant derrière son habituelle ironie ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Car malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il se sentait étrangement touché par cet acte de confiance à son encontre. C'était gratuit, désintéressé. Stark n'avait rien à gagner à se rendre vulnérable à sa magie, et tout à y perdre. Et pourtant il l'avait fait. Sans aucun doute d'autres éléments, qui pour la plupart lui étaient inconnus, avaient pesé dans la balance. Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il n'ait pas fait ce choix en toute connaissance de cause.

Loki était le dieu du mensonge et du chaos. Et pourtant cet homme, aussi brillant qu'il était insupportable, celui qui lui montrait chaque jour ce que l'humanité avait de meilleur et de pire, avait choisi de lui faire confiance. Il n'en était pas digne pour sûr : il finirait inévitablement par le décevoir. Trahir avant d'être trahi, manger ou être mangé, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour se garder sauf. La seule véritable loi valable en ce bas monde, celle du plus fort.

Loki avait peut-être la confiance de Stark, mais celui-ci n'avait pas la sienne. La méfiance et le doute étaient toujours là, discrets mais bel et bien présents. Néanmoins, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru possible quelques mois auparavant, il en venait à croire qu'il pourrait peut-être un jour la lui accorder. Peut-être. Et d'ici à ce que ce jour arrive, sans doute pourrait-il continuer à œuvrer ensemble dans un but commun.

« Tu bouges ton cul ? On a du boulot ! »

Ou peut-être pas. Piètre mortel…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Pas la peine de te déplacer d'accord ? Je t'assure que je vais très bien, les médecins sont très confiants à ce sujet : aucun risque de rechute ! Mais bien sûr que non je n'ai pas mal ! J'ai survécu à bien pire qu'une petite opération de rien du tout ! »

Assis – avachi – sur son siège, Tony soupira lourdement. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir Loki, installé à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour sentir sur lui son regard amusé. Il roula machinalement des yeux. Quant à dire si c'était en réaction au comportement du dieu ou aux mots de son interlocuteur, ça restait à déterminer. Tous deux étaient de bonne humeur – ce qui dans le cas de l'autre enfoiré méritait au minimum d'être crié sur tous les toits – et il tenait à profiter à fond de cette journée pour avancer. Heureusement donc que la conversation touchait à sa fin parce qu'ami ou pas, il allait l'envoyer chier !

« Ecoute, j'ai pas mal de boulot, tu sais ce que c'est, ça, s'arrête jamais. On se rappelle ? Oui promis, je te tiens au courant ! C'est ça, à plus tard ! »

Tony raccrocha et soupira, se tournant finalement vers le dieu.

« Après Rogers, voilà que Banner s'y met. J'aurais jamais imaginé que la conférence de presse pourrait avoir cet effet, surtout aussi rapidement ! Je te jure, même si c'est pas la première fois, avoir Cap qui se soucie de ma santé est toujours aussi perturbant ! Heureusement que j'ai limité les dégâts ! »

« Ne devriez-vous pas dire ''heureusement que je leur ai menti'' ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas censé avoir subi une opération cardiaque dangereuse avec des risques de complication non négligeables, une convalescence longue de plusieurs mois et des douleurs qui persistent encore aujourd'hui ? »

« Des détails ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, tout en sachant pertinemment que Loki n'était pas dupe une seconde. Rapidement, il laissa transparaitre son agacement. « J'ai pas besoin qu'on me couve, j'ai déjà assez de Pepper pour ça ! »

« Votre compagne approuve-t-elle le temps indécent que vous passez dans votre atelier malgré ladite convalescence, tout juste une semaine après votre intervention, et ce sans tenir compte des recommandations de vos médecins ? »

« Non, et vaut mieux pour moi que ça reste ainsi, elle serait capable de m'attacher au pieu et pas dans un délire BDSM si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Non, je ne vois pas et je préfèrerai qu'il en reste ainsi. Je ne tiens nullement à vous surprendre dans une quelconque position scabreuse, ce qui j'en suis sûr n'aurait d'autre effet que de me faire fuir et rompre tout contrat avec vous. »

« Dis donc, c'est ma fête aujourd'hui ? Pour rappel, j'ai quand même réussi à convaincre Bruce de ne pas se pointer ici pour prendre directement de mes nouvelles. Pas sûr que j'aurais pu te convaincre de rester au labo avec lui présent dans la Tour, même à plusieurs étages de différence, alors tu pourrais me remercier quand même ! »

« Je pourrais en effet être convaincu de vous formuler ma gratitude pour m'épargner la présence de cette créature, mais cela dépendra de vos arguments. »

« Puisque je ne peux pas me déplacer, ordre du médecin, » et ces mots suintaient d'ironie, « c'est Pepper qui est partie à Malibu pour superviser le lancement du projet de la reconstruction de la villa. Ce qui veut donc dire trois jours ensembles pour bosser non-stop, sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit puisque j'ai bouclé la tour. »

Et effectivement, présenté ainsi, c'était sans doute un peu extrême, mais il avait vraiment besoin qu'on lui foute la paix !

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Ça ne mérite pas tes remerciements ? »

Loki arbora tout à coup un air espiègle, et Tony savait que le même air se reflétait sur son propre visage.

« Cela devrait pouvoir se négocier… »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mais passés ces trois jours durant lesquels tous deux n'avaient que très peu dormi, et qui s'étaient déroulés dans une relative bonne humeur, les choses s'étaient rapidement dégradées. Comme c'était étonnant – soit dit en passant, c'était ironique. Karma de merde !

Le truc, c'est qu'il n'avait pas anticipé qu'étant désormais à New-York non-stop – et Pepper aussi par la même occasion – cela allait drastiquement réduire son temps de travail. Même dans les cas où elle passait ses journées à Stark Industries, elle était rentrée tous les soirs à la maison, et surtout présente toutes les nuits – parce que les insomnies, ça allait bien deux secondes, mais difficile de découcher un soir sur deux pour aller bosser avec Loki quand Pepper dormait à côté de lui.

Mais quoi qu'il puisse en dire – ou se plaindre, ça allait avec – il était content de la voir. Certes, l'entendre raconter ses journées et l'abreuver de détails inutiles sur S.I., il s'en passerait bien, mais ça faisait partie du packaging. Et pouvoir passer du temps tranquille avec elle, faire des trucs de couple normal pour une fois… c'était juste génial. Ils n'avaient pas réabordé les sujets qui fâche, ni l'un ni l'autre – et ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui ferait le premier pas ! – et se contentaient de se laisser porter, au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient pour devenir des semaines.

Sauf qu'il y avait inévitablement un revers à la médaille. Si depuis un mois son couple avait retrouvé un équilibre – relativement – stable et serein, sa relation avec Loki s'était au contraire très largement dégradée. Outre leur temps de travail qui avait très fortement diminué, le dieu commençait à très fortement s'agacer de devoir systématiquement se téléporter hors du labo à chaque fois que Pep' y faisait irruption, soit en moyenne une à deux fois par jour. Il la comprenait, tous les deux avaient manqué de mourir, et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. A raison d'ailleurs – comment dire qu'il avait respecté les consignes des médecins pendant approximativement quatre heures, rejoignant son atelier dès que Pepper était partie la première fois ?

Mais tout ceci n'aidait en rien à apaiser les choses entre le dieu et lui. L'ambiance chaleureuse et détendue des trois jours qui avaient suivis la conférence de presse n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, tout comme l'ironie mordante et les remarques piquantes de Loki. Certes, ça l'avait étonné qu'il se laisse ainsi aller en sa présence sans raison – piètre mortel inconséquent et futile, le baratin habituel… Toutefois, il devait avouer regretter cette facette du dieu, qu'au final il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir.

Merde, qu'est-ce que ça changeait au final ? Loki lui faisait la gueule, et alors ? Il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Bien sûr, les conditions n'étaient plus les mêmes, ce qui n'aidait pas. Mais ça importait peu. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était Omega.

C'était juste dommage qu'il n'arrive pas à s'en convaincre lui-même.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était l'une de ces journées sans, comme on en faisait rarement. Les défaites cuisantes s'étaient enchainées, tandis que leurs divers prototypes avaient explosé les uns après les autres à chaque fois qu'ils étaient alimentés. Et Loki devait être foutrement en rogne contre lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas totalement jugulé le retour de flamme de la dernière explosion, et Tony avait été brulé. Pas grand-chose, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se jeter sous son établi à la dernière seconde.

De là s'était tout naturellement ensuivi une remarquable dispute, tandis que le niveau sonore augmentait à mesure que les insultes volaient. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissé aller à un tel déchainement de violence l'un envers l'autre. Trop longtemps peut-être ? Tony avait un tempérament explosif, et il ne voulait même pas parler du caractère de merde de ce crétin de dieu. Tenter de se contrôler à temps plein, retenir critiques et vacheries était tout sauf un bon plan sur le long terme. Ils s'étaient donc tous deux mis à se reprocher leurs tords et leurs faiblesses, qu'ils soient réels ou imaginaires, avant que Tony n'en vienne à claquer la porte, totalement à bout de nerfs.

C'est donc remarquablement exaspéré qu'il remonta au penthouse. Rien de bon de sortirait de cette journée, et il préférait quitter son atelier avant de commettre un meurtre – essayer d'en commettre un plutôt, car fallait être honnête deux secondes, contre Loki il avait juste aucune chance.

Jurant à voix basse contre cet emmerdeur de première avec qui il partageait son labo, il gagna le bar pour se servir un verre, qu'il avala cul-sec avant de s'en resservir un autre. Les recommandations des médecins ? Rien à foutre, ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait été opéré, et c'est pas comme s'il les avait déjà respecté avant.

Son verre dans une main, un StarkPad dans l'autre, il alla s'installer sur un canapé. Même s'il avait quitté son atelier, il n'avait pas pour autant arrêté de réfléchir. Voilà longtemps que leurs expériences n'avaient pas si mal tourné, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait eu que des changements minimes par rapport aux derniers prototypes. D'où provenait la défaillance ? S'agissait du câblage en argent, sensé mieux conduire la magie que le cuivre, qui avait surchauffé ? Les connectiques avaient-ils été mal alignés ? Y avait-il eu un défaut dans l'assemblage ?

Il délaissa peu à peu son verre, au fur et à mesure qu'il échafaudait ses hypothèses. Le schéma sur sa tablette se retrouva annoté dans tous les sens à mesure qu'il lançait des simulations virtuelles, tandis qu'il recalculait manuellement ses équations sur un papier à part trouvé sur la table basse. Il était tellement pris par ses calculs qu'il n'entendit pas Pepper s'approcher de lui, ni même ne la sentit se pencher par-dessus son épaule. En revanche, il entendit très nettement son cri, qui vint littéralement lui exploser le tympan. Et on s'étonnait qu'il ne soit pas déjà sourd.

« Tony ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il paniqua un bref instant, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le StarkPad qu'elle fixait – il aurait eu du mal à lui expliquer ce qu'il était en train de faire, avec qui il le faisait, et accessoirement survivre à l'inévitable explosion de sa copine – mais le papier barré de calculs en tous genre. Baissant à son tour les yeux, il ne put que constater que ce papier qu'il avait utilisé était en réalité un énième contrat pour Stark Industries, qu'il devait probablement signer. Ou du moins, qu'il aurait dû signer si seulement les lignes et autres colonnes de chiffres étaient encore visibles.

« Euh… désolé ? »

Ça ne devait pas être la bonne chose à dire, puisqu'au lieu de l'engueuler sévère, elle se contenta de soupirer avant de porter une main lasse à son front et de s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

« Franchement ? Non, ça ne va pas. »

Ça, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas à cette réponse. C'était censé être une question de politesse, elle ne devait pas répondre ça ! Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant ?

« C'est le boulot ? Tu veux en parler ? »

C'était putain d'hypocrite venant de lui, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer d'ailleurs.

« C'est drôle venant de toi ! On en parle des heures que tu passes enfermé dans ton labo et de tes projets secrets sur lesquels tu ne veux pas dire un mot ? »

Il détourna la tête, mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça. Je suis désolé ? Il ne l'était pas. Je voulais t'en parler ? Pas avant de toucher au but, ce qui était encore loin d'être le cas. Je vais lever le pied ? C'était faux et tous deux le savaient pertinemment.

« Écoute, » reprit-elle finalement après quelques minutes de silence, que chacun avait passé à soigneusement éviter le regard de l'autre. « J'ai essayé de te laisser le temps et l'espace dont tu avais besoin. J'ai vraiment essayé, je te le jure. Mais à force de tourner autour du pot, d'éviter les sujets importants, on laisse pourrir cette situation qui est en train de nous éloigner. Alors je t'en prie Tony : parle-moi. »

Il hésita un instant. Lui dire la vérité ? Il en crevait d'envie. S'il avait soigneusement évité le sujet jusqu'alors, lui-même était bien obligé de reconnaitre qu'ils devaient en passer par là.

« Je vais être franc avec toi Pepper : je fais des efforts, mais tu ne les vois pas. » Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. « Tu trouves que je passe trop de temps à l'atelier ? Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le temps que j'y passais quand j'étais à Malibu. Tu en as une petite idée bien sûr, mais en réalité tu es loin du compte. Alors certes, les insomnies et les cauchemars jouaient. C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit, redit et asséné de toutes tes forces et sur tous les tons possibles, je souffre de syndrome de stress post-traumatique depuis des années, et New-York a juste empiré le bordel. Alors je prétends pas être totalement guéri, je ne le serais même probablement jamais, mais tu sais ce qui m'aide à me calmer, à passer au-dessus de tout ça ? Bricoler. »

Il s'immobilisa et se tourna alors vers elle.

« Je ne me sens jamais aussi bien, aussi vivant que lorsque je suis dans mon atelier à essayer de résoudre un problème, excepté quand je suis Iron Man. Ces projets, ces inventions, ces armures… Tout ça, c'est ce que je suis Pep'. Ça l'était déjà bien avant même qu'on se mette ensemble, et tu le savais à l'époque. Le Mandarin n'a rien changé à ce que je suis. _Je_ n'ai pas changé. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est de savoir si tu peux l'accepter. M'accepter moi, comme je suis. Parce que je t'aime Pep, et je veux que ça marche entre nous. Mais j'y arriverai pas tout seul. »

Elle se leva doucement, le regardant fixement. Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait quitter la pièce. Un instant seulement, avant qu'elle ne vienne l'enlacer avec force.

« Alors on y arrivera ensemble. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A partir de là, les choses reprirent peu à peu leur cours. Pepper acceptait plus facilement de le laisser à son atelier et à ses projets oh si secrets et ce sans venir le déranger, tant qu'il ne perdait pas pieds avec la réalité comme cela lui était déjà arrivé auparavant. En retour, Tony acceptait de délaisser un temps ses recherches quand il rejoignait leurs appartements. Un équilibre difficilement tenable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais toute relation était faite de compromis, la leur ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Alors bien sûr, il demeurait une certaine tension par moment, et ils élevaient occasionnellement le ton. Mais même avant le Mandarin et toutes les emmerdes qu'il avait causé, ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à une relation sereine et sans conflits. C'était même pas possible d'abord, pour qui que ce soit, et celui qui dirait le contraire était un menteur !

Dans ce contexte, Pepper avait réussi à le convaincre de passer aux bureaux de Stark Industries pour régler quelques détails, de l'accompagner lors de sa tournée d'inspection de l'un de leurs ateliers de production au nord de l'état, et même de participer à l'une de ces foutues réunions du conseil d'administration, c'est dire ! Et il pouvait dire sans trop se forcer qu'il n'en avait pas détesté la moindre seconde, ce qui était tout de même un remarquable pas en avant. Mais autant il appréciait bosser dans son atelier, autant rester enfermé à l'appart des semaines durant – ordre du médecin, il avait compris, merci maman ! – était difficilement tenable.

Mais ce nouvel arrangement entre eux avait aussi eu d'autres conséquences appréciables, quoi qu'inattendues. Il ne passait pas beaucoup plus de temps au labo, non. Mais maintenant qu'il avait pu discuter franchement avec Pepper – et il pouvait nier, ou plutôt se mentir à lui-même autant qu'il le voulait, c'était nécessaire – il était maintenant pleinement concentré sur son travail. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il n'avait maintenant plus peur d'être dérangé pour un oui ou pour un non, les trois quarts du temps lors d'une phase de manipulation dangereuse.

Et cette volonté de se remettre sérieusement au travail avait visiblement eu un certain effet sur le dieu, qui se retrouvait lui aussi happé par cette nouvelle frénésie intellectuelle. Des heures durant, ils échafaudaient de nouvelles théories, discutant matériaux et conception, avant de mettre en pratique leurs meilleures idées et de les concevoir. Bien sûr, le résultat ne changeait pas vraiment – pourquoi cela changerait-il brutalement, ça faisait juste sept putains de mois qu'ils étaient là-dessus n'est-ce pas ? – mais au moins poursuivaient-il leurs efforts dans leur quête de l'alliage parfait. A leur connaissance, personne n'avait jamais réussi à allier magie et technologie, pour peu que l'expérience ait déjà été tentée. Et ils seraient les premiers à réussir.

Sauf que la situation était trop simple. Pepper, Stark Industries, Loki, les armures, l'atelier, il parvenait à gérer. Mais tout ça, c'était avant qu'Iron Man ne reprenne du service…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bras croisés et appuyé contre un établi, Loki attendait le retour de ''l'homme du jour''. Pour sa première mission depuis des semaines, Iron man avait fait fort impression parmi les médias. Jarvis avait eu l'amabilité d'afficher sur l'un des écrans de l'atelier les informations télévisées, ce qui lui avait permis de suivre en direct l'intervention de Stark. Et même si cette technologie était d'un grand avantage tactique, il avait également dû supporter avec un agacement certain les commentaires énamourés de l'une des journalistes, visiblement une fan de la première heure de l'homme de fer. Absolument pathétique.

Fort heureusement, Jarvis éteignit rapidement la télévision, lui signalant que son maitre était en chemin. Et effectivement, Stark pénétra d'un air conquérant dans l'atelier, paradant fièrement dans cette immonde combinaison noire qu'il enfilait sous son armure.

« Je vois que vous en être sorti indemne, » déclara-t-il d'entrée de jeu, ce qui ne parvint toutefois pas à faire diminuer le sourire du mortel. « De votre part, cela m'étonne grandement. »

« Je vais faire celui qu'a rien entendu ! »

« Votre compagne approuve-t-elle votre retour sur le terrain ? » dit-il, essayant un autre angle d'attaque pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. « Si ma mémoire est bonne, cela fait moins de deux mois que vous vous êtes fait opérer, alors que tel était le délai de repos que vous prescrivaient les médecins avant je cite ''une reprise progressive d'une quelconque activité physique''. »

« Des hommes avaient pris en otages les gosses d'une école et les flics étaient dans les choux, je pouvais pas laisser faire ! » s'insurgea-t-il faussement. « Et d'abord, comment est-ce que tu sais ce que m'ont dit les médecins au mot près, vu que même Pepper était pas là ? »

« Tony Stark, défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin ! » persifla-t-il avec un sourire narquois, refusant de répondre à sa dernière question. Comme pouvait-il simplement la poser sans se douter de la réponse ?

« Foutu voyeur ! »

Pourtant, l'expression réjouie qu'il arborait venait amoindrir la dureté de l'insulte qui lui était faite. Sans nul doute possible Stark était heureux de recouvrer l'adrénaline du combat et les louanges du peuple après de longues semaines d'un repos forcé. Il le comprenait parfaitement, bien qu'il n'ait personnellement jamais eu droit aux seconds. Il avait à une époque dû garder le lit onze mois durant, suite à une bataille qui avait mal tournée. Bien sûr les compagnons de son frère n'avaient pas manqué de railler sa faiblesse, oblitérant soigneusement le fait que seule son intervention leur avait valu la chance de rentrer en vie et entiers à Ásgard. Il devait avouer n'être point mécontent de ne plus avoir à supporter leur présence indésirable. L'un des indéniables avantages de cet exil forcé sur Midgard.

« Loki ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Pour vous entendre déblatérer à propos de vos supposés exploits ? Non. »

La raison n'était pas celle évoquée, mais elle ferait bien l'affaire. Avouer s'être perdu dans ses souvenirs et en éprouver de la nostalgie devant un mortel ? Les Nornes en riraient ! Mais Stark avait été parfaitement dupe de son mensonge, et s'en retourna à babiller seul à propos du glorieux combat mené. Loki ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite, se remémorant l'époque bienheureuse où il en faisait de même avec son frère. Que les choses avaient changé depuis…


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Prenez une grande inspiration, on attaque dans ce chapitre les événements de "Thor : Le monde des ténèbres", un sacré morceau en perspective, et à terme de vrais bouleversements dans la relation entre Tony et Loki.  
**

**.**

****Lyrellys******, Egwene Al' Vere, ********Amy, ****merci pour vos reviews !**

**Amy : Les échanges entre Loki et Tony sont toujours très drôles à écrire, étant donné qu'ils sont presque incapables de se parler normalement sans se moquer plus ou moins de l'autre ! Quant à la scène où Tony se révèle à Loki sans son réacteur ark, je suis contente que tu y ais été sensible, il y avait beaucoup d'enjeux dans cette scène : montrer l'évolution de Loki, où il se place par rapport à Tony, sa confiance qui est encore loin d'être acquise...  
**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 9  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Êtres millénaires, les Ases allaient au combat sans craindre la mort. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, il s'agissait d'un honneur que de périr sur le champ de bataille, leurs glorieux faits d'arme leur permettant de gagner le Walhalla. Quoi qu'il ne soit pas Ase par le sang, Loki avait été élevé avec cette idéologie, et de fait ne craignait pas la mort._

_Mais qu'en était-il de la mort venant prendre des vies innocentes ? Comme réagir quand la faucheuse venait emporter familles et amis ? La crainte de la mort ôtée, ne restait plus que les larmes d'un deuil impossible à faire face à l'injustice d'un destin capricieux._

_A la fin, la mort seule est toujours victorieuse._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une atmosphère paisible régnait dans l'atelier en cette fraiche nuit de mars.

Enfin, paisible… c'était plutôt une façon de parler. Les enceintes crachaient du AC/DC – à un volume à peu près raisonnable, seule concession que Tony avait fait en présence de Loki, parce qu'il ne fallait pas se foutre de la gueule du monde non plus – le dieu était en train de réduire près de vingt millions de dollars de pierres précieuses en miettes, tandis que lui-même était en train de manufacturer les pièces de sa prochaine armure. Une scène relativement familière qui n'avait plus rien d'extraordinaire pour eux, presque domestique s'il avait osé la qualifier ainsi. Tous deux profitaient de l'absence de Pepper, partie en voyage d'affaire à Hong-Kong une semaine plus tôt, afin d'avancer sur des projets parallèles.

Le dieu avait émis le souhait de travailler sur de nouveaux matériaux, et comme ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent eu aucun résultat convainquant avec les métaux courants, Tony lui avait proposé de travailler avec des pierres précieuses. Ces dernières étant fortement liés aux forces magiques et cosmiques, Loki avait accepté. Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de tester de nouvelles hypothèses de toute façon. De son côté, Tony peaufinait Mark-50 en l'absence de Pep', sachant que celle-ci n'appréciait que très moyennement – façon polie de dire pas du tout – de le voir travailler sur ses armures. Chacun avançait donc de son côté, s'attelant à ses propres projets.

Ce qui ne les empêchait pas pour autant de discuter et d'échanger de nouvelles idées. Ou plutôt, il harcelait le dieu de remarques et de questions, et offrait occasionnellement une réponse vaguement cohérente à son problème – et oui, le grand Tony Stark résolvait des problèmes magiques, si c'était pas carrément génial ça ?

« Alors, t'en es où avec l'émeraude ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, voyant que toutes les pierres vertes avaient été écrasées en plusieurs dizaines de minuscules fragments absolument inutilisables.

« Nulle part, j'en ai bien peur, » consentit-il à lui répondre. Fait d'autant plus exceptionnel qu'il s'agissait d'avouer un échec. « Les différents éléments qui composent l'émeraude entrent en collision, m'empêchant de les manipuler et d'en tirer parti. »

« Tu veux parler du chrome et du vanadium ? »

« Nous n'utilisons pas de pareils termes sur Ásgard pour définir les constituants d'une gemme. »

« Pour faire court, ce sont le chrome et le vanadium qui donnent à l'émeraude sa couleur verte. Ce sont surement ces deux éléments, au numéro atomique très proches, qui interfèrent entre eux. »

« Et en supposant que j'ai compris un quelconque mot de votre charabia, en quoi cette information est-elle pertinente ? »

« Le truc, c'est qu'on retrouve également le vanadium dans les saphirs violets, et le chrome dans les saphirs roses. Celles-ci, » dit-il en désignant lesdites pierres. « Tu devrais pouvoir en faire quelque chose. »

Loki le regarda un instant, circonspect. Puis écouta étonnamment son conseil et empocha une poignée de pierres roses et violettes, qu'il soupesa soigneusement avant de les sonder de sa magie. Tony n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que Jarvis l'interpella.

_« Monsieur, vous avez des invités qui requièrent votre présence à l'étage. »_

« J'attendais pas de visite, » dit-il, fronçant les sourcils, avant de s'essuyer les mains sur un chiffon déjà relativement sale. « De qui parle-t-on exactement ? »

_« De monsieur Thor Odinson et de mademoiselle Jane Foster. »_

Aussitôt, son regard chercha celui de Loki, qui s'était également redressé sur sa chaise. Et il était absolument certain que c'était de l'appréhension qu'il pouvait voir briller dans ses yeux.

Une atmosphère paisible, hein ? Il aurait mieux fait de se la fermer…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Hey Point Break ! Ça faisait un bail ! »

« Ami Stark ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Tony l'aurait bien cru, si son ton ne paraissait pas aussi forcé et si une lueur bizarre ne brillait pas dans ses yeux. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait de larmes si… et bien, si on ne parlait pas de Thor. Mais c'était Thor donc… Ignorant ses idées stupides et renonçant à en savoir plus, il se tourna vers la seule femme présente.

« Tony Stark, » se présenta-t-il, quand bien même il sache que ce soit totalement inutile. Sérieusement, tout le monde savait qui il était, non ?

« Jane Foster, » lui répondit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête en guise de salut. Là encore il ne s'agissait que d'une marque de politesse, les deux nouveaux arrivants avaient été scannés sous toutes les coutures par Jarvis à l'instant où ils avaient posé le pied sur son toit – il avait demandé à son IA de lui passer les images de leur arrivée par Bifröst avant qu'il ne les rejoigne – et ils avaient été identifiés sur le champ. Et s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, il connaissait le docteur Foster et ses travaux.

D'un geste, il les invita à s'assoir. Si Jane accepta – maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air mal en point cette pauvre fille. Et d'abord, c'était quoi cette robe ? – Thor resta debout. En revanche, il accepta de bon gré le verre d'alcool fort que Tony lui fourra dans les pattes de force, et qu'il avala d'une traite comme s'il s'agissait d'eau. Foutu dieu alcoolique…

« C'est pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir, » commença-t-il en descendant à son tour son verre, quoi que plus lentement, « mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ça fait genre plus de neuf mois depuis New-York, et trois que tu t'es pas repointé sur Terre. Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? »

« Comme vous le savez, depuis que Loki s'est échappé, je le traque dans les neufs mondes et au-delà. Mais nulle part ne semble être faite mention de mon frère ou de sa présence. » Tu m'étonnes… « Cela m'inquiète vivement, mais malheureusement nous avons d'autres problèmes plus pressants. »

« Du genre ? »

Oui, parce quel genre de problème pouvait avoir un dieu ? Enfin, à part de gros problèmes existentiels du style appartenance à la race ennemie et refus de l'autorité parental, l'enlèvement de ses enfants par son propre père – adoptif, mais son père quand même, et en plus il l'ignorait à l'époque – et être recherché par plusieurs planètes à cause de tendance destructrices et psychopathiques ayant manqué de mener à l'invasion de la Terre par des aliens et accessoirement à la fin du monde ?

Quel genre de problème pouvait bien avoir un dieu, hein ? Ouais en fait, il avait rien dit…

« Tous les cinq mille ans se produit ce que nous autres asgardiens appelons la convergence. Les neufs mondes entrent alors en résonnance, et les barrières les séparant s'affaiblissent jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne possible de passer aisément d'un monde à l'autre. »

Déglutissant difficilement, Tony s'efforça de maintenir un air intéressé, et surtout de camoufler le fait qu'il savait précisément de quoi Thor parlait. Il y a des mois de cela, alors que Loki et lui en était encore à se retenir de se taper dessus, le dieu lui avait raconté la bataille entre les asgardiens et les elfes noirs qui avaient eu lieu lors de la dernière convergence. Un événement dont il était parfaitement au fait donc, tout comme il connaissait l'objet de ladite bataille. Objet que, s'il ne se trompait pas, Thor allait aborder pas plus tard que… maintenant.

« En étudiant ce phénomène, Jane ici présente est justement passée sur l'un de ces autres mondes, et plus précisément sur Svartalfheim, où elle a trouvé l'éther. » Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? « Selon mon père, il s'agirait d'un fluide issu d'une antique relique, une entité d'une force cosmique surpuissante et sans précédent. »

Donc il avait eu raison. Pas que ça devienne lassant à force – au contraire il jubilait, et si Loki avait été là, il se serait empressé de le narguer – mais dans ce cas précis, il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose. Une force cosmique surpuissante et sans précédent, rien que ça ? Mais après tout, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner, il avait en bas dans son atelier un dieu magicien d'un tout autre niveau et dont les capacités de destruction avoisinaient probablement celles d'une petite bombe nucléaire. Au bas mot. Donc une caillasse de l'espace capable d'annihiler sa planète, il ne s'agissait là que d'une nouvelle et énième variante de ces événements de dingue le dépassant totalement, et qu'il subissait depuis bientôt un an.

Il ne reviendrait pas sur l'idée complément débile de planquer l'éther sur la planète même des elfes noirs, Thor n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'enfonce davantage pour le moment. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins !

« Sauf que d'une manière que nous ne nous expliquons pas, Jane et l'éther ont malencontreusement fusionné. Je l'ai emmenée sur Ásgard, en espérant que mon père saurait venir à bout de cette possession, mais lui comme chacun des guérisseurs qui s'y sont essayés ont échoué. »

« Alors quoi, tu veux que j'essaye ? » l'interrompit-il, croyant deviner où il voulait en venir. « Je te remercie de ta confiance en mes capacités, plus que méritée à mon humble avis, mais si _Odin_ a pas été foutu de réussir, je suis pas tout à fait certain de savoir comment m'y prendre. »

« Là n'est pas notre problème. » Ça par contre c'était une surprise. « Malekith, le seigneur des elfes noirs, convoite la puissance de la gemme. » Sans déconner, t'as deviné ça tout seul ? Même _lui_ l'avait compris ! « Il serait capable de retirer l'éther à Jane sans la tuer au passage. Mais pour cela, nous devons rejoindre Svartalfheim, où il se terre. Nous avions songé à utiliser directement le Bifröst, mais le pont arc-en-ciel est excessivement voyant, et visible de loin… »

« Nan sans blague, » laissa-t-il échapper par mégarde, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« … et nous perdrions l'effet de surprise, raison pour laquelle mes amis et moi-même avons éliminé cette possibilité, » poursuivi Thor comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Déterminé le gars. « Il nous faut donc emprunter un portail, pareil à celui que Jane a emprunté. Mais les neufs mondes étant en mouvement, les passages les reliant le sont également. Vous êtes un scientifique émérite, aussi nous espérions que vous seriez en mesure d'identifier l'une de ces portes, et donc de nous trouver un moyen de rejoindre le monde sombre des dökkalfars. »

« Ces portails semblent émettre des rayonnements électromagnétiques très particuliers, » ajouta Jane, prenant pour la première fois la parole. « Je vais demander à Darcy, mon assistante, de nous envoyer les relevés que nous avons effectués à Londres, avant que je ne passe le portail. Peut-être que ça pourra vous aider à en trouver un autre. »

« Sûr, ça doit être dans mes cordes. Rien qui ne soit pas faisable en quelques heures de travail. » Il se leva, se préparant à quitter la pièce pour se mettre aussi rapidement que possible au travail. Parce qu'à première vue, la situation était quand même sacrément urgente. « D'ici là, reposez-vous. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez une gueule de déterré. Il y a des chambres disponibles à l'étage d'en dessous, alors n'hésitez pas. Et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez à Jarvis. »

« Merci mon ami. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de votre aide. »

Et c'était là. Ce… truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, et qui faisait vaciller sa voix. Bien sûr qu'il devait être inquiet pour Jane, mais même elle semblait plus préoccupée par Thor que par son propre sort alors qu'elle était en train de crever à petit feu à cause d'une pierre magique qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Et c'était juste foutrement anormal.

« Thor… » appela-t-il doucement. « T'es sûr que ça ? Parce que je veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. »

Thor, qui jusque-là était resté debout, se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Jane et baissa les yeux. Putain, parce que la situation était pas assez catastrophique comme ça ? Il y avait encore pire ?

« Pour s'emparer de l'éther, Malekith et son armée ont attaqué Ásgard, » reprit doucement Jane en voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas, prenant délicatement la main de Thor dans la sienne en un geste tendre de réconfort. « Ils ont pu être mis en déroute, mais pas sans causer de nombreux dégâts. Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes, soldats comme civils. »

Merde alors. Ça, il l'avait pas vu venir. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, dont les mines fatiguées, l'air vaguement ahuri de Jane et la tristesse dans les yeux de Thor. C'était l'explication parfaite… sauf que quelque chose ne collait pas. Quelque chose qui pesait sur son estomac, une appréhension telle qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir. Thor appartenait à une race guerrière qui allait au combat sans craindre la mort. Il ne pouvait pas simplement s'agir de la chute de certains de ses camarades sur le champ de bataille, si ?

« Tu as… perdu quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un de proche ? » demanda-t-il, avec plus de tact qu'il n'en usait généralement.

Et en voyant celui-ci blanchir subitement, il comprit avec horreur qu'il avait visé juste. Venant s'assoir à côté de Thor, il tapota maladroitement l'épaule du dieu immortel, ne sachant trop quoi faire d'autre – on avait déjà parlé de son aisance dans les relations humaines ? – Et c'est alors que Jane lâcha sa bombe.

« Sa mère est morte dans l'affrontement. »

Oh putain.

Tony se releva brutalement, mais il était déjà trop tard. Loki – qui évidemment était là depuis le début, espèce d'enfoiré – avait, volontairement ou non, laissé tomber le sort le maintenant invisible aux yeux de tous. Simultanément, il y eut Mjöllnir lâché par mégarde, venant fracasser sa précieuse table basse en verre, et divers bibelots dans la pièce venant s'écraser contre les murs sous l'impulsion d'une vague de magie incontrôlée.

Et sous les yeux écarquillés de Jane, il n'y eut plus un, mais deux dieux nordiques dans la pièce, deux frères qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois, visiblement prêts à se sauter à la gorge, et dont l'un des deux venait d'apprendre brutalement la mort de sa mère adoptive par la bouche de l'autre.

Joie.

Il priait juste pour que sa Tour y survive.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki ne vit pas Tony quitter la pièce et emmener la mortelle dans son sillage, après lui avoir adressé un regard soucieux. Il ne vit pas les vagues de magie qui exsudait de son corps, sans qu'il ne puisse ou ne veuille véritablement les retenir. Il ne vit pas les meubles les plus légers voler en éclats à travers la pièce, ni même l'une des vitres se briser sous la pression exercée.

Non, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était l'air ahuri de cet imbécile qui lui faisait face, et qui en une preuve de stupidité rare venait de laisser tomber les armes devant lui, comme s'il n'était qu'une menace négligeable. Il serra les poings et se mit en garde, suspicieux, attendant un assaut inévitable maintenant qu'il avait par mégarde levé le sort qui le maintenait invisible.

Pourtant, Thor ne fonça pas sur lui. Il restait là, immobile, bouche bée, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le choc dans son regard semblait tout sauf feint, de même que la tristesse qui imprégnait ses traits et dont il n'avait pu saisir la raison avant cet instant. L'ombre d'un doute persistait néanmoins – et si tout cela n'était qu'un piège ? – avant d'être rapidement balayée. Aurait-il voulu mettre en place un plan pour l'amener à sortir de sa cachette – bien qu'il ne possède ni l'intellect ni le talent nécessaire pour le mettre en œuvre – jamais il n'aurait utilisé un prétexte aussi abject, simplement pour le capturer. Cher Thor, trop fier, trop droit pour ça.

Thor n'avait jamais su mentir. Et aujourd'hui, tout en lui puait la vérité la plus ignoble qui soit.

Loki se détendit très légèrement, quittant sa position ouvertement agressive. Après un instant d'hésitation, il rappela également à lui sa magie qui lui avait échappé, retenant de justesse une grimace sous la vague de puissance qui heurta violemment son corps immortel. Pour l'heure, Thor avait semble-t-il des préoccupations plus urgentes que de le capturer pour le ramener enchainé à Ásgard. Si cet imbécile ne cherchait pas le combat, il en ferait de même. L'heure était trop grave pour qu'il en aille autrement. Pour autant, il ne baissa pas totalement sa garde. Qu'il essaye seulement de se jouer de lui, et Loki lui ferait payer cette trahison au centuple.

Mais sitôt qu'il eut relâché sa vigilance, il se retrouva envahi par la multitude de sentiments que provoquaient en lui l'annonce abrupte du décès de Frigga – jugulés jusque-là par la méfiance – et qu'il refoula à grand peine. _Plus tard._

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » grogna-t-il d'une voix basse, laissant transparaitre ses émotions bien plus aisément qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Loki… » balbutia ce grand benêt, semblant finalement retrouver l'usage de sa langue. « Par les Nornes, que fais-tu ici ? »

Ce n'était pas la bonne question à poser, et de loin. Loki serra les poings, sentant la colère bruler en lui.

« Il ne me semble pas avoir demandé ton avis, alors répond à ma question ! »

Thor sembla un instant choqué de se voir interpellé sur un tel ton – et qu'avait-il de si singulier pour s'en étonner ? – mais finit par obtempérer. Et cela se disait prince héritier ?

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as entendu de notre discussion… »

« Rassure-toi, je suis présent depuis le début de votre charmante conversation. Maintenant vas-tu répondre, ou dois-je arracher le moindre mot de ta bouche ? »

« Ásgard a été attaquée. »

« Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore, Thor ! » s'emporta-t-il, perdant ainsi son si précieux sang-froid. Il le regretta sur le champ, mais le mal était déjà fait. Et voilà qu'à présent Thor le regardait avec pitié, comme s'il prétendait comprendre sa supposée affliction. Qu'il parle plutôt !

« Algrim, l'homme de main de Malekith, a réussi à infiltrer le palais et à gagner les quartiers royaux, où était Jane. Sans doute était-il attiré par la pierre. »

Il soupira, passant une main lasse sur son front. Loki ne put manquer les infimes tremblements qui agitaient ses membres, et se retrouva étonnamment pris au dépourvu. Pourtant, il masqua habilement son trouble, refusant de laisser transparaitre autre chose que de la colère. Car il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la colère en lui.

_Rien d'autre._

« Mère était avec elle… » Thor détourna alors la tête, déglutissant difficilement. « Elle est morte pour la protéger. »

« Ainsi donc, c'est par la faute de ton insignifiante mortelle que mère a péri ? »

Thor avança d'un pas, se plaçant instinctivement entre lui et la porte, comme pour l'empêcher d'approcher sa conquête du moment. Navrant. Comme si cela allait l'arrêter.

« Si tu dois passer ta colère sur quelqu'un, fait le donc sur moi, » reprit-il donc. Et comme Loki aurait aimé se laisser aller à la colère ! « Moi qui ne suis pas parvenu à tuer Malekith et Algrim pour venger la mort de notre mère. Maudis-moi de n'avoir point réussi à la protéger. Mais ne t'en prend pas à Jane. Elle est tout autant victime que mère des machinations de cette créature démoniaque. »

Oh, il ne serait pas dit qu'il laisserait la mortelle en réchapper si aisément. Plus tard, oui plus tard il lui ferait comprendre ce qu'il en coutait de se mêler des affaires des dieux. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait qu'une seule question :

« Où as-tu dit que cette créature infernale se terre-t-elle ? »

« Nous supposons que Malekith et ses sbires sont sur Svartalfheim, bien que nous n'en soyons pas certains. »

Loki se détourna, prêt à quitter la pièce.

« Loki ! » l'interpella Thor, le forçant à s'immobiliser. Pour autant, il ne lui fit pas face. « Les dökkalfars régnaient sans partage sur l'univers avant la naissance des neufs mondes tels que nous les connaissons. Quant à Malekith, Bor n'est pas parvenu à le vaincre définitivement, alors qu'il avait toute la puissance des armées d'Ásgard derrière lui. Tu n'y parviendras pas seul mon frère. »

« Je ne suis pas ton frère ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers lui, écho qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de se répéter comme un mantra dès lors qu'il avait appris cette terrible vérité.

« Et selon cette même logique, Frigga n'était pas ta mère. Pourtant tu désires la venger, au moins aussi ardemment que je ne le souhaite. »

Et cela était vrai. Sous couvert de colère brulait en lui le feu sacré de la vengeance, et il ne saurait connaitre le repos tant que celle-ci n'aurait pas été assouvie. En cela il était Ase. Force, courage et honneur, des mots en lesquels il ne croyait guère, qu'il abhorrait même pour toute l'hypocrisie qu'ils revêtaient. Mais vengeance était justice, et il s'agissait là d'une loi inébranlable. Il ne laisserait pas quelque chose d'aussi trivial que ses querelles avec Thor se dresser en travers de son chemin. Et sans doute cet imbécile saurait se rendre utile. Quoi qu'il puisse penser de lui, il était bel et bien obligé de reconnaitre ses talents au combat. Il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

La mort de Frigga serait vengée, il en faisait le serment.

« Que toi et ta mortelle vous teniez prêts. A l'aube, nous partirons. »

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de l'interrompre ou de le contredire, Loki se téléporta. En une fraction de seconde, il apparut dans l'atelier de Malibu. La reconstruction avait en effet été achevée moins d'un mois plus tôt, et avec Stark établi à New-York, il en avait fait ses nouveaux appartements en lieu et place de la base du SHIELD désaffectée qu'il occupait jusqu'alors. S'il n'avait pas expressément indiqué au propriétaire des lieux son changement de résidence, il savait que Jarvis l'en avait forcément informé, et que son silence à ce sujet était une forme de bénédiction.

Rapidement, il gagna la chambre qu'il avait faite sienne, quoi que personne n'en sache rien. Il enfila en toute hâte son armure, qu'il avait délaissé ces derniers mois au prix d'amples tuniques plus confortables, même s'il avait continué d'en prendre grand soin. Il en allait de même pour les diverses dagues qui formaient son attirail régulier, qui n'avaient également que peu servi ces derniers temps. Toujours parfaitement aiguisées.

Mais malgré tout le soin qu'il apportait à son équipement, ses gestes demeuraient fébriles. Il est vrai que la nuit était encore jeune, et qu'il n'avait pas pris de réel repos depuis un long moment, obnubilé par ses expériences avec Stark. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la fatigue qui faisait imperceptiblement trembler ses mains. C'était un maelstrom furieux d'émotions sur lesquels il refusait de s'attarder. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. L'amour, la détresse, la douleur, il les avait enterrés, calcinés au brasier de sa haine. Les sentiments étaient pour les faibles. Trop longtemps il avait plié sous le joug d'un maitre pour se faire l'esclave de ses pulsions. Plus jamais il ne serait faible. Et si quelques larmes coulèrent malgré lui, il les ignora.

Il ne lui restait que sa colère.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony n'était pas resté longtemps dans le salon. Pour avoir combattu Thor puis Loki il y a quelques mois, et ce alors qu'aucun des deux n'avait lutté de toutes ses forces, il doutait franchement pouvoir s'interposer et en sortir vivant si un combat éclatait. Ce qui ne manquerait probablement pas d'arriver, étant donné que Thor était prompt à la colère et que Loki pouvait être un véritable connard quand il s'y mettait, en particulier avec son frère. Toujours est-il que, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas le poids et encore moins sans son armure, il avait jugé plus prudent de battre en retraite, emmenant Jane avec lui. Cette dernière semblait complètement paumée, en plus d'être crevée, mais ça devait être normal quand on était possédé par une pierre magique démoniaque.

Cette dernière n'était pas restée longtemps avec lui d'ailleurs, il lui avait montré une chambre de libre sitôt qu'elle avait appelé Darcy, lui donnant ses propres coordonnées. Elle s'était étendue toute habillée sur le lit, et s'était endormie avant même qu'il ne referme la porte. Il avait toutefois eu le temps de voir ses yeux briller un instant d'une étrange lumière rouge, avant qu'ils ne se ferment. Pauvre fille.

Après ça, il ne s'était pas attardé, et avait rapidement rejoint son atelier pour se mettre au travail. Fort heureusement, miss Lewis avait été incroyablement réactive – ce qu'honnêtement il n'aurait pas cru possible en l'entendant hurler comme une hystérique au téléphone quand Jane l'avait appelée. Mais hystérique ou pas, elle avait fait le taf : il avait déjà reçu les données, et il put lancer immédiatement leur analyse.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule bonne nouvelle : par un miracle qu'il ne pensait pas possible, aucun signe de deux dieux en train de s'écharper – comprendre effondrement spontané de murs et de plafonds, éclatement des vitres, vagues de magies incontrôlées ou tour servant de paratonnerre – quelques étages plus haut. Tony résista très fort à l'envie d'espionner leur discussion, même s'il ordonna à Jarvis de le prévenir dès qu'il y aurait du changement. C'est vrai après tout, la Tour était truffée de caméras et de micros, ce ne serait pas bien compliqué d'obtenir la diffusion des images en direct sur l'un de ses écrans. Sans compter que Loki lui ne s'était pas gêné, présent depuis le début dans la pièce à les écouter.

Espèce d'enfoiré…

Mais il n'était pas comme Loki, lui. Il avait de l'honneur – peut-être pas des masses, mais toujours plus que lui en tous cas – Et puis, très franchement, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les espionner en sachant que les deux viendraient lui parler à un moment ou à un autre : l'un pour se confier à son frère d'arme – ce qu'il était, oui monsieur – totalement incapable de contenir ses états d'âmes, quand l'autre ne manquerait pas de se plaindre de la niaiserie et de l'intelligence limitée de son ainé. Enfin, ça c'était si Loki n'avait pas tué son frère avant. Oui, parce qu'il pariait définitivement sur Loki, et ce sans la moindre hésitation.

Franchement, c'était dans des cas comme celui-là qu'il était heureux d'être fils unique…

_« Monsieur Stark ? Monsieur Loki vient de se téléporter hors de la Tour et de gagner votre villa à Malibu. Quant à monsieur Thor, il se dirige présentement vers votre laboratoire. »_

« Merci Jarv', » marmonna-t-il, absorbé par une carte représentant les flux électromagnétiques terrestres.

Et effectivement, Thor ne tarda pas à se présenter devant la porte, que Jarvis lui ouvrit obligeamment sans que Tony n'ait eu à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois, une fois seulement Tony l'avait laissé frapper à la porte en verre. Il l'avait brisée d'un seul coup de poing. Depuis, il anticipait.

« Sacrée journée, hein ? »

Ouais, il y avait mieux comme accroche. Mais actuellement, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose de mieux en stock.

« Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle puisse tourner ainsi. »

Le dieu avait l'air… incroyablement las. C'était sans doute une réaction appropriée quand sa cité avait été ravagée, sa mère était décédée, sa petite-amie en proie à des forces mystiques incompréhensibles et que son frère cadet, recherché depuis des mois, réapparaissait soudainement et s'avérait squatter depuis tout ce temps chez un ami. Ouais, sa réaction se comprenait de mille et une façons possibles. Mais elle correspondait tellement peu à Thor que Tony se trouva pris au dépourvu.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était surpris ou simplement mal à l'aise, il rebifurqua sur la seule chose qu'il maitrisait véritablement : les sciences, fuyant allégrement tout ce qui avait trait aux relations humaines – voire carrément inter-espèces dans le cas présent.

« Darcy Lewis m'a envoyé énormément de données. Trop pour être honnête, c'est à se demander si elle ne s'est pas contentée de me balancer le dossier sans y jeter un coup d'œil en amont, » attaqua-t-il avec le débit d'une mitraillette. « Mais j'ai déjà commencé à relever certains sites souffrant de ces mêmes anomalies magnétiques qu'à Londres, très probablement des portails potentiels. Par contre, ça va me demander un peu plus de temps et d'analyses en profondeurs pour déterminer lesquels s'ouvrent sur Svartalfheim, et parmi ceux-là lesquels laisseraient passer des êtres vivants. On a déjà du bol d'avoir un point de comparaison solide, t'imagines si on avait dû tous les franchir un par un pour vérifier ? »

« Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre aide mon ami, mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris votre jargon. Pensez-vous pouvoir parvenir à nous trouver un portail viable ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais comme je te le disais, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. »

« Longtemps ? Car Loki a exigé que nous partions à l'aube, que vos recherches soient finies ou non. »

« Parce qu'il vient avec toi ? Question débile, bien sûr qu'il t'accompagne, ne serait-ce que pour venger la mort de sa m… de Frigga, » se rattrapa-t-il rapidement. « Je ferai en sorte de vous avoir une destination à ce moment-là alors. »

« Êtes-vous … proche de mon frère, pour si bien deviner ses réactions ? »

Question piège, alerte rouge, alerte rouge ! Merde, merde, merde, comment avait-il pu ne pas anticiper cette question ? C'était évident que Thor n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de ses recherches et venait l'interroger sur ses intentions envers son petit frère. Intentions qu'il n'avait pas d'ailleurs, que ce soit bien clair ! C'était juste le connard hautain et antipathique avec qui il partageait son labo. Sauf que c'était probablement un mauvais plan de raconter ceci au frère dudit connard – oui, parce que si l'inverse n'était pas vérifié, lui considérait toujours Loki comme son petit frère.

« Pas si bien que ça, » biaisa-t-il. « C'est juste qu'à force de travailler avec lui, j'ai fini par apprendre deux trois trucs. Et tu sais, ton frère n'est pas franchement difficile à comprendre. »

Bon, ceci était effectivement un mensonge éhonté, Loki était la Drama Queen la plus difficile à comprendre qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Il lui faudrait une vie entière pour seulement gratter la surface de sa carapace – ce dont il s'abstiendrait autant que possible s'il vous plait merci ! – pour peu qu'il y parvienne sans se faire tuer avant.

« Cela fait-il longtemps que vous œuvrez ensemble ? » reprit Thor, poursuivant son interrogatoire.

« Quelques mois, » répondit-il, parce qu'il pouvait difficilement lui avouer que Loki s'était ramené chez lui – et squattait chez lui accessoirement – depuis le mois de juillet.

« Et comment… »

« Ecoute Thor, » le coupa-t-il, parce qu'il n'avait carrément pas la foi de lui expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire de dingue. « Ce serait probablement trop long de tout expliquer, alors disons simplement que Loki et moi travaillons ensemble sur un… projet commun, visant à allier technologie et magie. Pour les détails, tu peux voir avec lui je suppose. Mais pour le moment, je suis assez occupé à chercher votre foutu portail magique, et je vais pas pouvoir gérer ça et une confession qui promet d'être hautement émotionnelle en même temps. »

Bien sûr que si il pouvait, il était totalement multitâche et polyvalent ! C'est juste qu'il préférait refourguer la corvée à Loki. C'était son frère, il assumait !

« Alors je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps mon ami. Votre temps est précieux, et s'il est nécessaire que nous abordions le sujet, l'heure n'est pas venue. En attendant, je voulais simplement vous remercier du soutien et de la stabilité que vous offrez à mon frère malgré ses crimes. »

« Attends, tu veux bien répéter ? »

Stabilité, soutien ? Il avait jamais signé pour ça merde !

« J'ignore ce qui vous lie mon frère et vous », poursuivit-il, sans paraître voir son agitation. « J'ignore ce qu'il a pu voir en vous. Mais s'il vit sous votre toit depuis des mois, accepte votre compagnie et plus encore, consent à partager ses connaissances avec vous… Il y a plus entre vous que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir le voir. Voilà bien longtemps que Loki n'a pas eu d'ami sur qui se reposer. »

« Euh… je crois que tu t'emballes un peu mon grand… »

« Peut-être bien, mais seul l'avenir nous le dira. Et sur ces mots, je vous laisse à votre ouvrage. Comme vous me l'enjoignez, je vais essayer de trouver le repos avant l'expédition guerrière qui nous attend. »

Et sans s'attarder, il inclina brièvement la tête avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif.

« Que vient-il de se passer exactement ? »

_« Il semblerait que monsieur Thor approuve votre relation avec son cadet. »_

« Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, tu peux te taire ! Rends-toi utile plus tôt, et envoie un message à Loki. »

_« Que dois-je lui transmettre ? »_

« Thor m'a dit qu'ils allaient partir à l'aube, alors je vais me débrouiller pour leur obtenir une destination précise d'ici là. En attendant, je m'occupe de Point Break, qu'il fasse ce qu'il a à faire et prenne le temps dont il a besoin. J'ai pas l'entièreté de la discussion, mais au vu des dernières nouvelles, je me doute que les retrouvailles n'ont pas dû être spécialement joyeuses. »

_« Je lui transmet immédiatement. Monsieur Loki sera sans aucun doute touché de la préoccupation que vous avez de lui et de son état émotionnel. »_

« La ferme Jarvis ! »

Il reprit son travail, maudissant intérieurement Thor pour lui avoir fourré des idées pareilles dans la tête, et plus encore Jarvis pour les entretenir. Lui, ami avec Loki ? Et puis quoi encore ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le matin arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Il était six heures passées lorsque son algorithme de recherches parvint enfin à isoler les différents portails terriens menant à Svartalfheim. Juste à temps. Avant même qu'il ne puisse crier victoire, il ressentit le frisson familier synonyme de Loki se téléportant directement dans la pièce. Mais il était absolument hors de question qu'il ne puisse pas parader un minimum, et il attaqua sans que le dieu ne puisse prendre la parole.

« Guadalajara au Mexique, Rotterdam aux Pays-Bas ou Jaipur en Inde. Trois villes pour trois portails. Guadalajara est le plus proche, mais le portail de Jaipur est vraisemblablement le plus stable. Quant à celui de Rotterdam, si on se base sur la rotation de la planète et l'émission des ondes, il s'agit probablement de l'équivalent de celui par lequel Jane est passée, et donc où elle a trouvé l'éther. Trois possibilités donc, chacune avec ses avantages et ses risques. C'est toi le magicien, c'est ton choix. »

Alors, et seulement alors, il se retourna pour faire face à Loki. Celui-ci était posté à moins d'un mètre de lui et légèrement penché en avant afin d'étudier la carte que Tony avait affiché. Profitant du fait que son attention soit distraite, il en profita pour le détailler. A première vue, il paraissait aussi impassible que d'ordinaire, comme si rien de ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait pu l'ébranler. Il était un peu pâle peut-être, fait d'autant plus marquant qu'il avait toujours eu la peau très blanche. Cerné également, il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir pendant ces quelques heures de répit. Mais surtout, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur féroce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Cette lumière, Tony la connaissait bien, pour ne l'avoir que trop vu dans son miroir. C'était celle d'un homme détruit, et donc le cœur criait vengeance. Et quand on connaissait la nature du type en question… c'était mauvais signe.

« Nous irons à Jaipur. Ces portails sont trop instables pour que nous prenions le risque de basculer sur une autre planète ou même dans une autre dimension. »

Ouch, _très_ mauvais signe. Sa voix était absolument glaciale, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis leurs premières rencontres. Bien qu'il sache n'avoir à priori rien à craindre de lui, son instinct de survie lui hurlait de se carapater, et en vitesse. C'est donc par un effort de volonté assez incroyable qu'il résista à cette pulsion et resta sur place impassible. Après tout, Loki n'était pas en colère contre lui n'est-ce pas ?

« Génial pour toi. Ok, alors… je vais de filer un starkphone pour te guider vers les coordonnées exactes. Tu sauras t'en serv… super, génial, » compléta-t-il quand Loki hocha la tête. En quelques secondes, il avait basculé les données sur l'un de ses téléphones et l'avait tendu au dieu, qui s'en empara vivement.

« Où sont Thor et sa mortelle ? »

_« Monsieur Thor et mademoiselle Foster vous attendent dans le salon. »_

Un hochement de tête sec, avant qu'il ne se détourne. Poussé par une appréhension qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, et qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la sensation de peur primitive qu'il lui faisait ressentir, Tony interpella le dieu juste avant qu'il ne se téléporte.

« Loki ? Fais gaffe à ton cul ok ? On a un boulot à terminer. »

Loki se tourna alors vers lui. Pendant de longues, interminables secondes, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, la tension vibrant entre eux, avant que Loki n'obtempère et ne quitte la pièce dans un tournoiement de cape. Et Tony ? Tony resta là, assis sur sa chaise, vaguement hébété. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ?

_« Monsieur Loki s'est téléporté et a emmené avec lui monsieur Thor ainsi que mademoiselle Foster, » _le prévint Jarvis après quelques minutes._ « Dois-je les faire suivre par nos satellites ? »_

« Nan, ils devraient pouvoir se démerder pour rejoindre Jaipur et s'y diriger. Et de là… et bien, si leur plan marche – ce qui m'étonnerait parce que c'est quand même un plan de Thor à la base – ils seront hors système et plus du tout localisables. Autant éviter de perdre du temps pour rien. »

Et cela valait également pour lui. Il était absolument vidé, les dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes et rien de bon ne sortirait d'expériences menées dans ces conditions. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il pourrait être d'une aide quelconque aux deux dieux, hein ? Mieux valait se coucher, se reposer. Attendre et voir venir.

Pourtant, une fois qu'il fut allongé dans son lit, il se retrouva étrangement désemparé. Démuni serait probablement le mot juste d'ailleurs.

« Jarvis, demande à une équipe de nettoyage de venir pour réparer les dégâts à l'étage, et commande les meubles qui ont été détruits. Livraison express, j'aimerais autant que possible que Pepper ne soit pas au courant de tout ce merdier. »

_« Ce sera fait monsieur. »_

« Extinction des feux. »

Les volets furent baissés, plongeant rapidement la pièce dans l'obscurité. Tony ferma finalement les yeux, mais mit un long moment à s'endormir. L'angoisse lui tordant les entrailles, il se retrouva à prier un dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas pour que cette histoire de dingue connaisse un dénouement heureux.


	11. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Chapitre essentiellement consacré à Loki, et au gros des événements traités dans "Thor : Le monde des ténèbres". Comme avec "Iron Man 3", les différences avec le canon se font sentir, et les écarts se creusent.  
**

**Pour l'anecdote, nous avons passé le week-end précédent à ploter toutes les deux le film "Infinity War". Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que nous sommes très, _très_ loin du canon !**

**.**

**Lyrellys****, Tsuki Baritt, ****Egwene Al' Vere****, ****Amy,**** merci pour vos reviews !**

**Amy**** : A ce stade de la fic, la scène avec Thor interrogeant Tony sur ses intentions envers Loki fait indéniablement parti des nos préférées. On a peu vu les autres Avengers jusqu'ici, mais je pense que nous nous sommes rattrapés ici ! XD C'est également un bonheur d'écrire Jarvis, sarcastique à souhait (c'est Kaelyan qui a commencé à l'écrire comme ça en premier, et Julindy a juste suivi parce que c'était excellent !)  
**

**Pour ce qui est de la dernière scène... Ils se sont rapprochés depuis le début de cette fic, c'est indéniable. Mais aucun des deux ne réalise encore vraiment à quel point l'autre a acquis de l'importance. Mais ça ne tardera pas !**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Les Neufs Royaumes ne sont pas éternels. Ils ont une aube, et auront un crépuscule. Ils s'abîmeront dans les flammes, pour renaitre de leurs cendres. Tel est le cycle sans fin des Ragnarök._

_Mais il est des reliques antérieures à la création même de l'univers. Parmi elles, six gemmes aux pouvoirs incommensurables. Six pierres d'infinité, six fragments d'éternité. Elles étaient des grains de sables dans la mécanique bien huilée de l'univers, annonciatrices de bouleversements que même les Nornes ne sauraient prévoir avec certitude._

_Rares étaient les êtres à croiser l'une d'entre elles sur leur chemin. Loki n'aurait jamais cru être de ceux-là._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Afin de ne pas perdre davantage de temps, Loki avait consenti à téléporter directement Thor et sa mortelle à Jaipur. Le dieu de la foudre avait d'abord rechigné, mais Loki avait immédiatement mis en avant les longues heures qui lui serait nécessaires pour rejoindre l'Inde en volant. Un temps conséquent durant lequel Jane pourrait tout aussi bien mourir que Malekith ne pourrait se lancer de nouveau à l'assaut d'Ásgard. Ces arguments avancés, Thor s'était aussitôt plié à sa décision. Comme c'était étonnant. S'il se plaisait sur les champs de bataille et se réclamait être un grand combattant, il était évident pour quiconque le connaissait un tant soit peu qu'il n'était pas de ceux organisant lesdites expéditions guerrières.

Pour preuve, sitôt qu'ils apparurent dans une ruelle peu fréquentée de Jaipur, c'est vers lui que la mortelle se tourna.

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? »

La suspicion était omniprésente dans son regard – et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? La seule et unique occasion durant laquelle elle avait dû entendre parler de lui était lors de l'invasion de New-York – mais elle semblait vouloir en faire fi pour le moment. Plus intelligente qu'il n'y paraissait. Ou probablement, plus consciente de son sort et de celui d'Ásgard que Thor lui-même ne l'était.

« Stark m'a donné un téléphone dans lesquelles sont enregistrées les coordonnées exactes du portail. Si je me fie à ses indications, nous y serons dans quelques minutes. Mais par précaution, il vaut mieux que nous arborions d'autres vêtements, ou nous nous ferions inutilement remarquer. Nous sommes trop pressés pour prendre le risque de nous faire interpeller par les autorités locales. »

Sans perdre un instant, il agita la main et tous trois se retrouvèrent vêtus de tenues midgardiennes. Typiquement occidentales – semblable dans son cas à celles qu'arborait Stark lors de ses rendez-vous avec le conseil d'administration – mais il se refusait à s'afficher avec les tenues colorées des habitants de ce pays-ci, pour trop exubérantes.

« Il ne s'agit que de simples illusions et elles se dissiperont prochainement. Ne tardons pas. »

Puis, sans perdre davantage de temps, il s'engouffra dans la rue, immédiatement suivi par Thor et sa soi-disant scientifique qui lui emboitèrent le pas. Le trajet, rapide, se déroula dans un silence pesant. Il sentait peser sur lui les regards vaguement incrédules du couple derrière lui. Il fallait dire qu'il ne détonnait guère parmi les mortels présents, évitent d'un mouvement souple les passants qui venaient en sens inverse et se dirigeant sans hésitation dans les rues, ses yeux naviguant constamment entre les indications données par le portable et les panneaux en hindi. Côtoyer ainsi Stark des mois durant lui avait été plus que profitable, et il se fondait à présent sans le moindre mal parmi la population midgardienne. Aussi impassible et sûr de lui que l'avait toujours connu Thor, la colère l'ayant terrassé quelques heures plus tard désormais sous bon contrôle.

Il était plus facile à songer à tout ce que Stark lui avait apporté que de s'appesantir une seconde de plus sur les raisons l'ayant poussé sur le chemin de la vengeance.

Comme prévu, ils parvinrent moins de dix minutes plus tard à un entrepôt abandonné dans une zone industrielle déserte. Cela n'aurait pu être qu'une coïncidence, mais le mur ouest arborant des reflets mouvants ainsi que la forte présence d'un rayonnement magique indiquaient le contraire. Ultime preuve s'il en était nécessaire, le téléphone bipa joyeusement dans sa main, l'écran affichant brièvement un _« Bonne chance Rodolphe »_ avait de s'éteindre définitivement. Loki ne retint que difficilement le sourire narquois qui voulait s'afficher sur ses lèvres. _Stark_…

« Nous y voici. Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher avant que cette brèche ne se referme, rendant inutiles les efforts de Stark pour la localiser. »

« Quelle garantie ai-je qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'une de tes innombrables fourberies mon frère ? » lui demanda Thor.

Ah, le retour de la méfiance si coutumière du blond envers lui ! Loki aurait pu s'en servir pour se jouer de lui, une fois encore, mais jamais il ne serait permis de profiter de pareils événements pour cela. Appelez ça de l'honneur si cela vous chante, lui considérait ceci uniquement comme une preuve de respect pour la seule et unique personne lui ayant un jour témoigné un tant soit peu d'affection.

« Je ne plaisanterais pas sur un sujet pareil. Pas quand il y a tant en jeu. Doute de moi autant que tu le souhaites, cela m'indiffère. Mais n'ose pas une seconde douter de mon désir de vengeance. »

Thor soutint pour la première fois son regard depuis leurs retrouvailles. Que cherchait-il à lire dans ses yeux ? Loki ignorait ce qu'il y vit, mais il finit par opiner. Prenant le bras de Jane, ils lui tournèrent le dos et se dirigèrent sans dire un mot vers le portail, par lequel ils disparurent en une fraction de seconde. Sans la moindre trace d'hésitation, Loki lui emboita le pas, abandonnant sans regrets derrière lui le royaume de Midgard pour la première fois depuis neuf mois.

Il lui suffit d'un pas, un pas seulement et il sut qu'il était au bon endroit. Un monde noir et délabré s'offrait à ses yeux, en de vastes plaines obscures que seul un soleil lointain semblait éclairer. L'air était lourd, acre, saturé de poussière et de cendre qui déjà s'accumulaient dans ses poumons. On n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit du vent et celui de leurs propres respirations. Aucune vie à l'horizon autre que les leurs. Uniquement les ténèbres et la mort.

« Svartalfheim. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Loki était parvenu à détecter une dizaine de signatures magiques elfiques, à plusieurs kilomètres de là où ils étaient, et qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Malekith et ses sbires. Ne pouvant les téléporter plus proche de leur destination sans connaitre auparavant les défenses magiques dont disposaient les dökkalfars – ces _drittsekk_ étaient tout de même parvenus à assaillir Ásgard sans qu'Heimdall ne soit capable de les voir approcher, et leur espèce était réputée pour ses mages de guerre à une époque – il ne leur était resté d'autres choix que la marche. Ils avaient ainsi cheminé dans cette direction de longues heures durant, avant que le soleil ne se couche. Et s'ils s'étaient rapprochés de leur objectif, ils étaient encore loin de l'avoir atteint. Ils avaient alors trouvé refuge dans un vallon à l'abri des regards, et s'étaient risqué à allumer un feu. Sitôt s'étaient-ils arrêtés que Jane s'était effondrée, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, quoi que de toute évidence troublé par les cauchemars. Malgré lui, Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de la couver du regard. Non pas protecteur comme l'était Thor. Bien au contraire, son intérêt était tout autre. Outre l'appât irrésistible qu'elle représentait pour Malekith, la puissance remarquable qu'exerçait son corps chétif se ressentait, y compris sur lui-même, avec une force qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Que ne ferait-il pas avec l'immense pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines ?

Il se rappelait cette discussion qu'il avait eu avec Stark, des mois plus tôt. C'était encore l'aube de leur collaboration, et l'une des toutes premières fois où ils avaient évoqué la magie. Il lui avait conté la geste de l'univers, le combat qu'avait mené Bor contre les elfes noirs et la lutte de pouvoir pour l'éther. Et cet humain, qui ne connaissait rien à la magie ou aux forces cosmiques régissant les neufs mondes, avait prédit la réapparition de l'éther au moment de la convergence avec une exactitude troublante.

Si même un mortel avait su le prévoir, comment Odin tout puissant n'avait-il rien vu venir ? L'âge allant, le glorieux Père de Toute Chose se faisait-il négligent ? Cela remettait nombre de choses en question, dont sa volonté initiale de se tenir éloignée d'Ásgard et de son roi.

Il n'avait jamais souhaité s'assoir sur le trône autrement que pour prouver qu'il en était digne. Mais avec le sommeil d'Odin survenu il y a deux ans tout juste, la convergence, le réveil des elfes noirs, l'éther et la menace du Titan planant sur les neufs mondes, c'était des temps plus sombres qui s'annonçaient. Les cartes avaient été rebattues, et nul ne savait quand elles seraient jouées. Pas avant plusieurs décennies, un siècle ou deux probablement, mais qu'est-ce que cela représentait pour un être millénaire tel que lui ? Il saurait voir venir. Mais il aurait été bien sot de ne pas prendre garde aux présages. Un nouvel échiquier se mettait en place dans l'ombre, et il ne savait s'il en était le joueur ou le pion.

« Je sais à quoi tu songes mon frère, » l'interpella Thor, le sortant des pensées.

Tout à ses réflexions, il avait cessé de prendre garde à son environnement et son regard vague était resté posé sur la mortelle, ce dont Thor n'avait pas manqué de prendre ombrage. Loki ne révoqua pas l'affirmation de Thor, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer les idées qui étaient siennes, et le laissa poursuivre avec dédain.

« Je te le déconseille. Ce pouvoir te consumerait. »

Loki ne leva pas les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité, mais à grand peine. Thor qui prétendait lui donner des conseils en ce qui concernait la magie, un domaine dans lequel il était aussi doué qu'un biglesnipe nouveau-né ? C'était d'une ironie sans bornes !

« Elle ne s'en tire pas trop mal… pour l'instant. »

« Elle a en elle une force que tu ignores. »

Et cela était sans doute vrai. En soit, il fallait une certaine force pour tenir entre ses mains un artefact d'une telle puissance sans se faire consumer. C'était d'autant plus incroyable qu'une humaine à l'espérance de vie réduite y soit parvenue, quand bien même elle se meure. Il existait des anomalies dans l'univers, ne répondant pas aux règles préétablies par les Nornes, maniant la magie quand cela aurait dû leur être impossible ou jouant à armes égales avec d'autres races qui leur étaient infiniment supérieures. Il se plaisait à penser être une de ces exceptions. Jane Foster en était une autre, de même que Tony Stark. Mais ces deux derniers avaient un point commun : ils étaient, et demeureraient mortels.

« Dis-lui adieu. »

« Pas aujourd'hui, » répliqua-t-il immédiatement, résolu à ne pas la laisser périr sans se battre. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça…

« Aujourd'hui, demain ou dans un siècle, quelle différence. Ça passe si vite. »

Tel était le sort échu aux êtres à la courte vie comme les humains. Mais plus souvent qu'à son tour, il lui paraissait que ceci était en réalité une bénédiction. Il le savait, longs seraient encore les siècles le séparant du trépas et d'Helheim. Et plus longues encore seraient ces années, à souffrir seul la perte des êtres aimés et les cicatrices encore vivaces d'un passé qui la nuit l'empêchait parfois de trouver le sommeil. Fugitivement, le visage de Frigga passa devant son regard, et son cœur se serra.

« Tu ne seras jamais prêt, » reprit-il avec hargne. Pour ne pas être le seul à souffrir ? Pour ne pas être le seul à avoir conscience de la terrible réalité dans laquelle ils vivaient. Maudit soit Thor et son manque de lucidité ! « Et la seule femme dont l'amour t'importe te sera arrachée. »

« En tireras-tu satisfaction ? »

« La satisfaction n'est pas dans ma nature. »

« La reddition n'est pas dans la mienne. »

Non, bien sûr que non Thor ne se rendrait pas, il n'accepterait jamais l'inévitable. N'est pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne souhaite pas voir. Tant de stupidité, cela en devenait risible. A une époque, il avait admiré Thor pour son courage et sa détermination, tous deux hérités de leur père. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la faillibilité du Père de Tout. Avant qu'il comprenne que ses décisions étaient au mieux partiales, et trop souvent injustes. Avant que ses petits ne lui fussent arrachés un à un sans qu'il n'ait eu la moindre chance de les garder auprès de lui. Avant qu'on ne lui force la main pour qu'il fasse un choix qui n'en était pas véritablement un. La révélation de son adoption n'avait scellé qu'une rupture déjà bien entamée, la goutte d'eau métaphorique d'un vase qui n'était déjà que trop rempli.

Pour la première fois, Loki réalisa être véritablement soulagé de ne point lui être lié par le sang, et non plus seulement amer de cette triste vérité.

« Le fils d'Odin… » se moqua-t-il, sans chercher à dissimuler le dédain dans sa voix.

« Non, pas seulement le fils d'Odin. Crois-tu être le seul qui ait aimé notre mère ? Tu as eu ses pouvoirs mais j'ai eu sa confiance ! »

Et c'était là que faillait son raisonnement. Il détestait Odin de toutes ses forces, et méprisait Thor pour son insouciance et sa stupidité. Mais envers et contre tout, il avait aimé Frigga, même en ayant appris la vérité sur son ascendance. Il l'aimait toujours d'ailleurs. Le bât blessait. Il n'avait pas été là pour elle, quand elle aurait eu besoin de son secours. Mais en toute bonne foi, aurait-il pu faire une quelconque différence, quand la présence même de Thor n'y avait rien changé ? La colère s'embrasa dans ses veines, consumant sa culpabilité comme un fétu de paille.

« Confiance ? Est-ce là sa dernière parole ? Confiance, quand tu l'as laissée mourir ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Que faisais-tu pour elle, en te terrant sur Midgard ? »

« A cause de qui ai-je dû fuir ? A cause de qui ! »

« Tu le sais pertinemment ! Tu sais pertinemment qui ! » hurla Thor, comme possédé.

Ce dernier l'avait empoigné par le col, le menaçant de son poing, tandis que Loki avait d'instinct posé la main sur l'une de ses dagues, prêt à répliquer. Le coup ne vint jamais. Si la haine était présente, c'était le désespoir, la culpabilité et la douleur qui faisaient rage dans ses yeux. Une douleur qu'il ressentait également, au fond de ses entrailles, et que pas plus que son ainé il ne savait exprimer autrement que par la colère. Ils se ressemblaient, au fond. Plus qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Le poing de Thor se desserra, et Loki relâcha son souffle inconsciemment retenu. L'instant était passé, mais les sentiments demeuraient.

« Elle ne voudrait pas qu'on se batte… »

« Cela ne la surprendrait pas outre mesure, » laissa-t-il échapper avec un mince sourire, le premier de cette trop longue journée. Sourire auquel Thor répondit. C'était là le triste miroir d'une scène qu'ils n'avaient que trop jouée par le passé, et que même lassés ils répétaient, encore et encore.

Frigga ne serait pas étonnée de leur comportement non, elle qui avait si souvent vu les conflits les opposer à mesure que les années passaient. Arbitrant leurs disputes incessantes, sans pour autant jamais prendre le parti de l'un ou de l'autre. Elle avait été une mère bonne et attentive, _leur_ mère avant tout, avant même d'être reine ou épouse, et en cela ils étaient frères.

Thor sembla en venir à la même conclusion, puisque son sourire se fit nostalgique sans raison aucune.

« J'aimerai tant avoir foi en toi. »

Il y eut un long silence, tandis que les deux hommes réalisaient le poids soudain de ces quelques mots. La vérité brutalement mise à nue, une confiance qu'aucun des deux ne saurait accorder en toute bonne foi à l'autre sans craindre qu'elle ne soit trahie. A raison sans doute.

« Aie foi en ma colère. »

Thor se détourna et Loki en fit de même, ne pouvant tout à fait réprimer les regrets qui surgirent en lui. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir ces pensées, de souhaiter de quelque manière que ce soit renouer les liens avec son frère. Mais Thor avait toujours été une constante dans sa vie, et alors que celle-ci vacillait sur ses fondations depuis deux ans, il se retrouvait à espérer malgré lui le soutien de son ainé, à défaut de sa confiance. Cette même rage qui les habitait serait-elle suffisante pour leur permettre d'atteindre leurs objectifs sans qu'ils ne s'auto-détruisent ? Ou était-il déjà trop tard pour eux ?

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il était trop tard pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il regarda brièvement Thor, qui s'était couché près de sa mortelle pour la veiller. Bientôt viendrait le temps du deuil, bien trop tôt à son gout, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Pourtant, les larmes devraient attendre. Avant cela, ils avaient une dernière chose à régler.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soleil était à peine levé qu'ils reprirent leur route. Selon toute vraisemblance, il ne leur faudrait guère plus de cinq ou six heures pour parvenir à l'endroit où se trouvait Malekith. Mais Loki fut rapidement obligé de revoir ses estimations à la hausse au vu de l'impossibilité qu'avait Foster à maintenir l'allure. Malgré une longue nuit de sommeil, la mortelle semblait exténuée et peinait à faire le moindre pas, quand bien même elle s'accroche au bras de Thor pour avancer. Le dieu aurait souhaité pouvoir accuser la faiblesse de ce corps si fragile, mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Fort heureusement, Thor prit l'initiative – sans même que Loki ne l'ait suggéré, ce qui méritait d'être souligné – de prendre sa compagne dans ses bras, leur permettant d'accélérer le pas. Et même s'ils profitèrent de ce temps pour mettre au point leur plan – sur une idée de Thor, second miracle de la journée – la majorité du trajet se déroula en silence, laissant tout le loisir à Loki de revoir encore et encore le déroulé exact des événements à venir, et tout ce qui pouvait possiblement mal tourner. Les Nornes savaient qu'il y en avait ! Ils pariaient leur survie à tous – et possiblement celle de l'univers – sur sa magie et ses talents d'acteurs. Et s'il avait confiance en l'un comme en l'autre, Loki ne pouvait tout à fait réprimer le mauvais pressentiment qui lui vrillait l'estomac. Il ne ferait pas l'erreur de sous-estimer Malekith. Et même si ses sous-fifres n'étaient que cela – de la chair à canon tout juste bonne à être sacrifiée sur le champ de bataille – les dökkalfars n'en demeuraient pas moins en supériorité numérique. Si par chance ils parvenaient à détruire l'éther, rien n'était dit qu'ils parviennent tous deux à s'en sortir – encore moins tous les trois, en comptant la mortelle.

Il était plus simple de devoir anticiper sa mort future que d'avoir à faire face aux conséquences de sa survie.

Alors à mesure qu'il avançait, il élaborait diverses stratégies et moyens de repli, envisageant unes à une toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Pour peu que Thor et lui survivent, probablement ne pourrait-il jamais remettre les pieds sur Midgard, son benêt de frère n'allant probablement pas manquer de conter leurs « glorieuses » aventures à Odin. Thanos en entendrait parler, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et même si le Tesseract lui donnait un avantage incroyable, il ne pourrait le devancer éternellement. Omega et la sécurité toute relative de sa présence incognito sur cette planète avait volé en éclats en même temps que le sort qui le maintenait invisible. S'il avait pu infléchir les événements depuis, il s'y retrouvait impliqué malgré lui. Il devait penser à l'avenir, préparer, anticiper. C'est ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie si longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, il doutait que cela suffise. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la mainmise sur son destin tant que Malekith courrait toujours. Au-delà du simple fait de vouloir venger la mort de Frigga, il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix.

Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru ou souhaité, il vit descendre du ciel un vaisseau de conception elfique. Evidemment. Si lui-même avait pu détecter leur présence grâce à ses pouvoirs, ils en avaient fait de même, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ils parvinrent à l'aplomb d'une falaise escarpée. En contrebas se tenait moins d'une quinzaine d'elfes, entourant celui qui devait être Malekith ainsi que sa créature de cauchemar, Algrim. Loki sentit la rage flamber en lui à cette vision. _Algrim était à lui._ Il se tourna vers son frère, qui le regardait avec une lueur déterminée qu'il savait briller également dans ses yeux.

« Tu sais que ton plan risque de tous nous tuer. » Dernière chance de faire demi-tour. Mais tous deux savaient qu'ils n'en feraient rien, l'un comme l'autre.

« C'est bien possible. »

Tout alla très vite. D'un geste suffisamment grandiloquant pour être visible de loin, il poignarda son frère, laissant la lame échouer contre la cuirasse qu'il portait, avant de l'envoyer rouler au bas de la falaise. Adressant une prière muette à l'esprit de sa mère, il commença à abreuver son supposé frère d'insanités diverses, mélange cruel de mensonges bien trop crédibles et de vérités trop longtemps cachées. Comme convenu, Thor tenta d'appeler à lui Mjolnir, mais à l'aide d'un sortilège maintes fois pratiqué et d'un petit tour de passe-passe, il « trancha » le bras de Thor qui poussa un cri de douleur étonnamment crédible, se roulant au sol et serrant contre lui son moignon sanglant. Ramassant la mortelle qui avait accouru comme une éperdue auprès de son petit-ami avec une mièvrerie écœurante, il l'envoya s'écraser aux pieds de Malekith.

« Je ne demande qu'une chose en retour : une place de choix pour voir le monde d'Ásgard s'embraser. »

Ne comprenant pas la langue des elfes noirs, il craignit un instant que leur supercherie n'ait été découverte en voyant Malekith dédaigné la mortelle pour s'approcher de Thor. Il ne pouvait se permettre de dégainer une quelconque lame sans paraitre d'autant plus suspect, aussi se tint-il sur ses gardes et prépara sa magie, prêt à réagir en une fraction de seconde si cela devenait nécessaire. Mais il s'avère finalement que Malekith était pire Drama Queen que lui – il avait suffisamment fait face à cette épithète venant de Stark pour se faire une idée relativement exacte de sa définition – et voulait simplement s'approcher du dieu vulnérable pour l'humilier davantage.

D'un geste de la main, l'elfe attira Jane à lui. Une fumée noire, aux reflets rougeoyants, s'échappa de son corps pour venir s'accumuler devant Malekith. Malgré lui, Loki ne put retenir un frisson en sentant la vague de magie qui s'en dégageait. Il savait l'éther puissant oui, mais à ce point… Ce qu'il ressentait à présent, c'était une force primitive et incroyablement ancienne telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais vu auparavant, lui qui pourtant avait une grande connaissance des artefacts mystiques. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose ne collait pas entre ce qu'on lui avait dit de l'éther et ce à quoi il faisait face. Il avait l'impression de passer à côté d'un élément capital qui se trouverait juste sous son nez, comme si…

« Loki ! Maintenant ! »

Manquant de peu de rater le signal, il restaura le bras de Thor qu'une illusion avait dissimulé, et vint plaquer la mortelle au sol en l'abritant de son corps. Thor mit à profit ces quelques secondes pour diriger ses éclairs contre ce nuage noir. Quelques instants d'une lutte acharnée entre la lumière et les ténèbres, avant que l'éther n'explose. La poussière retomba. Seul le silence régnait.

Loki fut pris d'une angoisse sourde.

Et c'est à cet instant que leur plan rien de moins qu'approximatif dévia de sa trajectoire déjà hésitante. L'éther avait été pulvérisé en milliers de minuscules éclats carmin, si brillants et rougeoyants qu'on aurait cru voir du sang. Mais ces fameux éclats s'élevèrent dans les airs. Brume écarlate ou liquide flamboyant, c'était difficile à déterminé, que Malekith attira à lui et absorba de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quitter le corps de Jane. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux… Loki y vit l'univers. La vie et la mort, la déchéance et le renouveau des étoiles et des planètes, le cycle sans fin des Ragnarök. Les dimensions parallèles étroitement liées, la collision inévitable des mondes, et les réalités se multipliant encore et encore. Ce fut comme un déclic, telles les pièces du puzzle se mettant parfaitement en place. Loki était peut-être le dieu du mensonge, mais il n'avait jamais autant haï la vérité qu'en ce jour.

Malekith avait mis la main sur une pierre d'infinité.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser distraire par l'horreur qui grandissait à lui car l'elfe fit demi-tour, lançant ses troupes sur eux. Rien qu'ils ne pourraient vaincre aisément en quelques minutes, mais ce serait quand même suffisamment long pour que Malekith ait le temps de s'enfuir avec la pierre. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Il se tourna vers Thor, qui lui rendit son regard. De toute évidence, le blond n'avait pas compris la portée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais Loki n'en attendait pas moins. En revanche, il savait que son frère avait le même objectif que le sien : si l'éther n'avait pu être détruit, alors ils devaient en finir avec les dökkalfars, ici et maintenant.

Thor parti de son côté pour jouer du marteau avec l'habituel manque de subtilité qui était le sien. Au moins, cela était d'une efficacité certaines et les elfes tombaient comme des mouches, assommés au premier coup. Absolument ridicule. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse à son tour se joindre au combat, Algrim se retourna et lança vers eux ce qui semblait être, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une bombe. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas totalement expliquer – sans doute le refus d'avoir à faire face à une quelconque complainte de la part de Thor, et _aucunement_ par sentimentalisme – il éloigna violemment Jane avant d'en faire de même. Mais les quelques secondes qu'il avait prises pour éloigner la mortelle lui furent fatales.

Il se sentit être entrainé en arrière par une force attractive surpuissante : un engin explosif à impulsion gravitationnelle. Une arme mise au point par les mages de guerre elfiques, des siècles auparavant. Son usage avait été banni partout dans les neufs mondes, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux dökkalfars pour faire preuve d'une quelconque obéissance à une loi édictée par quiconque n'était pas des leurs.

Mais alors qu'il pensait tout espoir perdu, Thor surgit de nulle part et vint l'arracher à cette emprise contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter, le plaquant au sol tandis que le vortex se refermait derrière eux. Thor avait choisi de le sauver plutôt que de poursuivre leurs ennemis, qui déjà embarquaient dans leur vaisseau. Loki aurait pu l'en remercier – ou s'insurger de ce choix oh combien déraisonnable – mais ils n'eurent le temps de n'échanger qu'un simple regard avant que le blond ne reparte à la charge, se retrouvant aussitôt aux prises avec Algrim. Loki se retrouva quant à lui rapidement encerclé par les derniers elfes restés à terre. Et si lui-même se débarrassa rapidement de ses adversaires – quand bien même il ne soit armé que d'une simple dague, ils s'avéraient n'être que de piètres combattants – il ne put s'empêcher de porter un regard soucieux vers l'est, là où son frère en difficulté peinait à contrer les attaques toujours plus violentes d'Algrim. Il aurait pu se moquer de lui, mais d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas, cette bête effroyable semblait avoir une force infiniment supérieure à celle d'un ase.

Mais il était loin. Trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir à temps. Puisant sans précaution dans la magie du Tesseract, il se téléporta juste derrière le monstre et le transperça vivement d'une épée de confection elfique, ramassée au sol. Un coup fatal, assurément. Il baissa brièvement la garde, jetant un bref coup d'œil à son frère toujours au sol. Une erreur de débutant. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'anticiper, Algrim l'attira à lui, l'empalant sur l'épée qui dépassait de son torse.

La douleur. Dans ce face à face muet, uniquement troublé par le cri de Thor, seule la douleur régnait. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur, jusqu'au fondements même de son âme. Il en avait connu des blessures pourtant, mais pas comme celle-ci. Jamais comme celle-ci. Et jamais il n'aurait cru périr sur le champ de bataille, lui qui avait toujours abhorré la violence inutile de celles-ci. Mais il était le dieu du chaos, et il aurait dû prédire que sa fin se ferrait dans le désordre et le sang, sur les cendres d'un monde en ruine.

Il tendit la main. Pas pour ôter la lame, non, il était déjà bien trop tard pour ça. Mais pour actionner le dernier dispositif que la créature portait à sa ceinture avant d'être brutalement projeté au sol, la souffrance brouillant ses sens un instant tandis qu'il réprimait un gémissement de douleur.

« Rendez-vous en enfer, monstre. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de savourer cette ultime victoire au gout amer que déjà sa tête retombait en arrière tandis que ses mains étaient agitées de spasmes ridicules, se gorgeant des dernières particules de vie qui l'habitaient encore. Rien qu'un instant encore, avant que tout ne lui soit arraché.

Il y avait cette douleur qui le déchirait, le sang lourd et chaud sur sa peau déjà trop froide, les battements erratiques de son cœur qui faiblissaient de secondes en seconde. Il y avait sa respiration difficile à prendre, l'engourdissement qui envahissait ses membres, et l'obscurité qui voilait déjà sa vision. Il y avait la terreur, belle et bien présente, ce refus d'abandonner et de lâcher prise. Il y avait ce réflexe de survie inné, le besoin de se protéger face à l'inévitable inconscience à venir. Il y eut un ultime sort de jeté, illusion tissée laborieusement autour de son corps agonisant, épuisant ses dernières forces. La voix de Thor hurlait à ses oreilles, tandis que l'image de Frigga dansait derrière ses paupières closes.

Il sombra.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Etonnamment, Tony avait dormi longtemps. Enfin, longtemps pour lui, c'est-à-dire approximativement six heures. Après un repas rapide – avalé uniquement parce que Jarvis menaçait de boucler son atelier s'il ne mangeait rien – il retourna au labo et se remit au travail, prenant son mal en patience – après tout, les deux dieux pouvaient tout aussi bien en avoir pour des heures que pour des jours – et tentant d'ignorer le stress latent qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Sans Pepper ni Loki pour le déranger, il allait pouvoir avancer tranquillement sur sa prochaine armure. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un milliard d'autres choses en tête, hein ? Dommage que l'éclat des pierres précieuses sur la table semble vouloir le provoquer, comme un symbole de son impuissance.

Heureusement, ses nombreux projets en cours le détournèrent bien vite de ces pensées moroses. Il avançait si bien qu'il ne vit pas les heures passer, et que seule la voix de Jarvis le tira de la frénésie mécanique où il était plongé, près de vingt-quatre heures après le départ de la joyeuse troupe pour Jaipur.

_« Monsieur ? Nos satellites détectent une activité anormale à Greenwich. »_

« Montre-moi les images. »

Rapidement, il put observer par lui-même ces images ''anormales'' – oui, parce qu'un vaisseau spatiale menaçant entouré d'aliens bizarres, autant pour les journalistes incompétents, mais même lui voulait bien considérer ceci comme étant anormal – Il songea un instant à appeler l'une de ses armures et à se rendre sur place – ce qui lui prendrait deux heures et demi au bas mot – mais il vit rapidement Thor apparaitre au centre de la mêlée. Aucune trace de Loki, mais après tout celui-ci était toujours considéré comme un criminel de guerre. Le voir œuvrer au côté d'un Avengers, son frère de surcroit, ça ferait mauvais genre. Sans doute exerçait-il ses pouvoirs discrètement, comme il l'avait fait trois mois plus tôt sur le Norco.

Toujours est-il que la baston fut rapidement finie, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru en voyant les troupes ennemies débarquer – d'après les explications de Thor et Loki, très probablement des dical… dokel… surement des elfes noirs – Quant au dieu de la foudre, il s'envola sitôt qu'il se fut assuré que Jane allait bien. Vu le baiser langoureux qu'ils avaient échangé, elle allait _plus que bien_ !

Rassuré, Tony se détourna des écrans. Tout est bien qui finit bien, non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il ce mauvais présentiment qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher ?

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il eut sa réponse. Thor venait de se poser sur le toit, et Tony s'empressa de quitter son atelier et ses manipulations en cours pour le rejoindre dans le salon. Le dieu avait l'air étrangement sombre pour quelqu'un venant de remporter une telle victoire et le milliardaire se fit un devoir de le dérider.

« Hey Point Break ! J'ai vu les images aux infos, jolie bagarre ! Où sont Jane et Loki ? »

« Jane est restée en Angleterre avec le docteur Selvig et miss Darcy. »

Sauf qu'en toute honnêteté, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de Jane. Non, parce qu'elle avait peut-être l'air sympa, mais il ne la connaissait pas. En revanche, il voulait savoir quand l'autre con allait ramener son cul. Sauver le monde n'était pas une excuse valable pour prendre des congés ! – oui, c'est lui qui disait ça…

« Et Loki ? » répéta-t-il donc.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Thor évitait son regard, cherchant ses mots. Et quand il se tourna enfin vers lui, Tony put lire dans ses yeux une douleur atroce, comparable à la souffrance qu'il avait affichée lorsque Jane avait parlé du décès de sa mère. En pire. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Tony sut.

« Loki est mort. »

* * *

**MOUHAHAHA ! Oui, nous sommes très fières de nous, et nous l'assumons !**


	12. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Visiblement, vous n'avez pas aprécié la fin du chapitre précédent ! (Ça alors, nous ne nous en doutions pas _du tout_ !) Toujours est-il que vous allez avoir des nouvelles de Loki, dans un piteux état, ainsi que de Tony, et comment il gère la "mort" de Loki.**

**.**

**Lyrellys****, ****Amy,**** merci pour vos reviews !**

**Amy**** : C'est très difficile de répondre à ta review sans spoiler, aussi je serais brève : tu vas avoir tes réponses dans ce chapitre. (Non, nous ne sommes pas sadiques à ce point là ! XD)  
**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 11**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_La mort._

_Il pensait souvent à la mort. A la sienne, à celle de ses amis, à celle de ses ennemis. Celle qui vous prend par surprise, lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins. Celle qui emporte les êtres chers au loin, sans espoir de retour. Une fin inéluctable. Un baiser ou une étreinte, des coups et des insultes. Des mots échangés négligemment, à la va-vite et sans trop y prêter attention, parce qu'on ignore que c'est la dernière fois. _

_Il pensait souvent à la mort. A la sienne, à celle de ses amis, à celle de ses ennemis. Aux réactions qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir, de l'acceptation tranquille aux larmes dévastatrices, du déni violent à la colère furieuse. De la trace qu'il laissera dans les mémoires de ceux pour qui il aura compté, d'une manière ou d'une autre. _

_Oui, Tony pensait souvent à la mort. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé la mort de Loki._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki se réveilla dans un sursaut brutal. Mais ce mouvement brusque ne manqua pas de faire venir un gémissement à ses lèvres tandis que la douleur de son ventre était ravivée. Haletant, il tenta péniblement de reprendre son souffle, ce qu'il ne parvint à faire qu'après de longues minutes d'effort. Malgré cela, sa respiration était difficile et erratique tandis que le gout du sang se faisait plus présent dans sa gorge.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté inconscient. De nombreuses heures de toute évidence, puisque le soleil déjà faiblard s'était finalement couché. Il distinguait à peine ses mains, et ne pouvait voir à plus de quelques pas. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que ses blessures ne devaient pas être belles à voir. D'ordinaire, sa magie aurait œuvré pour soigner ses plaies les plus graves, lui accordant un sursis plus qu'appréciable. Mais malgré le temps écoulé depuis qu'Algrim l'avait transpercé, son état ne semblait guère s'être amélioré, bien au contraire. Il appela à lui sa magie pour sonder la blessure, mais ce maigre effort lui coupa une nouvelle fois le souffle.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il était en territoire ennemi, à découvert, alors qu'il était affaibli et vulnérable. L'illusion dont il avait drapé son corps avant de perdre connaissance avait semble-t-il dupé ses ennemis qui le pensaient donc mort, mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils ne reviendraient pas par ici. Il considéra fugitivement le fait que Thor s'était également fait abuser, mais il écarta rapidement cette pensée. Sa situation était trop précaire pour qu'il puisse se permettre de concéder du temps et de l'énergie à son ainé. D'autant plus maintenant que Malekith avait une pierre d'infinité en sa possession, et qu'il était par conséquent presque invincible.

Mais c'était là un problème pour plus tard. Bien plus tard, si tant est qu'il survive, ce qui ne semblait rien de moins que compromis à l'heure actuelle.

Puisque sa magie ne semblait à l'heure actuelle pas lui être d'une grande utilité, il allait devoir se débrouiller autrement pour explorer la gravité de ses blessures. Lentement, il amena une main tremblante à la plaie de son ventre, retenant par un suprême effort de volonté le gémissement qui voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Les bords de la plaie étaient irréguliers, comme il s'y attendait. Ce qui le surprenait en revanche, c'était l'absence totale de la moindre cicatrisation, et le sang froid, lourd et épais qui continuait de s'écouler sans discontinuer.

Froid ?

Pris d'un affreux doute, il ramena sa main vers son visage pour la trouvé poissée d'un liquide bleu rien moins que monstrueux. Si même le glamour qui dissimulait son effroyable apparence aux yeux de tous s'effritait, son état s'avérait encore plus critique qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord, alors même que ses prédictions n'étaient déjà guère reluisantes.

Il lui fallait un lieu sûr et sécurisé où il ne serait pas dérangé, afin de pouvoir plonger sans risque dans une transe de guérison. Et il ne voyait qu'un seul endroit pouvant faire l'affaire. Rassemblant ses pouvoirs et les dirigeant vers le Tesseract, il ouvrit une brèche qui l'engouffra aussitôt. Et si la sensation de distorsion ne fut d'aucun effet sur ses blessures, il ne put que crier lorsque son corps mutilé heurta avec violence le parquet ciré de la chambre.

_« Monsieur Loki ? Dois-je prévenir Monsieur Stark ? »_

Evidemment, le dieu s'était téléporté à Malibu. C'était à l'heure actuelle le lieu le plus sécurisé auquel il pouvait penser. Une villa capable de devenir un bunker armé ultra sécurisé – l'ingénieur avait appris sa leçon depuis le Mandarin – parfaitement isolé, loin de tout, hors de portée de Thor et d'Ásgard comme de Malekith et ses sbires. Et surtout, aucun risque de visiteur intempestif si ce n'est Stark lui-même.

Ce qui amenait un autre dilemme, soulevé par la question de l'IA : devait-il ou non le faire prévenir par Jarvis ? Il pesa longuement le pour et le contre de cette décision. Il détestait viscéralement se montrer en position de faiblesse, et voir le mortel être témoin de sa déchéance n'était pas pour le réjouir. Mais il avait également conscience de sa vulnérabilité. Même si personne ne songerait à venir le chercher à Malibu, c'était là un risque qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre. Et si Stark pouvait potentiellement profiter de son état pour le livrer au SHIELD, Loki voulait croire que l'homme ne s'abaisserait pas à le trahir de cette façon. Il préfèrerait lui cracher ouvertement au visage plutôt que lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Mais malgré tout, la menace n'était pas nulle. Que lui avait dit cet impertinent, le jour où il s'était montré pour la première fois face à lui sans son réacteur ark ? Un pari avec le diable n'est-ce pas ? Et aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de prendre le risque.

« Appelle-le. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Thor était rapidement parti. Tout juste s'était-il contenté de lui raconter brièvement le combat qu'ils avaient menés contre les elfes noirs sur Svartalfheim, et le sacrifice de Loki pour le sauver. La voix du dieu s'était mise à trembler lorsqu'il avait évoqué le corps froid de son cadet, et quelques larmes s'étaient échappées avant qu'il ne les essuie rageusement.

Mais Tony n'en avait rien eu à foutre. Il était resté muet, debout dans son salon, et ce jusqu'à ce que Thor ne se laisse finalement submerger par l'émotion en évoquant les inévitables funérailles à venir. Mais le dieu de la foudre s'était rapidement renfermé face à l'apparente indifférence de son hôte. Dissimulant son chagrin derrière un masque de bravade tout sauf au point, il avait quitté la Tour, sans que Tony n'ait prononcé le moindre mot.

Dans son esprit, la tempête faisait rage. Il ne réalisait pas, pas du tout, pas encore. C'était l'incompréhension qui régnait en maitre. Pas de colère ou de tristesse – il n'allait pas pleurer Loki, non ! Et puis quoi encore ? – juste cette foutue incompréhension qui seule demeurait. Parce que c'était justement de Loki dont on parlait ! Loki le traitre, dieu fourbe et menteur, un enfoiré de première, connard à ses heures perdues et véritable enculé le reste du temps. Et le simple fait d'imaginer qu'il puisse ne plus être là, bêtement terrassé par une foutue épée… Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était juste impossible ! Loki avait semble-t-il été créé pour emmerder le monde en général, et lui en particulier. On ne tuait par le Trickster, comme on ne pouvait détruire le chaos !

Tony se rendit compte que sa main tremblait, et il serra le poing. Mais ça n'enleva rien au poids qui pesait sur son estomac. Il se sentait fébrile, nauséeux. Au bord d'un précipice qu'il ne voyait pas, et attendant la bourrasque qui le ferait immanquablement chuter. Et finalement vint la colère. C'était juste Loki, merde ! Colère de se sentir concerné par le sort de l'autre enfoiré, colère d'être affecté d'une quelconque par l'annonce de sa mort. Colère contre lui-même surtout, pour ressentir ce qui ressemblait bien trop à des sentiments.

Il avait envie de vomir.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. »

Pourtant, de manière parfaitement incompréhensible, il passa sans s'arrêter devant le bar et se dirigea d'un pas désespérément chancelant vers l'ascenseur. Là, sans qu'il n'ait eu à donner la moindre indication, la cabine descendit vers son atelier. Brave Jarvis, qui savait exactement comment lui remonter le moral.

Sauf que ce qu'il pensait être un excellent moyen de se changer les idées s'avérait être à double tranchant, tandis que les pierres précieuses sur l'établi en face du sien paraissaient le narguer. Leur tournant résolument le dos, il se pencha sur sa propre armure, reprenant là où il s'était interrompu un peu plus tôt avec l'arrivée de Thor. Sauf que ses mains étaient agitées de tremblements sporadiques, ses pensées confuses, et il peinait à résoudre les équations les plus élémentaires tant son esprit était préoccupé. Par Omega majoritairement, puisqu'il se refusait à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Omega, un remarquable dessein visant à allier technologie et magie en un seul super bouclier. Protéger la Terre des attaques extérieures, à n'importe quel prix. Un projet ambitieux. Trop peut-être ? En plusieurs mois de boulot, on ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire qu'il avait fait de véritables progrès. Qu'importe. Il y arriverait, avec ou sans magie. Avec ou sans Loki.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Pas pour lui.

Alors qu'il s'échinait à trouver un palliatif aux moyens magiques que Loki avait mis à sa disposition, il s'écharnait dans le même temps sur son armure, foutant allègrement en l'air des heures de travail en massacrant sans véritablement s'en rendre compte les pièces manufacturées dans les jours précédents. Pas comme si c'était essentiel. Pas comme si ça importait vraiment. Anticiper, sauvegarder, protéger, les seuls choses qui comptaient vraiment. Il y croirait presque. Dommage que ces mots soient exactement ceux de ses vieilles crises d'angoisse, ou il aurait presque pu y croire.

Les heures passèrent, indistinctes et indéfinies. Ça n'aurait pu être que quelques dizaines des minutes d'ailleurs, ou même ou jour ou deux pour ce qu'il en savait. Il n'en avait juste plus rien à foutre. Mais quand il commença à voir trop flou pour continuer et à se bruler les doigts sur les soudures plus de trois fois sur quatre, il reposa ses outils avec un soupire de dépit. Ça avait été loin d'être aussi cathartique qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Bien au contraire, il avait l'impression d'être encore plus nerveux et tendu qu'il ne l'était avant de commencer. Il se prépara rapidement un café, conscient que ça n'arrangerait probablement pas les choses. Mais qu'il fasse nuit ou pas, il était hors de question qu'il aille se coucher avant d'être écroulé de fatigue. Les cauchemars, il avait assez donné, merci bien.

_« Monsieur ? » _l'interpella finalement son IA, rompant pour la première fois le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis le départ de Thor.

Tony se pinça machinalement l'arête du nez, sentant poindre une vilaine migraine. Distraitement, il ajouta deux cachets de paracétamol dans son café.

_« Monsieur ? »_

« Oui Jarv' ? » soupira-t-il finalement, regardant les pastilles effervescentes buller joyeusement dans sa tasse.

_« Monsieur Loki se trouve présentement dans votre villa à Malibu. Il est dans un état critique, mais m'a toutefois notifié son accord pour que je vous prévienne de sa présence en Californie. »_

Son mug alla s'écraser au sol.

« Merde. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Passé la surprise et le choc, il s'était précipité dans son atelier, maux de tête et courbatures totalement oubliés. D'une impulsion, il avait appelé à lui sa dernière armure et avait décollé sitôt qu'elle avait été enfilée, laissant tout juste le temps à Jarvis d'ouvrir la baie vitrée pour le laisser passer.

Mais maintenant qu'il fonçait en plein ciel à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres/heure, il était bien forcé de remettre en cause son empressement, et de réfléchir un tant soit peu à ce qui l'attendait à Malibu. Pas comme si c'était facile à oublier, on oubliait rarement qu'on filait rejoindre quelqu'un à l'article de la mort, à fortiori quand le dit quelqu'un était déjà supposé être décédé. Sauf que là il s'agissait de Loki. Loki, l'éternel enfoiré aux côtés duquel il travaillait depuis des mois, et au chevet duquel il se précipitait sans y avoir réfléchi à deux fois. Loki merde !

Il ralentit très légèrement son allure, sans même s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Certes, le type était en train de clamser, et très probablement en train de se vider de son sang sur le parquet. Assez glauque, et ce serait probablement une chiée à nettoyer. Mais une heure de plus ou moins, quelle différence ça faisait au fond ? Pourquoi se grouillait-il à ce point pour rejoindre la Californie ? Et pourquoi Malibu d'abord ? Pourquoi Loki, gravement blessé et sur le point d'y passer, avait jugé que le meilleur endroit pour venir se planquer était chez lui ?

Il était bien plus simple de se questionner sur les raisons ayant motivé le retour du dieu sur Terre que de s'interroger sur son propre comportement, totalement incompréhensible soit dit en passant. Parce qu'il refusait de s'attarder sur ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Thor lui avait appris la mort du dieu. Il refusait de s'appesantir sur la boule qui avait alors pris place dans sa gorge, et encore plus sur cet étrange sentiment qui ressemblait bien trop à du soulagement maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était en vie.

Il s'inquiétait simplement pour la réalisation d'Omega, qui serait bien plus ardu à mettre en place sans le dieu – malgré son incroyable génie, même lui voulait bien le reconnaitre – Omega, et c'est tout. Absolument rien d'autre. La seule raison. Pas le moindre _sentiment_ qui puisse entrer en ligne de compte.

Et c'est donc uniquement pour Omega qu'il accéléra encore l'allure.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les quelques dizaines de minutes qui furent nécessaire à Stark pour faire le trajet parurent une éternité pour le dieu. Néanmoins, il se refusait à lâcher prise et à se laisser aller à l'inconscience pour le moment. Il doutait encore d'avoir pris la bonne décision quant au fait d'avoir appelé le mortel, mais il n'avait guère d'autre choix. Sans compter que l'IA aurait sans nul doute prévenu son créateur, quoi qu'il puisse dire. Jarvis lui laissait uniquement la possibilité de faire clairement un choix, qu'au fond il n'avait pas.

Mais les minutes s'écoulaient une à une, autant que le sang qui n'avait pas voulu se tarir. Malgré lui, il se sentait peu à peu faiblir. La blessure était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord, et aurait nécessité qu'il se plonge sans tarder dans une transe de guérison. Mais pareille transe le rendrait vulnérable, plus vulnérable encore que sa blessure seule ne le faisait, et il ne pourrait se laisser aller tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Stark. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'assurer que l'humain ne comptait pas le livrer à Thor ou aux autorités midgardiennes. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas s'il pouvait se permettre, rien qu'un instant, de déposer son fardeau et de montrer sa faiblesse. Alors seulement il pourrait se reposer. Il lui fallait juste attendre encore un peu que ce misérable mortel n'arrive.

Mais alors que sa magie s'échinait à le soigner, il ne put manquer l'instant où le glamour qui camouflait encore son apparence se rompit totalement pour laisser apparaitre sa peau bleue, ultime signe s'il en était nécessaire que son état approchait un stade critique tel qu'il n'en avait encore jamais connu. Stark se montrerait-il hostile qu'il n'aurait la force de lutter contre lui. Quelle déchéance qu'un dieu incapable de dominer, ou même simplement de lutter à armes égales avec un mortel ! A présent, même se risquer à utiliser le Tesseract pour le transporter ailleurs reviendrait ni plus ni moins à un suicide, son corps trop affaibli pour supporter le voyage.

Il lui était désormais impossible de faire machine arrière.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il lui fallut deux heures et une poignée de minutes pour rejoindre Malibu. En temps normal, il aurait clamé à qui voulait l'entendre – et à qui ne voulait pas l'entendre aussi d'ailleurs – ce nouveau record qu'il venait d'établir, mais à l'heure actuelle il était bien plus préoccupé par la longueur de ces quelques cent-vingt-neuf minutes qu'il lui avait fallu pour traverser les Etats-Unis presque de part en part et par tout ce qui avait potentiellement pu mal tourner dans ce laps de temps.

Voyant la baie vitrée du salon ouverte – brave Jarvis – il s'y engouffra sans attendre. D'un geste de la main, il se débarrassa de son armure, dont les pièces détachées allèrent s'entasser dans un coin de la pièce sur une impulsion mentale. Il rangerait plus tard, si seulement il prenait la peine de s'en souvenir.

« Où ? » lâcha-t-il rapidement en reprenant son souffle, sachant que son IA saurait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

_« A l'étage monsieur, la deuxième porte sur votre droite. »_

La voix ne s'était pas encore tût que déjà il s'élançait dans les escaliers, manquant de peu de s'y rétamer. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, et c'est sans attendre qu'il se dirigea vers la pièce mentionnée par Jarvis, envoyant claquer la porte contre le mur. Mais il n'eut pas fait trois pas dans la chambre qu'il se figea.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait, alors qu'il fonçait à tout allure dans le ciel. Il n'avait étonnamment pas essayé d'envisager l'état dans lequel pouvait bien être Loki. Après tout, Thor l'avait annoncé mort transpercé par une épée. Même s'il n'était de toute évidence pas si mort que ça – de toute façon, jamais croire à la mort d'un type sans en avoir vu le cadavre, toutes les bonnes séries télé te le disaient. Et même là, rien n'était moins sûr – il devait toutefois être sacrément amoché. Il n'avait également pas anticipé le fait que la pièce toute entière serait gorgée de magie. Parce que oui, il ne voyait pas comment appeler autrement ce frisson qui couvrait sa peau et cette énergie qu'il pouvait presque sentir vrombir dans l'air, tandis que de légères volutes vertes et or évoluaient autour d'eux. Mais surtout, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer la figure de Loki, sa peau naturellement pâle ayant laissé la place à un océan de bleu. Et c'étaient bien un regard rouge vif et non plus émeraude qui le transperçait depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, la douleur jusqu'ici dissimulé tant bien que mal trônant dans les prunelles écarlates.

Mais Tony ne vit rien de tout ça. Son regard passa sur l'étendue de peau céruléenne sans s'y attarder, pour venir se fixer sur la flaque de sang bleu sombre qui s'étendait sous le corps du dieu. Il franchit rapidement les derniers mètres le séparant de lui, mais n'eut que le temps de se jeter à genoux avant que celui-ci ne lève une main ensanglantée pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Ne… ne me touchez pas… »

Oh putain. La voix était rauque, étranglée, et son ordre ressemblait étonnamment trop à une supplique. Rien auquel le dieu ne l'avait habitué. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé exactement pour mettre un dieu tel que Loki à terre, et qu'il se résolve à faire appel à lui – misérable insecte mortel, insistons sur ce fait – pour lui venir en aide ? Comment avaient-ils pu passer, en l'espace de deux jours, d'alliés de circonstances… à ça ? Quoi que soit ce _ça_ d'ailleurs.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir son introspection ou de poser ses questions que Loki finit par s'évanouir. Merde, merde, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant ? Certes, rester éveillé pendant plus de deux heures – et il avait été blessé il y a combien de temps au juste ? – avait dû l'épuiser, mais il aurait quand même apprécié d'avoir le mode d'emploi !

Pas loin de commencer sérieusement à paniquer, il interpella l'IA.

« Jarvis, fais-moi un diagnostic complet, j'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis censé faire ! »

Il ne lui fallut attendre qu'une quinzaine de secondes – atrocement longues secondes, soit dit en passant – avant que Jarvis ne reprenne la parole.

_« Monsieur Loki souffre d'une hémorragie massive, due à une plaie à l'abdomen causée par une arme blanche. »_

« Sans déconner Sherlock, j'avais pas deviné. Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore ! » s'exclama-t-il, excédé.

_« A l'heure actuelle, »_ lui répondit Jarvis sur un ton réussissant l'exploit d'être tout à la fois pédant et narquois, _« sa température corporelle avoisine les – 40 °C. Les parties distales de votre corps tels que les doigts, naturellement moins perfusées et plus exposées au froid, commencent à geler quand la température dermique descend en dessous de – 0,52 °C, tout en sachant que vos cellules ne sauraient rester à l'état liquide en dessous de – 15 °C. Vous risque risqueriez une nécrose instantanée de l'épiderme… »_

« Abrège Jarv', rien à foutre des détails ! »

_« … en cas de contact fortuit. Je vous déconseille donc très fortement de le toucher tant qu'il est sous sa forme Jötunn, »_ poursuivit l'IA comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Saleté de machine qui lui ressemblait bien trop !

« Si je peux pas le toucher, qu'est-ce que je fais merde ? »

_« Selon toute probabilité, il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire pour le moment. »_

« Super… » laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui.

Se passant une main lasse sur le front, il jeta un coup d'œil plus attentif au corps du dieu avachi par terre, prenant toutefois en considération les recommandations des Jarvis et ne le touchant pas – il tenait à ses doigts mine de rien ! – Se penchant en avant – priant de fait pour que le dieu ne se réveille pas et ne le congèle pas au passage – il observa avec plus d'attention encore sa blessure, le nez à tout juste une dizaine de centimètres de celle-ci. C'était peut-être une vue de l'esprit, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle saignait moins qu'un peu plus tôt. Ou elle commençait vaguement à cicatriser – ce qui pouvait sans doute être considéré comme une bonne chose – ou alors le dieu n'avait plus de sang à perdre et était définitivement en train de lui claquer entre les mains.

Ce qui fit pencher la balance pour la première option – et accessoirement l'empêcha de faire une connerie monstre comme saisir le Jötunn par les épaules pour le secouer violemment – ce fut les résidus dorés et indéniablement magiques qui semblait s'attarder au niveau de la plaie. Super, le grand Schtroumpf s'était endormi pendant que la magie recollait _littéralement_ les morceaux, ce qui était quand même tout aussi fascinant que dégoutant. Et lui, il faisait quoi pendant ce temps-là ?

Mal à l'aise, il se releva en époussetant machinalement son jean, grimaçant en le voyant maculé de sang. C'était bleu, froid et visqueux. En un mot, dégueulasse. Toutefois, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que l'état de son parquet, qui devait probablement être flingué. Parquet hautement inconfortable soit dit en passant, aussi luxueux soit-il, et il n'y était resté que peu de temps. Alors le dieu, qui en l'état actuel des choses allait probablement y rester vautré des heures durant… Le réveil serait difficile. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas toucher Loki, il voyait difficilement comment il pourrait…

Il fut tout à coup pris d'une illumination.

« Jarvis, est-ce que l'amure pourrait supporter le contact avec Loki sous sa forme actuelle ? »

_« Votre armure pourrait effectivement supporter la différence de température, pour peu que vous évitiez les contacts prolongés, »_ acquiesça l'IA, manquant de le faire sauter au plafond. Pour autant, il ne retint par un cri de victoire.

« Je suis un génie ! »

Ravi de son idée, il appela son armure à lui. Une fois qu'il en fut enveloppé, il s'accroupit auprès du dieu inconscient, et posa lentement une main sur son bras. Immédiatement, des voyants se mirent à clignoter sur l'écran holographique de son casque, mais en soit, il ne sentait pas vraiment de différence. Il retira sa main, et avisa ses doigts couverts de givre et fronça les sourcils. Ou peut-être que si en fait… Tout à coup moins sûr de lui, il hésita un instant. Mais avait-il un autre choix ?

En toute honnêteté, oui. Il ne devait strictement rien à Loki, et pourrait sans le moindre état d'âme le laisser comater sur le sol le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il reprenne connaissance. Il pourrait, et personne ne trouverait rien à redire à ce sujet. Sauf qu'en plus d'être stupide, mesquin et puérile – ce qu'il assumait sans complexe – ça se faisait juste pas. Car si Loki était et demeurait un connard, lui-même faisait partie des gentils. Ce qui malheureusement impliquait de venir en aide aux personnes en détresse, comprenant les dieux psychopathes en train de clamser.

Soupirant, il glissa ses bras sous le corps du Jötunn et se redressa, grimaçant sous le poids. Puis, évitant de son mieux les flaques de sang bleu répandu au sol – et maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus qu'elles, il y en avait un paquet – il se dirigea vers le lit et y déposa le mage, aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait. Certes, il n'appréciait pas spécialement le type, mais il n'était pas une brute épaisse non plus ! Il poussa même la gentillesse à le recouvrir d'une couverture, s'il était pas formidable !

Mais une fois que le dieu fut installé aussi confortablement que possible étant donné les circonstances et que lui-même se soit une nouvelle fois débarrassé de son armure – qu'il ne rangea pas plus que la première fois – il se retrouva étrangement désœuvré.

Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant ?

Mais alors qu'il commençait à envisager d'aller se servir un verre pour se remettre de ses émotions – pas qu'il ressente quoi que ce soit de particulier au sujet de Loki ou de la situation actuelle, c'était juste une expression merde ! – la voix de Jarvis résonna dans la pièce.

_« Monsieur Stark, je me permets de vous rappeler que vous rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Potts et le conseil d'administration. »_

Bordel, il avait complètement zappé – et pour une fois, ce n'était même pas une excuse !

« Dans combien de temps ? »

_« Dans dix minutes. »_

Autant dire que c'était foutu. Même s'il partait maintenant, il lui faudrait plus de deux heures pour retourner à New-York, et il ne parlait pas du temps de se changer et de rejoindre le lieu de la réunion proprement dit. Il glissa un coup d'œil vers le lit et le dieu endormi. Et c'était sans compter le fait qu'il n'avait _pas_ l'intention de partir pour le moment.

Il sortit dans le couloir et referma la porte derrière lui. S'il pouvait éviter de réveiller Rodolphe alors qu'il était toujours en train de pisser le sang, ce serait surement appréciable.

« Jarvis, enregistre un message pour Pepper. »

_« Enregistrement en cours. »_

« Chérie, je suis désolé pour le conseil d'administration, j'ai eu une urgence imprévue. Mais du genre, vraiment pas prévisible, et pas du tout de mon fait pour une fois ! Du coup, je vais devoir m'absenter un moment, et je serai probablement indisponible pour une durée indéterminée. Quelques jours surement. Je te tiens au courant dès que je sais où je me tiens. Je t'aime, à plus tard. »

_« Message envoyé, »_ l'informa son IA.

« Bien. »

Il resta de longues minutes dans le couloir, profitant du silence. Il avait la tenace impression d'être en apnée depuis près de trois heures, et de seulement commencer à respirer de nouveau. Ce brutal retour à la vie réelle – Pepper, le conseil d'administration, Stark Industries, toutes ces choses bassement concrètes et terre à terre – lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. S'il était toujours fébrile – on le serait pour moins que ça – le début de panique contre lequel il luttait depuis l'annonce d'un Loki vivant mais blessé avait fini par refluer.

Il avait vu Loki, l'avait aidé à la hauteur de ses moyens, et le dieu allait survivre si sa magie daignait coopérer et le soigner. Il avait devancé Pepper, prévenant de son absence à venir, et lui avait directement envoyé un message pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Il gérait parfaitement la situation. Oui, parfaitement. Mais que faire maintenant ?

Oubliant totalement le verre qu'il avait initialement l'intention de se servir, il alla se chercher un StarkPad et revint rapidement dans la chambre pour aller s'avachir dans un fauteuil, qu'il avait pris soin de rapprocher du lit. Après un dernier regard à son « patient », il soupira et déverrouilla la tablette, faisant apparaitre ses notes les plus récentes au sujet d'Omega.

L'attente promettait d'être longue.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Étonnamment, le premier sens à lui revenir fut l'ouïe. Une rythmique de tapotements irréguliers couplée à des sons d'origine indéniablement électronique. Une respiration et des bruits de tissus étouffés, comme si quelqu'un changeait régulièrement de position. Il entendait le son du vent, ou plus probablement celui de l'air conditionné s'il se fiait au lointain ronronnement de la machine. Et au loin, un bruit d'eau en mouvement, des vagues probablement.

Malheureusement, tout ceci ne l'avançait guère. Péniblement, il fit appel à sa mémoire, cherchant à se rappeler comment diantre était-il arrivé ici, où que soit le « ici » en question. Fort heureusement, les souvenirs revinrent rapidement à la surface, tandis qu'il se remémorait son combat contre Malekith et Algrim, la blessure ayant manqué de lui être fatale, et son arrivée en catastrophe en Californie grâce au Tesseract. Mais combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis son arrivée, et surtout depuis sa perte de conscience ? Il se rappelait avoir vu Stark, juste avant de perdre connaissance. Mais qu'en était-il à présent ?

Il aurait voulu sonder magiquement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait afin d'en déceler toute menace potentielle, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée. Après une blessure telle que la sienne et une profonde transe de guérison, sa magie serait erratique, pour peu qu'elle lui réponde. Et s'il ne se souciait guère de potentiellement faire exploser la villa du midgardien – ce qui ne serait jamais que la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques mois – il était à l'heure actuelle encore trop affaibli pour pouvoir se protéger correctement. Et sans sa magie, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux.

Malheureusement, ce fut une fort mauvaise idée, puisque la lumière trop vive lui brula les yeux, lui arrachant un faible gémissement.

« Jarvis, lumière à 20%. »

Loki se relaxa très légèrement en reconnaissant la voix de Stark, bien qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Selon toute vraisemblance, il était toujours à Malibu. Ne restait plus pour lui qu'à s'en assurer.

Il rouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et il remercia intérieurement Stark d'avoir eu la prévenance de diminuer la luminosité. Lentement, il détailla la pièce dans lequel il se trouvait. Il s'agissait de la chambre qu'il avait faite sienne depuis quelques semaines. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, ou presque. A vrai dire, ce qui semblait le plus déplacé dans cette pièce était Stark lui-même, qui n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis la reconstruction de la villa, a fortiori en présence de Loki. Le mortel était installé dans un fauteuil, d'ordinaire placé dans un coin de la pièce, mais qui avait été approché du lit où il se trouvait installé. Près de lui, un StarkPad encore allumé, posé sur le bord d'un meuble – sans nul doute l'origine des tapotements intempestifs – à côté d'une cafetière et d'une tasse encore fumante. Mais c'était bien là les seuls indices de la présence du mortel, qui avait su se faire étonnamment discret.

Son inspection terminée, il se tourna vers son hôte, attendant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne manqua pas. Comme il pouvait être prévisible…

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Ou pas. Stark avait l'air étonnamment soucieux, et son regard recelait une certaine inquiétude. En ajoutant à cela le ton dénué de sarcasme, et Loki devinait sans mal avoir une mine affreuse, sans doute assortie à son état de fatigue avancé. Entièrement courbaturé, il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau de Bigglsnipes.

« Mieux. » Voyant les sourcils toujours froncés de l'ingénieur alors qu'il semblait douter de ses paroles, il daigna finalement développer. « Encore fatigué, mais ce n'est là rien qui ne soit inattendu. Ma blessure était assez grave, et a par conséquent requis une forte utilisation de magie. Je dois à présent laisser mes réserves d'énergie se reconstituer. Rien qu'un peu de repos ne saurait satisfaire. »

Visiblement soulagé, le mortel se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et se passa une main sur le visage, avant de soupirer.

« Et c'est moi qu'on traitre d'inconscient, sérieux… »

Piqué au vif, Loki se redressa, ignorant la douleur que cela réveilla au niveau de son abdomen.

« Contrairement à vous, ma mort pas été annoncé dans tous les médias de la planète. »

« Non, effectivement, » répliqua-t-il aussitôt, se redressant à son tour. « Y a juste tout Ásgard qu'est en train de te préparer des funérailles princières, crétin. »

Intrigué – par l'œil d'Odin, où donc ce misérable mortel avait-il pu aller pêcher cette information ? – Loki tenta de s'assoir mais la douleur se fit plus prononcée, lui arrachant une brève grimace.

« Reste couché abruti ! »

Faisant fi de cette recommandation pourtant sensée, le dieu s'assit dans le lit, concédant tout de même à s'adosser à quelques oreillers.

« Expliquez-vous, » aboya-t-il d'un ton rogue, conscient malgré lui que son état comme son aspect ne faisait guère figure d'autorité. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Stark obéit quand même à son injonction.

En quelques mots, Stark lui résuma la situation actuelle. Il lui apprit ainsi que Thor avait fini par vaincre Malekith après un long combat sur Midgard lors de la convergence, et qu'il s'en était ensuite allé ramener l'éther sur Asgard, lui organisant par la même occasion lesdites funérailles mentionnées précédemment. Loki ne savait trop ce qu'il pensait de cette dernière nouvelle qui le troublait. Certes, il savait que Thor n'avait jamais renoncé à le trouver après les événements de New-York l'année passée, et pas uniquement pour le châtier. De même, au cours de leur brève aventure commune, il lui avait semblé retrouver un ersatz de l'ancienne relation fraternelle qui les avaient liés pendant des siècles. Mais de là à lui accorder des funérailles dignes d'un prince ? Il aurait pourtant cru avoir été déchu de ses titres depuis longtemps, mais il semblerait qu'il n'en soit rien. Et si le dieu ignorait – et par la même occasion ne voulait pas savoir – ce que cela signifiait pour lui vis-à-vis d'Odin, il se trouva malgré lui étrangement touché par ce geste d'affection posthume de la part de son ainé.

« La prochaine fois, si tu pouvais te manifester avant que Thor annonce ta mort, ce serait appréciable. »

Relavant la tête, Loki croisa le regard de Stark posé sur lui. Il se toisèrent en silence tandis que les mots imprégnaient l'air, laissant à tous deux le temps de les accepter. La demande du midgardien semblait sincère, comme s'il avait été touché par la situation et se sentait concerné par celle-ci. Le dieu aurait pu se moquer de pareille faiblesse. Il aurait dû. Mais était-ce l'écho lointain qu'avait avivé en lui les propos rapportés de son frère, ou la surprenante franchise qu'il voyait dans les yeux du midgardien ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Lentement, il hocha la tête, et Stark lui rendit son geste. Il n'y aurait pas un mot de plus échangé à ce sujet, et tous deux s'abstiendraient scrupuleusement d'y revenir. Trop sentimental pour eux. Mais en silence, le pacte avait été passé, accord tacite et muet, sans qu'aucun des deux n'en ait réellement conscience.

* * *

**Petite information : Kaelyan a actuellement beaucoup de travail, et Julindy s'apprête à vivre sa première rentrée en tant qu'enseignante. A priori, la publication ne devrait pas être impactée (nous avons encore quelques mois d'avance). Par contre, nous allons peut-être être temporairement incapables de répondre à vos reviews, faute de temps. Dans tous les cas, sachez que chacun de vos messages nous fait extrêmement plaisir, et nous vous en remercions par avance.**


	13. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Le consensus global semble être qu'ils sont trop mignons tous les deux, comme c'est étonnant ! Plus sérieusement, cet événement va être un sacré pivot dans leur relation, même si ce sont tous deux de vrais rois du déni, et qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de l'admettre !**

**.**

**Lyrellys****, MARGUERITE ROXTON-JONES, Egwene Al'Vere, ****Amy,**** merci infiniment pour vos review. Même si nous manquons de temps pour y répondre, chacun d'entre elles nous fait infiniment plaisir.**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 12**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Confiance et défiance sont également la ruine des hommes. » Hésiode_

_La confiance, quelle folie est-ce donc là ? Faire confiance à quelqu'un, c'est lui donner les armes pour nous blesser et surtout une opportunité de le faire. Il faut être fort dans ses pensées et dans son cœur pour accorder sa confiance et s'ouvrir à autrui, a fortiori lorsque par le passé nous avons déjà été blessés. _

_Mais la défiance est-elle bien préférable ? Se défier de quelqu'un, c'est lui refuser l'étreinte qu'il veut nous accorder et les sentiments dont il pourrait nous abreuver. Il faut être fort dans son esprit et dans son cœur pour refuser sa confiance et se fermer à autrui, à fortiori quand par le passé la solitude fut notre prison._

_Confiance et défiance, indissociées et indissociables, l'une et l'autre responsables de tant de maux qu'il serait bien difficile de décider laquelle prédomine sur l'autre. Toutes deux enchainent pareillement les hommes à coup de promesses mielleuses et de mensonges amers, les attirant dans des ravins sans fond et les conduisant à leur propre destruction._

_Confiance et défiance sont également la ruine des hommes. Mais ce qui n'est pas dit, c'est qu'elles le sont aussi pour les dieux._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« La prochaine fois, si tu pouvais te manifester avant que Thor annonce ta mort, ce serait appréciable. »

Après cela, il avait gardé le silence, et le dieu en avait fait de même. C'était… affreusement sentimental comme confession, et très loin d'être prémédité. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses mots. Ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas nier avoir ressenti quelque chose lorsque Thor lui avait annoncé la mort de Loki, quel que soit le « quelque chose » en question. Et s'il pouvait s'épargner pareilles nouvelles fracassantes dans le futur, ce serait effectivement très apprécié.

Mais cette réflexion en appela une autre et il se frappa violemment le front, se maudissant pour sa stupidité.

« Merde, j'ai même pas prévenu Thor que t'étais en vie, ton frère va me tuer ! Tu crois que si je le fais directement venir ici sans lui dire pourquoi, il sera tellement content de te voir qu'il oubliera de me casser la gueule ? En fait, il serait capable de me remercier, et d'au passage me serrer dans ses bras à m'en péter les côtes. Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? »

Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Loki, qu'il avait un peu négligé alors qu'il partait dans son monologue, il fut surpris de le trouver livide, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. A peine flippant le type. Pour autant, il ne répondit pas à sa question, ce qui était sans doute encore plus effrayant que sa réaction. Loki qui ignorait son bavardage et ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre à une question à laquelle il était le premier concerné ? Le monde ne tournait plus rond !

« Rodolphe ? T'en penses quoi ? » répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Définitivement aucune réaction. Peut-être que sa blessure lui avait au passage grillé quelques neurones ? Ça expliquerait sans doute son attitude étrange depuis son réveil. Oui, c'était surement ça. En espérant toutefois que ce soit temporaire, car ce Loki aréactif et totalement déconnecté lui plaisait moyen – moins que l'enfoiré sarcastique habituel en tous cas.

« Bon, visiblement t'en penses rien, » soupira-t-il. « Jarvis… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de donner de donner ses consignes à son IA qu'il fut interrompu par la vision saugrenu d'un dieu proche de la panique, tentant de quitter son lit malgré la fatigue et la douleur qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler, et manquant au passage de se vautrer par terre. Tony aurait pu trouver ça drôle, mais il était à l'heure actuelle plus surpris qu'amusé. Raison pour laquelle il lui fallut une poignée de seconde avant de réagir et de se précipiter vers le dieu. Dans un réflexe suicidaire, il posa une main sur l'épaule du sorcier et appuya fermement pour le forcer à se rallonger. Pourtant, si Loki le fusilla du regard, sa main resta étonnamment attachée au bout de son bras.

« Hey, tout doux Rodolphe, reste allongé ok ? »

« Vous ne préviendrez pas Thor ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Mais… »

« Non. »

Tony roula des yeux, renonçant à jouer à ce jeu stupide de « Oui – Non » qui, connaissant l'entêtement du dieu – au moins égal au sien – pourrait durer des heures.

« Ok, je dirai rien, à condition que tu me donnes une bonne raison. »

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à une meilleure proposition, le dieu soupira avant de consentir à se rallonger. Sans le regarder en face, Tony réarrangea maladroitement ses oreillers avant de retourner s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

« Je suis recherché dans les Neufs Mondes, et sans nul doute au-delà, » commença Loki après un long silence que l'ingénieur s'était retenu à grand peine d'interrompre. « Par Odin et Ásgard bien sûr, qui cherche à me punir de mes exactions contre Midgard et Jotunheim. Mais si je peux aisément me cacher et fuir loin d'eux, le Titan Fou me recherche également. Mort, je suis libre. »

Tony baissa la tête, reconnaissant la légitimité de l'argument. Poursuivi par un tueur fou, que ne serait-il pas prêt à faire pour lui échapper et protéger les siens ? Feindre sa mort n'était au final qu'un bien maigre prix à payer. Lui-même avait déjà eu recours à ce genre de procédés, quoique sans véritablement le vouloir. Après tout, lors de l'affaire du Mandarin, il n'avait pas cherché à démentir sa mort, prenant uniquement le soin de prévenir Pepper en toute discrétion. Il le savait mieux que nul autre : mort, on devenait invisible.

« Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque allait me pleurer sur Ásgard. La seule qui l'aurait fait vient de mourir. »

Tony fronça les sourcils face à cette confession qu'il n'était vraisemblablement pas censé entendre, s'il se fiait au ton qu'avait pris le dieu. Et autant il voulait bien croire que se faire passer pour mort lui simplifierait grandement les choses par la suite, autant il avait du mal à accepter ce qu'il venait de dire. L'argument lui paraissait au mieux fumeux, voire carrément de l'ordre du foutage de gueule quand on connaissait un tant soit peu les personnes dont il était question.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais à mon humble avis, Thor m'avait l'air plutôt anéanti pour quelqu'un qui supposément se fiche de toi. »

« Thor est trop sentimental pour son propre bien. Qu'il réagisse ainsi à ma soi-disant mort n'est guère étonnant. Ça lui passera. »

« Ton frère vient de perdre sa mère, » répliqua Tony. Et oui, c'était peut-être un coup bas d'évoquer Frigga de cette façon alors que Loki aussi portait son deuil, mais hey ! A la guerre comme à la guerre ! « Est-ce qu'il doit aussi pleurer son frère ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon frère. »

Pour toute réponse, Tony se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant de l'autre qu'il argumente un peu plus que ça.

« L'auriez-vous déjà oublié, vous qui pourtant n'avez pu manquer de voir ma peau bleue alors que j'étais affaibli ? Non seulement je ne lui suis pas lié par le sang, mais en plus de cela je suis une abomination. Je suis un Jötunn, un monstre au sang froid qui hante les cauchemars des Ase comme Thor. En cela plus qu'en nul autre point, il n'est pas mon frère. »

Tony aurait eu beaucoup de choses à dire à ce sujet, à quel point cette histoire de monstre et de race supérieure n'était que des conneries. Mais le peu de bon sens qu'il possédait lui souffla qu'aborder ce point précis, à ce moment-là, était probablement une très, _très_ mauvaise idée. Il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il s'agissait d'une idée relevant du suicide.

Malheureusement, cela sonnait aussi la fin de la discussion, parce qu'il voyait mal comment relancer le dieu à présent. Loki se la jouait Frankenstein et monstre à abattre, et lui au milieu de tout ça n'avait pas le plus petit début d'idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Même s'il venait de passer un jour et demi à veiller le blessé sans répit, si on exceptait quelques siestes éclair avachi dans son fauteuil, il lui répugnait de le laisser là et de retourner dans sa chambre pour aller se pieuter. Mais en même temps, continuer à se regarder en silence dans le blanc des yeux, ça commençait à être franchement malaisant.

A cours d'idée et de temps, il lui balança la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

« J'entends le labo nous appeler, pas toi ? Il ne faudrait pas le faire attendre. »

Et évidemment que Loki ne fut pas dupe de sa tentative de diversion – qui a dit qu'il essayait d'être subtil en même temps ? – Il l'interrogea du regard, semblant lui demander muettement s'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Si seulement !

« Je sais bien que tu dois te reposer et éviter de pratiquer la magie pour le moment, mais je doute que tu sois du genre à rester bien gentiment alité. Pour avoir déjà passé un paquet de nuits dessus, je peux t'assurer que le canapé de l'atelier est hyper confortable ! »

Il continua à babiller pendant quelques minutes pour cacher son malaise, avalant d'une traite son café qui avait commencé à refroidir – et ce sans s'interrompre s'il vous plait merci – agitant les mains tandis qu'il saisissait sa tablette et essayait en même temps de décrire les dernières idées qu'il avait eu pendant cette veille prolongée.

Il se retourna quand il parvint finalement à la porte, trouvant Loki assis sur le bord du lit. S'il n'avait jusqu'ici pas prêté attention aux draps tâchés de sang bleu, il ne pouvait en faire de même avec ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau.

« Ah oui, tu pourrais également apprécier de te changer. Et de te laver aussi. T'es resté majoritairement sous ta forme de géant des glaces, alors j'ai rien pu faire à ce niveau-là. J'ai juste pu enlever ton armure il y a une heure environ, quand t'as repris ton apparence habituelle, mais j'ai préféré éviter d'en faire plus, » asséna-t-il avec le débit d'une mitraillette. « Je t'attends dans le couloir. »

Puis il sortit sans se retourner, claquant sans ménagement la porte derrière lui. C'était déjà assez humiliant – pour l'un comme pour l'autre – d'avouer l'avoir en parti désapé dans son sommeil, il allait éviter d'assister au spectacle de Loki, les fringues pleines de sang et avec des difficultés à se déplacer, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Le dieu fut étonnamment rapide à se préparer étant donné les circonstances, et le rejoignit moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard. S'abstenant sagement de tout commentaire – quoi qu'on en dise, il avait quand même un minimum d'instinct de survie – il se dirigea en silence vers l'atelier, tandis que le dieu lui emboitait le pas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours qui suivirent son réveil furent… étranges, faute d'un meilleur terme. Comme Stark le lui avait proposé, ils avaient gagné le laboratoire pour avancer sur leurs projets. Et si Loki n'avait pu utiliser la magie – il ne s'y était risqué qu'à une seule reprise, en absence du mortel, et l'essai n'avait été guère concluant – cela ne les empêchait pas pour autant d'échanger, loin de là. Il fallait croire que la perte sévère de sang de l'un et le grave manque de sommeil de l'autre les avaient rendus étonnamment prolifiques. Certes, ils auraient un nombre conséquent de tests et d'expériences à mettre en œuvre dès que la situation serait plus favorable. Cependant, après quelques semaines à tourner en rond, sans réel progrès ou amélioration, une telle débauche d'idées était étonnamment satisfaisante.

Mais après trois jours de travail acharné entrecoupés de siestes éclairs, la fatigue avait fini par prendre le dessus et Stark avait enfin daigné aller se reposer. Lui-même devait reconnaitre être soulagé de regagner un temps sa chambre, malgré le confort promis du canapé de l'atelier.

Quelque part dans la maison, Stark avait finalement trouvé le sommeil, qui semblait être dépourvu de cauchemars. Enfin seul, Loki se livrait à l'introspection qu'il n'avait que trop repoussé depuis son réveil.

Machinalement, il passa une main sur la cicatrice encore sensible de son abdomen. Il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'une marque qui ne s'effacerait jamais, qu'importe la magie à l'œuvre. Tout juste s'estomperait-elle légèrement avec le temps. Les asgardiens avaient tendance à glorifier leurs cicatrices, traces concrètes de leur bravoure sur le champ de bataille et témoins muets de leur survie. Loki n'était pas de ceux-là. Mais face à cette mort qu'il avait frôlé de bien trop près, il était malgré tout reconnaissant que seule cette cicatrice laisse voir à quel point il avait manqué de trépasser.

Il était lucide. Seul un concours de circonstances et une bonne dose de chance lui avaient permis de survivre. Le sort qu'il avait jeté hâtivement lorsqu'il avait été blessé avait tenu bon, lui donnant l'apparence d'un cadavre aux yeux de ses ennemis, qui fort heureusement n'avaient pas cherché à vérifier qu'il l'était vraiment. Le Tesseract en sa possession avait également joué un grand rôle dans sa survie. Sans lui, jamais il n'aurait pu rejoindre Midgard en toute sécurité, tout en conservant assez de force et d'énergie pour se soigner par la suite. Après cela, la villa de Stark lui avait fourni un abri sûr pour se remettre, sans craindre d'attaque ou de représailles. Et enfin, Stark lui-même.

Loki pouvait se voiler la face autant qu'il le souhaitait, mais il ne pouvait que reconnaitre n'avoir perdu connaissance qu'une fois le mortel présent. Aux dires dudit mortel, il avait été inconscient pendant plus d'un jour et demi. Et pendant tout ce temps, Stark était resté à ses côtés, veillant sur son sommeil tandis que sa magie œuvrait à sa guérison. Loki s'était montré faible, et plus vulnérable que jamais. En tant qu'Avengers, ou même en tant que simple citoyen américain faisant son devoir, Stark aurait pu, aurait _dû_ profiter de cette occasion offerte sur un plateau d'argent pour le dénoncer et le livrer au SHIELD Loki n'aurait eu tout simplement aucune chance de lutter. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. L'ingénieur l'avait protégé et s'était occupé de lui, sans rien attendre en retour.

Il était incapable d'oublier ça. Il souhaitait pourtant ardemment passer outre, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais il en était incapable. Qu'on appelle ça de l'honneur, peu lui importait. Mais que Stark en ait conscience ou non – et Loki penchait très fortement pour la seconde option, étant donné la méconnaissance du midgardien dès lors qu'on s'approchait un tant soit peu des actions de l'ordre de l'interaction sociale – le dieu avait désormais une dette envers lui. Mais s'il ne s'agissait que de cela !

Quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque l'ingénieur avait fait ôter son réacteur ark et se rendant par la même occasion vulnérable face à lui, Loki avait compris qu'il avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, acquis sa confiance. Le dieu s'était alors demandé s'il saurait un jour la lui rendre. Et sans qu'il ne l'ait prémédité ou vu venir, il s'apercevait que le mortel _avait_ gagné sa confiance – à un certain degré bien entendu – et surtout son respect. Malgré les insultes, les disputes et les conflits. Il y avait entre eux plus qu'un projet commun et une simple relation de travail, ce que Loki commençait doucement à l'admettre.

Quelle déchéance, en être réduit à faire confiance à un midgardien ! Mais quand il songeait à la personne dont il était question, assoupi à quelques pièces de là, Loki n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise chose.

Il se fit alors une promesse solennelle, celle de ne jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs contre Stark à son insu. Oh, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le tuerait pas, si jamais le midgardien s'essayait à vouloir le trahir, il le transpercerait de sa dague, ou peut-être encore le défenestrerait-il – on ne pouvait jamais être sûr d'à quel point la confiance pouvait ou non être acquise. Ce serait sans doute amusant, ne serait-ce que pour l'image, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Mais il le ferait en face, et non pas dans le dos, cela il pouvait le promettre.

Nul autre que lui ne serait témoin de son serment, Stark lui-même n'en saurait jamais rien. C'était là une preuve de confiance et de respect, la seule qu'il pouvait lui accorder à l'heure actuelle. Mais c'était surtout le premier pas qu'il faisait vers lui, quand jusqu'à présent le mortel avait été le seul à avancer dans sa direction. Par cette promesse, ils devenaient bien plus que des « collègues de travail », comme le disait l'expression midgardienne. Il devenait des partenaires. Ils devenaient des alliés. Et peut-être, oui peut-être deviendraient-ils lentement quelque chose d'autre. Un lien plus fort. Seul le temps le dirait, et cela tombait bien : Loki avait tout le temps du monde…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après une longue nuit de sommeil – il avait dormi dix putains d'heures de suite ! Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! – ils s'étaient rapidement remis au travail. Progressivement, Loki avait recommencé à utiliser sa magie. Pas pour des expériences, on en était loin ! Simplement des petites taches, les sorts qu'il utilisait habituellement avec désinvolture. La magie était comme un muscle, lui avait appris le dieu : si elle n'était pas utilisée régulièrement, son utilisateur venait facilement à en perdre le contrôle. Et si des siècles de pratique dans le cas de Loki ne s'effaçaient pas comme ça, l'utilisation qu'il en avait faite pour se soigner avait laissé des traces. Tony voulait bien le croire : n'importe qui sur Terre avec une blessure pareille n'aurait pas tenu dix minutes avant de clamser pour de bon, alors que même la magie galère pour guérir ça, ça paraissait logique. Presque rassurant d'une certaine façon. Comme quoi, même la magie n'était pas toute puissante.

Toujours était-il qu'ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs activités, continuant de discuter et d'élaborer des hypothèses qui seraient testées dès qu'ils seraient tous deux de retour à New-York. Mais leurs sessions de travail étaient de plus en plus souvent entrecoupées par des appels de Pepper, qu'il mettait invariablement en attente sans jamais décrocher. Pendant trois jours, elle s'était abstenue du moindre contact et il l'en remerciait, vraiment. Mais la résolution n'avait pas tenue longtemps, et elle s'était mise à l'appeler de plus en plus souvent pour avoir des nouvelles. Et plus il refusait d'y répondre, plus elle semblait s'acharner. Pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'elle était inquiète – ou plus probablement furax, quoi qu'il ne soit pas certain de la raison exacte.

Quand on parlait du loup… Il était en train de bidouiller des plans sur son StarkPad lorsque la voix de son majordome se fit entendre.

_« Monsieur, vous avez un appel de Mademoiselle Potts. Dois-je… »_

« Raccroche Jarvis, je ne veux pas lui parler pour le moment. »

Que lui dirait-il d'abord ? Excuse-moi chérie, je me suis absenté pour veiller un dieu psychopathe, qui a été gravement blessé par des elfes noirs dans une quête sur une autre planète pour enlever une pierre magique du corps de Jane. Mais sinon c'est cool, il va mieux, tout baigne. Et à part ça, toi comment ça va ? Le boulot ?

_« Bien monsieur. »_

Brave Jarvis, qui ne faisait aucune remarque à ce sujet et se contentait d'obéir à chaque fois. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre au boulot, l'autre enfoiré – qui s'était jusque-là abstenu du moindre commentaire, ce qui relevait carrément de l'ordre du miracle – l'interpella. Génial, comme s'il avait besoin de ça…

« Vous n'allez pas pouvoir fuir votre compagne éternellement, Stark. »

« Je ne fuis pas, » dit-il en refusant de se retourner, parfaitement conscient de l'absurdité de son mensonge auquel lui-même ne croyait pas, mais refusant de l'admettre.

« Non ? Et comment appelez-vous le fait de vous terrer ici à Malibu et de refuser le moindre de ses appels ? »

« De l'instinct de survie. »

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un reniflement moqueur, avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits. Mais alors qu'il pensait le débat clos et croyait _enfin_ pouvoir continuer de bosser, le dieu revint à la charge.

« Vous savez ce que je pense de votre mortelle, je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Mais même si cela me coûte à avouer, vous devriez retourner la voir. Non seulement vous n'avez pas entièrement la tête à nos travaux, ce que je trouve très peu professionnel de votre part, mais en plus votre rouquine pourrait se lasser de vos simagrées et décider à tout moment de se déplacer en personne jusqu'ici. »

« Elle ne sait pas où je suis, » répliqua-t-il, réfutant son deuxième argument. Quant au premier, il avait malheureusement bien conscience d'à quel point il était véridique. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir relevé son manque de négation, puisque l'autre _connard_ – qui définitivement choisissait bien son moment pour se faire remarquer, lui qui se tenait relativement tranquille depuis son réveil – s'en donna à cœur joie, renchérissant aussitôt.

« Néanmoins, vous ne niez pas être déconcentré. Même si le faire relèverait tout simplement du mensonge. »

Le dieu soupira, comme si ce simple constat l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

« Retournez à New-York Stark, avant que votre petite-amie ne s'impatiente. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'une nourrice, ou que je méritais que quiconque se préoccupe de mon état. »

Tony déposa son StarkPad sur le bureau dans un claquement sec et se tourna vers le dieu, le fusillant du regard. Ça y était, il était furax. Pep' qui appelait, encore, et Loki décidément incapable de la fermer quand il le fallait. En temps normal, il savait négocier avec la langue d'argent et arrivait même à rivaliser avec lui, quoi que le dieu puisse en dire. Et Tony était certain qu'au fond, Loki appréciait tout autant que lui leurs joutes verbales – quand il ne s'agissait pas d'engueulades en bonne et due forme et avec échanges d'insultes bien sûr. Elles étaient désormais plus rares, mais elles persistaient à l'occasion.

Mais toujours était-il qu'à ce moment-là, Tony était tout sauf disposé à jouer à ce genre de petits jeux. C'était vrai, il stressait à propos de Pepper. Il ne savait absolument pas comment gérer la situation. En temps normal, il avait tendance à ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, à grands coups d'alcool si nécessaire. Mais ça n'allait pas vraiment être possible avec sa petite-amie. Il comprenait qu'elle soit en colère, il l'avait planté comme ça, zappant le conseil d'administration. Il avait quitté New-York et complètement disparu des radars pendant plusieurs jours, lui imposant par la même occasion un black-out total. Mais c'était déjà arrivé par le passé, lorsqu'il partait en mission. Certes, cette fois on parlait d'aller voir Loki, mais pour quiconque ignorait la situation – c'est-à-dire tout le monde à part le dieu et lui – c'était juste comme d'habitude.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne regrettait pas ses choix, et le referait encore et encore si c'était nécessaire. Après tout, c'était la bonne décision, non ? Il avait rien fait de mal.

Alors oui, entendre Loki le critiquer de cette façon… tout à coup, c'était trop. Les énormités qu'il débitait, et surtout ce ton plat et désintéressé qu'il utilisait, avaient le don de le mettre hors de lui.

« Premièrement, ce n'est pas Pepper qui décide ce que je fais de ma vie, » asséna-t-il d'un ton ferme. « Petite-amie ou pas, je fais mes propres choix. Je partirai quand j'aurai décidé de partir, et pas avant. Ensuite… Ensuite, j'ai bien envie de t'en coller une pour avoir dit ce genre de conneries. Le mérite, et puis quoi encore… Breaking News, le néogothique, c'est pas à toi de décider de ce que tu mérites ou pas. Tu as de la chance que je frappe pas les handicapés. »

Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, littéralement prêt à se sauter à la gorge. Magie ou pas, force surhumaine ou pas, Tony était vraiment prêt à lui foutre une baigne, tout bon sens jeté aux oubliettes. Et puis soudain, l'esquisse d'un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du dieu de la malice.

« C'est surtout que vous vous briseriez les doigts si vous me frappiez sans votre armure. »

Et aussi simplement que ça, la pression redescendit. Ils ne se sourirent pas, pas vraiment, fallait pas déconner non plus. Mais ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, accord tacite pour en rester là et changer de sujet, avant que Tony ne se détourne pour regagner son établi et reprendre le boulot comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ni coup de fil ni dispute.

Ça ne frappa Tony que quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était allongé dans sa chambre. A l'instant où il avait quitté l'atelier et la compagnie du dieu, il s'était immanquablement mis à ruminer. Comme c'était étonnant ! Parce que le pire, dans cette discussion qui au final n'avait ni queue ni tête ? C'est que Loki avait raison. Il avait raison bordel ! Il n'était pas concentré, et il devait retourner à New-York pour voir Pepper et discuter. Il avait _besoin_ de la voir.

« Jarvis ? » appela-t-il à mi-voix.

_« Oui monsieur ? »_

« Envoie un message à Pepper. Dis-lui que je rentre demain, et que je serais là pour le déjeuner. Et que c'est une promesse ! »

_« Message envoyé monsieur. »_

« Bien. N'accepte aucun de ses appels d'ici là, je préfère attendre de lui parler en face. »

_« Bien monsieur. »_

Ceci fait, Tony se retourna dans son lit. Il doutait de parvenir à dormir malgré la fatigue, mais actuellement c'était encore ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Au matin, lorsqu'il avait annoncé sa décision de retourner à New-York à Loki, le dieu n'avait même pas eu l'air surpris. Pour une fois, Tony n'avait pas cherché à lui faire ravaler son sourire sarcastique. Même lui voulait bien admettre qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

S'étant tous deux levés assez tôt – comprendre : lorsqu'il faisait encore nuit – ils avaient passé quelques heures à discuter au labo avant que Tony ne finisse par décoller. Le dieu allait encore rester quelques temps à Malibu, le temps de se remettre totalement. Bon, il ne l'avait pas vraiment présenté comme ça – ah, cette manie de ne jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse ! Il l'avait vu à terre en train de pisser le sang, alors est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ? – mais ça revenait au même. Toujours était-il qu'ils n'avanceraient pas pendant cette période, qui pouvait aller de quelques jours à plusieurs semaines selon la vitesse à laquelle il se rétablissait, et surtout récupérait la pleine maitrise de ses pouvoirs. Tony aurait bien voulu s'en plaindre – pour être tout à fait franc, il avait essayé d'ailleurs – mais comme le lui avait rappelé Rodolphe, c'était foutrement hypocrite de sa part sachant qu'il avait lui-même laissé le dieu dans le noir pendant trois semaines après l'épisode du Mandarin, trois mois plus tôt.

Toujours était-il qu'après trois heures et demie d'un vol tranquille – oui, il avait pris tout son temps cette fois-ci, et alors ? – il arrivait en vue de la tour Stark. Mine de rien, après presque une semaine passée à Malibu, la Tour lui avait manqué. Alors certes, il préférait et de loin la Californie à New-York. La villa était plus un foyer que la Tour ne le serait jamais. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait profité de son séjour à Malibu, et finalement il n'était pas mécontent d'être de retour et de pouvoir voir Pepper.

Il se débarrassa de son armure et fit quelques pas dans le penthouse, observant les lieux. Tout était parfaitement à sa place. Pas un seul verre abandonné sur la table basse, et même la paperasse – qui vraisemblablement n'attendait que lui – était soigneusement empilée sur un meuble. Il reconnaissait là le soin et l'organisation de Pepper, qui à son grand dam avait bien du mal à faire régner l'ordre dans leurs appartements dès qu'il y était présent. Il voulut gagner le bar pour se servir à boire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il fut interpellé par la voix de Jarvis.

_« Monsieur Stark, Mademoiselle Potts est dans l'ascenseur et elle arrive. »_

Roulant les yeux, il alla quand même se servir un verre. Il en aurait surement besoin, pour la discussion qui s'annonçait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony se laissa tomba dans le canapé de son atelier, son cinquième ? sixième verre à la main. Peut-être – surement – plus. Cette conversation avait été un véritable désastre. Il attendait la tempête Pepper, mais n'était pas le moins du monde préparé au cataclysme qui lui était passé dessus.

Oh, bien sûr au début, Pepper s'était contenté de le serrer dans ses bras, et Tony lui avait rendu son étreinte avec bonheur. Mais après, elle avait commencé à palper les différentes parties de son corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure – hey, il ne revenait pas blessé de mission à _chaque_ fois quand même ! – et n'en trouver aucune ne semblait étonnamment pas la rassurer. Il l'avait alors embrassé, cherchant à l'apaiser.

« Je vais bien, » lui avait-il murmuré, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur son front.

Et là, l'enfer s'était déchainé. Elle s'était emporté comme elle le faisait rarement, elle qui d'ordinaire préférait la froideur et la distance pour montrer sa colère. Elle lui avait posé des questions – avait hurlé des questions plutôt – sans lui laisser le temps d'y répondre. Pas qu'il en était tenté, au début en tous cas. Il n'avait volontairement pas dit un mot, trouvant ses craintes – et donc sa colère – légitimes. Mais il avait été rapidement agacé par les reproches sans fin dont elle l'avait abreuvée, sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier. Est-ce que c'était le SHIELD, les Avengers, une mission avec Rhodes, autre chose ? Elle avait su qu'il était parti avec son armure, et savait ce que cela signifiait. Pensait savoir, du moins.

Tony n'avait pas compris, les arguments qu'elle avançait ne l'aidant pas, bien au contraire. Au début, il avait culpabilisé en sachant qu'il aurait à lui mentir sur les raisons de son absence et qu'elle se serait inévitablement inquiétée, pour rien en plus. Mais non seulement elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'expliquer, mais en plus c'était le fait qu'il parte en _mission_ qui la mettait en colère ?

Il était Iron Man. Il était un Avenger. Merde, c'était son boulot de sauver les gens ! Elle le savait quand ils s'étaient mis ensembles, elle était là quand il était devenu ce héros. C'était grâce à elle qu'il ne s'était pas complètement perdu dans la vengeance ou les excès. Et aujourd'hui, elle venait lui en faire le reproche ? Déjà après le Mandarin et son opération ils avaient eu une discussion tendue à ce sujet, même si elle avait rapidement tourné court. Pepper ne le lui avait pas dit directement, mais elle s'était clairement attendue à ce qu'il raccroche l'armure une fois débarrassé du réacteur ark. Ça n'avait pas été une option à l'époque, et ce ne l'était pas non plus ce jour-là. Ça n'avait _jamais_ été une option.

Alors il s'était énervé à son tour. Avait commencé à répliquer, à hurler lui aussi. Il était Iron Man _putain_, et ça ne changerait jamais ! Bordel, il était temps qu'elle se fasse une raison ! Elle ne l'avait pas compris en deux ans ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait de plus ?

Et ils criaient tous les deux, sans jamais écouter l'autre. Et Tony l'aimait, se détestait pour les larmes qu'il voyait couler sur ses joues, et pourtant continuait de gueuler, sans trop savoir ce qu'il criait ou pourquoi il le faisait.

Ça aurait pu durer des heures, ou juste quelques minutes, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous deux à court de mots. Les arguments, eux, avaient déjà été abandonnés depuis longtemps. Ils se regardaient en silence, Pepper pleurait, et lui l'aimait à en crever. Elle avait finalement fait demi-tour, gagné l'ascenseur d'un pas chancelant, et disparut hors de la pièce. Et lui ? Lui comme un con, était resté sur place un temps infini, à contempler les portes closes de l'ascenseur. Puis il s'était ressaisi – vraiment ? – s'ébrouant comme on le ferait en sortant d'un cauchemar. Il avait embarqué ses amis rhum et cognac, et rejoint sans vraiment s'en rendre compte son atelier où il était allégrement en train de se bourrer la gueule.

Parce qu'il regrettait leur dispute bien sûr. Il regrettait les cris qui avaient été échangés, et il regrettait la violence qu'aucun des deux n'avaient su réprimer, lui encore moins qu'elle. Mais il ne regrettait pas ses mots. Pas vraiment, pas tout à fait. Il regrettait la forme évidemment, la façon dont ça avait été dit. Mais le fond… Au contraire, pouvoir enfin lui lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avait été tellement libérateur ! Il y avait eu trop d'incompréhension entre eux, de non-dits, de choses qu'ils avaient tues, de pensées qu'ils avaient gardées secrètes pour se préserver l'un l'autre – lui principalement, mais elle aussi, et juste eux au final – et ça venait de spectaculairement leur exploser à la gueule. Feu d'artifice, ou feu de joie, ou dernier bûcher du condamné ? L'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions, hein ? _J't'en foutrais des bonnes intentions…_

Il voulait… Il aurait juste voulu faire ce qu'il fallait, pour une fois. Il voulait juste aider, se rendre utile. Faire ce qui était bien, ce qui était juste. On s'en foutait complètement qu'il s'agisse de Loki. Là on parlait de lui, de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait, de pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il avait fait le bon choix. Loki serait surement mort s'il n'était pas allé à la villa – ou peut-être pas, mais chut – comment pouvait-il douter de sa décision ? Il avait bien agi, et c'était tout. Y'avait vraiment besoin d'une raison ? D'une justification ? Il n'avait aucune excuse à donner ou à faire. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Rien. Fait. De. Mal !

Et tandis qu'il sombrait lentement mais surement dans les brumes de l'alcool, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que tout s'effondrerait comme ça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony avait passé les jours suivants dans une sorte de brouillard indistinct. Lorsqu'il avait fini par décuver, et par conséquent réalisé l'étendue du désastre, il avait d'abord cru vivre une sorte de cauchemar éveillé.

Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'au lieu de le faire sombrer, lui faisant tout oublier, l'alcool l'avait rendu étonnamment lucide. Et une fois revenu sur terre, il ne pouvait qu'accepter la douleur de ces pensées fugitives induites par l'alcool, et cette mince satisfaction, bien réelle, qu'il avait ressenti de pouvoir enfin vider son sac et exprimer ce qui le rongeait.

Mais tout ça c'était peut-être bien beau, ce merveilleux moment d'introspection ayant amené cette magnifique révélation personnelle – il avait besoin d'insister davantage sur l'ironie, ou ça allait ? – mais ça ne lui disait en rien comment arranger les choses avec Pepper. Car si lui avait accepté ses propres torts – plus ou moins – et était prêt à faire des compromis, il ne savait clairement pas où en était la rousse dans ses réflexions. L'avait-il poussé à bout, que ce soit par ses mots ou sa fugue une semaine plus tôt ? Était-il trop tard pour espérer recoller les morceaux ? Il ne voulait pas, ne _pouvait pas_ l'accepter.

Alors que fit-il ?

Il passa une semaine complète terré dans son labo, n'en sortant que pour réapprovisionner son stock en café, parfois avaler un sandwich et prendre une douche à l'occasion. Et dormait sur le canapé de l'atelier.

Ouais, il était lâche, et alors ? Il n'avait pas le courage de lui faire face. Pas en sachant qu'il risquait de tout perdre, ou plutôt qu'il avait déjà tout perdu. Alors en attendant il fuyait, repoussant aussi loin que possible l'échéance, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un ultime répit avant le grand saut.

Sauf que tout se passait trop bien. Grace à la vigilance de son IA, il évitait soigneusement de croiser sa petite-amie – elle ne deviendrait pas son ex-petite-amie tant qu'ils n'auraient pas discuté, hein ? Bien – à chaque fois qu'il faisait une incursion à l'étage commun. Mais soit Pepper avait demandé à Jarvis de la prévenir lorsqu'il serait de sortie, soit son IA se découvrait une vocation de conseiller conjugal – et le plus flippant, c'est qu'il penchait très sérieusement pour la deuxième hypothèse. Foutue intelligence artificielle trop indépendante ! – Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se retrouva quelque part vers trois heures du matin dans la cuisine, loin d'être aussi seul qu'il ne l'avait escompté. La lumière était déjà allumée, ce qui aurait sans doute dû l'alerter, mais hey ! Il était complètement déchiré – stress et fatigue faisait rarement bon ménage – Il pénétra dans la pièce, chancelant légèrement sur ses appuis, yeux mi-clos, la main sur le mur pour garder son équilibre. Et c'est là qu'il la vit.

Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine, avec devant elle un mug de thé qu'il savait être froid. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'ignorait ? Il aurait pu faire demi-tour. Il aurait _dû_ faire demi-tour.

Il en était incapable.

Alors il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Jusqu'à gagner la table, et pouvoir poser une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. Ainsi, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas entendu approcher ? Il vit ses yeux un peu rouges, ses cheveux décoiffés, son air las. Elle avait l'air épuisée, comme si elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Réflexion débile, évidemment qu'elle manquait de sommeil ! Sa main glissa jusqu'à son visage, et elle vint appuyer son visage contre celle-ci, fermant doucement les yeux tandis qu'un soupir lui échappait. Sur une impulsion, il lui embrassa doucement le bout du nez, comme il l'aurait fait avec une enfant qu'on aurait voulu rassurer. Vinrent alors les premiers sanglots, les premières larmes, et sans trop savoir comment il se retrouva avec Pepper pleurant tout contre lui, son visage niché dans son cou tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je suis là. »

Peut-être qu'il lui murmura ces quelques mots, ou peut-être les pensa-t-il simplement.

Peut-être fut-ce elle qui s'agrippa à lui, ses ongles venant griffer son dos, ou peut-être fut-ce lui qui l'enferma dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os.

Peut-être qu'il pleura aussi, ou peut-être pas. Et franchement ? Il s'en foutait. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Tout n'était pas résolu, loin de là. Mais la seule chose qui comptait était Pepper dans ses bras.


	14. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Beaucoup de questions et de remarques sur Pepper et sa relation avec Tony. Cet événement ne va pas les faire rompre, mais c'est un poids de plus dans la balance. Dans le canon, Pepper et Tony sont ensemble au moment de "L'ère d'Ultron", mais ont rompu peu de temps avant "Civili War". Sans spoilers, ils ne resteront pas ensemble aussi longtemps ensemble, ils auront déjà rompu quand on abordera Ultron.  
**

**Le but n'est pas de faire de Pepper la méchante dans cette histoire, et elle reste une personne importante pour Tony. Mais elle reste un énorme frein entre Tony et Loki, et rien que pour cette raison, ils vont devoir rompre à un moment où à un autre ! **

**.**

**Tsuki Banritt, Lyrellys****, Makiang, ****Amy,**** merci infiniment pour vos review et votre fidélité !  
**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 13**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Il y a des mots qui ne sont pas prononcés. Des sourires qui sont retenus. Des regards qui sont détournés. Des secrets qui sont tus. Des gestes qui ne sont même pas esquissés._

_Qu'importe. Tous ces moments existent bel et bien, pour celui qui sait voir, écouter et ressentir. Et si tous deux se complaisent avec facilité dans le déni, se faisant bien plus aveugles qu'ils ne le sont réellement, cela n'a guère d'importance. Si aujourd'hui s'épanouit le règne d'un silence protecteur, un jour il sera rompu. Le moment viendra, promptement ou non, mais il viendra._

_Un jour._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils avaient finalement eu une explication. Une très, _très_ longue explication. Car s'ils étaient allés se coucher ensemble, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre et tombant comme des masses après une semaine d'insomnies derrière eux, l'accalmie avait été brève. Trop brève. Et après un petit-déjeuner passé dans un silence à couper au couteau que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait su rompre, il avait bien fallu parler.

Et ils l'avaient fait. Des heures durant – et ce n'était même pas une exagération de sa part pour une fois – ils avaient parlé. Étonnamment, c'était lui qui avait commencé, se jetant à l'eau. Et à chaque fois elle lui avait répondu de ses propres confessions, devenant la bouée l'empêchant de se noyer. Ensembles ils s'étaient maintenus à la surface, les mots dont ils avaient usé comme des armes – était-ce il y a une semaine seulement ? – devenant des balises dans le noir.

Je suis Iron Man, et ça ne changera pas. _Tu es mon petit ami, et je ne veux pas que ça change._

_J'ai peur de te perdre au combat._ J'ai peur de te perdre à cause de moi.

C'est mon devoir d'aider les gens. _Et qui t'aides, toi ?_

_J'ai peur de te voir partir, et que tu ne reviennes pas._ J'ai peur que tu fermes la porte, et ne la rouvre pas.

Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. _Tu ne seras jamais seul._

Il n'y avait pas eu de promesse de changements qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir, et elle non plus. Il n'y avait pas eu d'excuses, parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de pardon à accorder. Il n'y avait pas eu de compromis, qui l'un comme l'autre les aurait laissés encore plus détruits qu'alors. Mais il y avait eu des aveux faits à mi-voix, des peurs refoulées franchissant enfin la barrière jusque-là close de leurs lèvres. Il y avait eu de la douceur et de la tendresse, comme un baume sur des plaies encore à vif, avant qu'elles ne laissent place à un silence apaisé.

Il aimait Pepper. Bordel, il aimait cette femme à en crever. Il ne voulait, ne _pouvait pas_ la perdre. Et Pepper l'aimait aussi, il le voyait dans chacun de ses gestes tendres, dans chacun des regards attentionnés qu'elle posait sur lui, dans chacun des mots doux qu'elle lui murmurait à l'oreille. Mais serait-ce suffisant ? Et pour combien de temps ? Un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an… Un jour, elle lâchera prise. Et ce n'était pas une hypothèse, mais bien une certitude.

Pour l'heure elle s'accrochait. Il était Iron Man et un Avengers, un super-héros avec tous les devoirs et les responsabilités qui allaient avec. Elle l'acceptait, pour lui, pour eux. Elle se battait pour eux. Mais un jour viendra où ce sera trop dur à supporter pour elle, où elle sera lasse de s'inquiéter pour lui et de lutter en vain contre des choses sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucune emprise.

Et Tony n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il ferait le jour où elle s'en irait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki se réveilla en sursaut, à bout de souffle. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les objets en lévitation autour de lui s'écrasèrent au sol avec fracas. Il n'y porta pas la moindre attention. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de la troisième fois en presque autant de semaines, auxquelles s'ajoutaient quelques explosions de magie impromptues alors qu'il était éveillé. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à ramasser éclats de porcelaines ou de miroir, pas plus qu'il ne s'intéressait aux meubles réduits en miette. Qui s'en souciait d'ailleurs ? Stark avait les moyens.

Sa poitrine étant oppressée et ayant du mal à respirer, le dieu se rallongea dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur sa respiration erratique et les sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Il voulait ne penser à rien. Rien d'autre que le chemin de l'air, inspiré lentement par le nez, descendant le long de la trachée avant de faire gonfler les poumons qui se dilataient. Le sang de nouveau oxygéné, qui en une boucle que rien n'arrêtait venait irriguer muscles et organes. Le liquide vital d'un rouge trop vif, synonyme de vie. Le sang d'un bleu trop froid, qui venait couler sur sa peau gelée avant que le néant ne l'avale.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se leva rapidement. Il ne chercha même pas à s'habiller, restant torse nu et quittant simplement la chambre. Malgré lui, ses pas le menèrent comme si souvent ces derniers temps au salon, et plus précisément à l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'océan. Sans qu'il n'ait à prononcer le moindre mot, Jarvis ouvrit obligeamment celle-ci, laissant une légère brise s'engouffrer dans la pièce et faire voler ses cheveux. Il faisait certes nuit et les vagues tranquilles étaient à peine plus que des ombres mouvantes, mais le reflet de la lune sur l'eau et le ciel piqueté d'étoiles recelaient une beauté certaine, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru trouver sur une planète comme Midgard. Il ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur iodée qu'il avait appris à reconnaitre et à apprécier, se laissant bercer par le doux bruit des vagues. Tout était calme, et silencieux. Lentement, sa respiration s'apaisa, et les battements douloureux de son cœur qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine ralentirent à leur tour. Bientôt, la panique qui l'avait habité ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Il savait ce que c'était. Tout dieu qu'il soit, il avait malheureusement une certaine expérience à ce sujet. Enfant, il avait fait plusieurs crises d'angoisses. A l'époque, elles étaient principalement dues à la découverte de ses pouvoirs qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore, et qui parfois avaient eu des conséquences désastreuses. Quelques blagues ayant failli très mal tourner de la part de Thor et de ses amis n'avaient pas aidé.

Cette fois-ci cependant, c'était différent : si les symptômes étaient les mêmes, la cause en était toute autre. Bien loin de ses peurs d'enfant et de quelques mauvaises expériences qu'il avait depuis longtemps mis de côté. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose : c'était bien plus pragmatique. Bien plus concret.

Il avait failli mourir. Il s'était _senti_ mourir.

Tant que Stark avait été à la villa, occupant ses pensées de son babillage futile et incessant, il avait été relativement aisé pour le dieu d'occulter de son esprit toutes les conséquences de ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais depuis trois semaines qu'il était seul, il ne parvenait plus à compartimenter, et se sentait plus affecté qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre par cette épreuve.

Et avec cette expérience de mort imminente remontaient en même temps à la surface des souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui, les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, les deuils qu'il avait vécus et les blessures qui n'avaient jamais guéri. Le refoulement n'était jamais une bonne chose. Encore moins lorsqu'on enfouissait en soi ses traumatismes les plus profonds depuis des siècles. Mais qu'il soit maudit si jamais il se laissait aller.

Il surmonterait seul cette épreuve, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Et seul il l'était, plus que jamais, à présent que… Peu importe. Il irait de l'avant, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il ne s'agissait là de rien qui ne soit insurmontable. Chaque jour, il regagnait en contrôle sur sa magie. S'il manquait encore de puissance, la maitrise était là. Physiquement, il était parfaitement rétabli, ressentant à peine plus qu'un léger tiraillement lors d'efforts soutenus et prolongés. Quant aux cauchemars et aux crises comme celle qui venait de troubler son sommeil, elles restaient peu présentes, et parfaitement gérables du moment qu'il gardait l'esprit occupé. Fort heureusement, il savait parfaitement comment se distraire, et de fait ne plus penser à ces idées grotesques et à ces souvenirs inutiles. Il allait se remettre au travail, tout simplement.

Il était temps pour lui de retourner à New-York.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki laissa toutefois passer deux jours supplémentaires pour se recomposer totalement. Il était absolument hors de question de laisser transparaitre le moindre signe de cette faiblesse passagère au mortel qu'il côtoyait. Que celui-ci l'ait vu plus bas que terre, alors même qu'il se vidait de son sang sur son parquet, n'avait pas à entrer en ligne de compte. Absolument pas.

Après quelques hésitations, il choisit finalement de laisser son armure – qu'il avait nettoyée et restaurée – à Malibu. Après tout, il l'avait abandonné plusieurs mois auparavant. L'enfiler aujourd'hui, uniquement pour tenter de compenser la faiblesse qu'il avait affiché, serait du plus mauvais effet. Sans oublier le fait que Stark ne pourrait que remarquer ce détail relativement flagrant et ne manquerait donc pas de s'en gausser, ou du moins de l'interroger à ce sujet. S'il ignorait comment allait réagir l'ingénieur à son retour, il tenait autant que faire se peut à mettre derrière lui ses événements, et les questions perpétuelles du mortel ne l'y aiderait pas. Inutile donc de les provoquer.

« Jarvis, » appela-t-il, « Stark est-il seul ? »

_« Monsieur Stark est effectivement seul. Il se trouve actuellement dans son atelier principal de la Tour Stark, »_ l'informa-t-il, avant d'ajouter : _« Mademoiselle Potts étant absente pour plusieurs jours, vous devriez avoir devant vous tout le temps que vous jugerez nécessaire à une quelconque discussion. »_

« Je ne compte pas _discuter_, et encore moins avec Stark » grinça-t-il. « Uniquement me remettre au travail. »

_« Si vous le dites Monsieur. »_

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. S'il s'était habitué à l'insolence manifeste de l'intelligence artificielle envers son créateur, ce n'était que récemment que celle-ci s'était étendue à lui, que soit en présence ou non de Stark. La première fois que l'IA lui avait répondu avec tant d'impertinence, environ deux mois plus tôt, Stark avait éclaté de rire avant de lui donner une grande claque dans le dos, s'exclamant que Jarvis l'avait finalement adopté. Misérable mortel.

Cela avait cependant été une bonne journée.

Renonçant à faire entendre raison à l'IA – c'était là un combat perdu d'avance, Jarvis étant bien plus coriace et buté que ne l'était son maitre, alors que celui-ci était déjà un adversaire de choix – il se contenta de vérifier une dernière fois son accoutrement dans le miroir avant de se téléporter à la Tour, directement dans l'atelier où se trouvait Stark.

Pour se retrouver avec un répulseur braqué sur la figure. Charmant.

Fort heureusement, il disparut rapidement avant que Stark n'enlève le gantelet qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte en le sentant apparaitre dans son dos. Il est vrai que Loki n'avait pas prévu d'apparaitre si près de lui, mais il ne s'agissait là que d'un détail qu'il règlerait rapidement. Après tout, il ne s'était pas téléporté depuis près d'un mois, ce qui était une durée relativement longue pour un exercice si complexe. Et intérieurement, le dieu ressentait une certaine fierté face à ce franc succès, en sachant qu'en pareilles circonstances un sorcier moins puissant ou talentueux n'aurait pas manqué de se tuer lors de la procédure.

« Bordel, tu m'as fait peur ! » s'exclama Stark, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. « Tu m'avais pas dit que tu rentrais aujourd'hui ! Ou alors j'ai loupé le mémo ? Ouais, c'est probable. Jarvis, quand est-ce que tu m'as prévenu que Loki revenait déjà ? »

_« A sa demande, je vous ai informé du retour prochain de Monsieur Loki il y a deux jours. Il ne m'avait cependant pas communiqué de date précise, raison pour laquelle ne n'ai pu vous en avertir au préalable. »_

« Ça doit être pour ça. Pour une fois que c'est pas de ma faute ! »

« Alors comme ça vous reconnaissez que vos habituels oublis sont de votre propre fait ? J'apprécie grandement pareil aveu de votre part, » ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer malgré lui. Et en une mécanique bien huilée, Stark répondit aussitôt.

« T'es là depuis même pas deux minutes et t'essayes déjà de m'accuse de tous les maux de l'univers ? N'essaye pas de me faire croire que ça t'arrive jamais ce genre d'oubli. Rappelle-moi, qui a oublié de vérifier l'alignement de cristaux la dernière fois ? »

« Et qui a alimenté immédiatement l'appareil sans procéder aux plus élémentaires contrôles de sécurité ? »

« La sécurité, comme tu dis, aurait été nickel, si môssieur avait fait son taff correctement ! »

Ils échangèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux de voulant lâcher prise. Pourtant, même le dieu voulait reconnaitre que cette joute verbale n'avait rien de violent, ou même d'insultant. Les deux hommes s'envoyaient sarcasmes et répliques acides sur un ton joueur, comme en témoignait le demi-sourire qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de Stark malgré son emportement feint, et qu'il se savait arborer également.

Mais la discussion finit par s'essouffler à mesure que les arguments de l'un comme l'autre se faisait de plus en fallacieux et de mauvaise foi – évoquer leurs erreurs respectives dans des manipulations datant de plusieurs mois relevait effectivement de l'absurdité, même lui voulait bien l'admettre. Mais comme tous deux avaient pareillement usé de ce même stratagème éculé, on pouvait sans doute conclure à un match nul.

Sauf qu'avec le silence revint également le sérieux, et Loki se tendit légèrement tandis qu'il attendait les inévitables questions. Y répondrait-il ? Rien n'était moins certain, lui qui ne voulait que mettre cet épisode derrière lui.

« Comment tu vas ? » finit ainsi par lui demander Stark, comme il s'y attendait.

Un instant, Loki envisagea de l'ignorer, ou tout du moins de lui répondre sèchement pour couper court et embrayer aussi vite sur la suite. Mais parce qu'il vit la sincérité de la demande, la même qu'il avait affiché lorsqu'il s'était enquit de son état à son réveil, il lui répondit d'un ton plus affable qu'il ne l'avait escompté de prime abord.

« Je me sens mieux, je vous remercie. »

Et Loki se surpris lui-même par l'honnêteté de sa déclaration, dépouillée de tout faux-semblant. Il en décela pourtant rapidement la raison, et se maudit en même temps qu'il le réalisait. Intérieurement, ce n'est pas tant pour cette question et son intérêt que le dieu le remerciait, mais bien pour l'ensemble de l'attitude qu'il avait eu tout au long de cette affaire, et sa présence solide à ses côtés. Mais qu'il soit damné si seulement il l'admettait de vive voix ! Stark sembla toutefois comprendre le message puisqu'il se contenta d'opiner légèrement de la tête, un sourire étonnamment humble aux lèvres. Loki hocha la tête en retour, et sur l'invitation de Stark alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil et tourna son regard vers l'un des plus grands écrans holographiques de l'ingénieur tandis que celui-ci commençait à lui expliquer les idées qu'il avait eu pendant ces trois dernières semaines. Retrouvant la routine délaissée malgré eux pendant un long mois.

Aussi simplement que ça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant que Loki lui tournait bel et bien le dos, avant de le regarder plus franchement. Il guetta le moindre signe de faiblesse, des appuis moins stables ou un sort qui n'était pas exécuté aussi parfaitement que d'habitude, mais rien. C'était… rassurant, plus qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Il reporta donc son attention sur son propre ouvrage, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il regardait de nouveau dans dix minutes. Grand max. Plus probablement cinq. Même rassuré, c'était plus fort que lui, il pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Loki était arrivé une dizaine d'heure plus tôt, par surprise. Et après une parodie de leurs échanges habituels et une brève question de sa part pour s'assurer de son état, ils s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils où ils avaient leurs habituels conciliabules, dans un coin de l'atelier. Mais après que les idées de l'un et de l'autre aient été évoquées, ils s'étaient tous les deux rapidement dirigés vers leurs établis respectifs pour préparer les outils et matériaux dont ils auraient besoin dans les prochains jours pour leurs expériences. Dans son cas, il s'agissait comme souvent de fabriquer des réacteurs ark, mais il avait entretemps eu une idée à propos du câblage circulaire, une autre concernant l'alimentation, sans compter les ajustements dont ils avaient parlé, et résultat il se retrouvaient – sans blague, comme c'était étonnant – avec une dizaine de prototypes différents à faire au lieu des quatre initiaux. Et en plusieurs exemplaires à chaque fois s'il vous plait merci.

De son côté, Loki avait paru surpris de trouver sur son établi personnel les saphirs roses et violets qu'il y avait abandonné quand ils avaient été interrompus par l'arrivée inopinée de Thor à la Tour. Ça paraissait si loin désormais, alors que ce n'était arrivé qu'il y a un mois. Mais Tony n'avait pas trouvé le courage ou l'envie de les ranger. Dans un premier temps car il n'avait même pas été capable d'approcher l'établi du dieu qu'il pensait décédé, et ensuite car la vision de ces pierres l'avait encouragé à poursuivre ses propres recherches pour Omega pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré la convalescence du dieu. Loki avait-il deviné tout ça, en voyant la table de travail intacte ? Rien n'était impossible avec lui, et s'il s'était contenté d'un bref geste de la tête avant de poursuivre leur discussion en cours, Tony savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Toujours est-il qu'ils s'étaient tous deux mis à l'ouvrage, tandis que Tony zieutait plus ou moins discrètement – plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs – le dieu en train de bosser. Comment celui-ci ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, c'était à n'y rien comprendre… Ou plus probablement qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et le laissait faire, préférant sans doute cet espionnage intempestif à une quelconque discussion. C'était tout bénef : ils évitaient la parlotte et Tony se rassurait de lui-même.

Car il n'en revenait pas de penser ça, mais il était soulagé d'avoir le dieu de retour dans son atelier. Heureux même, et c'était sans doute encore plus choquant que le reste. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit dix mois plus tôt, au lendemain de la bataille de New-York, qu'il serait heureux de retrouver leur envahisseur dans son atelier… Non seulement il lui aurait ri au nez, mais en plus il l'aurait fait interner. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il en était là. Et ça faisait mal de se rendre compte que, d'une manière qu'il n'imaginait même pas possible, il avait presque fini par s'attacher à lui.

Un sourire vaguement incrédule aux lèvres face à cette réalisation qu'il n'aurait jamais pu anticiper, il se remit au boulot. Après un dernier regard jeté par-dessus son épaule.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le boulot avait repris et leur routine également tandis que les semaines s'écoulaient paisiblement. Ils faisaient leurs expériences dans l'atelier, et avec Pepper n'y venant que rarement, ils étaient relativement tranquilles. Bon nombre de leurs prototypes avaient explosé – a vrai dire, la quasi-totalité des modèles – mais ils avaient quelques pistes prometteuses. Et même en sachant qu'Omega serait un projet courant sur plusieurs années, entrevoir de vagues perspectives de réussite faisait du bien au moral. Même si pour ça, il devait manquer encore et encore de se faire exploser. Mais hey ! parait que ça faisait partie du boulot.

Mais concernant son autre « job » en revanche, c'était le calme plat. S'il continuait régulièrement de travailler sur ses armures – quoi qu'à un rythme moins frénétique que l'année précédente, il n'en était _que_ au Mark-53 après tout – il n'en avait pas enfilé une seule autrement que pour des test depuis un mois et demi, quand il était revenu à la Tour. Certes, il avait pu discuter avec Pepper, et elle semblait vouloir accepter son côté super-héros et tout ce que ça impliquait. Pour autant, il préférait éviter de l'énerver ou de l'inquiéter pour rien, et n'avait de fait effectué aucune mission en tant qu'Iron Man depuis un bon moment.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il était avec Pepper, en train de discuter d'un de leur projet d'investissement – oui, cela lui arrivait occasionnellement de devoir s'intéresser sérieusement à son entreprise. Parfois, environ tous les trente-six du mois. Mais ça arrivait ! – quand il avait reçu un appel de Barton. L'agent se trouvait en mission au Panama, l'un des rares pays du monde avec Malte et la Serbie à n'avoir signé aucun accord avec le SHIELD. Sauf que la mission avait mal tourné, et en vertu des lois internationales l'organisation ne pouvait lui envoyer aucun renfort ou équipe d'exfiltration. On pourrait croire que le statut d'Avengers vous donnerait des privilèges, mais c'était tout le contraire. Ou il trouvait tout seul une solution comme un grand garçon, ou bien sa mission connaitrait une fin plus tragique que prévue. Dans tous les cas, ce ne serait plus le problème du SHIELD. Foutus bureaucrates ! En désespoir de cause, Hawkeye avait donc appelé Tony à la rescousse, le seul capable d'être sur place et d'intervenir suffisamment rapidement pour lui épargner une fin aussi désagréable que prématurée.

La voix essoufflée de Clint ne s'était pas encore tue que Pepper, brave, douce Pepper avait répondu à sa place qu'il allait venir, et qu'il se mettait en route aussi vite que possible. Lui adressant en même temps un regard noir tout en désignant d'un doigt ferme l'ascenseur pour qu'il aille enfiler son armure. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de confirmer lui-même à Barton qu'il venait et d'embrasser rapidement sa compagne que celle-ci l'avait mis dehors en le sommant de se dépêcher.

Voici donc la raison pour laquelle Iron Man avait débarqué en fanfare au Panama moins de deux heures plus tard. Après tout, depuis quand le grand Tony Stark se sentait-il concerné par les lois internationales et la diplomatie ? – Également l'un des innombrables avantages à bosser pour son propre compte, indépendant de toute organisation dont le SHIELD – De là, il avait rejoint Clint au point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient établi avant de neutraliser un par un les trafiquants d'armement chitauris sur lequel l'agent était venu enquêter sans se douter de l'ampleur du réseau. Tu parles d'une mission de repérage ! Mais ensemble ils avaient fait du bon boulot, l'un dans les ombres et l'autre en pleine lumière, et mis à mal toute la petite bande. Ils étaient des Avengers après tout, et eux n'étaient qu'une bande d'humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaires.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire satisfait que Tony rejoignit Clint après avoir livré les malfrats aux autorités panaméennes. En train de poser les dernières charges explosives dans l'entrepôt désormais désert, il se retourna en l'entendant arriver.

« Merci d'être venu Stark. »

« Merci à toi de m'avoir sauvé d'une conversation mortellement ennuyeuse ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre des avoirs de l'une de nos filiales de S.I. en Angleterre sérieux ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joueur qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à l'archer. Mais il retrouva rapidement son sérieux. « Et sinon, tu m'expliques comment tu t'es retrouvé dans une merde pareille ? »

« C'était pas sensé se passé comme ça, » lui répondit Clint avant de reporter son attention sur la mine explosive qu'il était en train d'armer.

« Nan sans blague, » ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer. Comme s'il l'avait pas deviné à l'instant même où il avait reçu ce coup de fil.

« Ça devait être une simple mission de reconnaissance. Le SHIELD pensait que le cartel local avait mis la main sur quelques artefacts d'origine alien, et je devais les subtiliser avant de disparaitre avec. Sauf qu'il y avait bien plus que deux ou trois petits gadgets, mais un arsenal complet d'armes chitauris et de prototypes hybrides expérimentaux. »

« J'ai vu ça ! Après New-York, le SHIELD a fait de son mieux pour limiter les cas, mais ils pouvaient pas être partout et ces bestioles ont fait un paquet de dégâts. Par contre, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais tout sauter ? Le SHIELD est pas sensé récupérer ce genre de joujoux normalement ? »

« Le SHIELD comme tu dis, a pas été foutu de m'envoyer le moindre renfort, parce que ''oui, vous comprenez agent Barton, le SHIELD se doit de respecter les accord internationaux, et nous ne pouvons mettre les pieds sur le sol panaméen sans une autorisation expresse du gouvernement en place, et blablabla…'' » lui répondit-il, singeant ce qui devait sans doute être son responsable de mission. Très probablement un connard qui ne mettait jamais les pieds sur le terrain et vénérait la paperasse. Tous les mêmes. « Mais tu paries combien qu'à la seconde même où je leurs dirais que la cible est neutralisée et que tout est sous contrôle, ils débarqueront avec leurs gros sabots pour tout récupérer ? »

« C'est qu'il se rebelle le piaf ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. S'il appréciait Barton – sous son air sérieux et professionnel se cachait un type sarcastique à la répartie mordante. Et c'était bien le seul à rire à ses blagues ! – il le prenait quand même pour un larbin du SHIELD, toujours à obéir aux ordres. Alors ce genre de réaction… C'était plus qu'une bonne surprise.

« C'est surtout que j'en ai ras le bol d'être pris pour un con. Ça se saurait si c'était un boulot facile, je risque ma peau continuellement et encore plus depuis que je dois limiter les missions d'infiltration sous couverture au risque d'être reconnu, mais j'ai pas signé pour ça. J'te jure, les choses étaient bien différentes quand c'était Coulson mon superviseur… »

Perdant instantanément son sourire moqueur, Tony détourna les yeux. Bordel, Coulson… ça faisait longtemps, des mois même qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller penser à Agent Agent. Et pourquoi faire ? Le type était mort il y a près d'un an. Alors peu importe qu'il ait été à ses côtés au moment de l'affaire Obadiah, ou encore qu'il soit venu le voir en personne alors qu'il était mourant – et depuis quand un agent de niveau 7 se déplaçait pour ça, sérieusement ? – Peu importe que ce soit grâce à lui que les Avengers existaient, et qu'ils ressemblaient à un semblant d'équipe plutôt qu'à un assemblage hétéroclite de bras-cassés. Peu importe qu'il ait été là quand ça _comptait_. Il était doué pour faire l'autruche et ignorer ses sentiments, surtout les plus douloureux. Il avait des années de pratique derrière lui.

Sauf que si lui-même ressentait ça, cette boule à l'estomac, cette souffrance lancinante – même s'il la niait – pour un homme qu'au final il ne connaissait presque pas, il ne voulait imaginer ce que ça devait être pour Clint. L'agent ne s'était que très peu confié à ce sujet, mais ça faisait longtemps que Tony avait infiltré les serveurs du SHIELD et épluché les dossiers de ses partenaires. Il savait lire entre les lignes. Coulson était plus qu'un superviseur pour lui : c'était l'homme qui avait cru en lui, et qui lui avait offert une nouvelle vie. C'était un mentor, un ami. Surement la seule personne hormis Romanoff qu'il pouvait appeler sa famille.

Et Tony hébergeait son meurtrier chez lui. Qu'importe que Loki ne soit pas ou peu conscient de ses gestes à l'époque, qu'il soit manipulé par le pouvoir du sceptre juste comme Clint l'était, que Coulson ne soit pas une cible prioritaire mais juste un dégât collatéral. Loki avait tué Coulson, c'était un fait inaliénable, et rien ne viendrait jamais changer ça.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait avec Loki, Tony se demanda réellement s'il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant ce deal. Si un jour ce poids ne serait pas trop lourd à porter. Les sacrifices, les douleurs, les mensonges… Toujours mentir, en permanence, sur tout et à tout le monde. Tout ça pour un projet dont il n'était même pas certain qu'il aboutirait un jour. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Tony n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, et n'était pas certain de la vouloir.

Mal à l'aise, il piétina nerveusement sur place avant de reprendre d'une voix faussement assurée, changeant tout sauf subtilement de sujet de conversation. Heureusement, Clint semblait plus que prêt à vouloir le suivre.

« Je te dépose quelque part ? »

« Et comment tu comptes faire ça Sherlock, en me portant dans tes bras ? Même si être transporté en mariée ne me dérangeait pas, il faudrait une heure au bas mot pour rejoindre les Etats-Unis, et je suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment pratique. Je vais me débrouiller, t'inquiète. »

« Et je suppose que le SHIELD ne daignera pas envoyer un avion ou même une voiture te récupérer, n'est-ce pas ? » Il n'eut droit qu'à à un haussement de sourcil sarcastique en réponse. « Sinon j'ai qu'à t'envoyer le jet, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Je suis sûr que Pepper sera d'accord en plus. Jarvis, où se trouve l'aéroport privé le plus d'ici ? »

_« A San Cristobal, à environ trente-sept kilomètres d'ici, »_ répondit l'IA à haute voix, épargnant à Tony d'avoir à répéter.

« Nickel. J'appelle le pilote dès que je décolle, le temps qu'il fasse le trajet aller, ça te laissera le temps de rejoindre San Cristobal sans te faire repérer. Ça ira ? »

« Si ça ira ? Tu déconnes, c'est sans doute la meilleure extraction à laquelle j'ai eu droit depuis un sacré bout de temps. Je te revaudrai ça ! »

« Appelle-moi lors de mon prochain conseil d'administration pour que je vienne te sauver les miches et on sera quitte ! »

Clint éclata de rire avant de lui serrer la main et de lui souhaiter un bon vol de retour.

« On se voit dans un mois ! » le salua finalement l'archer tandis qu'il décollait, attirant son attention et le retenant un instant.

« Comment ça dans un mois ? »

« La fête pour célébrer les un an de la bataille de New-York ? Le bal caritatif ? » lui rappela-t-il, avant de lever les yeux au ciel face à son manque évident de réaction. « Sérieux Stark, ne me dis pas que t'as oublié ? C'est toi et Pepper qui l'organisez ce bal, et t'es même sensé faire un discours ! »

Bordel, il avait complètement zappé !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fort heureusement, Pepper n'avait rien oublié du tout, _elle_. Une fois revenu à la Tour et après l'avoir rassuré sur l'état de Clint et le bon déroulement de la mission, il s'était empressé de l'interroger au sujet de ce fameux bal. Mais grâce à sa fabuleuse, extraordinaire petite-amie, les préparatifs suivaient tranquillement leur cours et il n'avait à se soucier de rien – ce qui était sans doute mieux quand on le connaissait – Pepper l'assurant que tout serait prêt dans les temps. Et si elle l'encouragea à commencer à réfléchir à son discours, elle savait aussi bien que lui qu'il ne ferait rien et improviserait le jour J, comme d'habitude.

Cependant, le bal était encore lointain – encore un mois de délais, d'aucun diraient qu'ils avaient de la marge ! – Les célébrations de la semaine prochaine en revanche étaient bien plus présentes dans son esprit. En effet, il allait fêter le vingt-huit mai prochain son quarante-troisième anniversaire. Un événement ! Ce ne serait pas une grosse fête comme il y a deux ans – oh non, d'ailleurs même s'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à s'en souvenir, Pepper comme Rhodey ne le laisseraient jamais, _jamais_ oublier cette foutue fête – mais ce serait quand même un bon moment. Pour l'occasion, Pepper et lui allaient prendre quelques jours tous les deux et partir loin de New-York, des obligations et de leur boulot. La destination était toute trouvée : une villa qu'il possédait sur un caillou dont il ne retenait jamais le nom, paumé quelque part dans l'océan Indien. Sauf apocalypse – et encore, ça se discutait – Jarvis avait l'ordre de filtrer absolument toutes les communications. Ce serait juste lui et Pep', tous seuls, loin de tout et de tout le monde, pendant six longs et merveilleux jours.

Mais alors qu'il faisait part à Loki de ses projets pour les prochains jours ainsi que la semaine d'absence qui allait en résulter, une pensée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit, l'une de celle dont il savait qu'il ne saurait se défaire avant d'avoir posé sa question au dieu, même si ça devait l'énerver. Surtout si ça devait l'énerver d'ailleurs. Et comme il préférait – et de loin – céder à la tentation qu'y résister…

« Dis-moi Tête de Bouc, c'est quand ton anniversaire ? »

Pour toute réponse, le dieu haussa un sourcil circonspect face à cette question qu'il n'attendait visiblement pas et qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

« Allez, je te demande pas ton âge, parait que c'est impoli. De toute façon, je sais déjà que t'es un vieux crouton âgé de je ne sais pas combien de siècles. Mais tu peux au moins me donner ta date de naissance ! »

Loki se pinça machinalement l'arête du nez, comme s'il se retenait difficilement de mettre fin, et d'une manière tout à fait définitive, à ce qu'il qualifiait habituellement de « verbiage incessant et odieux ». Tony considérait le fait de garder malgré ça chacun de ses membres à leur place comme une grande victoire, et comme une preuve – si besoin est – que leur collaboration ne fonctionnait pas si mal, puisque Loki résistait à l'envie de lui arracher la tête. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il lui réponde.

« Le calendrier asgardien diffère de celui midgardien, et c'est sans compter les incertitudes et les zones d'ombre qui entourent ma naissance, » avoua-t-il finalement d'une voix basse, tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos. « Néanmoins, je pense pouvoir me fier aux paroles d'Odin en ce qui concerne ce point-ci. Selon votre calendrier midgardien, je suis né l'équivalent de votre 21 janvier. »

Loki disparut rapidement après cette confession, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de près ou de loin de son ascendance ou de son adoption. Tony attendit toutefois quelques minutes avant d'être bien certain d'être seul pour interpeller Jarvis.

« Tu as enregistré tout ça ? »

_« Bien évidemment monsieur. Devrais-je vous rappeler cette date avant qu'elle n'arrive ? »_

« Bien sûr, je suis pas foutu de retenir la date d'anniversaire de Pepper, alors celle de Loki… Préviens-moi début janvier, idéalement une fois certain que j'aurais décuvé après le réveillon, et rappelle le moi une semaine avant la date exacte. »

_« Ce sera fait monsieur. »_

Tony eut un petit sourire en coin. Il pariait que Loki n'avait pas fêté son anniversaire depuis un sacré bout de temps, et Tony était terminé à changer ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis après tout, il avait près de huit mois devant lui pour trouver une idée géniale, c'était plus que dans ses cordes !

* * *

**Petite incursion de Clint dans ce chapitre, et les autres Avengers suivront dans le prochain. Mais de manière générale, ils vont d'ici quelques chapitres être un peu plus présents en marge de l'histoire.**


	15. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, des retrouvailles avec les Avengers au grand complet, un an jour pour jour après la fameuse bataille de New-York. Anniversaire riche en émotions et une pause appréciée pour Tony, avant de replonger tête la première dans les ennuis !  
**

**.**

**Tsuki Banritt, Egwene Al' Vere, nesfylli, merci beaucoup pour vos review !**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 14**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Une seconde chance… C'était facile, si facile à dire. On faisait des erreurs, on blessait les gens autour de soi, pour finalement implorer leur pardon et réclamer une seconde chance, une possibilité de se racheter… Trop facile…_

_Pathétique._

_Le choix, voilà le seul et unique maitre mot. Des décisions à prendre, consciemment ou non, et des conséquences à assumer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. On gardait la tête haute et on avançait, coute que coute, malgré les obstacles qui nous barraient inévitablement la route._

_Il ne s'agissait pas de seconde chance, de faire mieux ou de faire pire. Non, tout était une question de choix, pour faire les choses différemment. Faire autrement. Et toujours avancer._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Stark avait quitté New-York et les États-Unis quelques heures plus tôt et serait absent près d'une semaine. En effet, il partait près d'une semaine avec sa compagne pour célébrer son anniversaire – pourquoi une espèce à l'espérance de vie limitée comme les midgardiens célébrait-elle avec autant d'enthousiasme l'inexorable passage du temps ? C'était au-delà de sa compréhension – tandis que lui-même profitait de l'occasion pour se retirer à Malibu. Il voulait user de cette accalmie loin des bavardages incessants de Stark pour se reposer, lui qui n'avait que trop peu dormis depuis qu'ils avaient repris leurs expérimentations, alors même qu'il était encore convalescent. Stark n'avait étonnamment rien dit face à l'instabilité de ses pouvoirs, prenant cela pour une conséquence naturelle de sa blessure. Et c'était le cas, d'une certaine façon. Mais Loki savait pertinemment que les raisons de cette instabilité étaient bien plus profondes.

S'il était parvenu à faire cesser les crises d'angoisse – ou presque du moins. Pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité en tous cas – les cauchemars étaient toujours présents. Sa presque mort avait fait remonter nombre de souvenirs à la surface, des souvenirs dont il aurait pour la plupart préféré qu'ils restent enfouis sans jamais se les remémorer. Des images trop violentes, des cicatrices à vifs, et des regrets que moins qu'hier il ne savait gérer. Il avait pensé qu'ils disparaitraient d'eux-mêmes, mais deux mois avaient passé depuis son accident et ils étaient toujours aussi présents dans son esprit. Au grands maux les grands remèdes. Avec sa présence trop fréquente à la Tour, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de se plonger dans une profonde méditation. Il allait y remédier.

Sitôt fut-il à Malibu qu'il gagna le salon et son immense baie vitrée. Il lui fallait quelque chose sur lequel focaliser son attention pour se plonger dans une transe profonde. Traditionnellement, il portait son regard sur la flamme mouvante d'une bougie, ou se concentrait sur les battements réguliers de son cœur. Mais depuis qu'il était sur Midgard, il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à utiliser le bruit des vagues comme point focal.

Il s'assit au sol, le froid du carrelage étonnamment vivifiant. Doucement, il ralentit sa respiration, et ferma les yeux. Fit le vide dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que rien d'autre n'existe que le roulement des vagues venant s'écraser sur la falaise en contrebas. Alors, et seulement alors il appela sa magie. Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle lui répondit aussitôt. Il la sentait couler comme un feu liquide dans ses veines, une flamme vivace l'embrasant tout entier. Si naturelle… Ce ne fut qu'en cet instant qu'il comprit à quel point cette maitrise totale et ce sentiment de bien-être à l'usage de la magie lui avait manqué. Devoir se contenter d'un pouvoir au mieux erratique pendant deux mois avait été bien plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'avait cru ou ne voulait le reconnaitre, y compris à lui-même. La magie était une part essentielle de lui-même, et s'en retrouver privé était pareil à l'amputation d'un membre.

Il avait l'impression de renaitre. Ses sens étaient plus exacerbés que jamais, tandis qu'il avait l'impression d'être connecté au monde l'entourant et à l'univers tout entier. La sensation de faire partie d'un tout.

Mais il ne s'agissait là que du calme avant la proverbiale tempête. Grisé par cette sensation de liberté retrouvée qu'avait provoqué cette osmose soudaine avec sa magie, il en avait oublié la raison première de cette transe profonde. Terrible erreur. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un sursaut de son cœur, tandis qu'une pensée aussi amère que fugitive traversait son esprit avant de disparaitre. Mais elle fut bientôt suivie d'une autre, et encore une autre. Devenant des images concrètes et terriblement réelles de ses pires souvenirs qu'il voyait défiler derrière ses paupières closes. Patiemment, douloureusement, il les refoula au plus profond de lui-même, là où était leur place. Sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre ils reviendraient le hanter, malgré les barrières et la discipline mentale qu'il s'imposait. Mais pour l'heure, il était plus que satisfait de remettre à plus tard cette introspection douloureuse, et de les enterrer pour un siècle ou deux.

Et si ses joues étaient trempées de larmes lorsqu'il émergea de sa transe, trois jours plus tard, nul n'avait besoin de le savoir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois Tony revenu de voyages, les choses s'étaient enchainées à toute allure. Loki avait eu l'air bizarre quand il était revenu, mais lorsqu'il avait posé des questions – de façon très lourde et peu subtile, même lui voulait bien l'admettre – le dieu s'était rapidement téléporté ailleurs et n'était reparu que le lendemain. Face à cette attitude hautement suspecte et très éloigné de son comportement habituel, Tony avait toutefois préféré fermer son clapet. Mine de rien, il tenait à la vie. Ou peut-être simplement commençait-il à connaitre le dieu, et savait quand il valait mieux ne pas insister.

Actuellement, Loki était encore absent de la Tour et de l'atelier alors que lui-même s'y trouvait, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être souligné. Mais on était le 12 juin – le matin du 12 juin, ou peut-être même la nuit du 12 juin étant donné qu'il n'était même pas trois heure du mat' – ce qui signifiait qu'il y a un an jour pour jour il mettait la pâtée au dieu psychopathe devenu depuis son irritant colocataire, partenaire de travail, et surement d'autres choses beaucoup trop sentimentales auxquelles il ne préférait pas penser. Ni maintenant, ni jamais tant qu'à faire.

Mais qui disait anniversaire de la bataille de New-York disait célébrations en compagnie de tous les Avengers, y compris le frère du dit psychopathe qui avait confirmé – lui demandez pas comment – qu'il reviendrait d'Asgard pour l'occasion et profiterait de son séjour sur Terre pour reprendre quelques temps ses recherches à propos de son frère, même si elles s'étaient avérées inutiles jusqu'ici. Pas étonnant que ledit frangin ait préféré aller se planquer quelques temps ailleurs qu'à la Tour, s'agissant du point de chute des Avengers, Thor compris.

Les Avengers devaient arriver dans la matinée pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble. Ensuite, ils défileraient en costume – il allait littéralement crever de chaud dans son armure ! – lors d'une gigantesque parade dans les rues de New-York qui s'achèverait sur Times Square. Là, le maire leur remettrait très officiellement les clés de la ville, avant que le président – le président ! – ne leur décerne à tous la célèbre Medal of Honor. Et même s'il avait le président Ellis dans la poche depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en décembre dernier, ça restait quand même super impressionnant, même pour lui ! Ensuite, discours des officiels et surtout le sien, puis interview de l'équipe au complet. Et le soir, un grand bal caritatif serait donné afin de récolter des fonds pour les familles des victimes de l'invasion et créer un fond de solidarité si – _quand_ – de pareilles catastrophes se reproduisaient. Tout un programme donc !

Mais ce qui l'avait tiré du lit où dormait encore Pepper n'était pas l'excitation face à des événements d'une telle ampleur, ni les même les idées créatives se bousculant dans son esprit comme c'était trop souvent le cas. Non, son problème était bien différent, et plus pragmatique. Si Rogers, Barton, Romanoff et Thor n'allaient passer qu'une nuit à la Tour avant de repartir – en mission pour les deux agents, à la poursuite de son frère pour le dieu, et il ne savait où pour Cap – il avait enfin réussi à convaincre Banner de rester quelques temps aux Etats-Unis avant de repartir.

Et s'il était absolument ravi d'accueillir le scientifique – même s'il avait trouvé son compagnon de jeu en la personne de Loki, il lui tardait néanmoins d'échanger avec le docteur – cela impliquait un certain nombre de petits aménagements auxquels procéder, dont nettoyer le labo de tout indice de la présence de Loki et de verrouiller tous les documents parlant de près ou de loin d'Omega. Certes, ces fichiers étaient cryptés, et les dossiers ultra-sécurisés même en temps normal. Mais il se connaissait : viendrait inévitablement le moment où il s'exclamerait une connerie du genre « Je te laisse accès à tous les fichiers, fais-toi plaisir ! ». Tout sauf un bon plan, même lui pouvait le voir. Et autant pouvait-il avoir confiance en Bruce, autant il ne se risquerait pas à éprouver sa loyauté en abordant de près ou de loin des sujets comme Loki, le réacteur ark, Omega ou la magie. Définitivement un très mauvais plan. Il avait donc des consignes spécifiques à donner à Jarvis avant que le docteur n'arrive. Tout ça devrait l'occuper… oh, une bonne demi-heure. Une heure peut-être s'il trainait en route. Il pourrait alors retourner se coucher et grapiller quelques heures de sommeil pour faire face à la journée qui s'annonçait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Clint éclata de rire, mais sa voix fut rapidement couverte par l'éclat tonitruant de Thor. Bruce, qui était en train de boire au moment où la bombe avait été lancée, essayait de ne pas s'étouffer, quand Steve semblait visiblement hésiter entre rire de la plaisanterie ou s'insurger face à sa vulgarité. Même Natasha, d'ordinaire si impassible, s'était déridée et arborait un petit sourire en coin.

Bras croisés sur la poitrine et sourire aux lèvres, Tony se balançait sur sa chaise et se sentait immensément fier de lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. L'ambiance avait été un peu étrange quand les autres étaient arrivé. Il faut dire que s'ils s'étaient vus plus ou moins régulièrement – plutôt moins dans son cas – et entretenu au téléphone ou en visio toutes les deux semaines max, c'était la première fois depuis New-York qu'ils étaient tous réunis. Mais Tony s'était empressé de détendre l'atmosphère avec quelques blagues de son cru, de grandes accolades dans le dos et quelques remarques sur le cul de Barton qu'il avait été obligé de sauver. Mine de rien, il était vraiment heureux de les voir. Ils lui avaient manqué.

Après ça, ils étaient rapidement passés à table. C'était bien connu, on discutait mieux le ventre plein et la bouffe créait du lien. Evidemment, il n'avait pas mis un pied dans la cuisine – Mauvaise idée. Une fois, il avait même réussi à faire bruler des pâtes ! – et il avait commandé le repas. Il avait même ajouté quelques shawarmas pour la blague, ce que n'avait pas manqué de remarque l'archer avant de se jeter dessus. Barton aimait manger libanais, c'était à retenir : toujours avoir un moyen de pression ou une monnaie d'échange !

« Comment se passent vos mission dame Natasha ? » demanda finalement Thor une fois qu'ils eurent tous repris leur souffle et retrouvé un semblant de sérieux. « La dernière fois que je suis venu sur Midgard, je me suis entretenu avec le directeur Fury. Et lorsque j'ai demandé de vos nouvelles à tous, il m'a confié que vous meniez une dangereuse quête. »

« Depuis plusieurs mois en effet, » opina l'espionne. « Ça fait un moment que le SHIELD est sur la piste de Centipède. C'est un réseau de scientifiques qui cherche à créer des méta-humains… Des humains améliorés avec des pouvoirs, » expliqua-t-elle devant la visible incompréhension de Steve et Thor.

« Ils sont établis partout dans le monde, et délocalisent leurs labos presque toutes les semaines, » renchérit Clint. « Le SHIELD a démantelé certains de leurs sites, mais ces cafards sont increvables. Apparemment, on aurait des équipes qui creusent une potentielle piste en lien avec Ian Quinn, mais on n'a rien de nouveau pour le moment. »

« Ian Quinn ? » répéta Tony, surpris d'entendre ce nom. « Le PDG de Quinn WorldWild ? »

« Ouais, tu le connais ? »

« Je l'ai croisé à quelques galas de charité, ainsi qu'à des réunions informelles entre industriels. Une entreprise florissante, un peu touche à tout, sans véritable spécificité. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il trempait dans des trucs louches. Mais contrairement à Justin Hammer qui était un abruti fini, Quinn est intelligent, même si ça me tue de devoir l'avouer. Y'a jamais eu de preuves contre lui. »

« Comme c'est pratique, » marmonna Clint, et Tony était bien d'accord avec lui. Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne puissent faire pour le moment, et Tony avait bien autre chose à faire que parler boulot en une journée pareille.

« Sinon Cap, comme se passe ton adaptation au XXIème siècle ? »

« Je sais me servir d'un téléphone et d'un ordinateur, et il m'arrive même de regarder la télévision à l'occasion si c'est ça qui t'intéresse, » lui répondit Steve d'un ton léger. Tony inclina légèrement la tête, peu surpris d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour, avant de laisser le Cap poursuivre. « Pour le reste… je suppose que j'ai finalement réussi à accepter qu'il s'agît du monde dans lequel je vis maintenant. J'ai parfois du mal à interagir avec les gens, mais je m'améliore. Il a ce café où je vais souvent, j'y retrouve les habitués. Et puis il y a ma voisine, une infirmière. Elle est gentille, et ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais complètement stupide ou attardé. »

« Oh mon dieu, Steve Roger aurait-il quelqu'un en vue ? » lança Natasha avec un sourire narquois, avant qu'il ne devienne vaguement prédateur. « Tu aurais pu me le dire avant que je ne commence à t'organiser tous ces rencards ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, tandis que Steve rougissait légèrement. Fort heureusement, il fut sauvé par le gong, personnifié par Pepper. Celle-ci les avait laissés entre eux pour le déjeuner, tandis qu'elle réglait les derniers détails de la journée à venir. Tony avait également supposé qu'elle souhaitait éviter la population super-héroïque locale le temps de leur présence à la Tour, mais il avait préféré ne faire aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

« Si vous avez terminé de manger, vous devriez aller vous préparer. La parade commence dans moins d'une heure, et je vous veux tous à quatorze heures précises sur votre char. »

Tony se frotta les mains, affichant un sourire satisfait.

« J'ai fait quelques améliorations au niveau de vos costumes, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La parade avait duré trois heures. Trois putains d'heures à crever de chaud dans son armure ! Il avait pas signé pour ça, merde ! La prochaine fois, il s'assurerait de _vraiment_ regarder ce que Pepper avait prévu et organisé, au lieu de bêtement hocher la tête à tout ce qu'elle disait en écoutant d'une oreille distraite.

Mais avec le recul, ce n'était pas si étonnant. La bataille de New-York signifiait quelque chose d'énorme, et pas uniquement pour les Etats-Unis. C'était plus qu'une victoire, aussi épique soit-elle. C'était l'émergence de héros disparates, devenus une équipe dont nul aujourd'hui n'ignorait le nom ou celui de ses membres. C'était six personnes, qui a elle seules s'étaient dressé face à l'ennemi et avaient non seulement fait face, mais avaient vaincu. C'était une invasion planétaire, qui avait été jugulé de justesse. C'était la révélation au grand public de la vie extra-terrestre, et de l'existence d'autres mondes bien au-delà du notre. C'était une page qui se tournait dans l'histoire de l'humanité, et l'ouverture d'un nouveau chapitre effrayant dont nul ne saurait. Ouais, dit comme ça, ça claquait !

New-York, c'était le début de quelque chose de plus grand qui les dépassait tous. Alors ouais, ça méritait ces trois longues heures de parade, et sans doute bien davantage – étonnant d'ailleurs que le 12 juin ne soit pas carrément devenu un jour férié dans ces conditions ! – Mais qu'il soit maudit si seulement il l'admettait à haute voix ! La seule chose qui le réconfortait, c'était que les autres avaient l'air d'en avoir au moins autant ras-le-bol que lui. Entre les cris assourdissants de la foule, les pétards amateurs et feux d'artifices professionnels qui explosaient à intervalles réguliers, et les confettis et cotillons qui pleuvaient sur eux… Au moins, planqué derrière son casque, lui n'était pas obligé de continuer de sourire !

Il avait finalement eu le droit de quitter son armure, mais il avait alors fallu sacrifier au protocole, échanger sourires crispés, poignées de mains moites et poses stoïques devant les photographes avec le président, le maire de New-York, et tout un tas de sénateurs et de gouverneurs dont il ne connaissait pas le nom tandis qu'on leur remettait médailles et décorations. Les officiels avait ensuite fait leurs discours – ennuyeux à mourir, seul le regard furieux de Pepper installée dans une tribune voisine l'avait empêché de bailler – et c'était maintenant à son tour de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin que la foule amassée près de la scène se répandit en cris et exclamations, le faisant sourire plus largement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était toujours aussi grisant d'être ainsi acclamé par une foule en délire. Sans compter que ça faisait du bien à l'ego de constater par lui-même qu'il avait toujours autant la côte.

« Tout d'abord, je m'exprimer en mon nom et en celui de l'ensemble des Avengers pour vous remercier d'être si nombreux à être présent aujourd'hui, qu'il s'agisse des personnes qui sont descendues dans la rue ou toutes celles qui nous regardent à la télévision. »

Il y eut de nouvelles exclamations, tout aussi longues, avant que le calme ne revienne lentement.

« Je ne vais pas vous bassiner avec le fait qu'il s'agit d'une journée exceptionnelle et que nous célébrons aujourd'hui l'anniversaire d'une date marquante de notre histoire, tous ceux qui m'ont précédé vous l'ont répété encore et encore sur tous les tons possibles. »

Ça, c'était fait. Il y eut de francs éclats de rire dans la foule, et très probablement quelques sourcils froncés et grognement de la part de la tribune officielle derrière lui. Etrangement – ou pas d'ailleurs – il visualisait parfaitement bien Pepper en train de l'assassiner du regard, raison pour laquelle il s'abstint tout à fait innocemment de jeter le moindre coup d'œil en direction de sa tribune. Même si ce n'était que repousser temporairement la mise à mort.

« Je vais vous parler… et bien, de moi pour changer. » Nouveaux éclats de rires, même s'il ne s'interrompit pas cette fois-ci. « De moi et des personnes qui sont assises juste derrière moi. Nous six, nous sommes des héros, et ce n'est même pas moi qui le dis. Pas parce qu'on l'a voulu, encore moins parce qu'on l'a mérité. C'est juste un concours de circonstances. Heureux ou malheureux, à vous de me le dire, je n'en sais rien. Mais nous étions là, au moment où il le fallait. Nous avions la volonté et les moyens d'aider. Et nous sommes devenus des héros du jour au lendemain, des héros auxquels on a aujourd'hui accordé les plus grands honneurs de ce pays. Et quand on regarde un peu qui nous sommes, notre passé et ce que nous avons vécu… qui aurait pu le prédire franchement ? »

Qui aurait pu le prédire en effet… Une icône ressuscitée des années quarante, un dieu bien réel tout droit sorti de la mythologie nordique, un scientifique avec un complexe à la Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde, une ancienne assassin de la Chambre Rouge, un agent spécial et tireur d'élite du SHIELD et lui, ex-marchand d'armes et surtout génie, milliardaire, playboy philanthrope. Qui aurait pu dire, il y a quelques années, qu'ils feraient équipe pour repousser des aliens venus envahir leur planète ? Qui ? Franchement, ils ressemblaient plus à une bande de bras cassés qu'autre chose, et pourtant il s'incluait dedans.

« On a tous nos casseroles, comme tout le monde. Je ne parlerai pas du passé de mes camarades, ce n'est pas mon rôle, aussi me contenterais-je de vous parler de faits que vous connaissez tous, mais qui sont peu à peu oublié. J'ai été marchand d'arme pendant des années, sans complexer le moins du monde à ce sujet. Et en tant qu'homme… Oui, on peut dire sans se tromper que j'étais un connard de la pire espèce. Je le prendrais pas mal, demandez à mes rares amis de l'époque, ils vous le confirmeront. Mais je veux croire que je me suis amélioré depuis. Que je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de meilleur. Être Iron Man, et maintenant un Avengers… c'est une chance de pardon, et une rédemption. »

Il s'interrompit une seconde, ravalant ces souvenirs qui la nuit le réveillaient encore. Lui avait reçu sa seconde chance quelque part dans une cave miteuse au fin fond du désert afghan, quand un doc mourant dans ses bras lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Le visage souriant de Yinsen gravé derrière ses paupières, il poursuivit son discours sur le même ton emporté.

« Je crois à l'erreur, aux oublis stupides, aux paroles inconséquentes et aux fautes monumentales que l'on regrette immédiatement après les avoir faites. Mais surtout, je crois au pardon. Je crois aux secondes chances. Après tout, la vie que je mène aujourd'hui n'est rien d'autre qu'une immense seconde chance. Parce que j'étais là, au bon endroit, au bon moment. Parce que j'ai rencontré des personnes qui ont su voir à travers les apparences et m'ont tendu la main alors même que j'ignorais en avoir besoin. »

Tony avait conscience qu'il déviait dangereusement de son sujet de base, qu'il mettait trop de vécu, de poids dans ses mots. Conscience également, et c'était peut-être là le pire, qu'il ne parlait plus seulement de lui. Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer, et il lui restait à terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Nous avons tous des choix à faire. Parfois certains sont d'une simplicité enfantine, et d'autre fois ce sont des dilemmes dont on sait pertinemment qu'aucune option ne peut être considérée comme une bonne solution. Mais je crois qu'apprendre de ses erreurs, et donner une seconde chance à ceux qui ont la volonté de la saisir… ça ne peut pas être un mauvais choix. Nous sommes les Avengers. Pour des millions de personnes, peut-être même des milliards, nous symbolisons le courage, le pardon et l'espoir. Nous ferons des erreurs dans le futur. Des erreur catastrophiques et lourdes de conséquences, à l'image des missions qui nous incombent. Mais nous essayerons de nous améliorer, encore et encore. Nous tacherons d'être digne de votre confiance. »

Il y eut un long silence, tandis que ses derniers mots retentissaient dans l'air. Et puis soudain, la foule jusqu'ici silencieuse éclata en milliers de cris et d'exclamations tandis qu'ils applaudissaient à tout rompre. Il entendait applaudir derrière lui également, de la part des officiels comme de ses camarades. Il tourna légèrement la tête, croisant pour la première fois le regard de Pepper, qui semblait émue aux larmes. Il lui sembla lire un _je t'aime_ sur ses lèvres.

Et Tony sourit.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seul à Malibu, un verre à la main, Loki ressassait encore le discours qu'avait tenu Stark quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'avait initialement pas prévu de s'informer sur quoi que ce soit en rapport avec les _célébrations_ du jour, et encore moins à propos du mortel. Après tout, quel intérêt aurait-il eu à voir son nom trainé dans la boue tandis que les actes qu'il avait commis seraient une nouvelle fois étalés aux yeux de tous, et qu'il endosserait une nouvelle fois le rôle du monstre que les circonstances l'avaient forcé à devenir ? Mais la curiosité s'était faite plus forte que la raison, et il avait finalement cédé quand la vicieuse créature qu'était Jarvis avait allumé l'écran le plus proche de lui alors même que Stark prenait la parole.

Il s'était attendu à bien des choses de sa part. Aussi libre et impertinent soit-il, le milliardaire était bien obligé de se conformer à ce que la masse pensait. Et s'il avait depuis longtemps compris que le dieu n'avait pas été – pas totalement du moins – conscients de ses actes lors de l'invasion manquée, ce n'était pas là le genre de propos à tenir devant pareille assemblée. La seule question était de savoir non pas si, mais à quel point Stark le descendrait-il plus bas que terre, et à quel point ses paroles seraient sincères.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, pas une fois son nom n'avait été mentionné par Stark. Déviant totalement du script préétabli par Miss Potts – même s'il n'avait clairement jamais eu l'intention de le suivre – il avait commencé à parler de son passé, des erreurs qu'il avait commises… et de secondes chances. Loki en savait assez de la vie de Stark pour mesurer à quel point cette confession était sérieuse et authentique. Mais il n'avait pu manquer d'y voir une certaine résonnance avec sa propre expérience. C'était un discours qui, à d'infimes changements prêts, aurait tout aussi bien pu le concerner directement.

Certes, Stark n'avait pas prononcé son nom. Mais avec son discours, il avait fait bien plus. Loki n'espérait pas être pardonné par qui que ce soit. N'était pas certain de souhaiter ou mériter un quelconque pardon d'ailleurs. Alors se voir accorder une seconde chance ? Il ne put retenir un léger reniflement sarcastique et vida son verre d'une traite, avant de le remplir de nouveau. Il n'en voulait pas. Chercher à protéger Midgard n'était pas un moyen de se repentir, loin de là. Il était uniquement motivé par le but le plus égoïste qui soit : survivre.

Que Stark y voie une seconde chance si cela l'amusait, il n'en avait que faire. En ce bas monde comme dans les autres, seule importait la loi du plus fort. Et Omega, il le pressentait, serait le point d'orgue d'un achèvement glorieux. Restait simplement à prier pour qu'ils en viennent à bout avant que Midgard ne soit réduite en cendres.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Joli discours. »

Tony se retourna, coupe de champagne à la main et sourire factice aux lèvres. Un sourire qui s'élargit et se fit plus sincère en reconnaissant Natasha. Il fit tinter sa coupe contre la sienne et l'avala en quelques gorgées, avant de lui répondre.

« J'étais inspiré. »

Elle garda le silence et se détourna légèrement, observant les gens qui se pressaient autour d'eux. Ou plus probablement, repérant instinctivement le nombre d'agents de sécurité présents et vérifiant toutes les issues de secours. En plus d'être une combattante émérite, Romanoff était une espionne remarquable – qu'elle ait réussi à le duper des mois durant, paranoïaque comme il l'était, en était la preuve – et certaines choses étaient chez elle une seconde nature. Pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre, c'est ce qui avait maintenu la russe en vie si longtemps, et continuerait de le faire. Et lui aussi accessoirement, s'ils devaient continuer à aller sur le terrain ensembles.

C'était la première fois depuis son discours, près de trois heures plus tôt, qu'il avait un moment pour souffler, cessant rien qu'un instant d'afficher un sourire de circonstance. Profitant de cette petite bulle de sérénité au milieu des festivités et de la foule, il sursauta presque quand Natasha reprit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que la question lui était adressé – stupide, à qui d'autre Natasha pourrait-elle parler ? – et plus longtemps encore à trouver une réponse appropriée, face à l'angoisse subite que cette question suscitait chez lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, » nia-t-il en essayant de rester naturel, hélant un servant pour ravoir à boire. Mais le regard que lui adressa la rousse lui fit intensément comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

« Tony, tu peux mentir à tout le monde, mais pas à moi. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à tes côtés et assisté à suffisamment de tes frasques pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un spectacle soigneusement orchestré et mis en scène ou quand ça ne l'est pas. »

« Tu insinues que j'ai perdu le contrôle ? »

« Je dis que tu t'es montré bien plus honnête que tu n'avais initialement prévu de l'être, et que pourtant tu ne nous dis pas tout. Alors je répète ma question : que s'est-il passé lors de ce discours ? »

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, tous deux fermement décidés à ne rien lâcher. Pourtant, Natasha n'avait pas l'air en colère, comme il l'avait d'abord cru : elle avait l'air soucieuse, même si elle le cachait admirablement bien. Et c'est cette inquiétude qui lui fit détourner la tête. Il soupira douloureusement et détacha nerveusement le nœud papillon qui l'étranglait, avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

« Je n'avais simplement pas réalisé à quel point les événements d'il y a un an avaient tout changé, tout remis en cause, » biaisa-t-il légèrement. « Certaines choses se sont mises en branle, des événements dont on distingue à peine les contours. Ce n'était qu'un début et… et je ne sais pas si, en fin de compte mes choix et mes décisions payerons, ou si nous ne faisons que retarder l'inévitable. »

« Tu en dis trop ou pas assez. »

« Et pourtant, c'est la seule réponse que tu auras de ma part. »

« Je n'aime pas te voir si grave, si sérieux. Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

« Et je n'aime pas devoir assister à des cocktails et des galas, perdre du temps alors que nous avons tant à faire. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on a rarement ce qu'on veut. »

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas vif sans attendre de réponse de sa part, rejoignant sans attendre Bruce aux prises avec un groupe de sénateurs et visiblement totalement dépassé par la situation.

Il sentit son regard peser sur lui toute la soirée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mais Tony se désintéressa rapidement de Natasha et de son côté fouineur. L'espionne avait quitté la Tour le lendemain, en même temps que Clint, Steve et Thor. Et s'ils allaient comme toujours rester en contact, il ne les reverrait pas avant un bon moment.

Rapidement, sa seule préoccupation devint le docteur Banner présent à la Tour, et la multitude d'expériences qu'ils avaient à mener ensembles en un temps réduit. En effet, Bruce ne restait à New-York qu'une dizaine de jours. Il participerait ensuite à un colloque d'astrophysique à Toronto, avant de repartir s'enterrer dieu seul sait où. De tous, il était sans doute celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à supporter toutes les mondanités des célébrations. Et quand on ajoutait le fait que son alter-égo héroïque était un monstre vert shooté à la rage… Ouais, les journalistes – et mêmes les officiels et les différentes personnalités présentes, c'est dire – avaient été assez peu délicats dans leurs questions. Sérieux, même lui avait plus de tact !

Toujours est-il qu'il se faisait un plaisir de passer des journées entières enfermés dans le labo avec comme seule compagnie le bon docteur. Même Pepper, comprenant ce que sa présence avait d'exceptionnelle, les laissait jouer sans les déranger, tandis qu'ils ne se retrouvaient que lors du repas du soir.

Les jours passèrent à toute allure, et ce d'autant plus que, contrairement à lui, Bruce _dormait_ la nuit. Des heures, et des heures de perdues inutilement, c'était désespérant. Il avait bien tenté d'en faire de même, et de profiter de ce break pour pouvoir passer des nuits complètes dans les bras de Pepper. C'était un beau projet. Mais ça faisait longtemps que son sommeil était déréglé, et il lui suffit de deux jours pour qu'il se retrouve seul à l'atelier, quelque part vers deux heures du mat'. Une fois, il avait été tenté d'appeler Loki, pour qu'il vienne passer quelques heures à la Tour. Mais il savait à quel point il était facile de se laisser embarquer dès qu'ils parlaient d'Omega. Même si Jarvis les prévenait avant que Pepper ou Bruce n'ai eu le temps de descendre, il passerait par la suite des heures à ruminer sur les discussions interrompues, et finirait immanquablement par faire une bourde. Alors en attendant, il bossait sur ses armures – il était persuadé que son armure à commande neuronale pouvait encore être améliorée – ainsi que sur des prototypes pour Stark Industries. Ça passait le temps, en attendant qu'il puisse se remettre sérieusement au boulot.

Mais Bruce finit par partir. Pepper l'accompagnait, elle avait un séminaire de trois jours à Vancouver et avait proposé – ordonné – à Bruce de voyager avec elle pour lui épargner les vols commerciaux, lui assurant fermement que le détour serait moindre. Reconnaissant – ou tenant simplement à la vie – il avait accepté. Tony était bien placé pour la savoir : on ne disait pas non à Pepper.

Ils n'étaient pas partis depuis dix minutes que Loki apparut comme par magie – quelle vanne pourrie… il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme… – dans son dos. Mais comme il avait demandé à Jarvis de prévenir le dieu dès qu'ils auraient le champ libre, il s'attendait à une arrivée impromptue. Toutefois, il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt.

« T'es pressé Rodolphe ? »

« Entre vos vacances avec votre compagne, les célébrations de cet anniversaire grotesque, et maintenant le séjour de votre comparse, voilà un mois que nous n'avons que très peu avancé. J'en viendrais presque à penser que vous négligez sciemment nos recherches. »

« Et bah, j'en connais un qui s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin ! Relax Tête de bouc, j'ai rien oublié. C'est juste que les événements se sont un peu enchainés dernièrement, mais t'inquiète, on va rapidement retrouver notre rythme de croisière ! »

S'il avait su…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux jours. Ils n'avaient eu que deux jours de répit avant que leur ouvrage commun ne soit une nouvelle fois interrompu. Mais en toute franchise, Loki voyait difficilement comment ils auraient pu anticiper cette nouvelle catastrophe. Stark et lui étaient en train de procéder à l'assemblage d'un tout nouveau modèle de réacteur ark – après des mois de recherches sur le sujet, le premier qui intégrait des pierres précieuses comme catalyseur à l'équation – quand ils furent coupés dans leur élan par nul autre que Jarvis.

_« Monsieur, je suis navré de vous interrompre, mais je détecte une anomalie au niveau des communications du SHIELD. »_

En temps normal, Stark aurait poursuivi leur expérience pour jeter un œil à cette fameuse anomalie plus tard. Mais le dieu lui-même avait entendu la tension qui semblait imprégner la voix robotique et désincarnée de l'IA. Fronçant les sourcils, l'ingénieur se redressa légèrement, quittant des yeux l'établi sur lequel il était penché pour regarder un écran, fort opportunément allumé par Jarvis.

« De quoi on parle exactement ? »

_« Il y a du bruit sur tous les canaux de communication du SHIELD, probablement un effet de masque. Vous devriez y jeter un œil. »_

« Surement des données cryptées. »

Stark lui lança un bref coup d'œil, et Loki hocha brièvement la tête en réponse. Il n'aimait pas le SHIELD, loin de là. Mais il voulait bien reconnaitre que l'organisation pouvait avoir une certaine utilité dans la prévention et la gestion des risques de grande ampleur. Ils avaient certes joué avec le feu en voulant s'approprier les pouvoirs du Tesseract – humains stupides, ignorant tout de la force qu'ils avaient entre les mains ! – mais ils avaient par la suite su gérer les dégâts causés par leur égo démesuré, avec l'aide de Stark, de son frère et des autres Avengers bien sûr. Toujours est-il qu'il n'agissait d'une force à ne pas négliger, et que des problèmes avec le SHIELD – quels qu'ils soient – seraient de fort mauvais augure.

Stark s'essuya vaguement les mains sur un chiffon déjà tâché – absolument répugnant – avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers l'écran précédemment indiqué par Jarvis. Loki s'appuya contre l'établi, observant le mortel taper à toute allure sur son clavier tandis que de multiples fenêtres s'ouvraient sur l'écran et que défilaient d'interminables lignes de code.

« C'est un message simple diffusé en boucle avec un codage sémantique, » marmonna-t-il à mi-voix. « Avec la clé mnémonique, ça ne devrait prendre que quelques secondes et… voilà ! »

Curieux, Loki s'approcha à son tour de l'écran.

« Emerger de l'ombre vers la lumière, » lu-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée… »

Il avait l'air circonspect, s'interrogeant sur la signification de ce message pour le moins cryptique. Mais cinq nouvelles cases apparurent rapidement, et Stark blêmit à mesure que les lettres s'y affichaient.

« Oh bordel… »

« Hydra ? » releva Loki en haussant un sourcil. Voilà un mot dont il ne connaissait pas la signification. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Qu'on est dans les emmerdes à un point que je n'imaginais même pas possible. »

Ce n'est pas tant la menace sous-jacente émise par Stark qui attira son attention, mais la colère, et surtout la lueur de crainte qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux. Oh, cela s'annonçait excessivement mauvais cette fois-ci.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse appropriée à ça.

« Absolument fantastique, » ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est dans des moments pareils que je regrette _vraiment_ d'avoir quitté Asgard. »

* * *

**Et oui, pas le moindre temps de pause pour Tony et Loki ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on règle les événements de "Winter Soldier" ; car même si Tony n'y est pas directement impliqué dans le canon, il va forcément y avoir des conséquences !**

**Pour l'anecdote, la discussion des Avengers sur les missions de Natasha et Clint est tirée d'événements issus de la série "Marvel : Les agents du SHIELD". Quitte à les faire parler de leur boulot, autant en faire quelque chose de canon ! **


	16. Chapitre 15

isclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. En revanche, l'histoire nous appartient.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Drama / Angst / Comfort  
Personnages : Tony Stark ; Loki ; la plupart des personnages vus dans les films du MCU  
Situation temporelle : Démarre en 2012, après que Loki a récupéré le Tesseract dans Avengers Endgame

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici donc le chapitre consacré à "Captain America : Winter Soldier". COmme dit précédemment, Tony n'est qu'en marge de celui-ci (puisque, d'après le canon, il n'intervient même pas dans le film) mais nous avons trouvé le moyen de l'intégré aux événements tout en justifiant son absence sur le terrain.  
**

**.**

** MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES, Lyrellys, merci beaucoup pour vos review !**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ju' et Kae**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 15**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Un objectif unique, défini et clair. Et pourtant, des limites sans cesse repoussées. Une frontière qu'on croyait gravée dans la roche, mais qui n'était finalement rien de plus qu'une ligne fragile, tracée dans le sable. Une ligne que le vent et les vagues effaçaient peu à peu, la redessinant autrement. _

_Une ligne au contour flous et troubles, en perpétuel mouvement. Voilà sans doute la meilleure définition possible de la relation entre Tony et Loki. Et sur la grève, quand lignes et traces de pas ne sont qu'éphémères, ne reste alors plus que les souvenirs du chemin parcouru, et l'horizon vers lequel ils continuent d'avancer. Un pas à la fois._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Absolument fantastique, » ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est dans des moments pareils que je regrette _vraiment_ d'avoir quitté Asgard. »

Il s'attendait à une pique de Stark, l'envoyant très vulgairement se faire foutre, ou tout du moins l'invitant à retourner sur Asgard, puisque visiblement ça lui manquait tant. Ah, ce que le mortel pouvait être prévisible certaines fois ! Mais l'ingénieur ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard et commença à faire les cent pas, passant et repassant ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il jetait à intervalles réguliers des coups d'œil à son écran, affichant toujours résolument ces cinq mêmes lettres.

« Hydra donc… Au risque de me répéter, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Hydra c'est… » commença-t-il sans le regarder avant de s'interrompre, continuant ses allers-retours incessants.

Loki ne le pressa pas. Le problème semblait être d'envergure, et il n'obtiendrait rien de Stark s'il le forçait à parler sans qu'il n'ait auparavant pu remettre ses idées en ordres. Sa patience finit toutefois par payer, puisqu'il Stark fini par s'assoir – se vautrer – dans un fauteuil et soupira lourdement, complètement abattu.

« Hydra est une organisation criminelle, qu'on supposait disparue. Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, dans les années quarante, ils étaient alliés aux nazis, des types qui prônait la supériorité de la race aryenne : l'homme parfait, grand, blanc, blond aux yeux bleus, tu vois le genre. Ils ont exterminé des millions de personnes. Cap les a combattus pendant la guerre, et on pensait qu'Hydra avait disparu suite à la défaite de l'Allemagne. »

« Et pourtant ils sont de retour, » opina Loki, croyant comprendre le problème. Mais Stark nia aussitôt.

« C'est pas juste le fait qu'ils soient de retour, même si c'est sacrément flippant je te l'accorde. Ça fait presque soixante-dix ans ! Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Si le problème n'est pas de voir émerger Hydra de nulle part, alors quel est-il ? » interrogea-t-il.

« C'est que ça ne vient _pas_ de nulle part justement ! » s'époumona-t-il en se relevant d'un bond. « Ça vient du SHIELD merde ! C'est sur les ondes du SHIELD qu'est propagé ce foutu message ! Donc non seulement ce qui est la plus grande agence de renseignements au monde est corrompue, mais en plus ça veut dire qu'Hydra à accès à une technologie de pointe, et à des ressources humaines et matérielles énormes ! A l'époque, et malgré toute sa dangerosité, Hydra n'était qu'un petit groupuscule avec des ressources limitées. Mais avec la puissance de feu du SHIELD, ils auraient les moyens… »

Stark s'interrompit brutalement, comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser une information cruciale. De pâle, il devint absolument livide, avant que les mots ne se fraient presque malgré lui un chemin hors de sa bouche.

« Ils auraient les moyens d'exterminer quiconque se tiendrait sur leur chemin. »

Il y eut un long silence, qu'aucun des deux n'osa rompre, avant que le milliardaire ne se ressaisisse brutalement, se jetant presque sur son clavier.

« Jarvis ! » hurla-t-il. « Démerde-toi comme tu veux, mais trouve-moi Rogers, Barton et Romanoff ! Tout de suite ! Si le SHIELD est corrompu par Hydra, ils feront tous trois partis des cibles prioritaires à abattre, surtout le Cap d'ailleurs. Cherche aussi le directeur Fury et Maria Hill tant que tu y es. Fury peut être un véritable connard quand il veut, mais je pense qu'il est fiable, et Hill aussi. Aucune idée pour les autres, et à vrai dire je m'en fous, c'est le dernier de mes soucis face à ce qui vient de nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule ! »

Il ne fallut qu'une trentaine de secondes à l'IA pour éplucher les documents à sa disposition, mais le dieu lui-même devait convenir que cela lui avait paru bien plus long. Et quand finalement la voix de Jarvis retentit, Loki se surpris à penser que Stark aurait probablement préféré ne pas avoir de réponse à ses interrogations.

_« Le directeur Fury est mort. »_

« Quoi ? »

Ça ressemblait davantage à un couinement étranglé qu'à une véritable question, mais Loki voulait bien comprendre le choc provoqué par pareille nouvelle.

_« Il a été abattu hier par un individu masqué non identifié. Son corps a été emmené par l'agent Hill, et il s'agit de sa dernière apparition connue. Suite à la mort du directeur, le secrétaire du Conseil de sécurité mondiale Alexander Pierce a décrété que le capitaine Rogers était un traitre. Il est actuellement en fuite et recherché par les forces spéciales du SHIELD, et le Strike a fait de sa capture une priorité. Selon les dernières informations en leur possession, l'agent Romanoff se trouverait avec lui. Un rapport de mission fait état d'un missile les ayant ciblés il y a quelques heures au Camp Lehigh, à Wheaton dans le New Jersey, mais aucun corps n'aurait été retrouvé. Quant à l'agent Barton, il était en mission sous couverture au Kazakhstan lorsque la transmission d'Hydra s'est répandue. Il n'a eu aucun contact avec le SHIELD depuis trois jours, et je ne peux établir avec précision sa position. »_

La nouvelle semblait avoir littéralement assommé Stark qui restait là sans bouger, bouche bée et le regard fixe. Sur l'écran principal – ainsi que les écrans adjacents – s'affichaient les fameux rapports de mission dont il était question, une photographie de Maria Hill quittant l'hôpital, la transcription de l'allocution du secrétaire Pierce, et bien d'autres documents tout aussi accablants.

« Bordel… »

Mais Stark restait désespérément immobile malgré les jurons qu'il ne pouvait totalement étouffer, tandis qu'il subissait de plein fouet ce qui semblait être l'un des pires revers de sa carrière de super-héros. Un cataclysme qu'il n'aurait d'aucune façon pu anticiper, alors que l'un de ses plus solides alliés devenait subitement l'ennemi à abattre, et que des camarades chers à son cœur se retrouvaient dans la ligne de mire de l'ennemi en question. Pour peu qu'ils ne soient pas déjà morts.

Mais Loki ne serait pas celui qui assènerait pareille vérité à Stark. L'humain avait besoin de se secouer et de se remettre à l'ouvrage pour porter secours à ses amis, et il ne le ferait jamais s'il pensait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Le dieu aurait préféré les ignorer, après tout les Avengers étaient ceux à l'avoir arrêté en premier lieu, et chercheraient à tous prix à le renvoyer sur Asgard si jamais ils avaient vent de sa présence sur Midgard. Mais non seulement ils étaient utiles à la défense de cette planète – lui ne savait que trop bien quels genres de monstres se cachaient là dehors – mais ils étaient aussi et surtout des proches de Stark. Il tenait à eux, sans doute bien plus que lui-même ne s'en rendait compte. Et s'il les perdait… Il se laisserait sombrer, tout simplement. Et il était absolument hors de question que Loki ne laisse ceci arriver.

« Stark, » appela-t-il d'une voix ferme. Sans effet semble-t-il, aussi réessaya-t-il plus fort, se rapprochant de lui par la même occasion. « Stark. »

L'ingénieur sursauta, sortant brutalement de la torpeur où l'avait vraisemblablement plongé les pires scénarii qu'il était en train d'imaginer.

« Stark, vous avez du travail devant vous me semble-t-il, » poursuivit-il d'une voix ferme mais calme. « Alors reprenez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser aller. Pas maintenant. »

« Par où est-ce que je commence ? »

Et sans doute devait-il être vraiment désespéré pour se tourner ainsi vers lui, comme s'il allait lui apporter une solution miracle. Loki était presque déçu d'en être incapable.

« Par le début, avec les problèmes que vous pouvez régler pour le moment. On hiérarchise, on priorise, et on avance. Un pas à la fois. »

« Un pas à la fois, » répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Stark prit de grandes inspirations, lentes et amples, tandis que les légers spasmes qui agitaient ses mains se calmaient peu à peu. Loki hocha très légèrement la tête, appréciatif, en voyant le mortel reprendre ainsi le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne doutait pas qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un calme de façade, et somme toute temporaire. Mais en soit, pareille maitrise demeurait impressionnante.

« La priorité est de localiser Rogers, Romanoff, Barton et Hill. On ira pas bien loin si on ne sait pas où ils sont ni dans quel pétrin ils se sont fourrés. T'es doué pour la traque ? »

_Est-ce que t'es avec moi sur ce coup-là ?_ Voilà la question qu'il ne posait pas mais qui semblait résonner dans le silence de l'atelier. Loki aurait pu dire non. Loki aurait_ dû_ dire non. Et pourtant, il ne se retrouva sans trop savoir comment à approuver avant d'avancer de lui-même vers l'un des écrans, effleurant du bout des doigts les dernières données en leur possession.

Il n'avait jamais été question de ceci dans leur accord, jamais il n'avait été envisagé qu'ils œuvrent ensemble sur autre chose qu'Omega. Comme il n'avait jamais été question qu'il vienne en aide à Stark lors de sa bataille contre le Mandarin, ou que l'humain ne reste à son chevet alors même qu'il était grièvement blessé. Depuis le début, ils ne faisaient l'un comme l'autre que repousser un peu plus loin les limites qu'ils s'étaient initialement fixés. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander comment cela pouvait-il être seulement possible, et comment en étaient-ils arrivés là. Mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien quelle était la réponse.

« Bien. Nous avons du pain sur la planche. »

Un pas à la fois.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quatre jours plus tard, tout était terminé. Ou peut-être que ça ne faisait que commencer.

Etouffant un bâillement, Tony se remémora la débâcle de ces quatre jours. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait eu l'impression de nager à contre-courant. Ou pour être tout à fait exact, de se débattre dans une mer déchainée alors qu'il ne savait pas nager – tout de suite, c'était beaucoup plus proche de la réalité – Il en avait vécu des épreuves ces dernières années : l'Afghanistan, la trahison d'Obadia, le combo Whiplash/Hammer couplé à son empoisonnement du sang, New-York – des aliens bordel ! – et plus récemment le Mandarin. Et c'était sans compter sa collaboration avec Loki qui, si elle était fructueuse, restait immensément dangereuse.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à l'effondrement du SHIELD de l'intérieur, et à voir ses amis frôler la mort de beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop près. Qu'on essaye de le tuer, il avait malheureusement l'habitude. Mais qu'on s'en prenne à ceux auxquels il tenait et ne rien pouvoir faire, c'était pire encore. Hill avait disparu des radars, et Barton était tout simplement introuvable. Quant à Romanoff et Rogers, ils avaient été repérés en compagnie d'un homme appelé Sam Wilson – 34 ans, né le 23 septembre 1978 à New-York, ex-militaire de l'US Air-Force dans la 58ème des sauveteur-parachutistes et bossant actuellement à l'amical des vétérans. Apparemment fiable. Oui, il avait fait ses recherches, et alors ? Vu le contexte, on n'était jamais trop prudent – avant d'avoir à combattre l'assassin ayant tué Fury. Et s'ils avaient été arrêtés par les membres du Strike, le convoi n'était jamais arrivé à destination et ses amis s'étaient évaporé dans la nature.

Sauf que tout ça, il ne l'avait appris que deux heures après que tout ne soit terminé. Excepté la fréquence d'activation d'Hydra qu'il avait capté – ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas censé arriver – l'organisation criminelle se montrait pour le moment discrète, et ne laissait rien filtrer dans ses communications ou ses données. Même en ayant infiltré les serveurs de l'agence, il ne pouvait rien savoir s'il n'y avait aucune information à pirater ! Il tournait en rond et rien n'avançait.

Mais ce n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg. C'est uniquement le lendemain qu'avait eu lieu la véritable catastrophe : le lancement du projet Insight, les trois héliporteurs faisant feu les uns sur les autres, et l'effondrement pas si métaphorique que ça du Triskel et du SHIELD. Une nouvelles fois, il n'en avait été prévenu que trop tard pour pouvoir agir, quand toutes les chaines d'infos du pays avaient basculé en édition spéciale pour diffuser en direct les images des vaisseaux s'envolant. Et si Washington n'était pas loin – environ vingt-cinq minutes de vol en forçant l'allure, peut-être un peu moins selon le trafic aérien – il avait été pris de court lorsque Jarvis lui avait annoncé qu'absolument toutes les informations supposément confidentielles du SHIELD et d'Hydra avaient brutalement été balancées sur le net. Il avait ainsi passé les heures suivantes à récupérer, trier et archiver toutes les données possibles avant qu'elles ne soient trafiquées ou supprimées afin de pouvoir les étudier plus tard, à tête reposée.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'il avait réussi à joindre Rogers, qui avait _enfin_ daigné l'appeler après ce désastre. Autant dire qu'il en avait pris pour son grade tandis que Tony lui passait un savon monstrueux auquel le supersoldat avait eu le bon gout de ne pas répondre. Une fois qu'il avait été calmé – ce qui lui avait prix au bas mot une bonne dizaine de minutes – ils avaient finalement pu faire le point sur la situation, le Cap lui expliquant les tenant et les aboutissements de cette affaire de dingue.

Tony leur avait alors proposé de revenir à New-York et à la Tour, où ils pourraient échapper tant aux journalistes et aux politiciens demandant des réponses qu'aux agents d'Hydra voulant leur peau. Le Cap avait accepté pour lui-même, reconnaissant, et le prévenant au passage que Natasha ne serait probablement pas aussi conciliante, ne voulant pas d'un traitement de faveur du fait de leur amitié. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il s'était empressé d'appeler Natasha – merci Steve de lui avoir filer son numéro actuel, ça lui épargnerait des recherches supplémentaires – pour l'inviter personnellement à venir. Et quand elle avait argué qu'elle était un agent du SHIELD et ne devait pas être traitée différemment des autres, il lui avait retorqué qu'elle était également une Avengers, et que tous les autres membres de l'équipe avaient accepté. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à ça et avait fini par s'avouer vaincu, assurant qu'elle viendrait d'ici quelques jours quand tout se serait calmé et qu'elle pourrait voyager sans crainte.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, même si pas tout à fait la vérité non plus. Steve venait bien sûr d'accepter de venir s'installer, même s'il n'avait probablement pas conscience à ce moment-là que son séjour à la Tour se compterait en mois et pas en jours ni même en semaines. Il avait également réussi à contacter Thor – depuis que le dieu avait compris comment se servir d'un téléphone, c'était devenu bien plus simple de le joindre – qui avait promis de venir à New-York les voir à chaque fois qu'il serait de passage sur Terre en apprenant qu'ils y seraient bientôt tous réunis, ayant trop de choses à gérer sur Asgard pour s'attarder plus longuement parmi eux. Seul Bruce avait fermement décliné, décidé à maintenir son projet de voyage humanitaire en Afrique, mais promettant de revenir immédiatement s'ils avaient besoin de lui ou de Hulk. Quant à Clint…

Clint, c'était sans doute la meilleure nouvelle au milieu de cet incroyable bordel qu'était devenu leurs vies. Après deux jours passés à jeter des sorts de traque, Loki était directement parti pour le Kazakhstan pour affiner ses recherches. Avoir côtoyé l'archer quelques temps l'archer lors de leur possession commune avait laissé des traces et avait permis au dieu de le localiser précisément. De là, Tony avait pu remonter sa piste numérique et l'avait contacté. Hawkeye avait paru incroyablement soulagé de l'entendre. Les agents avec qui il faisait équipe s'étaient retournés contre lui et avaient essayé de le tuer. Après les avoir neutralisés, il avait tenté de joindre le SHIELD, sans succès. Il était dans un pays étranger, sans secours ni la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait.

Tony avait donc dû l'informer de la situation, et autant dire que la discussion n'avait pas été particulièrement joyeuse. Il avait fallu de longues minutes à l'agent – ex agent maintenant – pour réagir, et seul le risque croissant de se faire localiser si l'appel durait trop longtemps l'avait sorti de sa catatonie. Ensemble, ils avaient mis au point un plan d'extraction. Simple, mais efficace. A l'heure actuel, Clint voyageait sous un faux nom dans un avion de ligne lambda qui le ramenait aux Etats-Unis – et plus précisément à Chicago – avant qu'il ne fasse le reste du trajet dans une voiture de location que Tony avait réservé et qui l'attendait bien sagement à l'aéroport. Il venait lui aussi à New-York, ayant accepté sans trop de difficulté une fois que Tony lui avait assuré que les autres seraient également présents – même si à ce moment là il n'avait pas encore pu joindre Steve et n'en savait donc rien.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il avait convaincu Steve, Natasha et Clint – et plus secondairement Thor – de venir s'installer à la Tour : en leur faisant croire que tous les autres avaient déjà accepté alors qu'il n'en était rien.

« Et c'est moi le Dieu du mensonge ? » lui avait alors lancé Loki avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres lorsqu'il avait raccroché avec Clint, sourire que Tony lui avait rendu.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge… Juste une certaine version de la vérité ! »

Avec Clint en route, Steve et Natasha dans une sécurité toute relative mais arrivant dans les prochains jours, et l'assurance que Bruce et Thor étaient également sains et saufs, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Pendant ces quatre jours, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi, faisant des siestes de trois heures au maximum et carburant au café comme rarement auparavant. Quand il n'était pas sur la piste de ses amis, il continuait à ficher et catégoriser les données du SHIELD et d'Hydra. Les premières données étant aussi vieilles que l'invention du cryptage numérique, il lui faudrait surement des semaines, voire des mois pour trier tout ça. Pour l'heure, il parait au plus urgent.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Loki était resté à ses côtés. Traquant Clint bien entendu, mais également comme une présence constante à ses côtés en ces temps de crise. Le relançant sans cesse lorsqu'il s'égarait dans ses pensées, le secouant à coup d'injures et de piques pour l'empêcher de se laisser aller à l'apitoiement ou à la panique, et tout simplement en étant là. Une fois, alors qu'il s'était brièvement étendu sur canapé mais refusait de dormir, le dieu avait usé de ses pouvoirs pour l'endormir de force, comprenant sans mal qu'il n'arrivait même plus à lire les mots qui défilaient sur son écran tellement il avait mal au crâne. Et lorsque Tony s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, allongé sur son canapé et sa migraine envolée, il ne s'en était pas plaint, ou si peu. Presque pas. Et il daigna même lui adresser un rapide hochement de tête et un mince sourire, avant de reprendre ses insultes. C'était sa façon à lui de le remercier pour ce qu'il savait être un geste nécessaire.

Mais à présent que les choses étaient en bonne voie d'être réglées, il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir. Ne pouvant plus retenir ses bâillements, il se tourna vers Loki, qui comme souvent était assis dans son fauteuil et attendait de voir ce qu'il allait faire. L'esprit embrouillé et ses pensées confuses, il se rendait soudainement compte qu'il avait des choses à avouer à Loki, beaucoup trop de choses à vrai dire, tellement qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

« Allez vous coucher Stark, vous dormez debout et ne serez bon à rien dans cet état. »

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux du dieu face à lui, mais cela suffit à lui faire détourner le regard et obtempérer.

« Bonne nuit Loki, » voici ce qu'il dit en quittant l'atelier, laissant les mots s'éteindre doucement derrière lui.

_Merci pour tout_, voici les mots qu'il ne prononça pas, mais dont il savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient été entendus.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Et surtout fais comme chez toi ! »

Lui tournant effrontément le dos, Natasha alla s'enfermer dans les appartements qui étaient habituellement les siens lorsqu'elle venait à New-York, et qui désormais allaient être son nouveau chez-elle. L'espionne avait été fort mécontente d'apprendre ses petites manipulations – « Juste un petit mensonge par omission, Nat ! » – et le lui faisait comprendre par un silence glacial. En revanche, ce n'était pas la seule rouquine absolument furax contre lui actuellement présente à la Tour, et l'autre ne semblait pas décidée à se taire plus longtemps.

« D'abord Clint qui arrive sans s'annoncer il y a une semaine, suivi peu de temps après par Steve qui débarque avec ses bagages. Vient ensuite Thor, qui repart sur Asgard en précisant qu'il reviendra rapidement voir toute l'équipe, et maintenant Natasha qui emménage également. Tu m'expliques ? »

Au moins avait-elle attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour aborder le sujet. Se tournant vers Pepper, il l'invita d'un geste de la main à gagner le salon, pour qu'ils puissent y discuter tranquillement. Sauf qu'elle refusa de bougea et resta là, bras croisés et le toisant d'un regard noir. Ouch ! Ça s'annonçait encore plus mauvais qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Avec le SHIELD qui est tombé et Hydra aux commandes, Steve, Natasha et Clint avaient un tas de trucs à gérer, dont un paquet d'ennuis potentiellement mortels. Entre les officiels qui doivent être au bord de la crise d'apoplexie avec toutes les infos qui sont sorties et les assassins que ces connards de nazis vont pas manquer de lancer à leurs trousses, il leur fallait un endroit sûr où s'installer. Et quel endroit au monde est plus sécurisé que la Tour, franchement ? Et en plus, ce n'est pas plus mal de réunir officiellement les Avengers au même endroit, non ? »

« Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de m'en parler avant ? »

« Parce que tu aurais refusé ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Tout à coup, toute la colère sembla s'évaporer de son regard pour ne plus y laisser qu'une grande lassitude et une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Bien sûr que je non, je n'aurais jamais refusé que le capitaine Rogers et les autres ne viennent s'abriter ici quelques temps. Aussi puissant et doués soient-ils, même eux ont besoin d'une place sécurisée où se replier. Plus que tes coéquipiers, ce sont des amis, bien sûr que tu dois leur venir en aide quand ils en ont besoin. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

« Le problème Tony, c'est que tu as encore une fois pris une décision importante sans même me consulter avant. Que ce soit en tant que petite-amie ou en tant que PDG de ta boite d'ailleurs. »

« Qu'est-ce que Stark Industries a à voir avec ça ? » l'interrogea-t-il, décontenancé, ne comprenant absolument pas comment ils avaient brutalement pu passer de l'emménagement des Avengers à la Tour aux affaires concernant S.I.

« Il se passe que la Tour Stark n'est pas seulement notre domicile. A la différence de la villa de Malibu, c'est aussi et surtout le siège de la société, avec tous les bureaux administratifs, les ressources humaines et le secteur économique. »

« Je sais tout ça. »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, » poursuivit-elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu. « Quand tu es devenu Iron Man, il a fallu commencer à jongler avec cette double casquette de super-héros et de chef d'entreprise. On s'est adapté et on a réussi à trouver un équilibre, essentiellement parce qu'on a clairement séparé les deux types d'activité. Mais l'écart s'est creusé après New-York, et avec la présence officielle des autres Avengers, je crains les répercussions que cela peut avoir. »

Maintenant que Pepper lui en parlait, ça paraissait évident. Mais s'il avait été la tête de S.I. pendant des années avant de refiler le poste à Pep', il ne s'était jamais intéressé à tout ce qui était l'image de la boite. Après tout, il avait des services de com' complets dont c'était l'unique tâche.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, » avoua-t-il.

« C'est ça le problème Tony : tu ne penses pas. Et le pire, c'est que tout ça j'aurais pu te le dire avant, mais _tu ne m'en as pas parlé_, » martela-t-elle. « Tu avais de bonnes intentions, je ne dis pas le contraire. Sauf que maintenant, c'est moi qui me retrouve à gérer les conséquences. Comme à chaque fois. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre – qu'aurait-il pu lui dire de toute façon ? Rien – elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, sans doute pour regagner son bureau quelques étages plus bas. Et lui resta planté là comme un con, se demandant comment les choses avaient pu à ce point dégénérer sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Etonnamment, il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'organiser et trouver leur petite routine. Deux semaines à tout casser. Et encore, il visait large ! Pour le moment, l'installation des Avengers à New-York n'avait pas encore fuité dans les médias, donnant à Pepper le temps de préparer les inévitables conférences de presse et communiqués qui s'ensuivraient quand l'info deviendrait publique. Car l'info sortirait, à un moment ou à un autre. Pour l'heure, une commission sénatoriale avait été annoncée et devrait se tenir dans un mois, deux au grand maximum, afin de mesurer l'impact de l'effondrement de la plus grosse organisation de renseignement du monde et d'évaluer l'authenticité des infos qui avaient été révélées sur le net. L'un d'entre eux devrait y assister, probablement Nat, puisque Cap restait assez mal à l'aise avec les journalistes et que lui comme Clint n'étaient pas vraiment présents – sans compter que lui n'était même pas du SHIELD.

En attendant, Natasha et Clint essayaient de retrouver des agents du SHIELD en vie – parce que tous les agents ne _pouvaient pas_ être corrompus, ils en étaient la preuve vivante – ayant pour cela des contacts plus ou moins régulier avec Hill et Fury. Parce qu'évidemment que ce dernier n'était pas mort, on parlait du directeur Fury quand même ! Quant à Steve, avec l'aide de Wilson, il traquait l'assassin qui n'avait _pas_ assassiné Fury finalement, et qui leur avait mis des bâtons dans les roues pendant leur mission. Il y avait surement une histoire là-dessous, le Cap faisait une fixette étrange sur ce type, mais à l'heure actuelle c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

De fait, aucun des trois n'était très présents à la Tour, et presque jamais au même moment. Et même quand ils étaient là, ils ne faisaient guère plus que se croiser dans la salle commune, ou à l'occasion dans la salle d'entrainement – et même seul Tony n'y mettait que rarement les pieds, pour ne pas dire jamais, alors là, avec un public potentiel ! Même pas en rêve !

Il avait donc tranquillement repris le chemin des labos en compagnie de Loki pour poursuivre leurs recherches. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué ce qu'il s'était passé ou l'aide que le dieu lui avait apporté pour chercher ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce partenariat, qui depuis presque un an – un an déjà ? – avait évolué en quelque chose d'autre, un truc sur lequel il aurait été bien incapable de mettre un nom. Alors il se contentait de ne pas le nommer et de se laisser porter, tandis que le dieu en faisait de même.

Lentement mais surement, ils retrouvaient un quotidien qui, s'il n'était certainement pas banal, était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la normalité, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comme bien souvent, l'ingénieur et lui avaient gagné les fauteuils qui, dans un coin de l'atelier, accueillaient leurs discussions et leurs questionnements. Mais s'ils avaient commencé par débriefer les résultats de leurs dernières expériences, mettant en commun observations et nouvelles théories, la conversation avait depuis bien longtemps dévié de son objectif initial. L'esprit de l'être humain – et de cet humain-ci en particulier – était insaisissable, et il n'était pas rare que pareil phénomène se produise. Ainsi, ils avaient évoqué les nouvelles pierres semi-précieuses qui avaient eu leur préférence pour ce réacteur – à savoir les topazes – et avaient donc naturellement élargi le propos en évoquant plus généralement les pierres faisait partie du groupe des silicates. Mais après avoir dérivé sur la structure biochimique des silicates polymères – et malgré la durée de leur collaboration et un certain niveau de recherches personnelles, cela restait un sujet qu'il ne maitrisait qu'imparfaitement – Stark avait les Nornes seules savent comment fait le lien avec le rôle des silicates en astronomie, pour évoquer finalement la présence de silicates fréquemment attestée autour des étoiles jaunes et des étoiles évoluées, notamment dans les disques d'accrétion et les enveloppes circumstellaires. Quant à savoir ce que cela signifiait…

Mais toujours est-il que le dieu n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite son babillage incessant, laissant son esprit voguer librement au gré des pensées fugitives qui le parcourait. Pourtant, un sujet en particulier le taraudait. Lui comme l'ingénieur n'avaient évoqué les événements récents autrement qu'en abordant la présence des Avengers à la Tour et les arrangements qu'ils auraient à prendre en conséquence, presque aucun à vrai dire. Ils n'avaient pas non plus parlé de l'alliance temporairement nouée – et de sa propre initiative qui plus est ! – pour localiser et secourir les Avengers, mais il s'agissait là d'un sujet qu'il ne souhaitait guère voir abordé, lui-même étant encore fort circonspect vis-à-vis de son propre comportement.

Enfin, et c'était sans doute là le plus problématique, ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'effondrement du SHIELD, et surtout des conséquences directes qu'aurait cet événement sur eux et leur quotidien, à court comme à long terme. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour lui d'obtenir des réponses que d'interroger le principal concerné.

« L'effondrement du SHIELD et l'émergence d'Hydra… qu'est-ce que ça va changer, concrètement ? »

Interrompu en plein milieu de son discours sur les matrices extra-dimensionnelles – et comment par les Nornes en étaient-il arrivés là ? – Stark resta un instant bouche bée, ne semblant pas comprendre d'où venait pareille question et pourquoi Loki l'avait posé. Le dieu comprenait son choc, lui-même n'était pas certain de savoir exactement pourquoi il avait abordé le sujet en premier lieu, en cet instant, et qui plus est par cette question précise.

« Et bah, on peut dire que tu sais comment plomber l'ambiance… » soupira-t-il, semblant vaguement agacé. Malgré cela, il parut réfléchir sérieusement à sa question avant de lui répondre. « Au quotidien, ça va pas changer grand-chose. De manière générale, je bossais à mon compte, et je n'avais aucun compte à rendre au SHIELD. Pour les autres, ce sera plus compliqués par contre. Je suppose que j'irai peut-être un peu plus souvent sur le terrain. Sans l'agence pour leur envoyer des renforts, ils pourraient avoir besoin de bras armés en plus. »

Jusque-là, rien de ce qu'il lui disait n'était inattendu. C'était là des hypothèses qu'il avait déjà envisagées seul, et dont il se doutait qu'elles seraient appliquées. Mais il ne s'agissait là que de régler des problèmes immédiats. Ses inquiétudes étaient bien plus lointaines, mais pas moins pressantes.

« Mais il ne s'agit là que d'affaires pour le moins courantes, qui trouveront d'elles-mêmes leur résolution par la méthode que vous décrivez. Ma question est toute autre, » insista-t-il. « Bien qu'il me coute de devoir l'avouer, le SHIELD jouait un rôle prépondérant dans la prévention et la gestion des crises d'importance, et cela comprend tout objet ou individu venant d'un autre monde. Contrairement au reste des vôtres, vous avez conscience de l'immensité de ce qui se trouve au-delà des limites de votre ridicule planète. Le Titan Fou est une réalité bien concrète, et il n'est pas le seul ennemi qui règne là dehors. Certes, vous et vos camarades Avengers répondrez présents pour lutter contre toute menace venue de l'espace, de cela je n'ai aucun doute. Mon frère lui-même reviendrait d'Asgard au moindre signe de péril pour vous porter assistance, » dit-il, ne pouvant que reconnaitre cette dévotion à Thor. « Mais le SHIELD était un allié, et une force à ne pas négliger. Qu'adviendra-t-il si une quelconque invasion comme celle que j'ai mené il y a un an devait de nouveau avoir lieu ? »

Contre un ennemi qui ne souhaitait pas perdre qui plus est – contrairement à lui – mais il ne le précisa pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Loki détourna la tête. Il n'aimait pas devoir exposer si clairement les craintes qui étaient siennes et leur donner corps, mais il savait que Stark les partageait. La question était donc de savoir si l'humain allait faillir face à cette menace plus prégnante et aux risque accrus, ou au contraire tenir bon. Le dieu commençait à le connaitre, et il voulait croire qu'il ferait front et n'abandonnerait pas sans lutter. Mais dans le cas où il se tromperait, il devait absolument le savoir afin de pouvoir adapter ses projets en conséquence. Comprendre par-là quitter Midgard au plus vite. Sans Stark pour travailler avec lui sur Omega, cette planète n'était pas plus sûre qu'une autre, loin de là, et avait même le désagréable privilège d'être l'hôte des trop fréquentes visites de Thor.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ? »

Le dieu releva la tête et croisa le regard de Stark. Rarement il avait vu le mortel aussi sérieux.

« Tu crois que je n'y ai pas réfléchi ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense, depuis que le gros de la pression est retombé. Sauf que dès qu'un problème est réglé, ou du moins qu'on peut entrapercevoir le début d'une réponse, y'a quelque chose d'encore pire qui nous tombe sur le coin de la gueule. Et à un moment, bah j'ai juste pas la solution. »

Cette fois, c'est Stark qui détourna le regard. Il jouait avec ses mains, et sa jambe tressautait nerveusement. Loki devinait qu'il s'empêchait à grande peine de faire les cent pas, moyen qui avait généralement sa préférence pour évacuer le surplus de stress et d'énergie.

« Le truc, c'est que plus j'y pense, et moins la solution qui se dessine me plait. Même si nous avançons sur Omega, parce que soyons clairs je ne compte pas abandonner maintenant, ce n'est pour l'heure qu'un projet que nous somme incapable de mettre en place. » C'était tout ce que Loki voulait entendre, mais Stark ne s'arrêta pas là. « Après comme tu l'as dit, les Avengers seront toujours là, en première ligne, ça changera pas. Mais merde, on était pas seuls, ce serait complètement stupide de vouloir prétendre le contraire. Le SHIELD a aidé l'année dernière, on ne peut pas le nier même si ce sont eux qui nous ont balancé une ogive nucléaire. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas directement sur le terrain à nos côtés, ils cordonnaient les forces à l'extérieur, ils évacuaient les civils pour les mettre en sécurité. Et après, ce sont eux qui ont géré les dégâts, l'évacuation des cadavres chitauris et la gestion pratique de tout ce merdier. Idem à Londres d'ailleurs, après l'invasion ratée de Malekith, c'est encore le SHIELD qui a géré. Même après le Mandarin, s'ils avaient clairement un train de retard, ils ont filé un coup de main à Rhodey pour nettoyer le bordel. Alors sans eux… très honnêtement, je ne sais pas où on va… »

Présenté ainsi, il est vrai que le tableau que l'ingénieur dépeignait apparaissait bien noir. Pourtant, pour avoir lui-même réfléchi de son côté aux différentes possibilités, une solution relativement limpide lui apparaissait, et il était étonnant que Stark ne soit pas parvenu à la même conclusion.

« Alors reconstruisez le SHIELD, ou trouvez un substitut qui puisse faire son travail à sa place, » dit-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Parce que c'en était une, à son humble avis.

« Et comment je fais ça Sherlock ? »

« Vous avez dit que les agents Romanoff et Barton étaient actuellement à la recherche d'anciens agents qui seraient restés fidèles au SHIELD n'est-ce pas ? Des agents intègres et non corrompus par Hydra. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'une organisation internationale comprenant plusieurs centaines de membres avec des bases dans de nombreux pays du monde, mathématiquement parlant, il doit forcément y en avoir. »

« Où tu veux en venir ? »

« Je dis simplement que vous avez la main d'œuvre et les bras armés, ou du moins vous les aurez prochainement. De plus, vous dirigez une entreprise avec plusieurs milliers d'employés et des succursales partout dans le monde et toutes ne sont pas axés sur la technologie ou l'énergie, loin de là. » Il vit les yeux de Stark briller, comme si d'un seul coup il saisissait pleinement son propos, ne lui laissant plus qu'à finir d'exposer ses arguments. « Se diriger vers une privatisation de la sécurité mondiale ne serait que la suite logique de votre rôle d'Iron Man et d'Avengers. Créer une nouvelle filiale, ou même une nouvelle entreprise à part entière pour ce que ça changerait, ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant pour vous. Il ne manquerait qu'une personne à sa tête, et puisque le directeur Fury semble vouloir rester dans l'ombre et se faire passer pour mort, sa seconde me parait toute indiquée. »

Loki n'était pas peu fier de sa proposition. Et en voyant l'air concentré de Stark, comme s'il était frappé d'une illumination soudaine, il n'en était que plus fier.

« Tu sais quoi Rodolphe ? Je crois que tu tiens quelque chose. »

Puis, sans perdre une minute de plus ni lui adresser un regard, Stark se leva pour se diriger vers l'un de ses bureaux, marmonnant dans sa barbe et commençant rapidement à taper sur son clavier, notant des idées et formulant l'ébauche de son projet. S'assurant que le mortel lui tournait bel et bien le dos, Loki se risqua à afficher le sourire qu'il contenait jusqu'alors.

Il avait souhaité relancer la machine pour que son collaborateur mortel ne se laisse pas aller à la dépression et au défaitisme ? Le résultat dépassait toutes ses espérances, et c'était là loin d'être un mal. Il était certes ravi de l'effet qu'avait eu son idée, mais il trouvait tout particulièrement amusant l'empressement de Stark. Ses gestes vifs, ses yeux brillants, et l'énergie renouvelée qui imprégnait chacun de ses mouvements… On aurait dit un enfant d'une certaine façon.

Tel était le propre des mortels à la courte vie, toujours à s'émerveiller face aux incessantes nouveauté qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Lui qui avait vécu si longtemps se trouvait en comparaison plus détaché et indifférent face aux méandres de l'existence. Et pourtant, depuis qu'il était sur Midgard, il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à ressentir pareil élan, des sentiments et des sensations qu'il avait cru éteints ou enfouis. Tout cela, il l'imputait à Stark et à sa fréquentation régulière du mortel. Cependant, il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise chose. Quant à savoir si c'en était une bonne… Il supposait qu'il aurait encore de longs mois, si ce n'est des années, pour parvenir à une réponse.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, ôtant de son esprit ces pensées vagabondes. Sachant pertinemment que Stark ne serait pas ouvert à la discussion ou à l'expérimentation avant un long moment, il fit voler magiquement un livre jusqu'à lui et en repris la lecture. Serein, il se laissa happer par les mots tandis qu'il était doucement bercé par la musique d'AC/DC, les bruits intempestifs de clavier ainsi que la voix du mortel parlant doucement, et celle de Jarvis lui répondant occasionnellement. Apaisé.

* * *

**S'ils sont pas mignons, hein ? Quand on pense un peu au chemin parcouru ! (en même temps, 15 chapitres, on a mis le temps pour ça !)**

**Pour ce qui est de cette idée de reformer le SHIELD, c'est une nouvelle fois lié au canon. On sait que Tony recrute Hill (présente à la Tour Avengers dans "L'Ère d'Ultron") ainsi que d'autres agents du SHIELD. Nous allons donc développer cette idée de "privatisation de la sécurité mondiale" (même si ça restera une intrigue hautement secondaire)**


End file.
